


Service With A Smile

by Mistyeyes73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Collars, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Conspiracy, Criminal Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Secrets, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Mistaken Identity, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Secret Identity, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 136,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyeyes73/pseuds/Mistyeyes73
Summary: To solve the problem of prisons being overcrowded and basically schools for how to be worse criminals, the government has instituted the Convicted Laborer program.  Criminals are fitted with shock collars and their contracts are sold.  They spend their sentence performing manual labor, earning valuable skills and work experience.  The program is a true benefit to society.  Criminals are being rehabilitated.  Unfortunately, there are a few problems with oversight, resulting in some laborers being mistreated and forced into work that the program was never intended for.  That's why, when Castiel sees a contract with a familiar name, he is quick to bid.  Now it's time to go and collect his new laborer.  What could go wrong?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 749
Kudos: 664
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. Winning Bid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel heads to the prison with his brother Gabriel to pick up his new laborer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I'm back. Had one hell of a year last year. The debris from last year has carried a bit into this one, so don't expect my usual posting schedule. No way in Hell I will be able to post a chapter a day. If you like this, subscribe and enjoy the ride. I have never not finished a story!
> 
> Shout-out to a few people whose encouragement got me to start posting again. Tem637, Mungojassie, JotItDown, Samandriel'sBigBro, and most especially, my misty-eyed hubby!

Castiel hated the outskirts of the city. Not even the high-quality air filters could quite remove the smell of trash, filth, rot, human waste and despair that rose from the shoddy “shelters” erected at the city limits. Bedraggled people dressed in rags and dirt, hair filthy and matted and crawling with insects, peered out from between the bits of cardboard and metal and rotted wood that made up the shelters to watch the big car. Of course. It wasn’t often such signs of wealth passed through here. This was the base of the huge opening where the city dumped its trash. The people who lived here did so by digging through the mounds of trash for anything they might be able to eat, use, or sell.

Next to him, Gabriel was actually holding a cloth over his nose and mouth. His face was scrunched into an expression of distaste. “Cassie, I swear, this had better be worth it!”

“You didn’t have to come with me.”

“Um, yes I did? My brother is going to a prison in the outskirts to make a huge mistake that will undoubtably cost him his money, his peace of mind, quite possibly even his life. How could I miss that?”

“You exaggerate.” Castiel sank back into the leather seats, his eyes on the passing scenery. It didn’t get any better as they traveled out. The crude shelters just grew a little farther apart. Of course. This was the slum section of the outskirts, too far out for the inhabitants to easily reach the city and access the mounds of trash. Here lived the poorest of the poor. Outside, a woman was scooping muddy water into a container. Three feet away from her a man was lying in the mud. He appeared to have been dead for some time. Castiel fought back a gag and looked away.

“I exaggerate? Me?” Castiel’s younger brother fluttered his hand dramatically. “Your words hurt me.”

Castiel ignored him. Ahead, he saw the first sign for their destination. It was only a few miles away. He straightened, focusing on appearing calm, collected, and in control.

“You look like you’re about to shit your pants,” Gabriel informed him.

This time Castiel glared at him. “I think it’s best if you stay in the car for this.”

“Hell no. I need to see just what it is that got you so upset and fascinated that you were up half the night getting a place ready for him. This guy must have really tripped your trigger, huh?”

“It’s not like that!”

Gabriel flinched from the sharp rebuke as if he’d been slapped. “Well well. Hit a sore spot, have we?”

Castiel forced himself to regain his calm, breathing deeply through his nose. Bad idea. They were still deep in the stench of the outskirts. “I’m not interested in a lover, Gabriel. All I want is some help around the house. This laborer has mechanical skills, and you know we haven’t had a decent mechanic since the last one finished up his time. He’s also rated highly for strength, good for physical labor, and unusually intelligent.”

“Scored high on physical appearance, too. Yes, Cassie, I peeked at the stats in that file you’re carrying,” Gabriel admitted, seeing the glare he was getting. “Twenty-nine years old, perfect health, high marks on physical strength and endurance, and good-looking? That’s pretty unusual for a laborer from the outskirts, isn’t it?”

“I suppose.”

“Must have cost you a mint.”

Castiel grunted, irritated.

“Nothing wrong with having a pretty boy in the house, right? What was his name again?”

“Sam. Sam Winchester.” Castiel was certain he’d regained control of himself now. His voice sounded steady and even to his own ears, not a trace of the tremors that had overtaken him when he’d first seen the man’s name. He’d known that name. How had someone like Sam Winchester fallen so far, gotten to the point where he’d living as a criminal in the outskirts and sentenced to forced labor? Worse, fifteen years of forced labor? That was the maximum sentence for anything short of murder. What could have happened? How could the kind, gentle soul who’d been Castiel’s first and only real friend end up in the outskirts, up for bid as a forced laborer?

Didn’t matter. Long ago, Sam had helped Castiel when he’d needed it most. Now it was Castiel’s turn. He’d been perusing the auctions, bored and suffering from another of his frequent headaches. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he’d been thinking about buying a new laborer for mechanic and general heavy labor work. His previous laborer had finished his sentence and been released. But there had been no urgent need. The current help at the house was fine, and it was nothing to pay for the services of a mechanic. High-demand, educated and skilled laborers were in short supply. The only contracts currently up for auction were for low-quality laborers. Most of them were illiterate. Nearly all of them were from the outskirts. Their lives were hard and cheap, their contracts long and just as cheap. The drudges of society, good only for hard, manual work. The vast majority had been arrested and sentenced to labor for drug-related offenses. Since the government had turned to forced labor as a punitive measure instead of imprisonment, the crime rate had dropped dramatically. Instead of being locked in cages with other criminals as bad or worse, creating virtual schools of how to be a criminal? Convicts were now used to better society with their labor. Hard work got them off drugs, gave them experience in skills they could later use, and benefited society as a whole. In fact, it wasn’t unheard of for the very poor to commit crimes specifically so they could get sentenced as laborers, just for the benefits of shelter, food, and state-sponsored medical care. Those Castiel was looking at could easily have been among them.

Then one name had caught his eye, and he’d frozen in place.

At first, he was sure it couldn’t be the same Sam Winchester. But a quick check on the ID number confirmed it. This was Sam Winchester, who had briefly attended the same school as Castiel. The same Sam Winchester who had stood up for Castiel when no one, not even his brothers, had been able or willing to do so. Sam Winchester, who had vanished as mysteriously as he’d appeared at the end of the school year. Sam, his friend for one year, one brief moment in Castiel’s life that he’d never forgotten. Now here Sam was, convicted and sentenced for burglary, assault and battery, extensive property damage and weapons offenses all related to drugs. Castiel’s heart had ached. Brave, strong, gentle Sam, brought so low over drugs? Up for auction as a laborer for anyone to buy his contract and work him into the ground? What if he was bought by one of those unscrupulous types Castiel had sometimes heard about on the news, the ones that used, exploited, and abused those under contract, even forcing them into outright slavery or prostitution?

No. Castiel couldn’t let that happen.

He’d spent hours bidding on Sam’s contract, making sure that when the auction ended, he would be the one to win. Then he’d launched himself into preparations. Gabriel hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d said Castiel was up half the night. He’d torn through the spare bedroom he’d been using as an office, bringing the furniture from the old laborer’s room above the garage to turn it back into a bedroom and moving his office to the garage. He refused to force Sam to live there, where the temperature control was unreliable and the sound of vehicles would wake him early in the morning when Castiel’s brothers went to work. Sam would stay in the house, close to Castiel. What labor the man would actually do would be as limited as the legal contract allowed. No, Sam wouldn’t be there for hard work. Castiel would be able to visit him, talk to him. He’d help Sam any way he could. He’d teach Sam whatever skills he needed, get him ready to rejoin society. Once he’d served his sentence, Sam could apply to a trade school, or even college! He remembered Sam being extremely intelligent, even more so than Castiel himself. Sam could turn his life around. All he needed was a little help.

Gabriel was grumbling something, but Castiel paid no attention. They’d arrived at the prison. The big car was slowing, the driver preparing to stop and help them out. Castiel undid his seatbelt and smoothed his trench coat. “You can wait in the car, Gabriel.”

“Not on your life. I cannot wait to see this guy.”

Even several miles from the worst of the outskirts, the smell was overpowering. It hit like a wave when the door was opened. Castiel’s eyes watered. He headed into the building as quickly as he could, Gabriel hot on his heels.

The inside of the prison complex smelled strongly of sweat, illness, and stale urine. It was a toss-up if the air quality was better from the trash mounds.

“Sam Winchester had better be drop-dead gorgeous,” Gabriel grumbled.

“You can still go wait in the car?”

“You can still kiss my ass?” Gabriel was crowding Castiel as they walked, pressing close to his brother’s side. “Besides, I’m afraid if either of us got caught alone we’d never be seen again. We’re too pretty for prison, Cassie. I don’t want to squeal like a pig!”

“Why would you squeal like a pig?”

Gabriel blinked at him. “Deliverance?”

“What’s being delivered now? Pork?” Castiel looked around, completely confused.

Gabriel gave another deep, long-suffering sigh. “Never mind. Let’s just pick up your new pet and get out of here. The stench is going to permeate my hair and take hours to wash out.”

“Just use that stupid lavender bath oil.”

“Bite your tongue, heathen!”

Castiel ignored him again. Fortunately, the path was clearly marked. A moment later, Castiel was verifying his ID with his thumbprint and being directed to a waiting area. His laborer, he was informed, had already been cleaned, de-loused, and de-wormed prior to the auction. Normally, by now he would be ready to go. Unfortunately, he was proving unusually resistant to being barbered. He required sedation before his hair could be cut and his beard shaved. Castiel winced. “Why do you have to cut his hair?” he asked, remembering that his friend had preferred his hair longer.

“It’s part of the pest control measures,” the man at the desk told him. “Also, long hair and beards can hide sores indicating illnesses. Your laborer would have had a thorough check-up and blood screening, but it’s best to be sure.”

“Will he come with his own flea collar?” Gabriel asked pleasantly. Castiel elbowed him in the ribs.

“Um, we’ll be certain that your laborer is free of all insects before...”

“Ignore him. When can I see Sa... My laborer?” Castiel asked.

“It shouldn’t be longer than an hour. Please have a seat.”

“Thank you.” Castiel grabbed his brother by the arm and roughly pulled him to the seats.

“Ow! Cassie!” Gabriel whined and pouted like a petulant child. “Stop being so mean!”

“Stop being such an idiot!” Castiel hissed. He gave his brother a shake. “This is important to me, Gabriel. I swear, if you do anything to mess this up, I won’t speak to you for a week!”

Gabriel’s amber eyes blinked, then went wide. “Cassie!” he whispered. “You _know_ this Sam Winchester? Then you can’t buy his contract! That’s illegal!”

“Shut up!” Gabriel winced as Castiel dug his fingers into his arm. “I know what I’m doing. But you need to just be quiet and let me handle this.”

Gabriel’s face looked odd. It was rare that he wore a serious expression. “Castiel, this is serious.”

“It must be, for you to actually utilize my full name.”

“This is no joke!” Gabriel leaned closer, lowering his voice even more. “The law says you can’t buy a contract of a present or former relative, spouse, romantic interest, friend, or acquaintance. You can’t bid on anyone you know. That’s how they keep people from buying their friends and family back. If you do it anyway, you could be arrested, possibly even sentenced as a laborer yourself!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Castiel said through clenched teeth. “I only knew Sam for a year in school...”

“Then it’s on record?”

“...And I have no memory of him,” Castiel continued. “It was a long time ago. I could hardly expect to find an old schoolmate up for auction as a convicted laborer, right?”

Gabriel stared at him. “That’s the angle you’re going with?”

“If I’m caught, yes.” Castiel narrowed his eyes. “No reason for me to get caught, though, is there?”

Gabriel sighed. “I’ll look up recipes for loaves of bread that are good for hiding metal files in for when they throw you in a cell here, Cassie.”

“Mr. Novak?”

“Yes?”

Both of the brothers had automatically responded. Castiel glowered at Gabriel, who shrugged. “I’m Castiel Novak,” Castiel called, getting up.

“Your laborer is ready. He’s still sedated, I’m afraid. You can wait until he’s more alert?”

“No, I’m ready to take him now.” Castiel was already rolling up his sleeve as he approached the desk.

The man smiled. “I see you’ve had a laborer before.”

“I have.”

“Good, then we’ll just go over the basics, if you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.” He was already holding out his left arm.

The man nodded and produced a metal bracelet. “This is your control,” he explained as he sized it around Castiel’s wrist. “It’s waterproof, shockproof, magnet-proof, and has an internal battery with a twenty-year life. Once it’s on, it will register your biometrics. If the bracelet is removed or your biometrics cease before the stop codes are input by authorities, it will deliver an incapacitating shock to the laborer and immediately alert authorities. The bracelet contains a code that can be scanned and used to track your laborer to within 200 feet. This is the new model, with voice commands. Are you familiar?”

“I am not?”

“Alright, it’s simple. The corrections are of increasing duration and intensity. Along with the standard buttons that can be activated for short and mild, moderate and intermediate, or long and intense corrective shocks, you can also choose to use voice commands. You can say ‘Shock one’ for the lightest shock, ‘Shock two’ for moderate, and ‘Shock three’ for the hardest. All we need to do is have you speak some phrases to tune it to your voice.”

Easy enough. Castiel read the phrases and was told that his control bracelet was ready to be linked to his new laborer. He couldn’t imagine a scenario where he’d ever have to deliver a correction to Sam, but if nothing else, it would make Gabriel happy. Already, he could see his brother from the corner of his eye, pacing and shooting worried looks at his back.

Castiel finished quickly, thanked the man, and went out to the front to have his bracelet linked to Sam’s collar. “You’re bouncing on your toes,” Gabriel informed him quietly.

Castiel forced himself to hold still. His eyes were locked on the heavy steel doors where his old friend would soon appear. There. The doors were opening and two guards were coming out. Between them, partially stumbling along and mostly being dragged, was a man. The man’s head was hanging low, swaying on his neck as the guards moved him forwards. Apparently, they’d had to sedate Sam more than they’d indicated.

Castiel eagerly stepped forward, displaying his bracelet to the uniformed man that followed the guards and Sam. “Castiel Novak.”

“Alright, Mr. Novak, this is Sam Winchester, your new laborer. Let’s get you linked up.” There was a beep, the man’s scanner reading Castiel’s bracelet. Then he moved to scan the collar on Sam’s neck. Sam didn’t move. If the guards hadn’t been holding onto his handcuffed arms, Castiel had no doubt he would have fallen flat on his face. Castiel forced himself to remain impassive. Don’t call his name. Don’t reach out to him. Don’t do anything that would give him away. Just wait. Soon, you’ll have him home.

“Bit of advice.” It was one of the guards. “Don’t be shy about using the corrections. This one’s a handful. Frankly, I’m amazed he went for as much as he did.”

“He acts up too much, you can always bring him back,” the other suggested.

“He’s not a dog!” Castiel snapped in spite of himself. “Whatever his crime, he’s a human being. He’ll be treated with the respect he deserves.”

The guards exchanged looks and shrugged. “Good luck, pal.”

“Alright, we’re finished,” the third man called. “Go ahead and give him a short correction so we can be sure the link works.”

Oh. Castiel forced his face into a blank and gingerly pressed the first button.

Sam gave a small yelp and jerked up. His eyes were wide as he blinked, looking around as though he wasn’t quite sure where he was. They landed on Castiel, and Castiel stopped breathing.

“There you are, Mr. Novak,” the man was saying, oblivious. “We’ll bring him out to your vehicle, remove the restraints, and he’s all yours.”

“Thank you.” It took more energy than Castiel knew he had to say the words.

Gabriel was shooting him looks, but fortunately he kept his head. “Sam, we’ve got a long drive ahead of us. Do you need to stop in the bathroom?”

“I’m ok.” He shook his head to clear it. “Wouldn’t mind a nap, though? These assholes shot me up with something.”

“Shut up and get moving,” one of the guards grumbled.

Castiel followed silently, watching as the guards loaded their prisoner with minimal finesse and a bit too much force into the car. Then he was climbing in with Gabriel, and they were headed back home.

Gabriel was still eyeing Castiel. “So Sam,” he called, “you’re a mechanic?”

“Yeah,” was the sleepy answer. “I can fix pretty much anything with an engine in it, even those stupid hybrids.”

“Good. We can use you then.”

This time his answer was a slight snore. Gabriel shook his head. “Stimulating conversationalist, isn’t he? Ok, he’s out, so you want to tell me why you’re staring at him like he’s sprouted two extra heads?”

“It’s not him.” The words came from numb lips.

Gabriel blinked. “What do you mean, it’s not him?”

“It’s not him.”

Now Gabriel looked harder at the snoring man. “But you checked out his ID?”

“I did. The ID is Sam’s but this isn’t Sam. It’s his brother. Dean.”

“Dean?” Gabriel frowned. “Why does that name sound familiar?”

“He gave me a black eye in school. Dean was my biggest bully, the reason we got taken out of school. He was beating the hell out of me until Sam put a stop to it!” Castiel’s fists were clenched. “Now he’s committed crimes under his brother’s name. He’s given Sam a record he doesn’t deserve! By law, Sam could be arrested today and forced to fulfill Dean’s contract, because that’s his ID that holds the sentence!”

“And now you hold his contract.”

Gabriel’s voice had been quiet. But it silenced Castiel immediately. “You’re right,” he growled. “I do.” His hand moved, tracing over the correction buttons on his control bracelet. He hadn’t saved Sam. He’d purchased the contract of the last person he’d ever wanted to have as his laborer in his home. But maybe, just maybe, something good could come of this after all.


	2. New Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts to realize just what he's gotten himself into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow, I did NOT expect that kind of a reaction for the first chapter of this story! Really encouraging, ta so much!

Dean woke up sore, cold, and feeling like he’d just gone on a three day drinking binge. The room spun when he turned his head. He had no idea where he was. This wasn’t the prison. His hand moved up and traced the heavy metal collar around his neck. That’s right. He’d been sold as a laborer. Now he was in some rich asshole’s house, where he’d probably be expected to clean toilets, lick boots, and kiss ass or get shocked. Well, shit. He supposed he could do some of that. If the bastard planned on including “suck dick” to that list, though, things were going to get ugly fast.

Dean managed to sit up without throwing up all over himself and looked around. He was in what looked like a hastily thrown-together office. There was a desk with a phone and a computer shoved in one corner. A couple of locked filing cabinets were in another. That was it. Dean pitied the poor guy who worked there. Still, he wondered, what was he doing there? He could read and write well enough, but it wasn’t like he was good with computers. That’s why he’d relied so heavily on Charlie to help him when the warrant went out for Sammy. Dean hadn’t known for sure if his desperate plan would even work until the cops were throwing him on the ground and slapping cuffs on.

Still, he hadn’t been expecting a five-star hotel room with a mint on his pillow, but a pillow, or even a bed, would have been nice. This asshole knew he was coming. Would it have killed him to even throw out a freaking blanket on the floor? Anything would be better than just letting him wake up on the thin carpet.

A loud roar from below said carpet made Dean swear and leap to his feet, which in turn very nearly resulted in him falling on his ass. It took him a moment to recognize the engine of a powerful car. Why was it coming from the floor? Oh. He was in a room above a garage. Lovely. Dean made his way to the window and confirmed his suspicions. Yup. There went some douchebag in a big fancy Porsche. Dean casually held his middle finger up to the window. He doubted the dick could see him, but the small act of rebellion made him feel marginally better.

First day as a legal slave. Great. Now what?

Dean stretched, wincing as the kinks popped out of his back. He felt like he’d been thrown down on the carpeting and left there to sleep it off. From the sun, Dean judged it was late in the day. Well, at least he’d been allowed to sleep it off. Dean barely remembered his new owner, some uptight dink in a trench coat who hadn’t even managed to properly tie his tie or comb his hair. There had been another assbag there, some fop in an obscenely expensive suit and perfect hair who’d been asking him something about motors. Ah. That was why he was above the garage. He’d been bought as a mechanic. Still didn’t explain the desk, or the lack of a bed, but whatever. Dean had slept on far worse surfaces than some slightly-grimy carpeting. At least he had a roof over his head. And the smell was greatly improved.

The smell. Dean pulled up his shirt, took a whiff, and grimaced. Yeah. Step one, get a shower. Then see what he could do about food. His stomach was grumbling.

Dean headed out the door and started towards the house. He was glad now that he’d had the presence of mind to pay attention when they’d put the collar on him. He was, he knew, confined to a central hub somewhere on the property. Any attempt to disable the hub, remove the collar, or go outside of a hundred yards of that hub and the collar would shock him senseless and alert the cops and his new owner. The only way Dean could leave the property now was with his owner. His owner had a stupid bracelet he could use to shock Dean. And best of all, there were several remote controls that could be handed out to others in the house. That meant anyone in the house might have one and be capable of zapping him like a bug on a summer’s day. That prospect had Dean a little worried. So far, the only shock he’d received had been the one back at the prison. It hadn’t been long, but it had seriously sucked. He wasn’t anxious to get any more. Probably inevitable, though. Dean was all too aware of his own situation. He’d known going into this that it was going to be tough. Still, he was resolved to try to get along with his new boss. They didn’t have to like each other to work together, at least until Dean figured out a way to get the fuck out of Dodge.

He was surprised to find the door locked. He tried knocking, then spotted a doorbell and pressed it. From somewhere in the house, he heard chimes sound. Chimes. Fuck a duck, how pretentious could you get? But honestly, what did he expect? This was the inner city for sure. The better part of it, with the fancy house and yard that took up way too much room. It didn’t seem right to have all that space for a single family within the great dome that kept out all the nastiness of the rest of the world. Even the garage was big enough for about a dozen cars, despite the small size of Dean’s new living quarters. And this house was bigger than the last apartment building he’d stayed in. Fancy windows, perfectly-sculpted hedges, flowers he’d never seen before, yup, he’d been purchased by douchebags for sure.

“Who are you and what do you want?”

Dean blinked in surprise, noticing the scowling middle-aged woman who was peering at him through the storm door. Dean flashed her his best smile. “Hi! I’m Sam Winchester, the new laborer?”

“No one told me we had a new laborer.”

“Oh.” Dean’s smile faded. “Well, surprise?” He indicated his collar, eyeing hers. “You, uh, here too?”

“No, genius, I own the place and wear this as a fashion statement. My other one is covered with diamonds. I only wear that on the weekend.” She pushed the door open, still scowling. “Get your ass in here. You can... Sweet Mary’s ass, what is that smell?!”

“Yeah, I need a shower. If you could show me...”

The door was suddenly slammed in his face. “Around the corner!” she yelled, muffled through the door. “Use the hose by the garden shed!”

“Right.” Dean turned to go, paused, and looked at the door again. “Don’t suppose you’ve got any soap?”

“There’s car soap in the garage!”

“Perfect.” Dean headed to the garage.

Half an hour later he was back at the door, dripping wet and smelling like car soap. Even he had to admit it was an improvement. This time the woman opened the door wide enough to throw a towel at him. “Dry off, you’re not dripping on my nice clean floors. You have any other clothes?”

“Yeah, lady, I brought a whole wardrobe. Of course I don’t have any other clothes! This is a prison uniform!”

“Why the hell didn’t you wash it when you took a shower?”

“Um, because I don’t have any other clothes?”

“So you stood naked right out there on the lawn?”

“Yeah, did you enjoy the show?”

Silence from behind the door. Then it opened again and Dean got a face full of clothing. “Go back to the garage and change.”

“Aw, thanks, sweetheart, I feel the love.”

“You’re going to feel my foot up your ass if you don’t hurry up! Time’s a wasting!”

Dean stomped back to the garage. He stood just inside the door in full view of anyone looking, stripped off his prison uniform, threw it on the closest car and pulled on the new clothes. It was a sweat suit. The top was too tight and the bottom was too loose. Dean cinched up the draw string on the pants, shoved his feet back into his boots, and stomped back to the door. “Hey lady, do I pass yet?”

The door opened. “I’m Ellen Harvelle.”

“I’m... I’m Sam Winchester.” For a moment, Dean realized, he’d almost given his name. Not good. He needed to be more careful.

Ellen, it seemed, was determined to disapprove of everything he did. “Take your shoes off in the house. Don’t be tracking mud on my clean floors. Don’t speak unless you’re spoken to, unless you have a question. Then ask first if you can ask the question. The masters and mistress are very busy, important people who don’t want bothered by laborers.”

“Right. Hey, what’d you do to get sentenced to labor? Try to steal a sense of humor, break it, and have to give your own up in reparation?”

“Shut up.”

Dean shut up. He followed her, stewing in resentment, as she led the way into the house. The place was even fancier inside than out. Dean hoped he’d be working mostly outside. Along with the added bonus of not having to be around Little Miss Sunshine, he was afraid of what might happen if he breathed too hard and something shattered.

Dink and Fop were sitting in the living room, trying to look important. Both were frowning in disapproval when Dean came in. He smiled. “Hi.”

Fop gave a theatrical groan. “Ellen, didn’t you tell him not to speak unless spoken to?”

“I did. He don’t listen for shit, Gabe.”

“Oh perfect.” The fop, Gabe apparently, rolled his unusual amber eyes. “Bad enough you don’t listen, Ellen. Now we have a matching set! And it’s Gabriel, dear, do try to remember?”

Ellen crossed her arms and stared him down. Gabe quickly looked away.

Dink was glaring a hole through Dean. Dean turned his attention to him, staring right back until the other man finally spoke. “I am the current owner of your contract. My name is Castiel Novak, and this is my younger brother Gabriel. I have two older brothers, Lucifer and Michael, who also live in the house as well as our sister, Naomi, and our father, Charles. Ellen has been with us for some time and has earned the right to call us by name. You have earned nothing and will refer to us as ‘Master’ or ‘Sir’ on the rare occasion you have reason to address us.”

“Good, because your name’s a mouthful. Who the hell names their kid ‘Castiel?’ Why don’t you just go with ‘Cass?’”

Dean had been told many times that his mouth would get him into more trouble than anything else about him. Today was clearly going to be one of those times. Dean braced, his eyes on the bracelet on Cass’s wrist, anticipating a button being pushed to shock him. But Cass only smiled. “Shock one.”

Dean’s nerves were suddenly on fire. He yelped, hands flying to the collar, and nearly fell. “Son of a bitch!”

“Shock two. Don’t press me further.”

Shock two was way worse than shock one. This time Dean did fall, dropping to his knees and hissing through the pain. There was, he knew, a third level. He had no desire to reach it. “Sorry,” he managed when he could breathe again.

Gabe was sipping at dark liquid in a glass. “It appears he can be taught. Good to know.”

Cass was still staring at Dean like a bug he was about to squish as Dean got back up. “I hope you realize now that I am not interested in playing games.”

“If you were, it sure wouldn’t be ‘Sorry,’ would it?”

Cass sighed. “Shock one.”

Dean managed to avoid telling Cass what he thought of him and his stupid fucking shock collar. He felt like the skin on his neck had been sunburned. Maybe it was. The bastard who’d designed the thing really needed to have a good taste of shock three to the nut sack.

“You’re here for mechanical and heavy labor,” Cass was saying. “I expect you to stay out of the house unless you’re called in. You will do all and any tasks assigned to you. I will tolerate no back talk, no laziness, and no foolishness. Do these things, and you’ll be well fed, receive adequate medical care, and can carry out your sentence in relative peace. Perhaps you’ll even learn some humility.”

Dean had a lot to say. He was glad to stay out of the house and away from the asshats in this room and would be happy to work out his sentence in peace until he found a way to get away. But his mind had short-circuited on the “well fed” part. He opened his mouth to speak, thought for a moment, and swallowed his pride. “May I ask a question, Master?”

“You may.”

“When’s supper?”

Ellen rolled her eyes. “I was about to start it when someone decided to ring the door, smelling like a day-old dead skunk, and interrupted things.”

“Listen, lady, I...”

“Shock one.”

Dean barely managed to bite back a curse, turning incredulous eyes to Castiel. The man was actually smiling at him. “As we have already mentioned, Ellen has been with us for some time and has earned certain privileges you have not. Among those privileges is the right to be spoken to with respect by other members of the staff.”

Dean was so very glad he’d be outside. “Sorry,” he forced himself to say.

Ellen smirked at him.

Dean forced his attention back to Cass the ass. “May I ask another question, Master?”

“You may.”

“Um, what do I do now?”

“Well, seeing as how you already smell like car soap, why don’t you go wash the cars?” Gabe suggested when Cass only frowned. “You should be able to get started on that while Ellen cooks supper.” He waved his hand like some kind of prince. “That will be all.”

Dean briefly considered doing an outrageous bow. Instead, he gave a stiff nod and headed back out. This sucked so much. He could not wait until he figured out a way out of this mess.

****

It felt like the oxygen returned to the room when Dean finally left. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief.

“So,” Gabriel called. “How’d it feel to lay down the law?”

“Honestly?” Castiel considered. “Not as good as I thought it would.”

“Well, I enjoyed it,” Ellen grumbled. “He certainly earned every one! Do I get one of the remotes?”

“Not if you’re going to keep being so bitchy to me,” Gabriel sniffed.

She glared at him. He wilted.

“I actually only ordered enough for the family,” Castiel admitted. “But I’m sure Gabriel would be willing to lend you his from time to time?”

“What?!” Gabriel gaped at him. “But Cassie, I... Er...” Ellen was glaring at him again. “S-sure, Ellen, you can borrow mine sometime.”

“Good. Guess it’s off to make dinner, then.” Ellen headed for the kitchen.

Gabriel scowled at Castiel. “I hate you.”

Castiel ignored this. “We need to come up with a list of things for him to do.”

“Oh, Cassie, you just did not think this whole thing through, did you? Even if you didn’t know he was going to be your worst bully instead of your best friend, I would have at least thought you’d planned out something for him to do!” Gabriel sighed. “Well, give him manly things. Pound things in, push things over, investigate things that go bump in the night. Um, what are you planning to tell everyone? They don’t even know you bought another laborer?”

“I’ll think of something.”


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets the rest of the Novak family

Supper turned out to be some kind of vegetable casserole. It was colorful, probably loaded with vitamins, and completely devoid of taste. Dean could have made a fuss about not only how bad the food was but how little he was actually given, but his collar rubbed at his still-sore neck and gave him second thoughts. Nope. Best not to piss off Master Asshole again for a while, at least until he healed up.

Still, Cass was on his mind as he scrubbed the cars in the garage. These cars were flashy, showy. They were the kind of cars designed to be noticed. They practically screamed “Rich Entitled Douchebag” to anyone who saw them. Gabe, with his perfect hair and designer clothes, looked like he belonged in one of these cars. But Cass looked more like an accountant. The man seemed surprisingly, almost shockingly, down-to-Earth. If the bastard hadn’t been zapping him, Dean would have thought Cass was employed by Gabe, rather than his apparent equal.

They were equally douchebags. There the resemblance ended.

Even Ellen was just like them. Dean would have thought the fact that they were both convicted laborers would create a common bond. Instead, the woman had yelled for him to come inside, all but dropped his bowl of food into his lap, growled at him to hurry up and bring the dirty dishes back to the kitchen, and stormed off. Dean had eaten quickly and brought his dishes to the kitchen, where Ellen had informed him that tomorrow, “Master Castiel” would take him to get clothing and other essentials. He’d just have to make do until then. Never mind that the sweats Dean was wearing were grimy from scrubbing the dirt off the cars. Dean should take better care of things, especially when they didn’t belong to him.

After that, Dean had muttered an apology he didn’t even remotely mean and returned to the garage. The cars were far better company.

Dean was buffing the last coat of wax when the car he’d seen leaving earlier returned. Dean pretended to ignore the driver and his passenger. The two openly stared at Dean. They parked, got out, and moved to flank either side of Dean. Dean kept working.

“What the fuck is this?”

This was the guy on Dean’s left. He was blonde, blue-eyed, and somewhat rough-looking.

“Looks like a new laborer,” the guy on Dean’s right answered. He was also blonde and blue-eyed, although his face looked softer. It was hard to determine the guy’s age. “Gabe must have rented him, do you think?”

“Where’s his owner, then?” Left looked around. “Don’t see any cars that don’t belong here, and Mick’s gone for the day so he wouldn’t have driven. Gabe’s too damned lazy to do it himself.”

Dean focused on his buffing, remembering the rule about not talking. It wasn’t easy. Having two douchebags talking about you like you A) weren’t there B) couldn’t hear them and C) were an object to be owned was a hard pill to swallow. It didn’t help one bit that the assholes were standing right next to him, looking at him like an artifact on display as they literally talked around him.

“Easy way to find out who he belongs to,” Right announced. He pulled out his cell phone with one hand and grabbed Dean’s collar with the other, giving it a jerk.

Dean didn’t think. He simply reacted, swinging a hard elbow around into Right’s face. There was a crack, a cry of pain, and a spray of blood. Dean froze. A million horrible scenarios flashed through his mind in half a second.

That was also how long it took Left to respond. Dean found himself grabbed and slammed against the trunk he’d just been buffing, his arm twisted up painfully behind his back. “Oh no,” Left growled in his ear. “You don’t get to hit real people!”

“Hold him, Luc,” Right called. “I’m going to beat the shit out of him!”

“In a moment.” Luc, which was apparently short for Lucifer, was holding Dean in place, reaching for Right’s cell phone. “Let’s see who he belongs to first.”

Dean’s collar was being tugged again. Far too late for it to matter, Dean realized that it was being turned on his neck, spun so that the scannable bar code was in reach. Dean banged his head twice on the trunk. Stupid. He couldn’t do shit like this, couldn’t react this way. Not when there was so much at stake. Not when there was still such danger for...

“Sam Winchester,” Luc announced. “Contract purchased just yesterday by... Oh, Mikey, are you seeing this?!”

“Our little Cassie?!” Dean had already guessed that this was the last Novak brother, Michael. “I don’t believe it! I could see Gabe doing something this stupid, but Cassie?”

“Well, he did just get dumped by his boyfriend,” Luc pointed out. “Maybe he just wants Sammy here for company?”

“Oh, hell no!” Dean yelled, forgetting once again not to speak. “I’m here as a mechanic and a laborer, not... Son of a bitch!”

Luc had jerked Dean’s arm brutally up behind his back. His shoulder protested the treatment mightily. Before Dean could recover, Luc had dragged him off the back of the car, trapping both of Dean’s arms and turning him to face Mike. “Time for a lesson in manners, Sam. Give him hell, Mikey!”

“Wait!” Dean called frantically. “What are you doing? You can’t beat me up! That’s illegal!”

Mike had taken a bit of cloth and wiped the blood off of his face. Now he was grinning at Dean. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Of course. This was, after all, one of the reasons Dean had done this in the first place. The Convicted Laborer Program was full of corruption, greed, and lack of oversight. Even if the laborer complained about ill treatment, most of the time the only result was a note in a file that no one ever looked at. Laborers were supposedly protected from abuse by law. Yet in reality, they were easy targets for it, especially if the abuser was rich, powerful, or well-connected. Dean knew that more than most. There was nothing he could do. After a time, Mike paused to catch his breath. By now, Dean was beaten bloody. Seeing movement, he looked up and saw Cass.

Cass had apparently come from the house to the garage, maybe looking for Dean or to see what was keeping his brothers. From his position, the man had a perfect view of what was happening in the garage. When Michael started beating him again, Dean saw Cass wince. _Help me, Cass,_ he thought, giving his contract owner a pleading look. _Don’t let this go on!_

Cass watched a little longer. Dean saw his hands clench at his sides, his jaw work. The man appeared to be locked in indecision. But then he straightened his shoulders, turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Dean to his tormentors.

“Hey, Sammy, pay attention! School is still in session!”

Dean looked back at Mike in time for another blow to the face. He supposed he’d best get used to it. Judging by what just happened, he couldn’t expect any sympathy, mercy, or kindness from this family. But really, it wasn’t so surprising. From the moment he woke up on the cold floor of a garage apartment without even a blanket, Dean supposed he should have known exactly what kind of family the Novaks were.

****

Castiel managed to make it around the corner of the house before falling to his knees and puking behind the flowers. He couldn’t stop seeing the blood and bruising on Dean’s face. From his position, he could barely hear the sound of blows and cries of pain coming from the garage. It would stop. It had to stop.

It finally did. He could hear Michael and Lucifer laughing as they went into the house. Dean had been left alone. Castiel got to his feet, wanting to go to the man, offer comfort, maybe medical care...

The image rose in his mind. Dean Winchester, a teenager, looming over him. The malice, the hatred in his eyes. He could hear his own voice pleading, begging for mercy. But Dean had given him none. He could almost feel the sensation of Dean’s hand pinning both of his wrists above his head. His body ached from remembered pain, Dean’s fist pounding into him again and again. If he reached up now, would he still feel the tears he’d cried? Dean had looked at Castiel without a flicker of recognition. Did he even remember what he’d done? Did he have any idea how he’d destroyed Castiel’s self-confidence, his sense of security and self-worth, over the space of a few short moments? Had Dean ever in his life been forced to feel what he’d made Castiel feel?

He did now.

Castiel’s muscles loosened. He breathed deeply, held it a moment, and let it out slowly. Things were different now. He had a different identity, a different look. Most importantly, he was a successful businessman, while Dean was a convicted laborer. Dean couldn’t hurt him anymore. It didn’t matter what he might say, what he might think. Any attempt to harm Castiel would only lead to far worse for Dean. He owned Dean’s contract. Dean’s sentence, his life, was in Castiel’s hands. He, Castiel Novak, held all the power here.

Now Dean knew what it was to feel afraid. To feel helpless. To cower and flinch, wondering when he’d be hurt again.

Castiel traced his fingers over the control bracelet on his wrist. Fifteen years. Dean, he recalled, had never been much of a student. But he had fifteen years to learn his lesson now. The knowledge that Castiel alone would decide how that lesson would be learned gave him a giddy kind of power. He almost laughed out loud. This, he decided, was a gift from God. At long last, he would have justice for the suffering that he’d endured. Dean Winchester would pay for his crimes. All of them.

He had a spring in his step when he walked back around the house. His eyes immediately went to the garage, but the door was closed. He’d been so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t registered the sound of it closing. Movement in the window of the apartment revealed Dean’s location. Well, Castiel reasoned, if Dean could make it up the steps to his apartment, he wasn’t hurt that badly.

He opened the door and came face to face with the frowning, bearded face of his father. “Castiel, what’s this I hear about you buying a laborer contract?”

****

Dean curled into a ball of misery on the thin carpet. At least the sweats he was still wearing offered a bit more protection than the prison uniform he’d had before. Too bad they still had some areas that were damp from his work or from sweat. Dean felt filthy. He was covered in grime and sweat and blood. His body ached from mistreatment and the hard floor. He’d had to practically crawl up the stairs to get up here. Then it was all he could do to get to the chair, remove the padded cushion, and settle down on the floor, using the cushion for a pillow.

It had not escaped his notice that he was now pressing his face against a padded surface designed to hold someone’s ass. Considering his circumstances, he still felt it was his best option. His head ached and throbbed too much from the beating he’d just taken to lay flat on the floor.

_Sammy._ Dean closed his eyes, picturing his brother. If everything went according to plan, Sammy would be in his own personal Hell right about now. He’d be in so much pain, suffering without Dean there to offer even the most basic comfort. He wouldn’t be alone. Sam would be cared for, but would it be enough?

Statistics flashed through Dean’s head, numbers he’d prefer he hadn’t known. Sam might never recover. He could end up with brain damage and live his life as a vegetable. He could die. Which would be worse? _Doesn’t matter. Fuck the odds. It’s Sammy. Sammy’s strong. He’s always been strong. He’ll get through this. When he does, we’ll find out the truth. Then Bobby can act, get me out of here if I can’t figure out a way to free myself. I just have to hold on._

Dean was far less certain now that he’d find a way to escape on his own. While being out of the house was a wonderful idea in terms of getting him away from the Novaks and their bitchy housekeeper? The downside was that it also kept him away from the central hub. If he couldn’t disable the central hub, the only way he could get off the property was with Cass. He needed Cass to take him off the property. That would apparently happen tomorrow, when they’d go out to finally buy supplies for him. More and more, it was becoming obvious that Cass had purchased his contract on impulse. Normally, a new owner would have everything ready. This guy apparently didn’t even tell his own family about Dean.

That raised the obvious question – why purchase Dean’s contract in the first place? And that brought back what Luc had implied. Cass had just come out of a failed relationship. A relationship with a man. Dean had never been shy about his looks, but even if Dean was willing to start a relationship with someone who controlled his shock collar? He didn’t bat for Cass’s team. The laws said that Cass couldn’t force Dean into any sort of physical relationship.

Of course, the laws also said that no one could beat Dean. Working great so far.

Dean curled up as tightly as his injuries allowed and shivered. Why the hell was it so cold? Would it have killed these dicks to at least give him a freaking blanket? It wasn’t like they couldn’t afford it.

One thing was certain. Dean wasn’t giving in without a fight. If Cass really thought he was getting more from Dean than his labor, he needed to think again. Dean had already had to deal with someone else abusing him when he couldn’t fight back. This time, shock collar or no shock collar, he was far from helpless.

Dean closed his eyes. He could almost hear his father’s voice, mocking him. The pain he was feeling now was all too familiar. Last time, he’d been locked inside a small closet, not able to stretch out. At least here, he could move. That was better. Right?

_Don’t go there,_ he warned himself. _Don’t go back to that place. Dad’s dead and gone. You’ve moved on. What he thinks of you now doesn’t matter. Besides, he’d probably be proud. You’re doing exactly what he told you to do. You’re protecting Sammy._

_Of course, if you hadn’t let Sammy fall in the first place, none of this would have happened. You would still be with him, doing what needed done. You’d be freeing some poor bastard with a collar locked around his neck instead of having one on your own! How could you have been so stupid? Why couldn’t you see it? How could you not have realized it when your own brother...?!_

Dean squeezed his eyes tightly shut and clenched his fists. His nails dug into his palms. That helped ground him. He breathed deeply, ignoring the pain in his ribs. He needed to forget about his father and think of Bobby. How many times had Bobby told him? “Ya can’t change the past, ya idjit,” Bobby’s voice growled in his memory. “All you can do is go forward.”

Forward. That was the only way out of this. Dean’s breathing eased out, his body relaxed as much as it could on the carpeting. He had to go forward. That meant he had to be more careful. Tomorrow, Cass would take him out. It would be his first chance to get a handle on where he was, and what, exactly, his contract owner wanted from him. Dean needed to be ready to take full advantage of it.


	4. Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has to explain his actions to his family

“You purchased a laborer contract? Castiel, why on Earth would you do something like that?”

Castiel squirmed under his father’s disapproving gaze. From the corner of his eye, he could see Lucifer and Michael smirking and rolling eyes. Naomi sighed loudly. “You own Ellen’s contract, dad,” she pointed out. “I can’t imagine where he got the idea.”

“Ellen’s different and you know it!”

“We needed a mechanic, father,” Castiel tried to explain. “I’d been keeping an eye out for one since Dave’s contract ran out and I had to let him go. I’ll admit I hadn’t planned to buy Sam...”

“Obviously not,” Chuck said. “You didn’t tell anyone, you don’t have any clothes for him, and is his control hub really in your bedroom?”

“Guess we know where Sammy’s going to be spending some time, don’t we?”

Castiel glowered at Lucifer. “It’s not like that!”

“Oh, come on, Cassie,” Michael teased. “He’s certainly your type, isn’t he? Real pretty boy. I bet he cleans up real nice.”

“Enough!” Chuck was glowering at his oldest sons now.

Gabriel, of course, didn’t say a word. The youngest of the Novak clan silently sucked on a lollypop, watching the show. At least Castiel knew he wouldn’t tell their family the real reason he’d accidentally purchased Dean.

“Having Sam will save us money in the long run,” Castiel argued. “And in return, we can teach him valuable skills, just like we’ve done with the other laborers. He’ll learn to read and write, do basic math...”

“Give great head, bend over and spread...”

“Luc!” This time it was Naomi yelling. “You’re disgusting, do you know that?”

“Aw, sis, you say the sweetest things.”

“For the last time, it’s not like that!” Castiel yelled, pounding a fist on the table. “With Ellen’s contract about to expire, we needed another laborer. Sam has skills we need, MECHANICAL skills,” he stressed, “that we haven’t had since Dave finished his sentence. He’s strong, so he can help with the things that are too heavy for Ellen. When her contract terminates, he can take over her work, too. And since Mick’s going back to school and won’t be working with us, Sam can help by driving me.”

“Ok, in all seriousness?” Michael called. “Sam’s barely civilized. He already gave me a black eye, and I just met the guy.” Michael pointed out the offending bruise. “Do you see this shit, dad?”

“And what, exactly, did you do to him?” Chuck wanted to know.

“Nothing! I had no idea who he was, since Cassie didn’t feel the need to tell anyone he’d bought a laborer, so I was trying to scan his collar. He gave me an elbow to the face.”

“Don’t worry, we settled him down,” Lucifer assured when Naomi gasped.

“What does that mean?” Chuck wanted to know. He frowned, looking between his two oldest sons. “You better not be beating that man!”

“He elbowed Mikey in the face, dad!” Lucifer protested.

“Yeah, dad, what did you want us to do?” Michael asked. “Let him think he can get away with attacking the family?”

Chuck shook his head. “No, of course not, but that’s what the corrections are for. You don’t just beat...”

“Kind of hard to give corrections when you don’t have a remote,” Michael sighed.

“Yes, I was just thinking, I don’t have a remote,” Naomi added. “I don’t want this violent brute around me without one! Cassie, where is my remote?”

Castiel did his best to sink into his chair and disappear. “Um, they should be delivered sometime tomorrow, I think?”

Silent stares greeted his words.

“You’re saying that you brought a violent convict into this house,” Naomi began, “before you made sure that your own family had protection from him?!”

“Sam isn’t violent!”

Michael pointed again at his bruised eye. “Um, I beg to differ?”

“You must have scared him, Michael. Sam wouldn’t...”

“Sam was arrested for violent crimes.” Naturally, Gabriel would choose now to speak up. “I looked him up. He’s been in trouble with the law before for drug offenses, but they were always minor. All he had was some fines and probation. But this last one was apparently a doozy. Sam Winchester’s conviction was in relation to a list of drug-related offenses a mile long, assault, robbery, tons of property damage. He was arrested after he went on a drug-fueled rampage through one of the lower districts. Along with damaging thousands of dollars in property, he also hospitalized six people with minor injuries.”

Castiel tightly gripped the arms of his chair. “You know what those drugs do to people. Sam would never hurt anyone if he wasn’t under the influence. He’s not violent, he’s just an addict. He doesn’t need beaten, he needs help!”

Michael and Lucifer were exchanging looks. “He’s an addict?” Lucifer wondered. “He doesn’t look like one. Most of them are a wreck, like Dave was when he first came to us. Sam looks pretty healthy to me.”

“They detox laborers before their contracts are sold,” Chuck reminded.

“Even so, Luc’s right,” Michael agreed. “For an addict, he’s surprisingly fit. How long is his sentence, Gabe?”

“Fifteen years.”

Even Chuck startled at that. “Fifteen years? Castiel, you bought a fifteen year labor contract without telling anyone? I could see you impulse buying a few years, up to five maybe, but fifteen?”

“Oh perfect!” Naomi threw up her hands. “Not only did you buy a violent criminal, you bought the worst of the worst, with a maximum sentence! That’s perfect, Cass. How could you bring that demon into our home without ensuring adequate protection for your family?!”

“I’m afraid I’d like to know that answer, too,” Chuck agreed. “I have to say, Castiel, I’m surprised at you. When you bought Sam’s contract, you would have had the option to have him held until the remotes arrived and you had everything prepared. For him to come so soon, you must have elected to have him released to you immediately. Why would you do something like that?”

_Because I couldn’t stand the thought of Sam Winchester being locked in a prison cell,_ Castiel thought miserably. _I just wanted to get him out and safe as quickly as I could._ Of course, at the time, he’d had no idea it was really Dean, not Sam. Had he known that, of course he would have taken precautions. That was assuming he’d even purchased Dean at all, which was iffy at best. But naturally, he couldn’t tell his family that. The overseers of the Convicted Laborer Program would turn a blind eye to the occasional beating or other forms of abuse provided the laborer wasn’t too physically injured. But one thing that even the most corrupt overseer would correct immediately was any indication that the laborer and contract owner had known each other prior to a contract being purchased.

Then there was what Dean could tell about Castiel and his family about just how they’d known each other. No, best to keep things under wraps.

Castiel looked at Gabriel for help. Gabriel gazed calmly back at him, waiting for Castiel’s answer. No help there. Castiel swallowed, thinking fast. “I, um, checked the wrong button,” he lied. “You know I’m not very good with computers. Remember when I bought six identical trench coats because I kept hitting the buy button when the site was slow?”

A groan rose from his family.

“I should have known,” Chuck sighed. “Castiel, did you even look at the length of Sam’s sentence, or what he did? Or did you just go onto the auction site looking for a mechanic?”

“Um...” Castiel twiddled his thumbs.

That brought another groan, along with some laughter from Naomi. “That’s perfect!” she laughed, clapping her hands. “Now I have a Neanderthal in my garage that only my idiot, computer illiterate brother can control. And he’s here for the next fifteen years!”

“Now Naomi, it’s not that bad,” Chuck offered. “The rest of the family will get remotes. We’ll be able to control him. Yes, fifteen years is a long time, but it could be a good thing. If Sam is here that long, well, that’s an opportunity, isn’t it? We all know Ellen’s sentence is going to end soon, and Mick wants to move on. We can have Ellen train Sam, teach him how to cook...”

“Can’t get much worse,” Lucifer grumbled.

Chuck ignored this. “And we can have Sam evaluated as a driver, too. With a fifteen year contract, there’s no reason to just keep him as a mechanic. If he’s as healthy as you say, why not have him do all the work around here? Then we wouldn’t have to buy another contract to have someone for the house.”

“If nothing else, it will keep him too busy to get into trouble,” Michael agreed with obvious reluctance. “If we’re stuck with the bastard for fifteen years, I guess we should make the most of it. But if he ever touches me or anyone else again?”

“You use the corrections,” Chuck insisted. “You know how I feel about beating laborers, Michael, Lucifer.”

The brothers rolled their eyes.

Chuck nodded, satisfied. “Alright. It’s been a long day. Why don’t we all turn in? Tomorrow, I’ll go meet this Sam, what did you say his last name was?”

“Winchester,” Castiel supplied.

Chuck frowned. “Sam Winchester? Why is that name so familiar?”

Castiel froze. Fortunately, Gabriel was there, and this time, he came to his brother’s rescue. “It’s not exactly an unusual name,” he said, his voice perfectly casual. “Not like his name’s Jehosephat McGillicuty, right?”

That made Chuck smile. “I suppose not. Alright!” He clapped his hands. “It’s all settled, then. Off to bed, and tomorrow’s another day.”

Chuck headed off. No one else moved. As soon as their father was out of earshot, Michael turned and pointed at Castiel. “That bastard ever touches me or anyone else in this family again? He’s going to suffer a serious accident!”

“Do whatever you want,” Castiel grumbled. “Just don’t hurt him so much he can’t work.” Castiel vowed to make sure no such accident happened, but Lucifer didn’t need to know that.

“I still cannot believe you bought a fifteen year labor contract on impulse,” Naomi said. “You’re not keeping him in the house, are you?”

“No. He’s out in the apartment above the garage.”

“I hope you locked the doors?” Naomi insisted. “I don’t want him sneaking into the house in the middle of the night.”

Castiel nodded. “It’s locked.”

“Don’t worry, sis,” Lucifer called. “After his little stunt with Mikey, Sammy boy’s in no shape to get into any more trouble tonight.”

“Good,” Naomi sniffed.

“I just hope this guy can learn to cook,” Gabriel complained. “I’ve lost ten pounds in the sixteen months we’ve had Ellen.”

“You know dad and his bleeding heart,” Naomi agreed. “He only bought that woman because he thought she was sentenced unjustly. Cooking wasn’t even on her skills list, and that’s for a damned good reason! All she was good for was pushing a mop, and to be honest, that hasn’t changed much. But as soon as dad found out she’d killed her abusive husband? We just had to have her!”

“Mick’s no different,” Lucifer grumbled. “Dad’s idiot best friend needs a job for his worthless son, and suddenly we have to put up with him! At least Ellen has a shock collar. All you can do with Mick is threaten to kick his ass. I only actually punched the bastard once, and dad froze my credit for a month!”

“At least Ellen’s smart enough to know her place,” Michael sighed. “She’s never once challenged authority. You have to look for a reason to correct her.”

“And Heaven help you if dad finds out you did,” Lucifer agreed. “She was interesting when she first came, but man, she turned into a bitch fast.”

“Alright, we all agree that Ellen is useless but loyal,” Naomi said. “This Sam guy is a different story. Is he well-built?”

“He’s a very pretty boy,” Michael said, grinning at his sister. “Tight ass, pouty lips, totally your type.”

She grinned back. “Well, now! Maybe this isn’t a total loss after all! Is he tall? Hair color? Eyes?”

“Leave him alone, Naomi,” Castiel ordered. “He’s my laborer. I’ll decide how he’s used.”

That brought a snort from Lucifer. “And I’m sure you know exactly how to use him, don’t you, Cassie?”

“I don’t have to listen to this.” Castiel got up. “I’m leaving. Gabriel, would you come with me a moment?”

“Yup!” Gabriel quickly moved to follow as Castiel headed out.

Castiel led the way to his room, closed the door, and turned to his brother. “What did you find out?”

“Well, surprisingly enough, Dean Winchester’s kept his nose pretty clean,” Gabriel reported. “Some speeding and parking tickets, one arrest for a bar fight. Otherwise, he pays his taxes and plays by the rules. And get this, Cassie. His employment is listed as ‘bounty hunter.’ This guy hunts down criminals! I imagine he was pretty popular when he ended up in the prison. You may have actually done him a favor when you requested he be immediately released to you.”

That irritated Castiel. “If he was who he claimed to be, I’d do him any favor I could. But this is not Sam Winchester, it’s Dean. What do you want to bet that it’s the real Sam who’s the model citizen?”

“Could be,” Gabriel agreed. “The easiest way for Dean to take on Sam’s identity would be to switch it with his own. But it doesn’t make sense. If Dean wanted to switch IDs to avoid getting caught, why wouldn’t he want Sam’s clean record, too?”

“Because Dean’s not all bad,” Castiel admitted. “There was one redeeming quality that Dean had in school. He loved Sam. He would have done anything for his younger brother. It’s why Sam was able to get him to stop beating on me. That’s why I’m surprised Dean would switch identities with Sam. He had to know that if anyone found out, Sam would immediately be under suspicion of all the crimes Dean did.”

“We’re talking about drugs, Cassie,” Gabriel reminded. “And Dean did the worst of the worst. Guy was hooked on Demon Blood.”

“Demon Blood?” Castiel shuddered, thinking of the potent hallucinogen. In smaller doses, the drug gave a lasting high. But in higher doses, it caused the user’s eyes to temporarily turn black and produced vivid hallucinations. People were known to believe they were super strong, or had magical powers. He could recall instances where people had jumped off of buildings and become injured or killed, all while believing they were capable of flight. The drug was the single most addictive substance on the market. Getting addicts clean resulted in dead addicts a significant percentage of the time. And that made Castiel frown. “You know, Michael and Lucifer did have a point. For a Demon Blood addict, Dean’s surprisingly healthy.”

“Yeah, that’s the other weird thing,” Gabriel agreed. “Sam Winchester’s records show him using Demon Blood for years before his last stint in rehab. Even if he was only using in small doses before this last hit, he should be a mess. But once he was arrested, his medical records don’t list withdrawal symptoms at all. His blood tests are all clean. The rampage he went on that landed him in prison was only a couple months ago. How’d he get cleaned up and healthy so fast?”

“There’s new advances every day,” Castiel suggested. “Lots of new treatments for addiction. Maybe he got lucky?”

“Maybe.” Gabriel looked unconvinced. “Something is fishy here, Cassie. And I’ll tell you what. I’m going to get to the bottom of it. Tomorrow I have to go on that stupid trip anyway. I’ll make some calls while I’m out there, see what I can find out.”

“You do that, Gabriel.” Castiel suddenly felt exhausted. “I’m turning in. Tomorrow I need to take Dean shopping.”

“Oof!” Gabriel winced in sympathy. “You want me to come with? It’ll piss dad off, but I can reschedule that trip?”

For a moment, Castiel almost accepted the offer. Then he shook his head. “No. I won’t be afraid of Dean Winchester any longer. I’m in control now. It’s time Dean learns that.”

“Atta boy, Cassie!” Gabriel clapped him on the back, nearly knocking him over. “Show him who’s boss!”

Castiel smiled. “I plan on it.”


	5. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes his new laborer shopping

It hadn’t occurred to Castiel to have Dean try to drive until he saw the man move towards the driver’s seat. Mick hadn’t been amused. Dean hadn’t said a word, just sighed and climbed in the back of the big caddy Castiel usually had Mick drive. Ah well. Dean would have plenty of opportunities to drive him later. Mick would be leaving soon and should get started on training Dean.

Dean looked uncomfortable. He crouched in his seat, his eyes focused on the passing scenery. It seemed to hold his entire attention. Well, Castiel supposed that made sense. As a convicted laborer from the outskirts, it wasn’t likely that he’d ever...

Wait. Dean had gone to school with Castiel. While he couldn’t remember the Winchesters being nearly as affluent as his own family, Dean was a citizen of the dome. He wasn’t one of the outskirts dwellers who had never been inside. What he was seeing outside shouldn’t be that unfamiliar. How long had Dean been in the outskirts? Maybe he’d just gone there to try to hide and wasn’t actually living there? No way to know. Didn’t matter. Dean belonged to him now. Wherever he’d been before didn’t matter. Now he had to get used to the city.

“I’m glad you’re taking note of where we’re going,” Castiel began. He was proud of himself that his voice projected nothing but sure confidence, even when he found himself pierced by a pair of green eyes. “You should learn your way around. One of the duties you’ll be taking over is as a driver once Mick here leaves in a few weeks.”

The green eyes rolled. Dean shook his head. Castiel waited, but Dean said nothing. “What is it?” Castiel asked, irritated.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. “Do I have permission to ask a question, Master?”

“Yes, speak, tell me what you’re thinking!” The man was infuriating.

Dean gave him a flat stare. “How the hell is that going to work?”

Castiel frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Um, hello?” Dean reached up and tapped a finger on his collar. “I can’t be away from you, remember? The only way I can drive anyone is if I’m with you. So how, exactly, am I supposed to function as your driver, Master?”

Only Dean could put so much derision into the word “master” he could make it sound like an insult. Suddenly, Dean’s bruises seemed more obvious on his face. No. It wouldn’t do to project anything but confidence. Castiel straightened. “Fortunately, the rest of the family mostly prefers to drive themselves. So I will be your primary passenger. Otherwise, well, we’ll work that out.”

Dean shook his head again. “You seriously did not think this through, did you? Dude, you didn’t get me any clothes, you don’t seem to know what to do with me, why did you buy my contract?”

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest. “My reasons are my own.”

Dean mimicked his position. “Your brother said you bought me because your boyfriend dumped you. Let’s be crystal clear on this, Master Cass. I don’t care how much you shock me. I’m not bending over for you or anyone else!”

Castiel clenched his fists. “Shock one.”

“Ow! The fuck?!”

“That was for being presumptuous. I have no interest in touching common criminal filth like you.”

Dean was giving him a venomous look. “Look, pal, all I had to go on was what your asshole brother...”

“Shock two.”

“Motherfucker!” Dean would have fallen out of the seat if his seatbelt hadn’t been on.

“Never refer to your betters with such language again,” Castiel ordered. “In fact, I’d strongly suggest you clean up your language altogether. Or this is going to be an extremely long fifteen years.”

Dean was breathing hard. He glared at Castiel, fists clenched. Castiel waited. Dean obviously had something to say, but to his surprise, the laborer stayed quiet. “Tell me what you’re thinking,” Castiel ordered.

Dean’s body relaxed. His eyes returned to the window. “No. You’ll just shock me again.”

“D-” Castiel caught himself at the last second. “Sam. It doesn’t have to be this way. I will demand and receive your respect, but I’ve no desire to mistreat you.”

The green eyes met his own. “Then why did you let your brothers beat me?”

Castiel winced. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have let that happen. But it won’t happen again. The remotes will be delivered today, so there will be no need to...”

“Oh, great. That’s just great, Cass. Now instead of beating me, they’ll just shock me to death!”

“Shock one.”

Dean hissed through the shock, giving Castiel a murderous look.

“My name is Castiel,” Castiel told him. “Do not refer to me as ‘Cass’ or even ‘Master Cass’ again. As to my brothers, they won’t mistreat you. You belong to me.”

“I don’t belong to you,” Dean snarled. “You bought my contract, and you get to shock me while you own it. But you don’t own me!”

Castiel considered shocking him again. He saw Dean brace, waiting for it. No. Instead, Castiel smiled. “The Convicted Laborer Program depends entirely upon the cooperation of the laborer. If you prove yourself incapable of functioning in private service? You can quite easily be moved into public labor. Outside the dome. In the wasteland. For the next fifteen years.” He leaned closer, almost speaking directly into Dean’s ear. “I dragged you out of that hell you were in. I can throw you back into it. You should show me some respect.”

For the first time, Castiel saw Dean’s control waver. He looked away and swallowed hard. Good. Castiel nodded. “Pay attention to where we’re going. It’s best you start learning the route.”

Without a word, Dean turned back to the window.

A few minutes later, Dean and Castiel were walking into the clothing store, heading for the men’s section. Hardly anyone even noticed Dean’s bruises. Those who did only glanced before moving on, indifferent. It seemed to upset Dean, but Castiel didn’t have time for his laborer’s hurt feelings. He had his agenda. “Pick out one outfit right away,” Castiel ordered. “You’ll need to change into it and get out of those filthy sweats. You’re a Novak laborer now. It’s time you looked the part.”

Dean looked like he had something to say. Instead he nodded and moved among the racks. He disappeared into the fitting room, giving Castiel a mild case of anxiety. Even knowing Dean couldn’t run away, Castiel still discovered that he didn’t like having the man out of his sight for any length of time. But then Dean emerged.

The laborer had selected a pair of jeans that hugged his form. He had on a dark shirt with a red and black checkered flannel. And he looked amazing. Castiel couldn’t tear his eyes away as Dean’s bowlegged walk brought him closer. It wasn’t until Dean handed over the neatly folded dirty sweats that Castiel was able to break the spell. “Oh! Yes, we’ll just throw those away. Come on, let’s pay for these and get you more.”

Dean only shrugged. Castiel quickly paid for Dean’s new clothes. Then they were back among the racks.

Now that Castiel knew Dean’s sizes, he was free to indulge. Ordering Dean to grab a cart, Castiel began filling it. More flannels. Dean looked fantastic in them. He’d need clothes he could work outside in. Castiel grabbed some he thought would do the trick. These over here would do for inside work. But of course, Dean would need clothing for driving as well. He’d need something he could wear when he took Castiel out. This would do for everyday errands. But what about when Dean drove him to formal events?

Dean was clearing his throat behind Castiel when he led the way through the formal wear. “Um, Master Castiel?” he asked. “What are you doing?”

“Hmm?” Castiel was in the process of holding up a selection of silk ties to Dean, trying to decide what he wanted.

“What are you doing?” Dean repeated. “Dude, I’m a mechanic, why are you getting me a suit?”

“You’ll be driving me to formal events,” Castiel explained absently. The emerald green tie went into the cart. “Naturally, you’ll have to look the part.”

“Look what part? All I’ll be doing is driving you there, holding the door, and then waiting in the car.”

“Oh no, you’ll be going in with me.” He added a dark red tie to his collection. “You need formal wear. Especially for formal affairs, you’ll be expected to stand in attendance for me.”

“I’ll be expected to what now?! Dude! I don’t know anything about... Ok, stop. Ca... Master, please, would you please just stop for one freaking minute?!”

Castiel had just added another tie to the cart. Now he looked at Dean in irritation. “What is it?”

“Just how many of these fancy things are you planning on taking me to?”

“Usually, there are three, possibly four a year. Why?”

“Because that’s the fifth tie you put in that cart,” Dean pointed out. “You also got me three different suits, four packs of underwear, five packs of socks, sixteen regular outfits, four work outfits, and three pajama sets.”

Castiel frowned at the cart. “It’s only half full. You’re exaggerating. I didn’t...”

Dean calmly reached back and pulled up a second, overloaded cart. “I had to go get another one back in the last section. I’m glad you’re at least giving me clothes, but you’re seriously getting me way too much!”

Castiel cocked his head and squinted at Dean. “At least giving you clothes?”

“Yeah, you didn’t give me a bed, but at least now I’ve got PJs, right? I’ve got no idea where you expect me to keep all this stuff, either.”

Castiel felt his cheeks heat. All he’d been doing was picturing Dean wearing the various outfits he’d selected. He hadn’t even noticed just how much he’d picked out. The added reminder of how he’d been treating Dean up to now also stung. He straightened, nodding to cover his embarrassment. “You’re right, of course. This is way more than I’ll actually be buying. I simply wanted a good selection. And your sleeping arrangements were temporary as well. We’ll be tending to that once we return home.”

“Ok, cool.” Dean looked somewhat relieved. “So, are you going to take some stuff out now?”

“Hmm? Oh! Yes, of course.” Castiel removed two of the ties and carefully hung them back up. “There. Alright, let’s go.”

“Um...” Dean was eying the two carts. He sighed. “Where are we going now? What else could I possibly need?”

“Shoes.”

“Shoes?”

“Yes, of course, shoes! You can’t wear those prison-issue sneakers everywhere. You’ll need work boots, slippers for indoors, some regular sneakers, some driving shoes, and of course dress shoes to match your more formal wear. And a shine set.”

“A what now?”

“To keep your dress shoes shiny. It’s also another task for you to master. Once you get the hang of it, you’ll be shining everyone’s shoes.” Castiel felt clever.

“Naturally.” Dean was shaking his head as he maneuvered the two carts after an oblivious Castiel.

****

Watching Dean and Mick trying to fit load after load of clothing and other items into the car, Castiel had been forced to admit that he might have gone a bit overboard. Dean probably didn’t need the nail grooming kit. But on the ride home, the rest of what Dean had said finally sunk in. Where, exactly, would Dean store all of his new belongings? There was a small closet in the room over the garage, but it wasn’t nearly big enough. Well, Dean could store most of his everyday things there, especially if he had him bring back the dresser from the spare bedroom. He’d have to have Dean bring the bed back over, too. Which meant he’d have to have Dean bring Castiel’s office furniture back into the spare room. But then, wouldn’t Dean wonder why Castiel didn’t just house him in the room?

Didn’t matter. Dean was a laborer. Castiel alone could decide where to house him, and he’d decided that Dean would stay above the garage. What Dean thought about the arrangement was inconsequential.

When they’d arrived, the new remotes had just been delivered. Naturally, his brothers wanted to test theirs. “We should make sure these work now, rather than when we might need them,” Michael was arguing.

Chuck didn’t appear to like that anymore than Castiel did. But he nodded. “Alright. Just give him a short correction.”

Dean gave a hiss of pain. His hands were clenched at his sides, not meeting anyone’s eyes. But his face was flushed. No doubt his eyes were full of anger. Castiel’s heart pounded.

“I should try mine, too,” Lucifer said.

“No,” Chuck ordered. “Michael’s works, so we know they all work.”

“How do we know that for sure?” Naomi was eyeing her remote and glancing at Dean. “Sam’s a big guy. What if he goes after me the way he did Michael? I need to know for sure that this can really stop him.”

Chuck shifted uneasily. “A-alright, Naomi. Just once.”

When Dean suddenly screamed and fell, writhing, to the ground, Castiel’s first instinct was to go to him. The moment his hands touched the laborer, an intense electric shock went into him. Castiel yelled and fell back. Then his father was there, dragging him away from the thrashing laborer. “Stay back, Castiel! Naomi, what have you done?”

“I told you.” She held up her remote. “I needed to know for sure that this could really stop him. Now I know.”

“You gave him a level three shock?!”

“Yes, how else could I know?”

Dean had finally stopped screaming. He was lying, panting and shaking, on the ground. His green eyes were wide. Castiel pulled free from his father and gathered him up, glaring at Naomi. “Don’t you ever do that again!”

“I agree!” Chuck yelled. “Naomi, that was completely uncalled for.”

“Fun, though,” Lucifer said.

Castiel rarely saw his father lose his temper. He saw it now. Chuck’s face flushed. His curly hair seemed to stand on end as he rose to his full diminutive height and pointed at the door. “Inside! All of you! I will be having Castiel pull up daily records of any and all corrections this laborer receives. And so help me, if anyone hits Sam with anything above level one, I want to know why. He gets a level three again, someone’s life had better be in danger! Now go inside! Now!”

Castiel’s siblings had only minimal respect for their father on the best of days. But even Lucifer knew not to push Chuck too far. Grumbling, the three went into the house.

Chuck was kneeling down next to Castiel. “Sam, are you alright?”

“Peachy,” Dean grunted. He tried to get up, or at least that’s what Castiel thought he was doing. Mostly he was just flapping his limbs loosely.

Chuck ducked under Dean’s arm. “Castiel, help me get him up.”

They got Dean gingerly to his feet. By then, Dean didn’t need much help. Now that the initial effect of the powerful shock had worn off, he was recovering quickly. By the time they got him to the door, he’d recovered enough to look confused and resist. Castiel had to force him inside. Chuck, who had simply followed where his son was leading, gave him a small smile, and Dean allowed himself to be brought in.

When Castiel and Chuck eased Dean down onto the bed in the spare room, Dean’s confusion had deepened. “May I ask a question, masters?”

The lingering harshness to Dean’s voice made Castiel’s heart ache. “Of course, what is it?”

“Why am I in the house?” Green eyes moved from Castiel to Chuck and back. “Why didn’t you take me to the garage?”

“Because you’re staying here.” The words were out before Castiel could stop and think. “This is your new room.”

Dean blinked. “In the house?”

“This room is connected to Castiel’s,” Chuck explained. “That’s a good idea, son. I’m not so sure I trust your brothers or your sister at this point. You can keep a closer eye on Sam here.”

Dean stiffened. Castiel swallowed hard. “Of course. That’s why I want him here, so I can keep an eye on him.”

“Castiel, why don’t you help me bring in his things? Sam, you just lie down and rest.” Chuck’s hands were already on the laborer’s chest, pushing a confused, suddenly anxious Dean back onto the bed. Then Chuck had Castiel by the arm and the two of them were gathering the items from the car.

Castiel kept quiet, silently watching as Chuck quickly inventoried the items he’d purchased. “Um, Castiel? Why does your mechanic have suits?”

“For formals,” Castiel replied quickly. “He’ll be driving me, after all.”

“Yes, but then he’ll just be staying out with the car. These are more for a laborer you’re planning on using as a personal attendant.”

Castiel didn’t respond. His father looked at him, looked again at the clothing, looked back at Castiel, and smiled. “You wanted to see how nice he looks in these, didn’t you?”

Castiel cringed, but he never could lie to his father. He nodded, miserable.

Chuck laughed. “It’s ok. I suspect Sam’s going to take quite a bit of training before he’s ready to serve as an attendant, but why not? He’s your laborer for the next fifteen years, right? Might as well make the most of it.”

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief, the tension leaving his body. His father always understood.


	6. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone in his new room, Dean tries to make sense of what happened

Dean tried to stay still and quiet in the bed. His ears were alert to any sound. Of special concern was any sound from the door that connected his new room to Master Cass’s. Dean had been quick to discover there was no way to lock the door, at least from this side. There was a lock, but it was on the other side. The main door to his bedroom had an old-fashioned lock that required a key from either side. Well, at least he couldn’t be locked in without hearing a key going into the lock. But short of putting furniture in front of the doors, there was no way that Dean could prevent anyone from entering his room during the night. The thoughts in his head were making sleep impossible, racing on repeat as he stared into the darkness. _Why did he bring me inside? He shocked me for being presumptuous enough to assume he was attracted to me on the ride out, but then he acted so different when we were in the store. Why did he buy me all those fancy clothes? Why did he even buy my contract in the first place? What does he really want?_

After making Dean lie down, Cass and Chuck had brought in the ridiculous amount of clothes all by themselves, putting everything into the closet or the dresser drawers, even arranging the shoes on the floor of the closet. Dean hadn’t been allowed to get up and assist at all. Then they’d both gone out and Cass had come back with a load of shower items he’d stocked in the bathroom. Dean could shower if he wished. He wouldn’t be called upon for anything for the remainder of the day. He should just rest and recover. It was the nicest Cass had been to Dean since he’d brought him home from the prison. He’d even included a tube of cream Dean might want to use on his neck under the collar after he got cleaned up. It would help with any irritation. Dean should be careful not to use too much, or he could end up with burns when the collar delivered a correction.

Naturally, Dean not getting “corrections” in the first place wasn’t discussed. Still, Dean supposed he was somewhat grateful. The shower was wonderful. He’d had hot water, good water pressure, and soap and shampoo that actually smelled halfway decent. Cass had included a stick of deodorant (the brand name stuff, not the cheap shit Dean usually used), and some shaving cream and a razor. By the time Dean changed into one of the new pajama sets, he was clean, clean-shaven, and with his neck under the collar feeling much better from the medicated cream.

But for the presence of the collar, Dean would almost feel normal. Luckily, while it was made from strong metal that shielded the electronics inside, it was thin, and loose enough Dean could slide it up and down his neck a little to facilitate shaving. He’d suspected he had burns this time for sure. He’d been right. There was a band of reddened, sore skin where the collar typically sat. It looked and felt exactly like a sunburn. Wonderful. No doubt, assuming it didn’t get burned further, that would end up itchy and peeling. He’d been grateful for the cream, although irritated he needed it in the first place.

Dean had run his fingers over the collar, tracing the words “Roman Enterprises” etched neatly into the metal. Once upon a time, these collars had been labeled “Shurley Electronics.” But Roman Enterprises had bought out that company. The massive business had its fingers in pretty much everything lately.

Now Dean was left to his own devices, lying in the dark on his bed, thinking his unhappy thoughts. Of course it went without saying that this was better than the alternative. Nothing could happen to Sammy. No matter what, Sam would have a chance to get clean and live his life the way he could have lived it, before he’d lost Jess. His rebound relationship with Ruby had gotten him in with the wrong crowd, and finally hooked on the worst drug out there.

Wasn’t Sammy’s fault. He’d been fighting the curse of Demon Blood since he was a baby, fed to him through the breastmilk of his addicted mother.

As usual, the thought of his mother made Dean’s stomach churn. Part of him would never forgive her for being so careless, so foolish, as to abandon her family for a drug. For so long, Dean had convinced himself it was a mistake. He’d comforted his baby brother with a child’s sure knowledge that she would never just leave them, never fall so far that she’d turn her back on the children who needed and loved her. Mom wouldn’t abandon dad, not after everything he’d sacrificed for her. She’d come back, and everything would be normal again.

But that hadn’t happened. Suddenly, dad was sitting with his children, trying to explain that mommy had done something bad, so bad that the police had taken her away. Mommy had been strong enough to survive withdrawal. But now she was a convicted laborer. Dean and Sam needed to be brave, because it would be ten years before she would come back.

Ten years. To a seven-year-old child and his three-year-old brother, ten years was an eternity.

Dean hadn’t given up hope. He’d been determined to keep his family together, even as their father spent all he had trying desperately to find his wife, to somehow buy out her contract despite the laws. Their fortune vanished until the family went from collecting classic muscle cars to scraping to put enough on the table. Time and time again, John would be gone, chasing after some lead or some new legal process, anything to try to save his wife. Dean had been left to care for his brother. It had been Dean who had cooked and cleaned, helped Sammy with his homework, done whatever odd jobs he could find and even resorted to stealing more than once to put food on the table. During the short periods of time John was actually home, he was frequently drunk. Then he’d alternate between passing out somewhere, leaving Dean to try to make him as comfortable as he could, or flying into rages that usually ended up with screaming at best, broken items on most occasions, and bruises for Dean on the worst. Dean bore it all, did what he had to do to keep Sam safe. Through it all, there had only been two bright spots in his life. His little brother, and a young boy named Immanuel.

No. Don’t go there. Don’t think about Immanuel now. Not now, after all that had happened, when he was trapped inside a house with no real way to defend himself if that door should open in the darkness.

But like a leaky faucet dripping in the night, the memories of Immanuel gently but insistently pushed to the surface. Sweet, gentle Immanuel. Immanuel with his ready smile. Immanuel, the only real friend Sam had ever had. He’d been two years younger than Dean, but the only one who’d been able to look past Sam and Dean’s secondhand clothes and the widespread knowledge that their father was the crazy town drunk who’d spent the family fortune on a pointless effort to recover his addict wife. Dean had learned early on to fight. He’d silenced anyone who dared speak against his father or worse, Sammy. As a result, he’d become feared, scorned, and alone. Then came the day he’d been seated at his usual spot, in the corner of the cafeteria, reading a book to try to ignore the growling of his stomach, and suddenly realized someone was sitting next to him. He’d turned and there was Immanuel, sitting with him and Sammy, smiling shyly as he held out half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to each of the brothers.

Dean hadn’t understood Immanuel. Immanuel wasn’t afraid of him, not that Dean could tell. But at the same time, he seemed afraid every time he’d approached. Painfully shy, the younger boy had shared his lunch with Sam and Dean for days before Dean finally learned his name. But with Sam, Immanuel chatted constantly. It could have been annoying. Instead, it was charming. Immanuel had an infectious smile, sparkling blue eyes, and a laugh that no one could resist.

Was it inevitable that the two of them would grow close in a short period of time? Was it fate that, for the first and only time in Dean’s life, he’d felt something he’d never imagined he could ever feel for another boy? That Sam’s friend would become something more for Dean? There was something almost otherworldly about Immanuel.

But it hadn’t been anything mystical or magical that had ended things. No, that had been sheer stupidity. For some reason, John Winchester hated Immanuel’s family. Dean’s father had never been subtle about his homophobia. What had possessed Dean to argue with him, to finally admit his own feelings for Sam’s friend? Little wonder Dean had ended up suffering through the worst beating of his life. John had locked him in a closet “where someone like you belongs” and left him there overnight. But even that hadn’t been the worst of it.

No, the worst came the next day, when Dean learned what had brought John home unexpectedly, and where John’s hatred of Immanuel’s family came from. Mary Winchester was gone, dead at the hands of the abusive man who’d bought her contract, only months before her sentence would be over. His mother was dead, and now John had a new mission. He’d take down the Convicted Laborer Program. He’d dismantle it, one laborer or official or factory at a time. His sons would join him, of course. And together, they’d find a way to get to the one man ultimately responsible. They’d take down the genius behind the shock collars that had turned the system into reality. Carver Shurley had grown rich off the backs of people like Dean’s mother, and now he’d pay. Him, and his entire family.

John had information. The family was here, right in their district. One of the sons, Immanuel Shurley, went to Dean’s school. Did Dean realize now just what it was he’d done? Dean hadn’t just had unnatural feelings. He’d had them for the son of the man ultimately responsible for the death of his mother.

Sam had pleaded with Dean on the bus ride to school, begging him to leave his friend alone. But Dean wasn’t listening. Something dark and dangerous had grown inside Dean. It twisted like a cancer. All he could see was his mother’s face. The happy memories he’d held on to for nine years were fading. He couldn’t remember his mother’s voice anymore. All Sam really had was photographs. He barely remembered their mother. And now he would never get the chance to know her.

The moment he saw Immanuel, Dean snapped.

Even knowing what he knew now of Immanuel’s family history, Dean had to admit that Immanuel himself was as innocent as Sam claimed. Those lovely blue eyes should have been proof enough, had Dean been capable of seeing beyond his own pain. Looking back, Dean was ashamed of what he’d done. He’d attacked an innocent boy for the crime of being born to a man who’d brought an atrocious evil into the world. Immanuel didn’t deserve Dean’s wrath any more than Mary Winchester had deserved to be beaten to death for being an addict. Dean had beaten Immanuel to a bloody pulp before Sam had found them and stopped it. They’d had to take Immanuel, sweet, gentle Immanuel, to a hospital. Even Dean couldn’t quite believe what he’d done.

Sam had been furious. And afterwards, when Sam searched in vain for his friend only to learn that Immanuel had been removed from the school, Dean feared his brother might never forgive him. In his heart, Dean suspected that part of Sam never had.

To be honest, Dean couldn’t remember much of the boy he’d once believed he was in love with. The happy memories had been washed away, transformed by grief and anger over the loss of his mother. The warm feelings had been replaced by shame and repugnance. How could that have been him, Dean Winchester? Never mind his obviously confused feelings for Immanuel, how could he have hurt Sam’s only friend?

But it didn’t matter in the end. Dean was suspended from school and never went back. He earned his GED later, and made certain Sam completed his education. Mostly, Dean worked with his father. They’d joined an underground resistance group dedicated to freeing convicted laborers. There, Dean had connected with others who had similar stories to his mother’s. He’d met people like Charlie, the genius computer hacker. She’d been the one who had finally realized that Carver Shurley and his family had vanished from the grid. And of course, it was her skills that had allowed Dean to switch identities with his brother, allowing Dean to be arrested in Sam’s place so that his brother could have a chance.

Dean supposed it was only natural that he’d think of Immanuel now. Even before he’d learned that Cass was homosexual, Dean had thought the man’s deep blue eyes were familiar. It had taken him some time before he’d realized they reminded him strongly of Immanuel. Immanuel’s eyes had been that same color. Of course, these had none of the innocence of the boy Dean had known. Cass’s face was different, too. It was more angular, the features more sharply defined. He didn’t look much like Immanuel. In hindsight, no, Cass didn’t have eyes like Immanuel, either. Cass’s eyes were hard. They were the eyes of a man who could buy a labor contract and shock someone into obedience.

What else was Cass capable of? What was the real reason he’d bought Dean’s contract? And why was he here, in the house, in this room with only a single door separating him from the man?

Screw this. Dean got up. He pulled the sheets and blankets up, threw the pillow into them, and gathered the lot into a makeshift sack. Shoving his feet into his boots, Dean gathered up the bundle he’d created, slung it over his shoulder, and headed out the door into the hall. He was going back to the garage.

“Where are you going?”

Dean froze. There was Cass, standing in the doorway of his own room. He was frowning in confusion, his head tilted in an oddly-familiar fashion as he took in the sight of Dean, dressed in pajamas and work boots, with his bedding over his shoulder. Dean swallowed. “I, um, I thought it would be a better idea if I just stayed above the garage. You know, since that’s where I’ll be working.”

“Why? You don’t even have a bed there.”

“Yeah, well, that’s what all this is for.” Dean bounced the bedding on his shoulder. “I’ll make do tonight. Maybe in the morning we can see about dragging that mattress over or something.”

“I don’t want you to stay above the garage.” Cass was moving closer. “I want you to stay here.”

Dean quickly backed away, maintaining the distance between them. “Well, that doesn’t really make much sense, does it? I mean, you primarily bought my contract for a mechanic, right? So it makes more sense to stay above the garage.”

“No. I want you to stay here.”

“Yeah, well, thanks, but no thanks.”

Dean tried to step around Cass. Cass moved to block his path. His frown had deepened. “Why are you acting like this? I shouldn’t have made you stay above the garage in the first place, not when there wasn’t even a place for you to sleep. You have a bed here, in a warm room.”

Dean forced a smile. “Hey, it’s fine. Like I said, I can drag the mattress over tomorrow, or the whole bed if you like. But for tonight, I’ll just...”

“Dean, I am not going to stand here and argue this with you all night.” Cass was starting to look irritated now. “Go back to bed.”

“Listen, I...” Then it hit him. His mind replayed over and over the words Cass had just said. Suddenly the world narrowed, becoming only himself and the man who owned his labor contract, standing here in the dark hall. For a moment, Dean couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, could barely breathe. Somehow, he found the strength to nod. “Yeah, ok, sure. Sorry to disturb you. I’ll just go back to bed now. Whatever you want, ok?”

Cass nodded, looking pleased. “Thank you. Try to get some rest. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Of course, Master Castiel.” Dean’s lips curled into a smile. “Anything you want. Anything at all. I won’t give you any trouble, I promise.”

“Good.” Now Cass was looking a bit confused. He smiled awkwardly back at Dean. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Somehow, Dean made it back into the room without collapsing. He tossed the bedding onto the bed. Then he fell into it.

Dean clutched the pillow to his chest and shuddered. His heart was pounding. _Dean, I’m not going to stand here and argue this with you all night._ That’s what Cass had said. Not Sam. Dean. _He knows who I am!_

If Cass knew who Dean really was, that meant that, at any time, he could drop the hammer on Sam. Sam would be dragged out of the underground rehab Dean’s friends had found for him. He’d be collared as soon as he was declared fit to work, his contract sold to the highest bidder. Dean would be re-sentenced, this time for the crimes of identity theft and interfering with a criminal investigation. Dean had no doubt he would still be a convicted laborer for what he’d done. But this time, Sam would be one, too, sentenced to fifteen years somewhere Dean would have little hope of finding and saving him while he served out his own sentence. He knew from bitter experience how well the government hid the locations of convicted laborers. If Sam went into the program, Dean might never see him again.

No. Dean couldn’t let that happen.

Did Cass know what he’d just done, that he’d shown Dean his hand? Most likely. He’d learned today that Cass didn’t care for the highest correction setting. Dean didn’t think his reaction had been anything but genuine. There had been a moment when Dean had actually considered it an advantage, knowing that, no matter what he did, Cass wouldn’t utilize the worst the collar could give. But now he knew he had no advantage at all. Cass didn’t need to use the collar. Just the threat to Sam was enough to keep Dean in line.

_Message received, Master Castiel,_ Dean thought, clenching his hands. _You win._

Dean would do anything, whatever it took, to save his brother.


	7. Eggshells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are hard to keep. How far would you go to protect what matters most?

Castiel had heard Dean’s door open immediately. He’d responded by instinct, heading out to keep Dean from leaving. Now that Dean was back in his room, Castiel realized sleep was an impossible dream.

Emotions raged war with each other across the battlefield of Castiel’s psyche. Dean had done far more than, as Castiel typically said during the rare times he mentioned it, give him a black eye. Dean had hurt him, hurt him so badly that his looks had been forever altered. He’d had to uproot his entire life, he and his entire family. Dean had been his first and only love. But Dean had cost him not only his love, but also his friend, the only person outside of his family who had really understood him. Dean had kissed him and made him realize something about himself he’d never imagined. Dean had made it impossible for Castiel to ever truly believe someone could love him. Dean Winchester represented both the worst and best moments of his most formative years.

Now Dean was right next door.

Dean was awake.

There was nothing, nothing at all, preventing Castiel from talking to him.

That was crazy. It was the middle of the night. What would Dean think of him if he just knocked on the door connecting their rooms, went inside, and actually discussed things?

What if they actually discussed things? What if Castiel finally, finally got answers to his questions? _Why? What had he done to make the boy he’d fallen in love with turn so violently on him?_ Castiel had gone for so long asking those questions to the darkness at night, to Dean in his dreams, to his therapist. The therapist had advised him that he needed to let those questions go. He might never know the answers. He couldn’t let his own happiness depend on someone else. That was no way to live. Castiel needed to find a way to let go, to move on with his life.

He’d tried to take that advice. It should have been easy enough. After the beating at school, his father had taken some drastic measures. Carver Shurley had heard from a questionable source that Dean and Sam’s father, John Winchester, was somehow involved in the terrorist group making threats against his family. Carver immediately believed that the beating was somehow related and had uprooted them all. Castiel had gone from Immanuel Shurley of District 2 to Castiel Novak of District 3. He had to learn to call his father and siblings by different names. He’d had to learn to call _himself_ by a different name. In many ways, he’d become a completely different person. And to the teenaged boy he’d been, the single defining moment between one life and the next was Dean Winchester.

In some ways, in a lot of ways, when Dean turned on him, his life as Immanuel Shurley had ended, and his life as Castiel Novak had begun.

_I could ask him,_ he thought, staring hard at the door. _He can’t hurt me anymore. I control him now. I could go over there right now and demand he tell me why he did it, why one day he was kissing me and the next day he beat me so badly they had to take me to the hospital. I need to know what I did wrong!_

In his head, he could hear the therapist telling him firmly that he couldn’t blame himself. Nothing he might have done to Dean was justification for the beating he’d received. But Castiel couldn’t help it. Just the day before, Dean had been holding him close, kissing him and whispering how much he loved him. He could still remember how that felt, how warm and safe and _loved_ he’d been at that moment. When he’d seen Dean coming, he’d felt nothing but happiness. It wasn’t until Dean had slammed him brutally against the wall that he’d finally registered the anger in the same green eyes that had looked at him so tenderly just the day before.

Castiel stood up and walked to the door connecting their two rooms. He stood there, breathing deeply, gathering his composure. Time to focus. He was in charge, after all. He was the one who owned Dean’s contract, and...

Reality hit like a ton of bricks. He didn’t own Dean’s contract. He owned Sam’s.

Castiel quickly backed away from the door, moving rapidly until he tripped and fell into his bed. His heart was pounding. Too close. Another moment, and he would have opened that door and gone in to talk to Dean. He would have stupidly, irretrievably given away the fact that he knew who Dean really was. And that would end everything. If Dean found out Castiel knew who he was, Castiel had no doubt Dean would figure out that it could only be because Castiel had recognized Dean. That meant Castiel knew Dean, which made buying his contract a clear violation of the most rigidly-enforced convicted laborer law there was.

If Dean realized that Castiel recognized him? Dean could report him for it. And then Castiel would have a collar of his own.

Would Dean really do it? Would he turn Castiel in? Castiel grimaced, thinking of the way Dean’s body thrashed when he’d received the highest level corrective shock. Of course he would. Why wouldn’t he? Dean had every reason to hate him now, even if he hadn’t recognized him. In fact, it was probably fortunate that Dean hadn’t recognized him. It was fortunate that he’d never spoken about Dean to anyone except Gabriel. Michael had already graduated and never knew Dean. Lucifer had been in some of Dean’s classes, but he’d never notice someone as obviously poor as Dean. And Castiel had been too shy about his new-found feelings to tell his father. Castiel hadn’t been worried about bringing Sam home. The only one who might have remembered Sam was Gabriel. But Gabriel was on board, despite his reservations.

Dean was the only one who could bring everything crashing down.

Dean had all the power.

Castiel was so screwed.

Alright. All he needed to do was keep Dean from getting upset enough to tell his secret. The evaluator for the Convicted Laborer Program came around once a month or so. Castiel was expecting him in a couple of days for the initial visit. There was time. Today was a good start. Despite the circumstances that had triggered it, Castiel had moved Dean into the house. Dean had a closet and dresser bulging with clothes. Castiel had real plans about what Dean would be doing. Now he had to move forward. He would treat Dean well. His father would help keep his brothers under control. He’d done it with Ellen, even going so far as threatening to cut Michael, Lucifer, and Naomi off if they hurt her again and taking away their remotes. Castiel knew he could count on Chuck. Gabriel would help. He should be back tomorrow from his business trip. Castiel would enlist him. He could talk to Dean, keep him calm. Gabriel would be able to tell if Dean should become suspicious. And if that happened, well, they’d cross that bridge when they came to it.

Surely, if they got Dean to trust them, Dean wouldn’t betray him. If Dean realized who Castiel really was, he’d be able to see that Castiel was only trying to help him. He’d see that Castiel hadn’t meant for him to be hurt. He’d made some poor choices at the beginning, but now, he’d treat Dean properly. He’d treat Dean the way he’d intended to treat Sam. Then everything would be fine.

Satisfied, Castiel climbed into his bed and immediately fell asleep.

****

The apartment above the garage, Castiel decided, really needed some work. He’d had Ellen bring him a warm blanket to wrap around his shoulders as he tried to catch up on neglected work. There was certainly a lot of it. He’d postponed three conference calls while he got Dean settled in. So far, he’d only managed to complete one of them. The other two would no doubt complain to his father. That was never a good thing. Once Chuck decided to disassociate himself and his family from the convicted laborer program, he’d reinvested his money into other businesses. Castiel had been given charge of a company that specialized in transport and delivery. He was responsible for a fleet of trucks, trains, and ships, as well as delivery hubs located in every major city in multiple domes. The most challenging part was, of course, arranging the transports between domes. Moving anything from one dome to another was hard, dangerous work. That meant he did a lot of work with Lucifer’s security firm. So far, they’d only lost around a dozen shipments. Considering the hundreds they did, Castiel thought that was a good record. But of course, every shipment counted, and Castiel’s failures were always touted any time he made a mistake. There was a line of people, some far more qualified and experienced than he was, ready to line up for Castiel’s position. He had to prove he was the man for the job.

“Master Castiel?”

Castiel jumped, upsetting his mug and spilling hot chocolate all over his printouts. With a curse, Castiel started mopping at the mess with his blanket.

“Sorry, sorry! I’m so sorry, I’ve got it!”

Dean was in the way, frantically pulling off his shirt to help with the mess. Castiel blinked. “Sam, what are you doing? That’s your new shirt!”

Dean froze in the act of mopping. “I... I’m sorry, sir. I’ll clean it, it’ll be just fine, it won’t happen again!”

“No no! It’s alright!” Castiel mopped up the last of the mess and turned to see Dean cringing, one hand holding his soggy shirt, the other touching his collar. The bruises on Dean’s face were dark against his pale complexion. Castiel blinked. “Oh! I’m not going to shock you.”

“Y-you’re not?” Surprised green eyes looked at Castiel like he expected him to laugh and shock him anyway.

“No. I’m not. This was an accident, and my own fault for putting that mug there in the first place.” Castiel smiled at Dean. “Thank you for trying to help.”

“Of course, sir. I can get you another cup, or another blanket? I know how cold it gets in here.”

“It does.” And it must have been even colder at night, when Dean was left alone up here without even a blanket for warmth. Guilt preyed on Castiel. “Listen, I’m sorry for leaving you up here. I never should have done that.”

“No, it’s fine! I mean, you had to set up things, I get it.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “No offense, but I kind of got the impression you weren’t really ready to take me.”

Castiel’s shoulders slumped. “No. I wasn’t. I just wanted to get you out of there. That was all I really was thinking about. Getting you out of prison and into the house. I wasn’t prepared at all. My family had no idea you were coming. I didn’t think it through, obviously. I just wanted you here.”

“Oh.” Dean’s green eyes were flickering rapidly around, as though looking for an escape. His face was so pale all his freckles were visible among the bruises. He licked his lips, seeming to come to a decision. Then he tossed his shirt into a corner and came over.

Suddenly, Castiel had miles and miles of golden, freckled skin in his face. Dean was standing so close he had to look up to see his eyes. But then Dean was kneeling down, hands on the arms of Castiel’s chair to turn him. Those green eyes were so close the achingly familiar rings of gold at the center were in clear view. “I’m here,” Dean was saying. “What do you want?”

“What do I want?” Castiel’s brain had short-circuited.

Dean nodded. “You said you wanted me here. I’m here. What do you want?”

What did Castiel want? Right then, he had no idea. His mind was suddenly awash in memories. Those eyes, looking down at him, slipping closed as he bent down. The feel of Dean’s arms around him, pulling him close. How Dean’s mouth felt pressed to his own. Suddenly, Castiel could remember everything. He could remember how Dean felt, smelled, tasted. The memories were almost dizzying.

Smooth, warm skin was under his hands. When had he put them on Dean’s arms? All he had to do was lean forward. Dean was still kneeling in front of him, looking up at him. Once again, his tongue flicked over his lips. It was like an invitation. How could he refuse an invitation like that? Castiel’s hand moved, rising to cup the back of Dean’s neck and pull him in. Dean’s eyes closed, lips opening in further invitation.

The touch of hard metal startled Castiel back to reality when his hand landed on Dean’s collar. Castiel’s eyes had started to close. Now they flew open. He saw Dean’s own eyes were squeezed tightly shut. His body was tense, almost as though he were expecting another shock instead of a kiss. His face was somehow even paler than before. The bruises seemed to accuse him. _What the hell am I doing?!_

Castiel abruptly sat up, let go of Dean, and pushed with his feet, sliding his chair back away from Dean. “Sorry! I’m sorry, um, what was it you wanted?”

Dean’s eyes opened wide in surprise. He quickly jumped to his feet, nearly going over backwards in his haste to back away from Castiel. One hand went up, as though fending him off. “I don’t want anything! Please!”

Castiel’s stomach twisted.

Dean’s pale complexion suddenly flushed. His mouth opened. “Oh! No, I don’t, I mean, whatever you want, it’s...”

“Why did you come in here?” Castiel blurted. “What did you need?”

“Huh?”

“You came in and called me, before I spilled my drink,” Castiel reminded gently. “You needed something. What was it?”

Dean’s eyes came dangerously close to crossing. “What? I... Um, wait, what did I...? Oh! I’m sorry, sir, Master Gabriel is back. He asked me to have you call him when you get the chance. He said he tried to call earlier, but you were on another call?”

“Ah, right, of course.” Castiel had heard his brother’s car pulling into the garage, but he’d been deep in the conference call. “I’ll call him. Go get yourself another shirt, but I’d strongly advise you to rinse that one off, just to stay on Ellen’s good side.”

“Right! Right.” Dean shuddered. “I do not want to see her bad side.”

“You’re right. You really don’t.” Castiel forced himself to smile at Dean. “I’m glad you’re here. I’ll do what I can to make sure your sentence is an easy one, and that you leave my service ready to rejoin society.”

“Rejoin society? Right, of course. Thank you.” Dean’s smile looked as fake as Castiel’s felt. But then he was turning, snatching up his shirt as he went, walking quickly to the stairs. The sound of his rapid steps made Castiel wince.

Castiel stomach seemed full of acid. He quickly dialed his brother. “I messed up,” he announced when Gabriel answered.

“What the hell did you do?”

“Dean, I swear I didn’t mean for him to do anything, but fucking Lucifer!” Castiel rarely swore, but if there was ever an occasion that called for an F bomb, this was it.

Gabriel paused. “Wait, Dean was fucking Lucifer?”

“What?! No!”

“Slow down and make sense, Cassie.”

“Fucking Lucifer!”

“So he was? Well, shit. I never knew Luc batted for that team.”

“Gabriel, I swear I’m going to throat punch you.”

“I have that effect on people. Cassie, stop whatever you’re doing. Sit down.”

“I am sitting down.”

“Good. Lean back in your chair. Close your eyes and take some deep breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth. In. Out. In. Out.”

Castiel leaned back and breathed. It helped. “Alright. I’m good.”

“Great. Now start at the beginning.”

“Dean came up here to tell me you were looking for me. But he startled me and I spilled my hot chocolate over my reports.”

“Not the quarterly reports!” Gabriel squeaked. “Cassie, you need to get that cleaned up, or print them out again!”

“I know that, Gabriel.”

“Dad’s going to kick your ass if you bring stained reports to the meeting.”

“Gabriel, would you forget about the reports for a minute?!”

“Difficult, when I’m the one who has to sweet-talk the stockholders after you panic them with your bumbling, but I’ll try.”

“Alright. So I was trying to clean up the mess, and Dean came over and tried to help, mopping up chocolate with his shirt...”

“He took off his shirt?”

“Yes, and I told him he was messing up his new shirt, so he froze...”

“Without his shirt?”

“Yes, without his shirt! Trust me, I am very much aware that Dean Winchester was standing there topless, alright, Gabriel? And I’m honestly not sure exactly what happened after that. All I know is that Dean was on his knees in front of me while I was in the chair...”

“Oh, hot damn, this is getting interesting! Go on?”

“And I honestly thought he wanted me to kiss him...”

“Just a moment, I need to get one hand free.”

“And then I remembered he was a convicted laborer,” Castiel groaned. “That he was wearing a shock collar I could activate with two words. That he couldn’t possibly want this!”

“Why the hell not? Dammit, Cassie, this was just getting good!”

“Because even if he wanted anything at all to do with me, he’s a convicted laborer!” Castiel exclaimed. “You cannot just assume consent when the other person’s wearing a shock collar. You cannot have a relationship with someone you have that much power over, not without some serious deep talks about what both of you really want. But even that doesn’t matter, because it was obvious he didn’t want it. Gabriel, he was scared!”

“Scared?”

“After what Naomi did to him yesterday? She ‘tested’ her remote on a level three shock! Now he knows just how badly I can hurt him. He’s terrified, Gabriel! I should have realized that last night. You know I caught him heading out to the garage in the middle of the night? Dad and I put him into the spare bedroom last night, in the bed I’d had set up for Sam. Now here Dean was, trying to sneak out of it. And I couldn’t figure out why. Now I do. He’s afraid to be near me, Gabriel. Lucifer made his stupid comments about me. He must have said something to Dean, too. Because now Dean clearly thinks I want to turn him into some sort of sex slave, he’s terrified I’ll shock him if he makes even the slightest mistake, and it’s all going to come crashing down!”

“What’s going to come crashing down?”

“All of it!” Castiel waved his arm, ignoring the fact Gabriel couldn’t see it. “If Dean figures out I know who he is, he’s going to figure out who we are. He’ll tell someone, and then...?”

“Oh shit.” Gabriel breathed a bit into the phone. “Ok. We can still salvage this. That’s why I was looking for you, to try to talk you into treating him better specifically in case something like that happened. Now he’s scared, and understandably so. Alright. I’ll talk to him.”

“You will?” Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Gabriel!”


	8. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a friendly chat with Dean.

“Hey, Sammy, you got a minute?”

Dean froze in the middle of spreading salt on the driveway. “Right now?”

“Sure.” Gabe was coming up, bundled up like an Eskimo with his hands in his pockets. It wasn’t even that cold for late autumn. Dean couldn’t imagine what he’d be wearing when winter hit. Gabe waved a hand at him. “You can keep working, it’s ok.”

“Thank you, sir. I wanted to get this done before the ice storm hits.”

“Thoughtful of you.”

“Master Chuck told me to do it,” Dean confessed. “He said there’s going to be a big storm, first ice of the season, and asked if I’d spread salt on the driveway.” And hadn’t that been a surprise, the head of the household actually asking Dean like he’d had a choice?

“Yeah, but you could have half-assed it,” Gabe pointed out. “You’re doing a good job here.”

Dean got another shovel full of salt. “I know how to spread salt. Besides, I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“On behalf of my family, thank you.” Gabe actually gave a little bow.

Dean did not understand this guy. He carefully spread the salt, making sure to get even coverage. “Something on your mind, Master Gabriel?”

“Just wondering how things are going.” The man had nonchalant down to a science. “I heard there was a bit of a misunderstanding in the garage with my brother today.”

Dean’s hands tightened on the handle of the shovel. For a moment, he imagined belting Gabe over the head and running, getting back to Sammy and getting them both so far underground that no one could come for his brother. It was only a fantasy. Dean couldn’t move more than 100 yards from the central hub that controlled his collar. The stupid collar had started beeping its warning when Dean was trying to walk around the edge of the property. The farthest reaches of the yard were beyond his boundaries. If these entitled bastards wanted him to mow the lawn next summer, they’d either have to move his hub or do that portion themselves. But summer wasn’t his problem. Dean knew his boundaries now, and knew he couldn’t get away. Not yet. First he had to find his hub, steal it without setting it off, and figure out a way out of this stupid gated community they lived in. That meant he had to be careful about what he said. He kept spreading salt, considering his options and letting Gabe wait.

Gabe, apparently, was not good at waiting. “Come on, buddy, don’t leave me hanging! What happened?”

“Nothing, sir,” Dean mumbled. “Just a misunderstanding.”

“Tell me about it,” Gabe urged. “I’m not interested in hurting you, Sam, and for the record, neither is Cassie. We’ve all got to live with each other for the next fifteen years, right? So the last thing I want is for you and my favorite big brother to get off on the wrong foot.”

“It’s nothing,” Dean insisted. “I just thought Master Castiel wanted something he didn’t. Nothing happened. I was just embarrassed.”

“What did you think he wanted?”

Gabe, it seemed, wasn’t going to give up unless he got all the details. “Your other brothers saw me in the garage yesterday,” he confessed. “They said something that made me a little worried. About Master Castiel buying my contract so he could use me to replace his boyfriend?”

Gabe made a grunting sound. He produced a lollypop from his pocket, unwrapped it, and popped it into his mouth. “Those two are a couple of assholes,” he said around the candy. “Cassie didn’t buy you for sex, Sammy. Anything like that happens, it’s going to be a mutual thing.”

Dean nearly spilled his salt. “It won’t be a mutual thing!” he protested. “I don’t, I mean...” _What are you doing, asshole?_ he screamed at himself. _Cass knows about Sammy! Gabe might know, too, but you know Cass does. Don’t do anything to fuck this up!_ Dean gave Gabe a shy smile. “I can’t imagine someone like your brother would be interested in someone like me.”

Gabe sucked on his lolly. “Why not?” he asked, still talking around the sweet. “You’re a good-looking guy. You single?”

“Yeah, but I’m a convict.” Dean indicated the house and grounds. “What could I possibly offer Master Castiel that he doesn’t already have?”

“Companionship?”

“Surely he could do better than me?” That was the most honest thing Dean had said yet.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Gabe’s eyes flicked over Dean, making Dean feel somehow naked. “So what you’re saying is, you’d be interested in possibly pursuing a relationship with Cassie?”

Oh shit. Now what? Dean realized he’d just painted himself into a corner. If he said no, that might end this. But then Cass might force him, or worse, take it out on Sammy. If he said yes, Cass would feel free to make advances on Dean, and expect Dean to reciprocate. But Sammy would be safe. There really wasn’t a question as to what Dean should do. “I’m open to whatever he wants from me,” he said. “I just don’t know what it is, you know? He couldn’t possibly want me. I made a mistake today, and thought I’d get shocked half to death for sure. He’s got the control bracelet, right? But like I said. Whatever he wants.”

Gabe’s eyebrows went up. “That’s good, Sam. Real good. I’ll let him know. You should know, my brother, he’s shy. He hasn’t been in many relationships. Those he was in, the other guy made the first move and later ended it. This last one, Cassie thought it was real. Then the bastard cheated on him. They had a huge fight and Cassie was all ready to forgive and take him back when the fucker dumped him and went with the other guy. Fuck them both, Sam. They hurt Cassie, hurt him bad, and I hope they get trapped outside the dome someday.”

That was rough. Getting trapped outside the dome was every dome dweller’s worst nightmare. Dean knew all too well what the conditions were like in the outskirts. Rumor had it that beyond, where the Earth’s ecosystem had really gone haywire, was even worse. Living where there was no dome to filter the air, remove contaminants from precipitation, and tame the worst of the deadly storms was the harshest form of living. There was a reason that most people trapped outside the dome died within forty-eight hours. The area just outside offered scant protection, but beyond that was a deadly wasteland. If Gabe wished for Cass’s former boyfriends to be trapped out there, they must have been real pieces of work.

“That’s too bad,” Dean said, sincerely. “Sucks when you can’t trust the other person.”

A lollypop waved enthusiastically. “Exactly! Cassie needs someone he can trust. Someone who won’t hurt him. Someone, Sammy, who won’t let him get attached and then turn around and crush him.”

“I agree.” Dean’s eyes were on his salt. “I won’t hurt him, Master Gabriel.”

“Good to know.” Gabe clapped him on the back. Dean hadn’t been expecting it and nearly fell. “Don’t worry, Sammy. Like I said, Cassie’s shy. What happened today probably drove him a little deeper into his shell. It’s going to take time. Get to know one another, and who knows? You might be good for each other. But one thing I can tell you for sure. Don’t hurt my brother, and he won’t hurt you. Capiche?”

“Capiche.” Dean got it alright. Gabe knew. He was giving Dean a warning, and Dean heard it loud and clear. Keep Cass happy, or Sammy would suffer. Dean looked up and gave Gabe his best smile. “Whatever he wants, right?”

“Right!” Gabe slapped him on the back again. “I got off subject, though. I’m a hopeless romantic and I want my brother to be happy, but honestly, you two barely even know each other. And you definitely got off on the wrong foot. So what I really came out here for was to ask you to start over.”

“Start over?”

“Exactly.” Gabe slurped around the lollipop. “Listen, the way we all came at each other in the beginning was totally wrong. And I hope you know, what our sister did? Cassie never wanted that to happen. A level three shock ideally should never be used. It’s designed to stop a convicted laborer from doing something unbelievably stupid, like attacking his or her contract owner. It should never have been used the way Naomi used it. And I want you to know, on behalf of the better members of my family? I apologize.”

Nothing Gabe said could have shocked Dean more than this. He blinked. “Um, thank you?”

Gabe smiled and shook his lolly at him. “We’re not all going to shock you senseless or beat on you, Sammy. Your sentence doesn’t have to be a hard one. We can all go along to get along. And maybe, just maybe, you can have something a little more here, you know?”

The good feelings Dean was perilously close to developing for Gabriel Novak perished in the womb. Dean could read between the lines enough to recognize when he was being given a choice - Go along with what Cass wanted, or suffer the consequences. “I’d prefer not to be beaten or shocked,” he ventured.

“Who wouldn’t? Doesn’t have to be like that. I mean, come on, there are other ways to let a guy know he’s doing something he shouldn’t be doing, you know? Alternative discipline, right?”

Dean felt cold. “Right. I’ll follow the rules, Master Gabriel. And Master Castiel? I won’t give him any reason to want to...” He swallowed. “...To discipline me.”

“Then we’re all set.” Gabe clapped his hands together. “You treat us right, and we’ll treat you right. One big happy family!”

Family. If Dean needed any proof of the threat to Sammy, this was it. He met Gabe’s eyes. “Nothing matters more than family.”

“You got it! Alright, I’ll head back in, let you finish up here. Tomorrow’s a fresh new start!” Then he was heading back into the house, leaving Dean to his labors.

Dean took his time spreading salt over the rest of the driveway. He needed it to collect his thoughts. Alright. Now he knew for sure that Sammy was in danger. But he’d gotten lucky. He was apparently Cass’s type. Dean had been sure, back in the garage, that Cass was about to kiss him. Well, that was pretty much confirmed. He still didn’t know why Cass had stopped. Dean had fully intended to let it happen. At that point, he’d been bracing himself for whatever Cass wanted to do. Dean had been expecting a kiss, maybe Cass would ask him for a blowjob. Dean hadn’t known if he could manage that. He still didn’t.

Apparently, it was time to learn.

Fine. He could handle it. He’d gotten enough head in his life from his various hook-ups that he was reasonably sure he could pull it off, no pun intended. Of course, the real challenge would be not throwing up, or worse, flipping out and not being able to actually do what he had to do. And what if Cass wanted more from him than just a blowjob? Could Dean really just let that happen?

Dean stopped and closed his eyes, trying to imagine it. Sex with another man. Cass stripping him, pushing him down, his weight pinning Dean in place before...

_“No!”_

The metal blade of the shovel clanged as it went skidding down the salt-covered asphalt of the driveway. Dean fell to his knees next to the bag of salt. He kept going, falling forward until his elbows and forearms were on the driveway and his forehead was inches from its surface. His head was ringing, every slur for a homosexual he’d ever heard echoing through it like voices screaming, accusing him. His body ached from remembered pain. He wasn’t. He couldn’t be. But the voice in his head kept accusing him, and Dean shuddered. “I can’t do this,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, Sammy. I just can’t!”

But that was a lie. He could. He had to. He couldn’t let Sammy fall just over his own stupid hang-ups. So Cass was a male. So what? Dean had gay friends and even seeing them being affectionate with each other hadn’t bothered him. But the very thought of himself with another man? Dean had been fighting the urge to throw up when he’d thought Cass was about to kiss him. The idea of actually letting a man put his hands on him made Dean’s skin crawl.

It wasn’t always that way. Once, he’d welcomed the touch of another male. One male.

_Immanuel Shurley. The worst day of my life was the day I hurt you, second only to the day I learned you were gone. I never stopped looking for you, Immanuel. But it was like you vanished from the face of the Earth!_

Maybe that was the key? Could he pretend Cass was Immanuel? They had the same color eyes. Same dark, perpetually-messy hair. In fact, now that he thought about it? There were definitely some differences in facial structure, but overall, Cass actually looked a bit like Immanuel. Small world.

Except, in Dean’s experience, there was no such thing as coincidence.

Dean got up. He mindlessly brushed the salt off of his jeans and coat. Dean was a bounty hunter. He hunted the worst of the worst, the rapists and murders, child sex traffickers, people whose very survival depended on their ability to hide. Dean had learned how to track them. He’d learned to go down the dark holes where they hid and drag them, kicking and screaming, into the light. People like that deserved everything the system could throw at them. Those were offenses equivalent to murder, and could carry a sentence up to a lifetime of labor outside the dome, however short it was. Dean approved whole-heartedly. It was those poor saps who were caught up in that same tough system, those that couldn’t pay the fancy lawyers who could work the loopholes or provide any real defense, that suffered. Those were the ones who benefited from Dean’s other skills, the ones he and his friends tried to help. But of course, that part of Dean’s life was secret. On paper, Dean was a crack bounty hunter. Among his narrow circle, Dean Winchester was considered the best in the business. And yet, he’d never been able to find the one person he’d searched for the hardest. Even Charlie hadn’t been able to track down Immanuel Shurley.

What if there was a reason for that?

What if they’d never been able to find Immanuel Shurley because he was no longer Immanuel Shurley?

Dean shook his head. That was stupid. Dean knew better than anyone how difficult it was to change your identity. Even if Cass had changed his appearance a bit, getting into the DNA databanks was all but impossible. Charlie was a genius hacker, but not even she could alter every record. If someone looked hard enough, they’d be able to find signatures, fingerprints, things Dean couldn’t change that would prove who he really was. Carver Shurley had enough money and resources to make himself and his family disappear and delete all the records. But not even the God of the Convicted Laborer Program could create new identities, compete with full backgrounds, from nothing. And Dean knew, from his group’s multiple attempts at trying to break into the system, that the program did vigorous, thorough background checks. It was why Dean had taken the drastic step of switching identities with Sammy. He’d known that no one he trusted would be able to purchase Sam’s contract.

Besides, his sweet, innocent Immanuel, regardless of who his father was, could never grow up to be the kind of cold-hearted bastard Castiel Novak was. Immanuel would never put Dean in a position like this.

That left the question. If Castiel Novak wasn’t Immanuel Shurley, then how, exactly, had he learned who Dean really was? That was the question that scared him. Dean wasn’t exactly hidden, but he wasn’t famous either. The only answer was that Dean had attracted more attention than he’d realized. And that was never a good thing.

Dean gathered his equipment and carried it into the garage. He glanced around, saw no one, and quickly headed up the stairs to the apartment. Cass, he knew, had called it quits some time ago. The office was empty.

Dean left the lights off, moving by the floodlights from the driveway below. He sat down at the desk and switched the computer on. Locked. Shit. Dean tried all the most common passwords with no luck. He started rummaging through the desk. Nothing in any of the unlocked drawers. Frustrated, Dean leaned back, his eyes moving rapidly over the desk. Spotting a family picture, Dean tried all the variations he could think of for the names of Cass’s father and siblings. Nothing. Dean slapped a palm on the desk and leaned back, thinking. Closing his eyes, he imagined Cass sitting at this desk, working. It was, he decided, a shitty place to work. Along with being cold, the lighting was poor, it was drafty, and the noise and odors from cars going in and out combined with the garage door working would make concentrating a nightmare. So why the hell would Cass have his office here? Of course, when Dean first got here, he’d been told that this room would be where he slept. The office furniture hadn’t made sense then. In fact, while the desk itself was nice enough, the only thing that this location really offered was a comfy chair.

Dean opened his eyes. He got up, pulled the seat cushion of the chair free, and looked at it. This was his pillow until last night. It was soft, molded memory foam, black, with a brightly-colored picture of a bee embroidered on it. The bee matched absolutely nothing in the garage. But the room where Dean was now staying was full of bees. Bee pictures were on the wallpaper. Various samplers featuring bees hung on the walls. Even the curtains featured bees. This cushion belonged in that room. The bed was the only thing that seemed out of place.

Was that because the bed was located where this desk once stood?

Dean imagined Cass at the desk in that room, surrounded by pictures of bees.

Replacing the cushion, Dean sat down at the computer again and entered “H0neybee” in the password field.

Success.

It only took a few minutes. Dean accessed the gateway website he’d set up with Charlie and left a coded message for his friend, telling her where he was and asking her to look up anything she could find on Castiel Novak. He added a warning that his cover could be blown, asking her to purge as much as she could. Finally, he asked her to keep close watch on Sammy. It was all he could do. Dean quickly logged out and cleared his search history. Then he switched off the computer and got up. He was careful to try to leave everything as he’d found it.

Charlie, he knew, would take down the website as soon as she got the message. There would be nothing left, no way for anyone to trace anything back to her and their group. It meant Dean could never send her another message, no matter what. And of course, it meant that Charlie had no way of contacting him, either. Once she’d purged every record she could reach, there was no easy way to prove that Dean wasn’t Sammy.

He’d just burned his last lifeline. From this point on, Dean was truly on his own. So be it. Nothing could be allowed to compromise their group. There was too much at stake.


	9. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass and Gabe try to figure out why so much is wrong about the case of Sam Winchester

“I think I got through to him, Cassie,” Gabriel told Castiel. “I don’t think he suspects who you are, not yet, anyway. But he’s got a hell of an inferiority complex. Get this - he thinks he’s not good enough for you.”

“What?” That made no sense to Castiel.

“That’s what he said! He was all, ‘Master Castiel can have anything he wants, why would he want poor lil’ ol’ me?’ I gotta tell you, it was sad. Because he wants a relationship with you, big brother. What he said before was apparently just smokescreen and being worried about getting a level three shock again. He’s totally Team Cass, all the way!”

“He is?” Castiel thought his heart would pound its way out of his chest.

“He is,” Gabriel confirmed. “So much so that I gave him the ‘Don’t You Hurt My Brother’ talk.”

Now Castiel eyed his brother with trepidation. “What did you tell him, Gabriel?”

“Nothing! We talked about how you’re very shy, how you’ve been hurt badly in the past, and how, if the two of you should start a relationship, he needed to keep that in mind.”

“Gabriel, we’re not going to start a relationship!” Castiel exclaimed, exasperated. “I thought I was very clear about that? I cannot believe that you told him... What must he think now? The whole point of you talking to him was to convince him that I wouldn’t force him into anything, remember? That whatever Lucifer might have told him, he was safe?”

“He isn’t the one I’m worried about.” Gabriel leaned forward, his expression unusually serious. “I didn’t at first, but I remember this guy now. It was more than the way he beat you. You were completely crushed when he turned on you. And it has colored every other relationship in your life. Cassie, everyone you have ever been with has hurt you. And you let them do it! You act like it’s inevitable, and so you just take it. You cry when you should be angry! None of those bastards deserved you, Castiel. Not one!”

“But Dean does?” Castiel challenged. “You just said Dean was the start of this. If he’s the one who broke me as much as you claim he did, why would you want me to go anywhere near him?”

Gabriel crooked a finger and tapped it on his chin, thinking. “Not sure,” he admitted. “Maybe it’s wishful thinking. Maybe I’m an idiot for thinking someone’s changed that much. But there’s something about this guy. What I was able to find out about Dean Winchester? He’s a stand-up guy, Cassie. He’s a bounty hunter, but he’d never take a case like Ellen’s. This guy hunts down the pieces of shit no one else wants to touch. You’d think that would make him a real hardass, but that doesn’t seem to be the case. One hint that drugs are involved, especially Demon Blood? Unless they’re a murderer or something close to it, he usually gives up the bounty and takes the person to the hospital, tries to get them help. That’s not the same person as the guy who beat you so badly you needed hospitalized overnight, Cassie.”

“Sam never was!” Castiel snapped. “We already know Dean is using his brother’s ID.”

“But that brings us back to the question of why,” Gabriel argued. “You said yourself that Dean would do anything for his brother. If Dean’s the guy who committed the crimes Sam is accused of, and he has the means to change his identity, why leave Sam holding the bag on all the shit he did as soon as someone figures it out?” He shook his head. “Cassie, look at the guy. You said yourself Dean’s scared. Maybe it’s because he got in over his head and he’s finally figured out that he’s trapped for the next fifteen years. Or maybe there’s another reason. We both know that what’s in a computer databank isn’t necessarily the truth.”

That hit home. “You’re right, of course,” he admitted. “This family is proof of that. But it’s also highly unlikely that the Winchesters have access to the same resources dad did when we went underground.”

“Especially if they ended up in the outskirts,” Gabriel mused. “That’s where Dean went on that rampage?”

“Yes,” Castiel sighed. “That’s why he was listed as being from there.”

“Frankly, I’m surprised the police even bothered to go out there,” Gabriel said thoughtfully. “Unless it was the outskirts right at the entrance to the dome?”

“It was.”

“Even there, I’m surprised the police bothered,” Gabriel declared. “It’s the best parts of the outskirts, with some actual buildings instead of what they have out near the prison where we got Dean. But it’s still weird.”

Castiel cocked an eyebrow at him. “Why’s that?”

“Well, you know those people I met with? The ones I asked about Sam Winchester?”

“Yeah?”

“They said there was something a little off in his arrest file,” Gabriel began. “One of the crimes he was convicted of is property damage. But there’s no addresses in the file for the damaged property.” He shrugged. “Just a little odd, is all.”

“It is odd,” Castiel agreed. “I know the cops are less than ideal out there, but I don’t understand how Dean, or Sam as the courts thought, could have been convicted with no addresses? Any lawyer would have...”

“He didn’t have a lawyer.”

Castiel blinked. “He didn’t have a lawyer?”

“Nope.” Gabriel made a popping sound at the end of the word. “I saw the transcript. Apparently, Dean-o represented himself.”

“He doesn’t know anything about the law!”

“That’s obvious, despite the fact that his bio claims he was actually admitted to pre-law at college. It’s clear he never went. According to the transcript, Dean stood up, said the only thing real about this entire process was his boobs, flipped off the judge and got thrown in jail for contempt of court.” Gabriel shrugged. “They dragged him out in chains long enough to get pronounced guilty, slapped a shock collar on him, and put his contract up for auction. I believe you know the rest.”

“Well, that certainly sounds like Dean, but the whole thing seems a bit off, doesn’t it?”

“That’s my point! Nothing, absolutely nothing about this whole thing makes any sense!” Gabriel flopped backwards onto Castiel’s bed and pushed out his lower lip. “It’s too bad we can’t just ask Dean.”

“Are you crazy? We can’t ask Dean!”

“I know we can’t ask Dean.”

“That would be a complete disaster if we asked Dean.”

“I have no intention of asking Dean.”

“It’s too bad. We could answer a lot of questions if we asked Dean.”

“We’re not asking Dean.”

“Of course we’re not asking Dean!”

“Why would you even consider that?”

“I’m not!”

“Good!”

“Good!”

“You had me worried for a moment there, Cassie.”

“I’m not asking Dean!” Castiel rubbed his temples. “I will admit, I wish I could talk to him, have him answer a few questions. But the fact of the matter is, it’s not possible. He figures this out?”

“We’re fucked.”

“We’re in real trouble.”

“I still can’t believe you bought him.”

“I thought he was Sam!”

“I know, I know.” Gabriel patted him on the shoulder. “Ok. So we’ve firmly established that we can’t ask Dean. So if talking to him is out, what are our options? Should I keep digging?”

“Absolutely you should keep digging! But I think we’re looking at this the wrong way.” Castiel frowned, thinking. “We’re looking up information on Sam Winchester because Dean obviously stole his identity. But maybe what we should really do is find out about Dean Winchester? Because it stands to reason, the easiest thing to do would be to just switch identities.”

“Still doesn’t make sense. Why would Dean switch off a clean identity for one with a criminal record?”

“Unless, he did it before he got that criminal record?” Castiel pointed out, feeling clever. “We have no idea when, exactly, that switch happened. Which is why we need to investigate Dean Winchester. We know exactly where the person with Sam’s identity is. So where’s the guy with Dean’s?”

Gabriel looked at his brother in awe. “Cassie, you’re a genius! We can’t talk to Dean, but we can certainly talk to Sam, especially if we send someone he can’t connect to us.” He rubbed his hands together gleefully. “I know some people.”

“I rather suspected you did.”

“I’ll get them on to, ahem, ‘Dean Winchester’ and find out what’s really going on here.”

“Do you think they can look into the original case against Sam?”

“Um, probably, but that’s risky, Cassie,” Gabriel warned. “You poke too many holes, someone comes to look at why.”

Castiel was frowning again. “It just doesn’t make any sense. Dean didn’t even try to defend himself. And what he said, about none of it being real, combined with the lack of addresses to the properties he supposedly damaged?”

“Demon Blood’s nasty, Cassie. It’s possible Dean doesn’t even remember what he did that night.”

“And yet he needed no detoxing after his arrest?”

Both brothers went silent. “Alright,” Gabriel said. “I understand you want to know, but we need to focus our investigation on one area. The way I see it, our best choices are as follows. One, we can look into the original case. That means looking into official records as well as anything my contacts can find under the table. If there’s shady dealings there, they should be able to find them, but it’s dangerous. We get caught doing this, we’re risking a hell of a lot.”

“I know,” Castiel said miserably.

“Two, we investigate Dean Winchester. Now, that carries its own risks. If the real Sam somehow has no idea his identity has been switched, which is possible in the short term, that’s perfectly safe. Most people are pretty lazy about checking up on their identities, which is why identity theft is such a problem. But once someone finds out, well, most of the time it’s not hard to prove who you really are. One hit of DNA, and it’s problem solved. That’s why most ID thieves only use one ID for, at most, a few weeks before they hit another one. To use an ID long term means altering the DNA databanks. And that requires some serious hacking skills. It’s why I personally have my money on the idea that Dean stole his brother’s identity before he committed his crimes, because nothing else makes sense. Dean would have had to find someone good enough to switch DNA markers and do it fast. It’s the only way his deception could have gotten through the court system.”

“Well, he obviously did,” Castiel pointed out. “He’s here, and I’m wearing the control bracelet to his shock collar.”

“Which means Dean’s got some hardcore connections. And it would have allowed him, assuming he switched DNA profiles when he switched identities, to continue using that identity long term. But that means Sam had to have known. He would have had to have been signing his brother’s name for years! That means proving it is a simple matter of tracing known signatures and finding out when, exactly, the handwriting changed. However, if Sam knows about the switch? Then chances are very high he’ll be monitoring for anyone sniffing around. The last thing in the world he would want is to get saddled with the criminal past Dean slapped onto his good name, right? So honestly, it’s in his best interests to keep his mouth shut. And he’d be damned vigilant about making sure no one tried to take the good ‘Dean’ identity, because if that happened?”

“He risks tipping off authorities to the deception to get it back.”

“Exactly. Sam could pass as Dean to any normal scrutiny, but look too hard? Too much about that identity would not match. We’re talking physical descriptions, fingerprints, photographs... That’s why dad had such a hard time making us new identities. I was just a kid, but I still remember all the phone calls and secret meetings and moving from one safehouse to another...”

“Yes, thank you, Gabriel, I also remember that very well,” Castiel said, waspishly.

Gabriel stilled. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“It most certainly was!”

“Look, Cassie, you getting beat up by the son of someone dad suspected of being part of the movement against the Convict Laborer Program? That may have convinced dad to act, but by now, you have to realize the truth.”

“And what truth would that be?”

“That none of this happened overnight,” Gabriel reminded gently. “It took weeks to make the Shurleys disappear and create the Novaks. And dad had things set up well before you and Dean had your, um, problem.”

Castiel didn’t answer that.

“Cass?” Gabriel called. “You have a decision to make here, big brother. We can investigate the criminal case, or we can investigate the man who currently holds the identity of Dean Winchester. Where do you want to go here?”

Castiel thought it over. Both paths, he knew, had risk. If he investigated the criminal case, and Gabriel’s people got caught? Castiel had no reason to think they wouldn’t turn on those who’d hired them. That would lead investigators to look closer at the Novak family. Their new identities, he knew, could hold up to a great deal of scrutiny. Not even a DNA test would reveal the deception. No computer could link the two families. No database had been overlooked. The only easy way that the Novaks could be revealed as the Shurleys now would be a human one, identification by someone who had known the Shurleys. Someone who could perhaps produce information, such as photos kept in personal storage and not in any cloud-based databank, that couldn’t be reached easily.

Someone like Sam and Dean Winchester.

If they investigated the man holding Dean’s identity, and that man did turn out to be the real Sam Winchester? Sam was a bounty hunter by trade. He would have the means to do a deeper search than most. And if he was at risk of the deception being found out, of having his good name dragged down to the point where he himself possibly faced conviction? Castiel had little doubt that Sam would use every resource at his disposal to find out who was behind the probe. Sam, Castiel was sure, would have far less available to him than an official investigator with government access. But Sam had one advantage - he’d known Immanuel Shurley.

Would Sam reveal him? The Sam he’d known as a child wouldn’t. But then again, Immanuel had never imagined that Dean would someday turn on him, beat him and destroy his self-confidence and sense of security the way he had. The damage to his still-growing facial bones from the beating had resulted in small yet significant changes to his facial structure that had been enhanced with plastic surgery. Dean had looked him right in the face multiple times, yet had shown no recognition. It wasn’t the drastic changes that the rest of his family had opted for. They’d all undergone plastic surgery and emerged with faces as foreign as their names. No, the chances that Sam would recognize any of the family from pictures were slim. And without that, Sam had far more to lose than Castiel did.

“Sam,” Castiel announced. “Let’s investigate the man with Dean Winchester’s identity. If it’s Sam, he’s got all the answers we need.”

Gabriel slapped him on the arm. “You got it!”


	10. Naomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only Novak sister proves troublesome for Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings, mind the tags

Dean had never realized just how much there was to do in a big house. When he’d been a kid, they’d lived in a fairly decent-sized house. It wasn’t as fancy as this one, but he knew they’d been reasonably well-off. Now he wondered how his parents had managed to care for it all.

Ellen was her usual pleasant self. “I’ll keep to the dusting and the sweeping for now, but you’re the new handyman,” she told him. She’d been giving him a bit of a tour of the house, something Dean still hadn’t had.

Dean nodded. He had a notebook in his hand and had been taking notes along the way. Now Ellen was cocking an eyebrow at them. Dean held up the notebook. “List of things that need fixed,” he explained. “But I think the first item of business is this runner here.” Dean pointed his pen at the stairs. “It’s pretty old, and it’s pulled off the tacks in a few places on those steps. That’s dangerous. Any time, someone could slip or trip on it, and bam, down the steps.”

She blinked in surprise. “You can read and write?”

“Yes, ma’am. Even do a little of the old ‘rithmatic.” He smiled at her.

“Oh.” Apparently, nothing impressed this woman. She was frowning at the staircase. “Well, to be perfectly honest, there’s a few in this house I wouldn’t mind seeing go ass over teacups down these stairs, but only in my fantasies. You’re right, this should be a priority. Otherwise, the one who goes down will most likely be me.”

“It’s easy enough to fix,” Dean assured her. “All I gotta do is pull the old tacks, straighten the runner, maybe trim it up and tack it back down. Would be best if we could replace that runner altogether, but that should at least solve the problem until that happens.”

“And you can do that?”

Dean shrugged. “Sure, if I had the tools?”

“You do!” Ellen quickly headed back into the kitchen and opened the cupboard under the sink. Reaching in, she pulled out a tool box. “I don’t think we have any carpet tacks, but we’ve got staples?”

“That will work short term.” Dean accepted the items. “Alright, let me get to work.”

“Thank you, Sam. I guess you’re not all bad after all.”

“Thanks,” Dean said touched. He smiled and headed back to the staircase.

****

Dean had just finished punching in the last staple holding down the stair runner. He stood up and bent backwards, letting out a groan of pleasure as his spine popped. He was pretty proud of himself. When Ellen came past, she was actually nodding in approval. “Nice job,” she said.

“Thank you.” Dean basked in the rare praise. “Last thing I want is for someone to trip, right?”

“Right.” Ellen had a nice smile. “You did a good job, Sam. Have you done a lot of handiwork?”

“I did pretty much everything around the house,” Dean admitted. “We lost our mom pretty young, and our dad kind of fell apart, so I ended up taking care of things. Fixing stuff, cooking, cleaning…”

“Cooking?” Ellen was interested now. “You can cook?”

“Yes ma’am. If you need a hand in the kitchen, I’m happy to help.” He smiled at her. “Not to brag, but I’ve been told I’m a real good cook.”

“Is that so?” Ellen looked delighted now. “In that case, I might just let you in my kitchen after all.”

“Sure thing. Whatever you need.”

“Well! Isn’t that nice?”

Ellen’s smile was gone as though it had never been at the sound of Naomi Novak’s voice. Dean grimaced, pasted his smile back on, and turned to face the only Novak sister. “May I help you, Mistress Naomi?”

“If you can cook, absolutely. Ellen’s cooking is atrocious. It’s no wonder her husband hated her.”

Dean dared not look at Ellen, but he could sense her stiffening. “I’m sorry, Mistress,” she said quietly.

“You should be. You’re about worthless, Ellen. I’ll be glad when your sentence is over and I can see you out the door. Good riddance to bad rubbish!”

Dean casually moved to put himself between the two women. “Did you need something, Mistress?” he asked. “I’m happy to make you a bite to eat.”

Naomi smiled at him. “Yes, actually. I’d like a tuna fish salad sandwich on rye bread, cut diagonally, with a glass of milk. I’m sure you can manage that?”

“Tuna fish salad?” Dean nodded. “You want tomatoes? Lettuce?”

“Yes, please. Bring it to my room.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean glanced up the stairs. “Which room is yours?”

“Second door on the right. I’ll be waiting!” Naomi quickly ascended the stairs and vanished into the room.

“I kind of wish you’d left part of that runner loose, just so she could trip on it,” Ellen grumbled when Naomi was gone. “She’s definitely one that I have fantasies about breaking her neck.”

“I’m sorry you went through that, Ms. Ellen,” Dean said quietly.

Ellen looked at him in surprise. Then she smiled. “Oh, believe you me, boy, I’ve had way worse from that one! She’s never missed a chance to remind me of exactly where I stand with her. I got used to it long ago. Besides, she’s right that I’ll be leaving soon.” Her smile faltered. “Unfortunately, that leaves just one person to take out her shit on.”

“Then I guess I’d better make good on that sandwich.”

“Be careful, Sam,” Ellen warned. “She’s up to something. Mark my words. Lucifer and Michael are a couple of assholes, but that bitch is in a class of her own.”

Dean blinked in surprise. “I’ll, um, keep that in mind.”

She patted him on the back and went back to her dusting.

Dean headed into the kitchen. He gathered supplies, quickly whipped up a batch of his best tuna salad, and plated Naomi’s sandwich. The dirty dishes went into the sink. He’d come back and rinse them off later before putting them in the dishwasher. No point in pissing off Naomi by making her wait, especially if there was a chance she might take it out on Ellen. Dean poured a glass of milk, picked up the meal, and headed up the stairs. Ellen gave him a nod in passing. He nodded back.

Naomi quickly answered the door. “Come in.”

Dean brought the sandwich and milk in and carefully sat them on the corner of her desk. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

“No, wait, stick around.” She’d picked up half the sandwich and was eyeing it. “Did you just make this tuna salad?”

“Yes ma’am?”

She sniffed it. Then she took a bite. Her eyes grew wide. “Wow! Tell me there’s more where this came from?”

Dean smiled. “I made a full batch. The rest is in the fridge.”

Naomi took another bite and moaned. “Fantastic. If the rest of what you can cook tastes like this, Ellen is banned from the kitchen except to clean it.”

Dean didn’t respond to that. There was no way he could say anything and not get himself or Ellen in trouble. He nodded instead. “Enjoy, Mistress Naomi.” He turned and started towards the door.

“Wait.”

Dean stopped, and suddenly Naomi’s arms were around him. “You’re not really in any hurry, are you, Sam?”

Uh oh. “I’ve got a lot of chores, I’m afraid.”

“They can wait.” One of her hands was tugging at his shirt, pulling it out of his waistband so she could slip her hand under it. “I wanted to reward you for your good work.”

“Thank you, Mistress Naomi, but I don’t think that would be appropriate.” He carefully pulled free. “I need to get back to work.”

“Sam? Do you want me to use the remote? Because I think we both know that I will.”

Dean grimaced. “I’d prefer you didn’t shock me. But, Mistress Naomi?”

“Yes?” Her arms were around him again.

“I think there’s something you’ve forgotten.” Dean looked down at her arms and waved towards them. “You have to hold that remote to shock me with it. The only one who can do it with his voice is Cass. Does he have any idea what you’re trying to do to me?”

She laughed. “Sam, you’re house entertainment! Haven’t you figured that out yet?” Her arms tightened. “You’re here at our beck and call. You will do what you’re told. Or you will be punished, Sam, like you have never been punished before.”

“You can’t shock me,” Dean said. He was proud that his voice didn’t tremble. “Even if you could hit me with that highest level while touching me? You’d only shock yourself. And your dad is looking at the records now. He’ll know what you did to me, he’ll see! Just leave me alone.”

She was pulling on him now, drawing him back towards the bed. Worse, she was laughing. “Oh, Sam, Sam! You’re here, in this house, for the next fifteen years. We will shock you, Sam. Probably a lot with that attitude. But you know, the shock collar keeps you from running away, keeps you polite. But there are other things we can do, to you, or to others.”

Dean froze. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you won’t be the one who gets hurt if I don’t get what I want.” She’d pulled him back to her bed. Now she slid around to the front of him and gave him a hard push, shoving him down onto the bed. “Like I said. You’re house entertainment. Fight me, and you’ll taste that level three shock again. But someone else will be getting much, much worse.”

_She knows about Sam. They probably all know._ Dean swallowed hard and raised his hands. “Alright,” he said quietly. “Alright. Whatever you want.”

“Good boy!”

She’d climbed onto the bed, straddling Dean. Now she was leaning down to kiss him. Her hair was out of its usual bun and was brushing his face, long and brown. She’d be attractive under normal circumstances. Strong women were a turn-on for Dean. Being manhandled by an attractive female was another big turn-on. Being forced had to be the biggest turn-off in the history of the world. “I’m sorry,” he called. “I’m not saying no. But, um, I, ah, I don’t think I can...”

She silenced him with another kiss. “Don’t worry. I can get you interested.”

Dean doubted that. Didn’t matter. He had to do this. It had to happen. He just had to use his imagination a bit, that’s all. He’d been with countless women, one-night stands he barely even remembered. He could do this.

She’d taken his hands, put them on her breasts. Any other time that would be hot. Ok. Make it hot. Dean closed his eyes, picturing one of his favorite models from “Busty Asian Beauties.”

“Open those pretty green eyes, Sammy.”

Dean opened his eyes and stifled a groan. Her hands were pulling and tugging at his clothes. She had his shirt off. Dean closed off his mind as much as he could and just tried to focus on what he had to do. Just get through this. Get it over with. Don’t think about the next time, or the next. Just get through this one. He could...

“Naomi! What are you doing? Get off him!”

Cass. He was coming through Naomi’s doorway, grabbing his sister by the arm. “Off! Now!”

“Oh, shove off, Cassie!” Naomi snarled. “Why should you have all the fun?”

“I didn’t... He isn’t... It’s not like that, now get off of him!”

Dean scrambled back, away from the siblings. Cass and Naomi were facing off. Both siblings looked equally furious. “Stay away from him, Naomi,” Cass warned. “I’m warning you!”

“Why?” she fired back. “Sam belongs to the whole house!”

“No, he doesn’t! He belongs to me!”

She scoffed. “You are absolutely pathetic. You always have been. Look at you, storming into my room, ready to fight me, and for what? Your new pet?”

“Don’t call him that!”

“He’s an animal! Look at him. He’s not boyfriend material, he’s a warm body. You take what you need from him and you throw him back out with the other animals.”

“Sam is not an animal!”

“Oh, really?” Naomi quickly grabbed something from her dresser. “Watch!”

Suddenly, Dean was thrashing on the bed in the grip of a level two shock. “Stop!”

“Naomi, enough!”

A second shock, just as bad. Dean cried out, but Naomi’s mocking laughter all but drowned it out. “Oh, stop, Castiel,” she called as Cass raced to Dean. “Sam Winchester is nothing but a mongrel dog. At least he’s good-looking. He’s good for work and fun, that’s it. You’re a fool if you think he’s...”

Cass was back up, shoving at his sister. She shrieked and fell. Dean looked up to see Cass holding Naomi’s remote. “I will be taking this,” he announced. “You will never shock him again. Never!”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Naomi challenged, getting up.

Cass held up the remote. “You want to try me?”

“Give it back, you idiot!” she shrieked, jumping for the remote. “If you take that away, I’ll be helpless!”

“The way you made Sam?” Cass pointed an accusing finger at Dean. “You forced him up here. You were all over him...”

“He liked it!”

“I doubt that very highly. Sam!”

“Y-yes, Sir?”

“Get out.”

Dean didn’t have to be told twice. He shoved his way past the furious siblings and was out the door.

Charging down the stairs, he nearly plowed over Ellen. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. “Sam! Are you alright?”

Dean shuddered. He realized his shirt was pulled up over his head with his arms still in the sleeves and quickly pulled it back down. His face flushed in humiliation.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Ellen gently pulled Dean to the table and pushed him into the chair. “You’re shaking like a leaf, honey.”

Dean didn’t answer. He folded his arms on the table and put his head down.

Ellen bustled around the kitchen. Something tapped the table in front of Dean. He looked up to find her pouring him a cup of tea. “Here,” she said softly. “Drink this.”

Dean reached out a shaking hand and accepted the cup. He sipped at it. Normally, Dean wasn’t much of a tea drinker, but the hot beverage did help steady his nerves a little. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Ellen was sitting down next to him, turning the chair to face him. “Take all the time you need.”

Dean sipped more of the tea. He looked up, seeing her watching him in concern. “You called Cass?”

“I did.”

“Why?”

“Sam, I know you have no reason to trust anyone right now,” she began. “I don’t blame ya. Hell, they haven’t given me much reason to trust ‘em either. In another week, I’ll have finished my sentence and be allowed to leave. And I can’t say I’ll miss much about my time here. As a whole, the Novaks are a bunch of sorry sons of bitches with too much money, a healthy sense of superiority, and zero respect for anyone they consider ‘below’ them. And Sammy, if you happen to have a shock collar?” Her fingers traced her own collar. “Well, then you’re little more than dirt under their feet. They’ll use you until you’re used up and treat you like trash.”

Dean stiffened. “Did they use you, Ellen?”

Her face went blank. “Don’t you worry about that. My point is, that’s what most of this family is like. And the fact of the matter is that they came by it honestly. Because their daddy used to be that same way, or at least that’s what I’ve been told.”

“Oh?” Dean looked up. “What changed him?”

“The death of his wife.”

“Oh.” Dean stared into his tea. “Sucks. That’s what messed my dad up. But it doesn’t give them excuses to be dickbags.”

“No, it doesn’t. By the time their mother died, the three oldest kids were pretty much already, as you so quaintly put it, dickbags. But the youngest, Castiel and Gabriel? Chuck was able to turn them around.” She smiled. “They’re decent, like their father is now. I knew if I called him, Cass would help you.” Her smile vanished. “I knew you needed help.”

“Because you’ve been in that situation yourself?”

Her lips pressed into a thin line. “Just drink your tea, Sam,” she advised, “and then go back to work. It’s best you don’t mention this incident again.”


	11. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck has his hands full when Castiel and Naomi go to him over the new laborer

Castiel couldn’t remember the last time he was this angry at his own sister. But of course, Naomi was just as angry. “He took my remote, dad!”

“She was trying to rape Sam!”

“You can’t rape the willing, Cassie. Dad, make him give it back?”

Chuck looked somewhat green. “Listen, you two...”

“I’m not giving that remote back,” Castiel announced. “You are never touching Sam again.”

“Ok, now, listen...” Chuck tried again.

“If I don’t have a remote, I have no way to control him,” Naomi insisted. “If he tries something…?”

“If _he_ tries something?!” Castiel scoffed. “I saw the look on his face. You had him pinned down on your bed and he looked like he would have rather been just about anywhere else.”

“Oh? How’s he look when you pin him to your bed, Cassie?”

“For the last time, it’s not like that!”

Chuck had his hands raised in supplication. “Listen, why don’t we just…?”

Naomi laughed mockingly. “That’s hilarious. You bought a fifteen year labor contract without telling anyone on a twenty-eight-year-old twink whose control hub you keep in your bedroom, but you didn’t buy him for sex. Pull the other one, Castiel.”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. “I already told you, I was looking for a mechanic, and…”

“And you did a whoopsie with the mouse, yes, we heard this before.” Naomi waved a hand dismissively. “I honestly thought you were full of shit then. Now I’m sure of it. Next you’ll move him into that bedroom next to yours and try to say it’s for safety reasons.”

Castiel went quiet, and Naomi’s eyebrows shot up. “You already did it, didn’t you? Oh no, it’s painfully obvious that you bought him for anything other than sex, whatever was I thinking?”

“Would the both of you just please…?”

“You know what, I am not even going to argue this with you anymore, Naomi,” Castiel declared. “Bottom line, you’re not touching him again, and you’re not getting a remote. If you want a gigolo, go out and hire one.”

“Why you little…!”

Chuck sighed. “Naomi, I’m the one who helped Castiel move Sam to that room.”

“And he did it after you shocked him half to death to ‘test’ your remote!”

Naomi stared. “Cassie, did you seriously just make air quotes at me?”

“You are never shocking him again!”

“I’d like to shock you!”

“Both of you, stop!”

Castiel and Naomi were surprised into silence by their father’s yell. Chuck looked supremely irritated. He pointed a finger between the two of them. “Sam has only been here a week and a half, and look at the two of you! Now enough is enough. I honestly was uncomfortable with it to start with. Sam’s wearing a shock collar and consent is an issue. So now, after seeing the way you two are fighting over him? I am officially taking sex with Sam off the table for both of you. And by sex, I mean penetration of any kind, fingering, fondling, frontage, any type of oral sex, kissing with or without tongue… You know what, if you wouldn’t do it with me? You’re not doing it with him.”

“Ew, dad!”

“I would have preferred to not have that image in my head.”

“Good, I want to see those same disgusted expressions on your faces when you think about Sam,” Chuck declared. “Think about how he must feel? He’s just getting adjusted to being here with us, and he’s already traumatized. That’s perfect. I can only imagine what he’s thinking about the next fifteen years. Do you really want to open a door and find him hanging from a light fixture or bleeding out on the floor? You know how high the suicide rate is for laborers with long-term contracts!”

The thought of Dean doing anything to harm himself made Castiel feel cold inside. He nodded.

“What if he comes onto me?” called a voice from the doorway.

Chuck whirled and saw his youngest son peeking in through the door. “Gabriel, get in here. No, go and get your brothers first. Oh, they’re right there with you, why am I not surprised?”

“We heard all the yelling,” Lucifer offered by way of explanation.

“And we would have been happy to just listen if Gabe hadn’t opened his big mouth.” Michael kicked his youngest brother.

“Ow! Dad!”

“Michael, do not kick your brother. All of you, I want you to listen to me. I thought I made this clear with Ellen, but apparently, I have to stress it. In this house, we will obey the Convicted Laborer laws. That means our laborers are treated well, taught valuable skills, and released at the end of their labor contracts ready to join society as better men and women.”

“Kind of sounds like Cassie and Naomi have their own ideas about what valuable skills Sam can be taught.”

“Lucifer!” Chuck glared at him in warning and continued. “We have already had success in rehabilitating several laborers. Ellen’s almost ready to go out herself. This is what the program was designed for, alright? I won’t have anyone beaten or shocked unnecessarily or forced into a relationship he or she may not be comfortable with. Nor will they be overworked, belittled, insulted, or treated like anything less than human beings. Yes, they’re convicts. Yes, they are paying a debt to society and as such, they have been put into a position inferior to us. But they’re still people. Ellen’s got a daughter out there that I hope will shake my hand and thank me someday for helping her mother. Sam might have family, too.”

“Hopefully as tasty as Sam is,” Naomi mumbled.

Chuck either didn’t hear her or ignored her. “This is what we’re going to do. Sam is going to get a proper settling-in period. During that period of time, regardless of who initiates what, there will be no sexual acts of any kind done by, with, or to him. This is non-negotiable.”

“Father!” Naomi looked offended. “Surely you don’t believe what Cassie said? Because I assure you, Sam wanted every minute of…”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying at all.”

Castiel sputtered, but Chuck ignored him, focusing on his daughter. “Naomi, try to imagine things from Sam’s perspective. He’s in a strange house, wearing a shock collar, forced to be a laborer for the next fifteen years. He was only here a couple of days before he got his first level three shock. And regardless of why, the fact is that he got it. Now my beautiful daughter is here. Maybe he did just want your company? I mean, he probably did…”

“He did not!” Castiel exclaimed.

“Sam told me he’s totally into Cassie,” Gabriel announced. “He didn’t say anything about you, Naomi.”

Chuck held up a warning hand to Castiel and Gabriel. “But what must be going through his head? The balance of power is just too much out of sync here. When he’s been with the family a while and feels comfortable? Then if he’s interested in maybe starting a relationship with anyone, I will sit down with him and that person and talk about how it might happen. But until then? I will not take the chance that he’s feeling coerced. Hands off of Sam, everyone. That means no more beatings too, do I make myself clear?”

Michael shrugged. “We only beat him because we didn’t have the remotes. Now we have them, we should get along just fine.”

Castiel didn’t believe that for a minute. He narrowed his eyes at his brothers, but Michael and Lucifer were looking at their father.

Chuck apparently believed everything was fine. He smiled and clapped his hands together. “Alright! Glad we had this conversation. Castiel, would you please go and talk to Sam, explain what we just talked about?”

“Why does he get to be the one to go talk to Sam?” Naomi complained.

“Because he owns Sam’s labor contract,” Chuck said before Castiel could. “Sam works for the entire house, but in the end, Castiel is ultimately responsible for him. He decides Sam’s duties, and he also decides who gets remotes. So I suggest you get back in your brother’s good graces if you want your remote back, Naomi.”

Naomi sputtered. “You mean you’re not going to make him give me back my remote? Ugh, this is so unfair! And dangerous! Dad, this is crazy!”

“Naomi, this discussion is over. Castiel, go and talk to your laborer, please.”

“Of course. Thank you, dad.”

Chuck returned his smile, and Castiel set out in search of Dean.

He found the laborer outside in the garage. Dean had a can of motor oil that he was carefully pouring into the engine of one of the cars. Castiel gave a slight cough, making sure Dean knew he was approaching as he came up behind the laborer. “Hello, Sam.”

“Master Castiel.” Dean’s voice was unusually quiet. “I’m sorry about what happened with your sister. It won’t happen again. I’ll cooperate, I promise.”

Castiel blinked in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m sorry I put up a fight.” Dean had emptied the can and was checking the level, avoiding looking at Castiel. “She just caught me off-guard, I guess. I didn’t expect her to…” He shook his head. “I just didn’t expect that. Next time, I’ll do better.”

“Next time? There isn’t going to be a next time. She had no right to put her hands on you like that. You’re not expected to put up with it, either.”

Now Dean looked up in surprise. “I’m not?”

“No, of course not! You’re a laborer in this house, not the house concubine!” Castiel shook his head. “I only wish I’d gotten there sooner. You must have been so frightened.”

Dean looked troubled. He returned to his engine. “I’m fine. I understand what I’m here for, alright?”

“Do you?” Castiel moved closer, hoping to encourage Dean to look at him. “Whatever Naomi told you, you’re not here for anyone in the house to use and abuse you however they see fit.”

Dean paused, his eyes still on the engine. “I know who owns me, Master Castiel. But your sister? I wasn’t given any choice.”

“I know you weren’t. You… Sam, would you look at me, please?” When the green eyes met his, Castiel went on. “We just had a family meeting of sorts, and dad laid out some new rules. In a nutshell, no one is allowed any sort of sexual relationship with you until after you’ve had time to adjust to being here. Then, it will only happen after you discuss it with dad and m… Whoever you want to have the relationship with.”

Dean stared at him. “You’re seriously telling me that I’ll be able to choose to be with someone?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying!”

To his surprise, Dean laughed. There was no humor in the laugh, which made Castiel frown. “That’s funny,” Dean said. “It’s hilarious that I’ll ever be given any sort of choice in anything as long as I’m in this house.”

“No, you will!” Castiel insisted. “Dad really is looking at the records of your collar. If anyone tries to use it to hurt you, he’ll know. And my sister isn’t getting her remote back, either.”

Dean scoffed. “We both know there are other ways to control me besides the shock collar. Mistress Naomi didn’t have to shock me. All she had to do was remind me that I wasn’t the only one she could hurt. I couldn’t say no to her after that, now, could I?”

Castiel groaned. “Is that what she did?” Leave it to Naomi to threaten poor Ellen. Knowing his sister’s opinion of the laborer, he had no doubt that Naomi would carry out her threat, too. “Well, for what it’s worth, that’s something, that you’re willing to put up with her to protect someone else.”

For some reason, Dean’s shoulders sagged and his head bowed. “I’m not going to let anyone I care about suffer for me. Thank you, Master Castiel, but I can handle it, alright?”

Castiel was touched. He’d had no idea that Dean had become so close to Ellen in such a short period of time. “I wish I could say that I would make sure she couldn’t carry out her threat,” he said honestly. “All I can do is ask that you tell me if she tries anything else. I’ll do all I can, alright?”

Dean nodded once. “Appreciate that. So, you don’t want me to, you know, with her?”

“No, Sam. I don’t want you with my sister. That’s the last thing I want. If she tries to force you, I want you to tell me as soon as you can. Will you do that?”

“Yes, sir.” Dean glanced back at the engine. “I should get back to work. These cars haven’t had a lot of regular maintenance. I’m betting the oil is low in the others, too. I should probably check all the fluids.”

“Yes, thank you very much.” He dared to touch Dean, grasping the laborer’s bicep. Dean froze. “I don’t want you to be hurt. I don’t want my brothers to beat you, or my sister to do anything you don’t want. I’m the one who owns your contract. So ultimately, you answer to me, not to them. If you have any questions, any concerns? Please come to me.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll do that, sir.”

That was the best he could ask for, considering the circumstances. Castiel gave Dean’s arm a squeeze and headed back to the house.

Dean stayed where he was, staring at the engine of the car without seeing it. So Cass wasn’t willing to share. That was interesting. It wouldn’t do him much good the next time Naomi came after him, but at least it gave him some leverage, however slight. He wasn’t surprised to hear Cass announce his ownership, though. It was obvious now that Cass wanted Dean to himself. Fine. He could learn to live with that.

Privately, Dean wondered what Cass would do if Dean did, in fact, go to Chuck and announce he wanted to be with someone else. Cass hadn’t mentioned how long this adjustment period would be. A month? A week? A day? Wouldn’t really matter much in the end. Dean was starting to realize that the house patriarch was the most decent of the bunch. Unfortunately, he’d also realized that Chuck had little, if any, real control over his children. What a bunch of rich adult children were doing still mooching off of daddy was beyond Dean. Probably only still there because Chuck didn’t have the heart to throw them out.

Then again, Dean couldn’t imagine going back to his life without Sammy. His brother, he admitted to himself, would always have a home with him. He’d done this to make sure Sam had a chance, but now? The idea of spending fifteen years not even knowing if Sammy was alive or dead was enough to make him want to kick the cardboard box he was using as trash, sending empty oil cans and dirty rags flying. No point. It wouldn’t change anything, and he’d just have to clean up the mess.

Dean said a quick prayer that his friends would hurry up and get him out of this soon. The sooner he got back to Sammy, the better.


	12. Evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass and Dean meet with an evaluator for the Convicted Laborer Program

Cass was paying way too much attention for Dean’s liking. For days, he’d been nosing around, hanging out or showing up wherever Dean was, even when he had no logical reason to be there. Today, the guy was sticking his nose into everything. Dean’s clothing. “Sam, are you sure that’s what you want to wear? I thought you were rotating tires today, wouldn’t this be more appropriate?” What he ate. “Sam, is that really all you want for breakfast? You’ve got such a busy day ahead of you. Are you sure you don’t want some toast?” How long he worked. “Sam, you’ve been at this for three hours. You should have taken a break by now. Come inside and sit down for a bit and have a drink.” By the time Cass was coming after him with a comb, trying to talk Dean into giving some attention to his hair, Dean had finally had his fill.

“Master Castiel?” he began, trying hard to be polite. “I’m a little confused. I’m sorry that I can’t seem to do anything right for you today...”

“Oh, no, Sam!” Cass’s eyes had gone very wide. “That’s not it at all. You’re doing a wonderful job.”

“Ok, then I’m more confused. Because all day, you’ve been questioning everything I did.”

“What?”

Now Cass looked confused. He did not look adorably confused. There was nothing adorable about this man. Why was Dean even feeling like this? More and more, Dean had caught himself thinking fondly about Cass. On multiple occasions, he’d even caught himself watching his contract owner, noticing his blue eyes, the strong lines of his body, how his voice sounded, or the way his hair always seemed a mess no matter what he happened to be doing. Every time, he would immediately hear an inner voice scream in his head, calling him a freak or worse. It was enough to drive all such thoughts immediately out of his head. And yet, again and again, they came back. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

“Sam? I don’t understand, can you please explain?”

Dean realized he’d been standing there, lost in his thoughts, while Cass was waiting patiently for an explanation. He shook his head, remembering what he was saying. “Sorry, sir. I know you have the right, but all day long, you’ve been after me, questioning everything from what I’m wearing to how long I’m working. Now you’re trying to get me to comb my hair when you know I was about to go sort the recycling. Why would I need to comb my hair for a messy job like that?”

“Well, that job will have to wait.”

“For what?”

“For your meeting.” Cass was acting like this explained everything. “That’s why I wanted you to look your best.”

Dean shook his head. “I’m sorry, what meeting?”

“Sam, it’s Thursday.”

“Yeah?”

Cass cocked his head and squinted at Dean. “You have your meeting today.”

“I have my... Oh. Oh! Oh, shit, I forgot.”

Cass smiled at him. “I rather suspected you had. Here, comb your hair. Then you might want to look at getting that grease out from under your nails.”

“Um, ok, thanks.” Dean combed his hair. His heart was pounding. What, he wondered, could be going through Cass’s head? That he wanted Dean to look his best for this was obvious, but what, exactly, would that do? The day after the incident with Naomi, Cass had gotten a letter, announcing that an evaluator with the Convicted Laborer Program would be coming out to check on Dean. Since then, no one had bothered him much, beyond some wise-ass remarks from Mike and Luc and Naomi grabbing his ass once. Chuck had gone out of his way to be nice to Dean, thanking him for whatever stupid thing he happened to be doing like Dean had any sort of choice in it. The whole family acted like Dean had chosen to be here, like he’d applied for the job or something. The three oldest children acted like Dean should somehow feel honored despite how they treated him. Now here was Cass, nervous as hell, acting like Dean was about to go to an interview for a dream job.

“Now, I don’t want you to worry about a thing,” Cass was saying, reinforcing Dean’s thoughts. “You’re doing well here. There’s very little risk of them taking you away.”

That got Dean’s attention. “Taking me away?”

Cass looked down. “I know your time here so far has been, well, rocky, to put it mildly. You’ve already been beaten and assaulted, experienced a level three correction...”

“Yeah, I remember.” Correction. That was another thing Dean loved. How anyone could consider a shock like that to be corrective in any way was a laugh. It was torture, plain and simple.

Cass had the good grace to look ashamed. “I want you to know that I’m sorry any of it happened. I didn’t buy you for that.”

“You mean buy my contract?”

Now Cass actually flinched. “Yes, your contract, of course. You’re not a slave, Sam.”

“Yes, I am!” Dean snapped, forgetting himself for a moment. “A slave is precisely what I am. Frankly, I don’t know why you don’t just get it over with.”

Confused blue eyes blinked at him. “Get what over with?”

Dean checked himself quickly. He forced his eyes to lower, forced his head to bow in a position of subservience. “Never mind, Master Castiel. Just know, whatever you want from me, I’ll do it. I’m sorry. I won’t fight you.”

The blue eyes squinted, Cass’s face scrunching up in confusion. “All I want is to reassure you, Sam,” he explained. “The bruises are gone. You’ve put on some weight. You look healthy, taken care of. There’s no reason at all for the evaluator to take you.”

“No.” Dean’s hands were clenched at his sides. “Don’t worry. I won’t mention the beating or anything else. You can keep me.”

Relief flooded Cass’s features for a moment. Then he seemed to catch himself and looked alarmed. “Sam, I didn’t mean that I want you to lie to the evaluator!”

“Oh?” Dean couldn’t keep the disbelief out of his voice. “So, what, you want me to tell him about all of it?”

“I...” Dean could practically hear the gears turning in Cass’s head. He struggled, eyes flickering as he thought things over. Finally, he sighed and his shoulders sagged. “Yes. Yes, Sam. This evaluator is coming here to see to it that you’re treated well. He should know that this wasn’t the case. We deserve to face consequences for what we put you through. So yes. I want you to be honest with this evaluation.”

Dean blinked. “Seriously? Full disclosure?”

Cass looked like a man about to face a firing squad. But he squared his shoulders and nodded. “Full disclosure. And if that means you’re taken away while this family is investigated for abuse of a laborer? So be it. I’ll do what I can, and get you back quickly. But you need to be truthful.”

“Yes sir,” Dean said. He was impressed in spite of himself. By law, once Dean reported that he’d been beaten and assaulted, the evaluator would have to take custody of him. Dean would be held until a full investigation was completed. While being locked back up in a cell would suck, an investigation like that could only help Ellen. Dean could help her, maybe get both of their contracts sold to someone who wasn’t such a douchebag as Cass and his family, and possibly even get the Novaks the punishment they deserved.

Of course, it would also mean he’d no longer be where he’d told Charlie he was. Dean could get lost in the system until he found a way to escape or contact his friends.

Worth it.

****

The evaluator turned out to be a short, dark-haired, bearded Englishman in a black suit. He wore a hat and a smug expression when Ellen directed him to the room where Dean waited with Cass. “Crowley,” he announced. “Fergus Crowley, Evaluator for the Convicted Laborer Program. I’m here for a check on your laborer, Sam Winchester. You’re Castiel Novak?”

Cass had already gotten up. Dean supposed he should do the same, even though the idea of standing up for this guy set his teeth on edge. Turned out, he needn’t have bothered. Despite being there to check on him, Crowley paid almost no attention to Dean.

“I’m Castiel,” Cass said, shaking Crowley’s hand. “And this is Sam Winchester, my laborer.”

“Yes, darling, I rather suspected that the bloke with the collar would be the laborer.” Crowley had a frankly impressive manner of sounding bored and insulting at the same time. He plopped down at the table without being asked. “Send him for drinks, would you? Scotch on the rocks for me, ta.”

Cass and Dean exchanged a look. Dean quietly headed for the liquor cabinet. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Cass managed. “But I have to admit, I’m surprised. What happened to Evaluator Kendra?”

“The usual, budget cuts and reassignments. This district was rezoned to reduce the number of evaluators required. As a result, several former evaluators have been reassigned,” Crowley explained, still somehow sounding bored. “Now my workload is increased, but at least I’m still in my position. Small favours, am I right, gents?”

Dean carefully added ice to glasses and poured drinks. Behind him, he could hear the snaps as Crowley opened his briefcase. “I’ll make this as short as I can. My predecessor had glowing reviews for you. You rehabilitated your laborer, sent him out into the cold cruel world happy and repentant, et cetera, ad infinitum ad nauseum. I’m a busy man. It’s quite clear that any laborer in this household is in good hands. So really, this is a formality, right? I say, is he going to be taking much longer with those drinks?”

“Coming, sir!” Dean brought the drinks over and handed them out. He knew better than to take one for himself. Too bad. The Novaks had fine, expensive taste in scotch.

Crowley appeared to appreciate it. He sipped at his drink, grimaced at the burn, and smiled.

“I’m glad our reputation proceeds us,” Cass was saying. “I purchased Sam’s contract fully intending to do the same with him that we did with our previous laborers. On Monday, I was able to have a tutor in to assess his educational needs, and...”

“Darling, I couldn’t care less.”

Cass blinked in shock. “Excuse me?”

Crowley took another drink. “Sammy, my boy, how have things been here for you?”

This was it. Dean glanced at Cass and got a nod. Fine. Full disclosure. “I was beaten by two members of the household my first day here, Evaluator Crowley,” he began. “This was after I was dumped on the floor in a cold room above a garage without even a blanket.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow over his scotch. “Is that so?”

“Yes, sir. Then Naomi Novak attempted to sexually assault me. This was after she gave me a level three shock just to ‘test’ her remote.”

Another sip of the scotch. “So, you’re saying that you’ve been mistreated?”

“Yes, sir. That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Dean glanced at Cass. Cass was sitting slumped and pale in his chair. Dean cleared his throat. “Since then, there haven’t been any more major instances,” he said. “Minor harassment. But to be fair, I can’t really be sure if things changed because Chuck Novak threatened everyone, or if it was because they got a letter you were coming.”

“On behalf of my family, I’d just like to say that we deeply regret the inexcusable actions of some of our members,” Cass said quietly. “We understand there needs to be an investigation, and intend to cooperate fully in order to have Sam returned as quickly as possible.”

“Ah. Want to keep him, do you?” Crowley asked. His eyes flicked appraisingly over Dean.

“Yes, evaluator, we do.”

“There’s more,” Dean blurted. “Ellen, the other laborer here? I think she’s been attacked, too.”

Cass’s eyes went wide. “What?!”

“I think Lucifer and Michael hurt her,” Dean pushed, speaking quickly as he braced for a shock. “Please, you need to get us both out of here before... Gah!”

The fact he’d just been shocked didn’t surprise Dean at all. What did surprise him was the fact that Cass hadn’t been the one to do it.

Crowley had a remote in one hand and was finishing his drink with the other. “Mr. Novak, a word of advice?” he said, sitting down his glass. “They wear those collars for a reason. Perhaps you should utilize them before they air all your dirty laundry?”

Cass looked stunned. “You have a remote? How did you...?”

“I go into households with the possibility of removing the laborer if I find anything amiss,” Crowley snapped, looking irritated. “It would be fairly foolish of me to do that without having any means to control the laborer in question, now, wouldn’t it? Mr. Novak, it seems we have a problem here.”

“Yeah,” Dean growled, rubbing at his throat under the collar. “He needs to know how much you paid the last evaluator.”

Once again, current tore through Dean. The bastard had hit him with a level two. Dean fell out of his chair, landing on the floor on his hands and knees.

Cass was immediately at his side. “Stop!” Cass was yelling. “Don’t hurt him, please.”

“Oh now, that’s interesting.” Crowley sat back, tapping a finger on the remote. “So it’s that way, is it? Well well well. Unfortunately, my predecessor did, in fact, neglect to let me know how much this household was offering for those glowing reviews. Shall we discuss price?”

“Price? What price?” Cass looked indignant as he pulled out Dean’s chair and helped him back up into it. “We got glowing reviews because we followed the rules!”

“Oh, indeed, it certainly sounds that way! Mr. Novak, if you’re going to try to blow smoke up my ass? I strongly suggest you gag your laborer in advance.”

“Gag him? What are you...”

“He wants paid,” Dean grunted. “He’s corrupt, Cass, just like most of the evaluators are with the program. He doesn’t care about what happens to me or to Ellen. He’s not interested in following the law. He’s telling you now that he’ll let you do pretty much whatever you want with me as long as you pay him.”

“Looks like you’ve got one with a bit of brains there, Mr. Novak.” Crowley leaned forward, folded his hands, and gave Cass an oily smile. “Let’s talk numbers.”

“You’re out of your mind,” Cass declared. “I’m not going to pay you to do the job you already get paid to do. Now get out of my house!”

Crowley shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He got up, reached into his briefcase again, and produced a set of handcuffs. “Alright, Sammy, my boy, let’s have those hands now.”

Cass quickly stepped in front of Dean. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“He’s taking me,” Dean growled, eyeing the cuffs. “If you don’t pay him, he’s going to take me away.”

“Actually, based on what I was just told, I’ll be taking both of your laborers,” Crowley corrected. “I know some gents who, shall we say, specialize in problem laborers? They should be able to correct the disturbing behavioral issues I’m seeing here. After all, I’d hate to be accused of not doing my job, right?”

Dean felt cold. He’d just jumped out of the frying pan and directly into the fire. Worse, he’d dragged Ellen down with him. Now what?

“Wait!” To Dean’s surprise, Cass was up, moving to block Crowley’s access to Dean. “Don’t take him.”

“Well now, you see, you’ve put me in a rather tight situation. I am, as you pointed out, here to do a job. And by the LAW,” Crowley put as much emphasis as he could on the word, “what was just reported to me requires an investigation. Until that investigation is complete, I’m obligated to remove any and all laborers from this house.” His smile grew wider. “It’s my job, isn’t it?”

“But...”

“But what?” Crowley spun the cuffs neatly on one finger. “Sam’s story has me quite concerned. So I assure you, I will do my job. I’ll be very thorough. I’ll look under every rock and behind every cabinet. And while I’ve never thought of myself as much of a gambler, I’d be willing to bet that what I find will mean you never see either of your laborers again, nor will you ever be allowed to bid on another labor contract. After all, isn’t that what I get PAID to do?”

Dean saw Cass flinch. His jaw worked. Finally, he nodded. “How much?”

“How much for what? Beatings?”

“Yes.”

“Rapes?”

Cass grimaced, closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes.”

“My my!” Crowley was eyeing Dean up again. “He is a pretty one, though, isn’t he?”

“It doesn’t matter!” Cass growled through clenched teeth. “Whatever happened in the past, it won’t happen again. But I won’t let you take them. So how much?”

Crowley named a figure that made Dean wince. But Cass only nodded. He pulled out his phone, got Crowley’s information, and made a few quick strokes. “Done.”

The handcuffs clattered as Crowley threw them and the remote back into his briefcase. “Well, gentlemen, it appears that there’s nothing to worry about here,” he announced. “The good reviews will continue. Pleasure doing business with you!”

“No, it isn’t!” Cass exclaimed. “Do me a favor and don’t let the door hit you on the way out?”

Crowley tipped a mocking salute and headed out. Dean could almost smell a trail of sulfur in the man’s wake.

Then he was alone with Cass. Dean looked up at him. “What just happened?” he asked. “Did you just pay him for the right to beat and rape me?”

Cass rapidly shook his head. “No! I had to pay him to keep him from reporting whatever might have happened, yes. But it won’t happen again. I’ll speak with father about Ellen. And I already told Naomi she’s not to touch you.”

“No. Because you want me for yourself.”

Suddenly, Cass was on his knees in front of Dean, clutching the startled laborer’s hands. “I would never,” Cass insisted. “You have to believe me. And my father? He’s got connections. We’ll work to get Crowley out of his posting, so that no other laborers will be abused.” He gripped Dean’s hands tightly. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“Why?” The word was out before Dean could think. “Why do you want me so much?”

Cass’s eyes shifted away. “I’m responsible for you now, Sam. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

And now Cass’s eyes grew cold. “I’m afraid that’s all the more I can give you.” Letting go of Dean’s hands, Cass got up. “I’m sorry this happened. I’m sorry that there’s no one but me to protect you. But you’re mine, Sam. I’m responsible for you, and while you may not trust me now? You’ll soon come to see that I’m the best ally you have.”

“Ally. Is that what you’re calling it?”

Blue eyes clashed with green. Dean dared to stand his ground, waiting for Cass to make the first move. Finally, Cass nodded. “I believe you’ve got work to do. Now that this is over, you should probably get back to it.”

“Yeah. I guess I should.”

Dean’s voice was as cold as Cass’s. But in the end, Dean was the one who broke the gaze and walked away.


	13. Background Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is eager to report what his sources have learned about the Winchesters

Castiel got attacked by his younger brother just after he’d finished explaining what had happened to his father. “Cassie!” Gabriel squeaked. “I need to talk to you. Let’s go to your room.”

“Can it wait?” Castiel grumbled, rubbing his temples. He was still furious and had a headache. While Chuck was more than willing to talk to some of his contacts about Crowley, over and over, his father had refused to believe that Michael and Lucifer may have attacked Ellen. Chuck had known that his eldest sons had sadistic streaks, but to go that far? He hadn’t been able to even consider the possibility. As a result, Castiel had finally gone out, heartsick and frustrated. “It’s already been a bad day, Gabriel. Frankly, if one more thing goes wrong, I may commit ritual suicide.”

“Do that after I talk to you,” Gabriel ordered, steering Castiel towards his room. “I’ll hold the sword over your head and everything.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Gabriel succeeded in forcing Castiel into his room. He quickly closed and locked the door, dragged a chair in front of it, and pushed Castiel into the closet.

Castiel allowed the pushing with great reluctance. “Um, is this really necessary?”

“Yes!” Gabriel pulled the closet door closed, crowding Castiel in the darkness. “For the record? You have entirely too many suits and trench coats. Seriously, Cassie, this closet is just...”

“Gabriel?” Castiel began. “Unless you’re about to tell me something of Earth-shattering importance, I may just hang you on one of these hangers.”

“Geez!” Gabriel complained. “Touchy much?”

“I told you, I have already had a very bad day. Tell me whatever it is you have to tell me.”

“Fine.” Gabriel’s voice lowered to a conspiratory whisper. “Alright. Remember those people I told you about? The ones I asked to look into Dean Winchester? I met one of them today.”

Castiel forgot about his headache. “Did they find anything?”

“They did! Get this. Dean Winchester and his younger brother Samuel are the sons of John and Mary Winchester from District 4. Shortly after Sam was born, when Dean was four years old, Mary was arrested on drug-related charges. She was convicted and her contract was sold to a man named Azazel Daemon in District 5. Of course, her husband had no way to find that information out. But he tried. Oh, did he try!”

“He tried to find his wife? That’s illegal!”

“He tried anyway. And bankrupted himself in the process,” Gabriel confirmed. “The guy was a typical white bread picket fence and apple pie family man before that. By all accounts, he had no idea his wife was addicted to Demon Blood.”

“How could he not have known? Doesn’t Demon Blood make your eyes turn black?”

“Only in larger doses. In small doses, I hear it just gets users high, so if she was careful, she could have pulled that off. Problem is, it’s so addictive that it soon takes bigger doses to get the same effect, and then even bigger doses for users to not feel withdrawal symptoms, until eventually they’re black-eyed fiends hallucinating in the streets. That’s why it’s such a dangerous drug.”

Castiel made a sound of disapproval. “Wait, I thought you said this happened shortly after Sam was born. He would have been just a baby!”

“He was. And that’s what tipped the authorities off. Because baby Sam was addicted, too. Mary had been breastfeeding him. But once her milk dried up, he started going through withdrawal and was rushed to the hospital. It didn’t take them long to figure out what was happening, or who was behind it.” Gabriel sighed. “Apparently, she’d been an addict for a couple of years. Which means...”

“Which means she was using while she was pregnant with Sam,” Castiel realized. “Then he was getting enough to prevent withdrawal symptoms for a while through nursing. A baby, going through Demon Blood withdrawal?”

“He’s lucky to be alive,” Gabriel confirmed. “It’s a miracle he came through with no deficits. But that’s how John found out Mary was an addict.”

“He didn’t try to get her to a rehab?”

“That’s exactly what he did. He paid more than he could really afford to get her into the best rehab around, with the highest stats on recovery for Demon Blood addicts.” Gabriel’s voice sounded troubled. “It’s really sad, Cassie. He did everything he could to try to save her. But she somehow escaped and got arrested trying to rob a store, looking for money for more drugs. She was convicted, and guess where she ended up?”

“The Convicted Laborer Program?”

“You got it.”

“How did John handle it?”

“Poorly. It didn’t matter to him that the law is strong about not allowing friends or family access to a convicted laborer. He burned through all he had trying to find his wife. And in the course of that, he got involved in anti-Convicted Laborer activities. He joined CLaIM and started participating in their activities, all in the hopes he might find his wife.”

Castiel winced. He knew there were a lot of groups who were against the Convicted Laborer Program. Most were peaceful, staging protests and rallies against the program. But a few were violent, acting more like terrorist groups than activists. Among them, the Convicted Laborer Independence Movement, or CLaIM, had to be the worst. “And that’s why, when Dean attacked me, dad panicked and changed our identities.”

“Yup,” Gabriel said. “Before that, though? John moved those two boys all through the dome. He had to keep moving, not just to avoid the debt collectors, and believe me, his debts were substantial, but also to chase after any lead he could find about his wife. That’s how Sam and Dean ended up going to school with us for a while, and why they were so poor.”

Castiel shook his head. “That’s good to know, Gabriel. Unfortunately, it doesn’t do us much good right now, does it?”

“No, but along with helping us understand Dean a little more? It’s a warning. Dean can’t ever learn who we really are. Because the day he attacked you was the day after his mother was beaten to death by the man who’d bought her contract.”

Castiel went silent. “Do you think he knew who we were? Who dad was?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said quietly. “Yeah, Cassie, I think he did. And I think maybe that’s why he snapped. Doesn’t excuse what he did, not by a long shot. But maybe it’s finally the answer to that question you’ve been asking all this time.”

Castiel didn’t answer. He couldn’t. He stood in the darkness of his closet, surrounded by his own clothes. The darkness pressed in more than the garments. “So, I didn’t do anything wrong?” he whispered. “When Dean attacked me, it wasn’t anything I did at all, was it? It was all about the Convicted Laborer Program.” He shook his head. “All these years. All this time, I wondered why, what I’d done wrong, what happened that Dean turned on me like that. But it was never about me!”

“Dean was a scared, broken, lost boy who’d just lost his mother,” Gabriel confirmed. “Word is, John Winchester would leave those boys alone for months at a time. It was Dean who would have had to take care of Sam, take care of the house, put food on the table, and deal with the bill collectors. That’s a hell of a lot of pressure to put on a seventeen-year-old, much less a four-year-old. But apparently that’s how it was. Dean was taking care of his brother since he was four years old.”

“He never had a childhood,” Castiel realized. “He had to be an adult since he was four.”

“And the whole time, he had to watch his father chasing after his mother,” Gabriel added. “I imagine John told his sons their mom would be coming home, until...”

“Until she died,” Castiel concluded. “When his mother died, Dean lashed out at the only substitute he could find. The son of the man responsible for the shock collars.” Castiel groaned, burying his head in his hands. “I understand. I finally understand! But now Dean’s wearing one of those collars. Gabriel, if he ever finds out who I really am...?”

“Yeah, we cannot let that happen,” Gabriel cautioned. “Because there’s more to the story. With Mary dead, John dove head first into CLaIM. And he took those boys right along with him. That’s where Dean went. Word is, Sam and Dean got most of their contacts, and learned the ins and outs of bounty hunting, from their time there. They were underground, probably with CLaIM, until Sam turned eighteen. Then suddenly they resurfaced. They started bounty hunting, working as a team. And they were good, Cassie. Real good. They hunted the worst of the worst and pretty much always got their target. Sam and Dean Winchester became the go-to guys for that sort of scum. Made a nice living off of it, too. They had houses near each other, got their GEDs, Sam was accepted into pre-law. Sam had a girlfriend, too. Real pretty girl named Jessica Moore. Things were going great, right up to the point Jessica got attacked and killed by an intruder in Sam’s home while Sam was out. Cops never caught the guy. Sam took it bad. He got obsessed with finding the asshole who’d done it, and get this, he did. Turns out, it was an asshole named Azazel Daemon.”

“Azazel? Wait. Wasn’t that...?”

“The same piece of shit that killed their mom,” Gabriel confirmed. “When he killed Mary, he must have realized he’d messed up bad because he fled. John spent his time, when he wasn’t playing with his new friends in CLaIM, hunting that bastard down. Azazel took it personally. He apparently got the drop on John, but wasn’t content with just killing him. Bastard went after his sons, found out where Sam lived...”

“And killed Jessica.” Castiel grimaced. “That’s when Sam started on the Demon Blood?”

“Right about then, Sam went underground, hooked up with this woman, Ruby was her name, who helped Sam find the bastard. All I could find out about that was that Azazel was never seen again.”

Castiel sighed. “Sam’s doing?”

“Wouldn’t surprise me. But here’s the kicker, Cassie. With the possible exception of Azazel, which frankly, I can’t blame the guy for? Sam Winchester was never known to cross the line. He and his brother dealt with the worst of the worst, people that they’d have done the world a favor if they’d just put a bullet in their heads. But they didn’t do that. They took those monsters down, brought them to justice. Apparently, with Sam, that changed when he started hanging out with this Ruby chick. Word is, she’s the one who got him on the Demon Blood. After that, he went down fast.”

“What about Dean?” Castiel wanted to know. “Didn’t he do anything to stop it?”

“Dean was right at Sam’s side going after Azazel, but from what I could find out? He never approved of Ruby,” Gabriel explained. “Dean is actually the one who brought her in as a Demon Blood dealer. Far as I know, she’s serving out her own labor contract in one of the camps. But it was apparently too late for Sam. Dean got him into rehab.”

Castiel groaned. “Like mother, like son, huh?”

“No, actually. It takes weeks for the physical symptoms to abate from Demon Blood, months for the mental, especially after an overdose. But word is, Sam actually got clean.”

“He got clean?” That made no sense to Castiel. “Gabriel, if Sam got off the Demon Blood, then how did...?”

“See, this is where the story gets interesting.” Gabriel moved closer to his brother in the closet. “Sam went back to bounty hunting, and one of his targets allegedly told him something that got him all bent out of shape. He started looking a little deeper into Roman Enterprises.”

That made Castiel feel cold. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘Oh’ is exactly right. Castiel, we already knew we were walking on thin ice, but this?”

Castiel shook his head. “Never mind. Go back to Sam. Are you sure this was still Sam, and not Dean?”

“No,” Gabriel admitted. “This is the point where things start getting blurry. All I know is that someone by the name of Sam Winchester disappeared during a hunt. And a couple days later, he was on a Demon Blood fueled rampage through the streets at the rim. Cops got an anonymous phone call that there was a man with black eyes lying in the street, convulsing.”

“Demon Blood for sure, then.”

“Correct. But when the cops got there, the man was gone. A couple days later, Sam Winchester was tracked down from an anonymous tip and arrested. We both know the rest.”

“I suppose we do,” Castiel mused. “You’re sure, though, that it was Sam, not Dean, who was addicted?”

“Initially, yes. Handwriting, pictures, it all matches. That was definitely Sam Winchester in that rehab. This latest time? Who knows? One thing is for sure, though. At least until recently, Dean lived a good, law-abiding life.”

“Which brings us to the biggest question. Where is ‘Dean’ now?”

“Yeeeaaaah, that’s a toughie. Because it looks like Dean just fell off the map once Sam got arrested. He turned in his last bounty three days before Sam disappeared. After that? Nothing. No hits on his phone, no activity in his bank account other than pre-set transactions, nothing from his car passing through a toll booth, nothing. Zip. Nada. And no idea what either one of them were doing in the outskirts where Sam, formerly known as Dean, finally got arrested. That’s the kind of place they went to hunt for bounties. Only thing I could find was some sort of mix-up in the addresses. If Dean, posing as Sam, had been put up for auction with his actual address and resume, well, let’s just say you’d have paid a hell of a lot more for him, Cassie. Somehow, his record was altered somewhere in the system. He went from an established bounty hunter with a GED from District 8 to a homeless Demon Blood junkie from the outskirts. And that’s why his contract was able to go up, get sold, and come down without attracting any attention. I’m telling you, Cassie, whoever it was that changed the Winchester’s identities? They’re damned good!”

“Why alter the record?”

Gabriel gave a sigh of exasperation. “Think about it, Cassie. Those two are bounty hunters. They had to have made a lot of enemies along the way. If his contract went up with what he really did, well, frankly, I wouldn’t like his chances. Dean probably altered his records just to survive. No, there are three real questions we need to answer. First, why did Dean take on his brother’s identity? Second, what happened that turned Sam from a recovering addict who was back on his feet and rebuilding his life into a drug-crazed madman convulsing in the street? And third, what really happened to the real Sam Winchester?”

“Any way you can find out?”

Gabriel hesitated before answering. “Cassie, there’s not enough money in the world to convince any sane person to poke that beehive. If I could do it myself and be extra careful, I would say yes, just for you. But remember what we discussed when dad brought us all out here? Anything to do with Dick Roman or Roman Enterprises...?”

“...Is off limits.” Irritated, Castiel pushed past his brother and into the room. He clasped his hands behind his back and started to pace. “There’s got to be something we can do,” he growled. “Some way we can find out what we need to know without alerting anyone at Roman Enterprises.”

“Ok, I need you to stop,” Gabriel warned. “Looking into your boyfriend’s background is one thing...”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“...But messing with Roman Enterprises? That is a hard no.” Gabriel spread his hands. “You’ve got Dean for fifteen years, Cassie. Maybe, in that time, he’ll come to trust you enough to tell the truth. But unless and until that happens? I’m sorry. We are officially at a dead end.” He smiled at Castiel. “That doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy the here and now! Honestly, what does the past even matter? Who cares how his contract came up for auction? The point is, it did. And you bought it. And he’s yours, for the next fifteen years.”

“Until Crowley takes him away!” Castiel laced his fingers behind his neck and stared upwards. “Dad’s going to work on that, but he said it will take time before anything can be done.”

“So in the meantime, you don’t give Crowley any reason to take him away.” Gabriel poked his brother. “Think about bigger and better things. Dean’s interested! Team Cass all the way, remember? And today, he got to see you stand up for him.”

“What he got to see was me paying for the right to abuse him.”

“Fine, you’ve got a conversation starter.”

Castiel frowned. “What does that mean?”

“It means that your bedroom is right next to his, through a connecting door,” Gabriel pointed out. “At any time, you can knock on that door, go in, sit down and have a proper conversation with him. Have you ever considered that? Actually sitting down and having a conversation with the man? Just talking, like two human beings?”

Castiel’s frown deepened. “What would I say to him?”

Gabriel facepalmed. “You’re completely hopeless, you know that? Most people start with ‘Hello.’ You go on from there. Remember to listen to whatever he has to say. Then, when he understands that you didn’t pay that bastard for the right to abuse him farther? You move on to far more interesting things.”

“Such as?”

“Such as the fact that you’re interested in him! Talk about his pretty eyes, or whatever the hell else you find so appealing about the guy. Even I think he’s hot, so it shouldn’t be that hard. Let him know you’re attracted to him. If you want to do the slow burn, do the slow burn, but at least you can let him know the door’s open if he ever decides he feels safe to come through!”

“But the door between our bedrooms is locked from my side,” Castiel pointed out.

For a moment, Gabriel looked as though he honestly wanted to slap him. Gabriel took a deep breath through his nose, let it out through his clenched teeth, and smiled a smile that was closer to a grimace. “So unlock it then,” he said through his teeth.

Oh. Right. Why hadn’t he thought of that?


	14. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes a chance and talks to Dean late at night

Castiel paced in his room, his eyes fixed on the door. Dean was right behind it. After his talk with Gabriel, he’d come back and immediately unlocked the door. The idea that Dean could now enter his room through this door was equal parts scary and exciting. Scary, because he couldn’t forget the way Dean had beaten him. Exciting, because what if Gabriel was right? What if Dean really was interested in him?

One night, Castiel could be here, lying in his bed, sound asleep. He wouldn’t even hear the door opening. Dean could creep in, bare feet silent on the carpeting. Castiel wouldn’t suspect a thing until the mattress shifted slightly from Dean’s weight settling onto it. His eyes would open, confused in the darkness. Then a hand would touch his arm. He’d jump, startled, and turn to discover Dean’s face hovering near him. Dean would lean down, press those lips to his the way he’d done in the garage. But this time, Dean would be completely willing. Dean’s body would press against Castiel’s through the blankets for a moment. Then the blankets would be pulled down, Dean scrambling to get under them. What if Dean was naked? Warm skin. Flush with his own. Dean’s body pressing against him with nothing to impede...

Nope. No way he could visit Dean now. Castiel made his awkward way to the kitchen, grabbed what he needed, and ducked into his bathroom.

Medical science said that, in the event of an injury, ice should be applied to the affected area to reduce swelling. It also worked to relieve swelling not caused by injury. Good to know.

Now that his problem had been resolved, his main problem still remained. The door between their rooms was still tightly closed. Dean was still just behind it. Just out of reach. Alright. He still had the ice in case of any further technical difficulties, although after the recent application Castiel didn’t think there would be much danger of that for a while. He could do this. He’d knock first, of course. Then he’d ask permission to come in. That was the polite thing to do. The gentlemanly thing to do. That was the ticket. Castiel had to approach this like a gentleman.

Better yet, he should approach this like a businessman. Castiel had never been good with people, but he could hold his own in a boardroom when it came to presenting his ideas. He knew how to present his thoughts in a way that was easy to understand, made sense, and left little room for argument. If he thought of his relationship with Dean as another business arrangement, that made it easier. After all, he’d done nothing wrong. He would explain to Dean. Of course Dean would understand. Why wouldn’t he? Castiel was right, after all!

That was another thing. Castiel had all the advantages here. Not only was he right about how he’d handled Crowley? He also knew, thanks to Gabriel, that Dean was interested in him. The worst thing that could happen was that Dean would tell him he didn’t feel attracted to him. Since that wasn’t going to happen, everything was on Castiel. He’d be gentle. He’d explain that he was also attracted to Dean, but their positions as laborer and contract owner made having a relationship complicated. Perhaps, in the future, Castiel might be willing to explore the possibility. For now, though? He believed that his father had the right idea. Once Dean was settled in and felt safe and comfortable, Castiel would allow him to act on his feelings. They’d take it slow. Yes. It would be sweet, moving at a snail’s pace from holding hands to bigger and better things. Then, when Dean’s contract was up? Assuming all went well, pehaps they’d talk about marriage? Castiel had been saving up for years, building a nest egg so he could one day leave his family and the corporate world behind. He could support them. Dean would give up bounty hunting. He would marry Castiel and they’d move out of the Novak house into a place of their own. Something small, out near the other side of the dome, maybe? Somewhere with grass and flowerbeds where Castiel could watch bees while Dean played the guitar and sang. Guitar and singing lessons were an absolute must. Castiel was sure Dean would have a beautiful voice. They’d spend the rest of their lives together, peaceful and happy.

It would be perfect.

The thought of their happy future warmed Castiel and gave him courage. He went to the door, stood up straight, and knocked. Then he waited.

Nothing happened.

Frowning, Castiel knocked again. “Sam?”

“Yeah,” came a small voice from the other side.

“Um...” Castiel was at a loss for words. “May I come in?”

Silence from behind the door. Then, so quietly Castiel had to strain to hear, came a near-whispered “Yeah.”

That was less than promising. Still, it was permission. Castiel opened the door with considerably less eagerness than when he’d knocked.

Dean was sitting on the bed. The blankets were pooled around him. He sat with his legs tucked in and his arms wrapped around himself. His eyes were fixed on the bed. They didn’t look up when Castiel approached. Castiel faltered. “Sam? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

Dean looked anything but fine. His pale face had a slight sheen of sweat. His chest was rising and falling in slow, deep breaths. And he still hadn’t looked up. When Castiel reached out a hand and put it on Dean’s shoulder, the laborer flinched, his breath hitched. “Sam, something is obviously wrong,” Castiel declared, frowning.

“No,” Dean said quickly. “Nothing’s wrong. Make yourself comfortable. Whatever you want.”

That was confusing. Well, Dean had said to make himself comfortable. Castiel sat down on the bed next to Dean. Dean accommodated, scooting over a little to make room. The green eyes glanced over at him briefly before returning to stare at the bedsheets. He was so tense. Well, why not? After today, who knew what he thought Castiel was going to do to him. Alright. Stick to the plan. Start at the beginning. “Hello, Sam.”

Once again, the green eyes flicked towards him. “Um, hi?”

“I just wanted to talk about what happened with Crowley today.”

Dean seemed to somehow sink a bit into the bed. “It’s fine.”

“No, actually it isn’t.” Castiel licked his lips, considering his words. “Sam, what happened today? That wasn’t me buying permission for you to be beaten and raped, no matter how it looked. I’m sure Crowley thought it was. People like that, they like to think everyone else is just as corrupt as they are. I’m not. It’s just, what you said?” He shook his head. “I’m trying to help Ellen. What you said happened won’t happen again. I’ll do whatever I can to prevent that.”

“Thank you.” Now Dean finally looked at him. “I’ll cooperate with whatever this family wants with me, but I won’t stand for Ellen being abused. If I see it happening? I’ll do whatever I can to stop it. Fair warning.”

Castiel was touched. “Thank you. Ellen, she’s been through a lot. No one deserves to be abused, but she especially doesn’t. She can be rough around the edges, but she really is a good person at heart. You know she’s the one who alerted me, when my sister was... Well, she’s the reason I was able to help you.”

Once again, the green eyes returned to the bedspread. “Thank you for that. I understand now that you don’t want anyone else to have me. And I appreciate it.”

“Good. That’s good, Sam.”

Dean’s lips moved briefly into a smile that looked forced. It only lasted for a moment.

“Um, the bottom line here is that I didn’t pay for permission to hurt you,” Castiel continued. “I had to pay to keep Crowley from taking you and Ellen. While on the surface it may seem like a good thing, to get Ellen away from my brothers and you away from Naomi? We both know Crowley is corrupt. He’ll sell you both on his own, to people who will do the same or worse. He threatened to do just that.”

Dean’s back suddenly straightened. His eyes went wide. “Oh,” he said. “I guess I didn’t think about that. I just knew you wanted to keep me. I thought, when you were worried about him taking me, that it was because of that. I should have realized, when he said...” He grimaced and shook his head. “Thank you, Master Castiel.”

“You’re welcome.” Castiel dared to reach out and grasp Dean’s arm. “Sam? I don’t want you to worry. I own your contract, and I’m not letting anyone take you away. I also won’t stand for anyone hurting you. If someone does, I want to know about it. Alright?”

Dean had startled again when Castiel touched him. Now he finally looked Castiel in the eye. “Do you mean that?”

“I do!” Castiel squeezed Dean’s arm. “I want you to serve your time in peace. I want you to work, and learn, and be ready to go back out there as a better, stronger man. Isn’t that what the Convicted Laborer Program is for in the first place?”

“I guess.”

Dean wasn’t looking at him anymore. For some reason, that bothered Castiel. It also made him bold. “In the meantime,” he began, “you don’t have to be unhappy. You don’t have to be... You don’t have to be lonely, either. I mean, you’ve got to be lonely, right? You’re here in this house, and I’m glad to see you’re finally getting along with Ellen. But don’t you need more?”

Dean’s odd breathing pattern was back. “What do you mean?”

“What do I mean? I mean you’re not dead, Sam! You’re still a man. You still have needs, wants... desires?”

Dean froze. The silence seemed to drag on. This wasn’t going the way Castiel had planned it out in his head. Well, he reasoned, he was being pretty vague. Maybe he needed to be a bit more direct, to make sure Dean understood. “Sam?” he began. “I talked to Gabriel. He told me, about what you said. About wanting a relationship with me?”

Silence. Dean seemed as still as a statue. Castiel dared to move his hand, sliding it up Dean’s arm to the shoulder. This was it. “I want you to know that I do find you very attractive,” he said, remembering Gabriel’s advice. “You’ve got beautiful eyes, a great body, your freckles, your lips, the way you walk with those bowed legs?” Castiel swallowed hard. “I’m attracted to you. And I think, in time, I’d be open to a relationship.”

Those green eyes slowly moved to him. Dean had started chewing on his lower lip as Castiel spoke. Now he freed it from between his teeth. His throat moved as he swallowed. His eyelids slid down as he moved closer. And here it was. It was happening. Dean was kissing Castiel.

Castiel’s hand moved from Dean’s shoulder to cup the back of Dean’s head, holding him still. The kiss was long and sweet and everything Castiel wanted. For a moment, he was young again, sharing his first kiss with his first love. But no. He was no child. And here he was, kissing the laborer that his father had specifically ordered no one to touch.

Castiel forced himself to break the kiss and pull back. His lips seemed to tingle from the contact. “I’m sorry,” he managed. “I shouldn’t do this. We need to take things slow. Dad’s right. You need time to adjust.”

“Adjust? Dude, would you please just take what you want and get it over with?!”

That hit like a slap in the face. Castiel looked hard at Dean. Dean’s fists were clenched at his sides. His entire body was tense. And his eyes? His eyes looked hopeless, defeated. They weren’t the eyes of someone who’d just enjoyed a kiss with someone he was attracted to. They were the eyes of a broken man. Castiel gasped. “What’s wrong?”

Dean shook his head. “Nothing. Nothing. Just, whatever you want to do, let’s do it, ok?”

“What?” Castiel’s head was spinning.

Dean looked miserable. “Listen. I’ve been in here every night, just lying here. Listening. Waiting for that door to open. Waiting for you to come into my room. That’s why you brought me in here, isn’t it? So you can have easy access to me?”

“What? No!”

“It’s what you said,” Dean accused. “You said you wanted me where you could keep an eye on me.”

“Well, yes, I did say that,” Castiel admitted. “But that was so I could protect you.”

“There’s that, too. I’m not stupid. I saw the way you looked at me. I didn’t need you to sit here and tell me you’re attracted to me. That’s kind of obvious, dude.”

“It is?” Castiel squirmed, uncomfortable.

Dean was shaking his head. “I get the rest of your family. I get your brothers, I get your sister, I even get your dad, to a point. But you? I don’t get you. What are you doing, Master Castiel?”

“I…” Castiel was at a loss for words. “I just wanted to talk to you. To tell you how I felt. I know you’re attracted to me, and I wanted you to know I felt the same.”

Dean’s eyes squeezed shut in a grimace. “Yeah, I knew that was going to come back to bite me.”

“It doesn’t have to!” Castiel clasped Dean’s arm again. “I understand now. You’re confused. You don’t understand your place here.”

“You got that right.”

“That’s why I came. Yes, you’re my laborer, and I own your contract and control your shock collar. But you’re more. You can have more. We just have to go slow.”

Dean gave a long, drawn-out sigh. Then he pulled off his shirt. “Alright. Let’s get started.”

“Get started?”

“What do you want?”

“What?”

“Dude, just tell me what you want!” Dean exclaimed, exasperated. “You want to fuck me?”

Castiel gaped at him.

Dean groaned. “Master Castiel? Please tell me what it is you want from me. Sex, blow job, handie? Or do you just want to, I don’t know, grope me?”

The power of speech had abandoned Castiel.

“Ok,” Dean said. “You want to go slow, right. So, you just want me to strip so you can get an eyeful? I can do that. Do you want, you know, a show?”

Dean’s hands were on the strings of his pajama bottoms. Castiel recovered enough to grab Dean’s hands. “No, no, stop! What are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out what you want. It’s a little hard to do when you’re not telling me anything.”

Castiel let him go. He leaned back, looking at Dean. He suddenly looked like an entirely different person. “I don’t understand.”

Dean sighed again. “Ok. Let me spell this out for you. This, you know, guy on guy? I’ve never done it before. I don’t know what you like. I’ll do whatever you want. But you gotta use your words, ok? Either that, or, I dunno, show me what to do?”

“I don’t want you to do anything! This isn’t what I wanted. I’m not here to force you to perform any kind of sexual act, alright? All I wanted was for you to know that I’m attracted to you.”

“Message received. Can we get on with it now?”

“I am not going to force myself on you!” Castiel exclaimed. “I’m not. I would never! Dean, I don’t understand. Why would you possibly think that I’d do that?”

Green eyes bored into his. “That’s why.”

“What do you…?”

Suddenly, Castiel realized what he’d said. He froze, staring at Dean, and waited for his entire world to come crashing down.


	15. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets an unexpected but welcome message

Dean had been standing in one place, sweeping the same section of floor, for the past five minutes. He didn’t even realize it until his collar suddenly shocked him.

“Hey Sam!” Michael snapped. “How about you get a move on and quit wasting time?”

“Yes, sir, sorry, sir.” Dean began sweeping for real. He kept his eyes carefully lowered, focusing on his work.

Mike, however, wasn’t finished with him. The eldest Novak boy circled around him. “You’re kind of useless, aren’t you, Sammy? I mean, we all know Cassie didn’t buy you for actual work, but it’s not like I want to use you the way he does.”

Dean didn’t answer. He kept sweeping until Mike stepped on his broom. “Excuse me, Master Michael.”

“Why should I?”

Dean focused on his breathing and kept his voice calm and his expression neutral. “Would you prefer I do a different activity, sir?”

Mike had been drinking a can of pop. Now he upended it, dumping the pop onto the floor where Dean had just swept. Dean barely moved his feet out of the way to avoid them getting splashed. “Well, Sam, it looks to me like you need to mop! How about you get to it and quit daydreaming?”

Oh, how badly Dean wanted to take this broom and shove it up Mike’s entitled ass. He quietly went to get a mop and bucket, Mike’s mocking laughter following him.

Dean cleaned up the mess, swept the rest of the floor, and was washing at the sink when the doorbell rang. Dean ignored it, knowing Ellen was heading out to answer it. A few minutes later, she wandered back into the kitchen. She was holding an index card in her hand and frowning at it in confusion. “What is it?” he asked.

“It’s weird,” Ellen said. “I answered the door, but there was nobody there. Just this card.”

“Maybe it was a prank?” Dean’s heart was pounding. He was glad his voice was steady. “Here, let me see it.”

He couldn’t keep the slight tremor out of his hand when he took the card. Dean covered it by grasping the card with both hands and frowning down at it. “Huh. Kids, maybe? Want me to go see if they’re still hanging out, causing trouble?”

“Yes, please,” Ellen said, gratefully. “The last thing we need is another mess to clean up.”

Dean fought down a twinge of guilt. He smiled at her instead and headed outside, where he began to walk around the house. He glanced again at the card as he walked. The word “Zeppelin” was written on the card above a string of nonsense letters and numbers. To the casual observer, it would mean nothing at all. But to Dean, it meant hope. The word, a reference to Dean’s favorite band, meant that this message was for Dean. It was a lifeline Dean had set up before allowing himself to be arrested, one that involved so much risk he’d been sure no one would be crazy enough to do it. But someone had. Someone had gotten the message he’d left Charlie, come out here, and left this coded message for him.

Ducking behind the corner of the house, Dean quickly decoded the message. It was three words, but they meant the world.

_Sam is alive._

All the strength went out of Dean’s body. He sagged against the side of the house, slid down it, lowered his head, and said a prayer of thanks. Sam was alive. His brother had once again beaten the odds and survived the worst of the Demon Blood withdrawal. Sammy would be ok. Dean was sure of it now. His brother would be fine, as long as Dean played his part.

The problem was, Dean had no way to reply. He had little doubt that it had been Benny who’d risked his neck to come out here and give Dean this small bit of comfort. No one else in CLaIM was that stupid. Even being here would raise suspicion. Dean hadn’t seen any sign of his friend. He hoped Benny had made a clean getaway, but the chance his friend would return was next to zero. The chance of him finding any sort of message Dean might leave was even less. Dean was on his own. Which meant he still had no way to warn his friends.

Dean got up and continued his pretend search for kids causing trouble, but his mind was on the night before. Cass coming into his room had been something he’d been expecting and dreading for days. He’d already known Cass knew who he really was. That was obvious from his last slip. Dean had been waiting for him to take what he clearly wanted, the dread and fear of waiting building until he’d finally grown bold when Cass made his move. That Cass had shown his hand the way he had last night had been unexpected. His reaction had been even more so. Cass had mumbled some sort of an apology, practically fell off of Dean’s bed, run through the door connecting their rooms and slammed it shut. Dean had been left blinking at the sound of the lock turning. He simply did not understand Castiel Novak.

Dean was so lost in his thoughts he practically ran into Cass when he came around the back of the house. Cass had apparently been in a similar state. He jumped when he saw Dean. Unfortunately, Cass had been holding a drink in his hand. The end result was that both of them were staring at each other, iced tea dripping from their faces and shirts.

“Oh dear,” Cass groaned. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Dean sighed.

“No, come inside. We both need to get cleaned up.” Cass reached out as if to take Dean’s arm, seemed to think better of it, and waved for Dean to follow.

Dean followed as Cass went, not to the kitchen like Dean had expected, but to Cass’s room. Cass dripped on the carpeting clear back to his private bathroom. “Here,” he called, holding up a towel.

Dean accepted it and started dabbing at the moisture, his eyes on Cass. Cass largely ignored him, mopping at his own face before pulling off his shirt with a grimace. The man had a solid, muscular torso. The muscles rippled slightly under his skin as Cass moved around. Dean couldn’t look away. He licked his lips, suddenly feeling like there wasn’t enough air. What the hell was wrong with him? Maybe he was getting sick.

Meanwhile, Cass seemed oblivious to Dean’s inner turmoil. He was busy trying to wash the mess off of his skin. Glancing at Dean, he said, “You probably want to change, too.”

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah.” Dean peeled off his own shirt. “Why don’t you give me that and I’ll get them washed?”

“Ellen does the laundry.”

“Ellen’s leaving in less than a week, isn’t she? I may as well get used to the job.”

Cass paused, looking at Dean. “When she leaves, you’ll be alone unless someone gets another laborer.”

“Yeah.”

“Then my sister won’t be able to use Ellen against you.”

Dean gave him a look. “You know damned well it wasn’t Ellen she was threatening to hurt!”

“No, actually I don’t,” Cass corrected, looking somewhat confused. “Naomi didn’t have her remote, so I knew she must have coerced you somehow. I assumed she’d threatened Ellen. But if not her, then who?”

“The same person you’re threatening me with!”

Cass shook his head. “Sam...”

“You know, there’s really no point in pretending anymore. The whole family knows that’s not my name.”

“That isn’t true.” Cass moved closer. “Is that what happened with Naomi? You thought she was threatening someone you care about? She has no idea who you are. No one does, except for me and Gabe.”

Dean gaped at him. “But she said I wouldn’t be the one who gets hurt!”

“Ellen, Dean,” Cass sighed. “I have no doubt she was threatening Ellen. I’m sorry you misunderstood and let yourself be put through that over a misunderstanding.”

“I would have let myself be put through that for Ellen anyway,” Dean admitted. “I’m sorry, Master Castiel, but your sister’s a bitch.” Dean braced for the shock.

It didn’t come. “You’re right,” Cass said instead. “She kind of is. But that doesn’t change the facts.” He cleared his throat, suddenly looking anxious. “Can we talk about what happened last night?”

“Yeah.” Here it came. “I’m trying, Master Castiel. I really am. I wish I understood what it was you wanted from me. I swear I’ll do whatever you want, but I’m getting some seriously mixed signals here. So far, about the only thing you’ve made perfectly clear is that you hold all the power.”

Cass was looking at him strangely. “I hold all the power?”

“It’s more than this.” Dean indicated the collar. “This keeps me here and lets you shock me on a whim, but I knew I’d have it going in. I can deal with being shocked. The real issue is that you know exactly who I am, which means you know who my brother is. I hope I’ve made it clear. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for Sammy.”

“For Sam? Dean, I would never hurt Sam!”

It was Dean’s turn to look at Cass. “You wouldn’t?”

“No! Your contract was sold under his name. I thought I was buying him! When I saw you for the first time and realized who you were, I was very surprised.”

Dean stiffened. “So you wanted Sammy.”

“Yes.”

“And you got me instead.”

Cass nodded. “So it appears.”

“So now, what, you want to try to use me against my brother?”

“No!” Cass threw his towel into the sink. He studied his own reflection for a few seconds, apparently thinking. Then he turned back to Dean. “Dean, do you have any idea who I am?”

“Castiel Novak.”

“And?”

“And, you’re some rich guy who bought my contract?”

The blue eyes were intense. “That’s it? That’s all you know about me?”

Dean shrugged. “Sorry, Cass, I’m not really fluent on the who’s who list of rich dudes. You know who I am. Why doesn’t matter. Guess Sammy and I have made bigger names for ourselves than I thought. The only things that matter about you are that you know about my brother, and I can’t get away from you.” That was an uncomfortable truth. Dean had searched the entire house and still hadn’t been able to find his hub. He dared to look Cass in the eye. “The question now is, you have this knowledge, so what are you going to do about it?”

Cass’s face was going through some interesting contortions. His eyes flickered rapidly. Whatever was going through his head, it was apparently profound. “I’m going to keep you,” he said at last. “Yes, I wanted your brother, but it wasn’t for any sort of nefarious reasons. I knew of you, um, your work. The two of you have done a lot of good. You were smart enough to hide your records, and not let your contract go for bid still listing you as a bounty hunter. But if I could recognize Sam’s name, do a check, and figure out who he really was? Then someone else could have done the same thing. I bought Sam, bought you, to protect you.”

Dean blinked. “Seriously? You bought my contract to protect Sam?”

“Yes. He didn’t deserve to have his contract sold to someone who might mistreat him.”

Of all the things Dean thought Cass might say, this hadn’t even made the list. At first, Dean simply didn’t believe it. It had to be some kind of trick, some angle to force Dean into something. But as he looked into Cass’s eyes, he saw nothing but sincerity in their blue depths. And from what he’d seen of this strange, confusing man so far? One thing Cass wasn’t was an actor.

“I don’t understand,” Dean objected. “If you bought me to protect me, then why were you such an ass to me until Naomi hit me with the level three?”

“Because you’d lied to me. You’d tricked me. You let me believe I was buying your brother. I was angry with you, Dean. I shouldn’t have treated you like that, and I’m still sorry about that level three shock, but how would you have felt?”

“Yeah, ok, that’s fair.” Dean’s head was spinning. Everything was making sense now. Of course Cass had been pissed, especially since he’d apparently recognized Dean’s deception right away.

Cass was moving closer, raising up a hand to cup Dean’s cheek. “Dean?” he began. “I’m not angry anymore. Whatever your reasons were for doing this, they’re your reasons. Tell me if you want, or don’t tell me, it’s your call. But I would never threaten Sam, or anyone else. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Cass’s tongue flicked out, wetting his perpetually-chapped lips. The act was mesmerizing. Suddenly Dean couldn’t look away from Cass’s mouth. Apparently, the man noticed. “What I said last night, about being attracted to you? All of that is true. But it doesn’t mean you have to feel obligated to do anything. I would never force you. Whatever happens, it will happen at its own pace. And if things don’t work out between us? That’s alright, too. I didn’t buy your contract so I could force you into sex. I would never do that.”

The words rang with the clear sound of truth. Cass’s hand was warm on Dean’s cheek. It was somehow comforting. It took Dean a while before he realized that he was leaning onto the hand, that he’d reached up his own hand and covered it, holding it in place against his cheek. He’d even let his eyes close a bit!

Embarrassed and confused, Dean gently pulled the hand away. “Um, thank you,” he said. “I appreciate that. Really, you know, eases my mind.”

“You have nothing to fear from me.”

Cass’s hand tightened on Dean’s. Why were they holding hands? Holy shit, had Dean seriously held onto the guy’s hand when he’d pulled it off of his cheek? He was still holding Cass’s hand! Even staring down at it, Dean couldn’t will himself to let go. It was Cass who finally broke the contact. “You should get that iced tea cleaned off,” he was advising. “It will get sticky, otherwise.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, right.” Dean could feel himself blushing.

Cass was smiling brightly. “I’m attracted to you, too, Dean. Just remember. Take it slow.”

“Um, ok.” What the actual fuck was happening? This was the perfect time to be honest with Cass. He needed to tell Cass that he’d only said what he’d said to Gabe because he’d believed, at the time, that Gabe was also threatening Sammy. Now he was fairly certain neither of the youngest Novak brothers were any threat to his own brother, Dean needed to clear that up. It wasn’t fair to lead Cass on. The poor guy needed to know Dean wasn’t batting for his team. But instead, Dean found himself nodding and heading into his room for a clean shirt.

Well shit.

Ok. Opportunity missed, but it was hardly the end of the world. There would be other chances. Dean would let Cass down gently, of course. The man had been hurt, after all. Maybe Dean could help? Give him some pointers? Granted, all Dean knew was how to attract women, not men. Still, Cass was a good-looking guy. Surely he couldn’t have that much trouble attracting someone! Dean could help. He’d build up Cass’s self-confidence, get him set up with someone decent, and everyone would be happy. Then he wouldn’t be too disappointed when Dean managed to escape.

Happy endings all around.

****

Castiel spent a long time in the bathroom, gazing at his reflection. People had frequently told him he was handsome, even pretty. He had little trouble attracting attention. His problem was finding someone who would stay. Someone who wanted him for more than just a one-night stand, or his money, or his connections. Most importantly, someone Castiel wanted back.

He’d never gotten over Dean. He could admit that now. Every relationship he’d had, he’d subconsciously compared that person to Dean. Until recently, no one had been able to stand up to that standard. With Raphael, Castiel had let himself believe it was real. For a brief time, he’d been able to forget, really forget, what Dean had made him feel. When he’d realized Raphael was cheating, it was a crushing blow. Raphael’s rejection had torn Castiel apart. He hadn’t believed he’d ever recover from that.

But now Dean was here. They had a second chance. Castiel was determined to go slow, but just being near Dean was exhilarating. When they were kids, Dean had always taken the lead. He’d initiated that first kiss. He’d told Castiel that he loved him. But now, it seemed, Castiel would be the one to take the lead. So be it.

Castiel smiled at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so alive. His self-confidence was at an all-time high. Dean wanted him. After all these years, so many lonely dreams, Castiel would finally have his happy ending.


	16. Executive Laborer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fearful of leaving Dean home alone with his unpredictable siblings, Castiel decides to take him to work. But he's fairly sure Dean isn't going to like the role he'll have to play.

“We should talk.”

Dean’s hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. “Alright?”

Castiel wasn’t used to sitting in the front seat. Any time he’d been driven in the past, he’d been in the back. But the moment Dean had slid behind the wheel, Castiel had instinctively climbed in next to him. While he hated driving, he could certainly do it if he had to. Castiel was reasonably certain he could teach Dean. He’d been delighted to discover Dean already knew how to drive. In retrospect, it seemed obvious that someone who could maintain a car would be able to drive it. And of course, Mick had been delighted, especially when Castiel had paid him his remaining wages in one lump sum and dismissed him. Dean would be driving him from now on. The very idea of that had made Castiel smile, but Dean seemed oddly down. Dean, he realized, had been upset ever since Castiel had called the laborer over to his computer to look at possible houses. Castiel had found four different houses for sale that met his needs. All were out of the city, in quiet neighborhoods that were still within commuting distance for work. He’d wanted a small cottage, nothing nearly as fancy as what his father owned, where Dean could be safe and the two of them could explore this new relationship they had together. He’d thought Dean would be happy about Castiel’s plans to move out of his father’s house and take Dean with him. But Dean, for some reason, was anything but happy. He’d asked when they were moving, nodded when Castiel admitted he didn’t have a date in mind yet, and wandered off without giving his opinion on the houses. It puzzled Castiel. He’d tried to ease Dean’s mind, assuring his laborer that his stay in the prison would only be for a few hours while the hub was moved. Castiel would make certain Dean was treated well and returned to Castiel’s care quickly. Dean had nothing to worry about. But Dean had only shrugged, mumbled something about not caring, and gone back to work.

Dean still seemed withdrawn now as he followed Castiel’s directions into the business section of the district. Granted, they were moving through the usual snarl of morning commuter traffic. Once again, Castiel had reason to be grateful the bulk of his work was done at home.

Still, he couldn’t help but admire Dean. He’d insisted on dressing the laborer in one of the new suits Castiel had gotten him. Castiel had spent about twenty minutes fussing with Dean’s appearance, fixing his hair, changing his tie about half a dozen times, and brushing lint off of his coat until Dean had irritably pointed out that they were going to be late if they didn’t get moving. It had been worth it, though. Dean looked amazing. Not a hair was out of place. Castiel was glad he’d gone with the emerald green tie, although he couldn’t help but wonder if he should have gone with the navy tie that matched his own instead? Too late now. Didn’t matter. The laborer would have looked incredible in a burlap sack. Dean would make a great first impression.

First impressions. Right. Dean needed to know what he was getting into. He looked the part. Now Dean had to learn how he’d be expected to behave. Castiel strongly expected the laborer had no idea what was about to happen. There was a reason he’d waited until they were almost there to spring this on Dean.

“I should tell you what to expect when we arrive,” Castiel began. “This building is huge, too huge to just let you stay in the garage. So you have to come in with me. There are laborer lounges on several floors where contract owners can bring their laborers. That will keep you in range.”

“Appreciate that,” Dean grunted. “I’d rather not get zapped just because you got in an elevator.”

“No, you’ll be close to me the whole time.” And wouldn’t that be lovely? Having Dean nearby while he dealt with the bigwigs at the main office would be a badly-needed confidence booster. Too bad he couldn’t bring Dean right into the boardroom with him. Not yet. Dean needed a bit more, well, refinement, he supposed was the word, before he could trust the laborer that much around other executives. Still, being an executive did have its perks. What he had in mind was certainly one of them. He just had to find a way to explain it to Dean in a way that wouldn’t cause Dean to intentionally wreck the car. “The executives actually have their own laborer lounge, so that their laborers are close by,” he explained cheerfully. “It’s got an intercom, so I can call you any time.”

“Sure you don’t want a bell to ring?”

That confused Castiel. “I suppose I could use a bell, although you couldn’t hear it through the door of the executive boardroom. I could ring it over the intercom, but that seems a bit counterproductive. After all, the point of the intercom is so that I could call you by name and give you whatever instructions...”

“It was a joke, Cass.”

Castiel blinked. “A joke? Oh. Very funny!” He forced a laugh, trying to pretend he’d gotten the joke.

Dean was giving him a side eye. Castiel cleared his throat. “I don’t think I’ll need a bell.”

“Yeah, forget the bell. In fact, let’s never mention a bell again.”

That was an odd request, but Castiel supposed it could be accommodated easily enough. He nodded. “Before we arrive, there are some things we need to discuss.”

“Alright?”

“Dea... Sam,” he corrected himself. “There are lounges where I could just leave you. You’d be treated mostly with indifference. Most of the laborers there nap, play cards, or watch TV the whole time.”

“Sounds good!”

Castiel blinked. “Er, it does? But Dean, I don’t want you to... I mean, wouldn’t you rather...?” Castiel cleared his throat. “I would much prefer to have you with me.”

“Oh?” Dean glanced at him and cocked an eyebrow. “You need me to do something for you?”

“Well, no, not really.”

“You’re losing me here, Cass. Whatever you’re trying to say, spit it out?”

Castiel took a deep breath. “It’s just that I’ve never had a laborer that I could bring into the executive areas before. I wanted to do that. With you.” He gave Dean a wary smile. “I wanted you to be my executive laborer.”

Dean shrugged. “Sure.”

That was unexpectedly easy. He’d expected, once Dean learned Castiel wanted him as an executive laborer, for Dean to have a meltdown. Instead, the laborer seemed fine with it. Castiel let himself relax slightly. “Good! We need to maintain a certain appearance here. Now, I have no intention of calling you into the boardroom today.” _That will come later._ “However, you will still be expected to act in a certain way. Any laborer brought into this building, especially the executive level, is expected to know his place.”

Castiel could see Dean’s knuckles whiten as he tightened his grip on the wheel. “Know my place?”

“You are a laborer,” Castiel reminded. “I took a chance, taking you here this early, but you promised me that you’d behave in an appropriate manner.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “I did.”

Dean looked like he had something more to say, but he remained silent. Castiel shrugged and continued. “As I said, I plan to take you to the executive level. They’re expecting you, of course. I will still have to check you in when we arrive, so that you can pass through the doors to run any errands I send you on.”

“What’s that mean?”

“It’s just a scan of your collar,” Castiel assured. “Security will scan it, match you to my ID, and you’ll be permitted to go anywhere I can go. Executive laborers have free reign. Eventually, I will have you performing various tasks, but not today. Today, I just want you to watch and learn.”

“Ok, who am I watching and what am I learning?”

“The other executive laborers, of course, to learn how you’re supposed to act.”

Dean’s lips were pressed into a thin line. “Do I get a hint? What am I supposed to do here, Cass?”

“For starters, you don’t call me ‘Cass.’ I don’t mind it at home, but any time we’re out in public, you need to refer to me as...”

“As either ‘Master Castiel’ or ‘Sir.’ I remember.”

“Correct. And of course, I’ll refer to you as ‘Sam.’ I should call you that anyway, to make sure I don’t make a mistake in public.”

Dean shrugged. “If you screw up, we’ll just say Dean is my middle, preferred name.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Castiel admired.

“Yeah, I’m more than just a pretty face.”

_Oh, are you ever!_ That was, of course, the primary reason Dean could come with him as an executive laborer. Didn’t Dean know that?

Wait. Dean DID know that, didn’t he?

Suddenly, it occurred to Castiel that Dean had no idea. “Dean,” he asked. “Do you know what an executive laborer does?”

“I imagine run errands for the bigwigs,” Dean guessed. “Why, something I don’t know?”

Castiel felt it was best he didn’t directly respond to that. “Maybe I should just go over the ground rules?”

“That would be helpful.”

Right. “When we enter the building, you’ll be to my right, slightly behind me,” he continued. “That’s where you will be at all times if other executives are around, unless I dismiss you, direct you elsewhere, or send you on an errand. For the most part, you don’t speak unless spoken to, unless I’ve sent you on a specific errand that requires you to communicate. If that’s the case, you will preface everything with ‘As Master Castiel Novak wishes.’ You’re expected to be pleasant, to smile and be polite. You keep your eyes and your voice lowered. Never look anyone in the eye, not even other laborers. If another executive is coming towards you in the hall, you’re expected to move aside.”

“Sure I shouldn’t drop into a curtsey?”

Castiel frowned. “Why would you curtsey?”

Dean signed. “Never mind, continue.”

“Alright.” Here came the uncomfortable part. Castiel took a deep breath. “There’s something else you should know. Executive laborers are there to assist and run errands for their contract owners, of course. But they’re also, well...” Castiel struggled for the words. “I imagine that you’ll find very few, if any, male executive laborers. The reason is that they also serve as, well, a bit of a status symbol. Executive laborers are all expected to be well-trained, submissive, and, well, um...” He cleared his throat. “Attractive.”

Dean shot him a look. He quickly returned his eyes to the road, but the color was in his cheeks and his knuckles were white again. “So, what, we’re expected to give you blow jobs under your desks?”

“Some do, yes,” Castiel admitted quietly. “I hope you know, I won’t expect that of you. But having an attractive laborer does give the contract owner a status boost.”

“And how many, as you say, ‘attractive laborers,’ have you brought to work?” Dean wanted to know.

“None,” Castiel admitted. “I, um, never had a laborer that fit the bill before.”

“So, what, you’re bringing me now to boost your own status?!” Dean’s voice was sharp.

“Yes,” Castiel confessed. “I’ve been negotiating for some time with another executive, trying to gain ownership of a piece of property. He’s polite enough, but he doesn’t think too highly of me because of two reasons - I was given my position by my father, and I have never owned an executive laborer. In the time I have worked there, I’ve managed to prove I have what it takes to hold my position.”

“So now you need the laborer.” Dean shook his head. “Seriously, Cass? I feel like you’re taking me to a dog and pony show here.”

Castiel shrank in his seat. “I know. I’m sorry. I should have asked you before, but I knew you’d say no.”

“Damned right! I cannot believe this, Cass. I honestly cannot believe that you’re bringing me here as a trophy to show your asshole buddies.”

“But I also want you with me,” Castiel insisted. “I did this because I wanted us to be able to spend some time together, away from my family. I know they’re still bothering you, but I can’t watch you every minute of every day. If I left you in the regular laborer lounge, you’d probably be safe, but this way we could be close. We could talk, get to know each other. I want you to be there, supporting me at work. Yes, you’d boost my status. But I wanted you close to me.”

“You should have told me.”

Castiel spread his hands. “Which would you prefer, to stay at home where my family can harass you, or to come with me?”

Dean scowled at him. “That depends entirely on what you expect me to do.”

Now Castiel bristled. “I already told you I have no intention of forcing you into anything.”

“Yeah, well, excuse me if I’m a little offended about being your eye candy,” Dean snapped back. “I don’t appreciate being objectified, alright?”

“I don’t imagine you would! Look, I know this isn’t ideal, but the fact is, we can help each other. I’d already planned on having you drive me. Chances are, I’ll never call you into the boardroom, but having you there is...”

“A status boost, I got it. I just don’t know how I’m expected to swallow this, pun most certainly not intended. I’m not a fucking show animal, Cass!”

Castiel sighed dejectedly. “No, you’re not. And I don’t expect you to be. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have tricked you like this. I just wanted you with me today. I thought you’d want that, too, but I didn’t think it through. If it’s too much, I won’t bring you again. I’ll just call for a ride, or drive myself if I have to.”

Dean seemed to be about to say something. But when he looked over again at Castiel, he paused. Instead, he took a deep breath through his nose and let it out. “Alright. Fine. I’ll let everyone think I’m your personal twink if it gets me out of the house, I guess. But I swear, if one of those entitled bastards touches me...?”

“That’s not going to happen. The only way someone else can put their hands on you is if I allow it. And I’m not about to allow it.”

Dean visibly relaxed a little. “Alright. I keep my mouth shut, heel nicely and look pretty. You get your status boost. Having me makes you look good to the other executives, so, you know, I’ll play the part.” He actually smiled at Castiel. “I do want you to look good in front of them, so you know. I won’t do anything to make you look bad.”

This sudden, abrupt change in Dean’s attitude surprised Castiel into silence.

Dean went back to focusing on the drive. “We getting close?”

“Actually, we’re here.” Castiel pointed out the windshield. “That’s it on the right.”

Dean stared. “You work in the biggest building here?!”

“Yes?”

“Damn!” Dean was shaking his head. “Ok, so do I drop you off and park, or...?”

“No, you go right up the ramp.” Castiel pointed again. “The building has its own laborers. We get out, they park the car. You stay with me. It’s all designed so we can keep our executive laborers with us as much as possible.”

“Great.” Castiel couldn’t read Dean’s expression as he pulled into the ramp of the building’s garage. But Dean definitely looked threatening when he got out and confronted the valet. “You put one scratch on this car, and I’ll have your ass.”

The valet gave Dean a look. Dean was still glaring as the car pulled away. The tires squealed as the valet took a corner quickly and Dean winced. “What’s the punishment for throwing a valet out into traffic?”

“I would advise against it.”

“I just got that car purring and sparkling! I swear, if that skinny son of a...!”

Castiel quickly took Dean’s arm. “How about we get inside?”

Fortunately, Dean went where Castiel pulled him. The laborer was still visibly bristling, muttering under his breath. Castiel thought getting him out of the garage was probably a good idea.

The building had a glass elevator that rode quickly up the side to their destination. Dean took one look outside, turned green, and quickly faced the door. Castiel cocked an eyebrow at him. “What’s wrong?”

“The view isn’t my favorite,” Dean admitted.

“Really?” Castiel turned to admire. “I always enjoyed riding in this elevator. I thought it was the closest I’d ever get to flying.”

“Yeah, well, I think I’ll cross flying off my bucket list,” Dean grumbled. “Whoever thought it would be a good idea to stick an elevator on the outside of a building needs his ass kicked! Just how far are we going up in this stupid death trap, anyway?”

“We’re heading to the penthouse.”

“Oh, perfect.” Dean swallowed hard and fixed his attention on the door.

Castiel admired the view alone until they reached their destination. Dean, he noted, was pushing his way through the doors as soon as the elevator stopped. The laborer was breathing heavily. Apparently, Dean really didn’t care for heights. “We could take the stairs back down?” Castiel offered sympathetically. “It’s an extremely long walk, but if it bothers you that much?”

Dean made a face. “So my choices are to walk a marathon down the stairs, or go back in that death trap? I gotta tell you, Cass, they both sound equally bad.”

“Then we’ll decide later.” Castiel took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. “Showtime.”

Dean nodded and, to Castiel’s delight, moved to just behind him on the right side. Castiel nodded in approval and started walking, heading to the security desk.

Dean continued to act the part of an obedient executive laborer. He stood patiently while security scanned his collar and Castiel’s ID. “Welcome, Mr. Novak,” the guard said. “Your executive laborer is checked in. I believe they’ll be expecting you in the boardroom in twenty minutes.”

“Thank you. Come along, Sam.”

Dean quietly followed all the way to the door to the executive labor lounge. Then Castiel felt a tug on his sleeve. “Am I allowed to talk to the other laborers?” Dean whispered.

“Yes,” Castiel whispered back. “The atmosphere should be very casual when the executives aren’t there. You can act fairly normal, within reason, of course. Just remember the rules if an executive is there. Executives tend to come in at the last minute, so you’ll probably be the only one here for a while. Be polite. As a new laborer, you’ll be expected to have questions. Just, well, don’t expect the nicest conversations.”

“What’s that mean?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Castiel checked his watch. “Listen, I need to get my presentation ready. The schedule is usually the same any time we come out here. Today is all about learning what each department is doing, and how we can all work together to benefit the company as a whole. I’m lucky enough that I get the first presentation, but unfortunately, I still have to stay for the rest. Executive laborers typically break with their contract owners, so I’ll either join you in here or take you to the office I use when I’m here. We’ll decide on the fly which you prefer.”

“Any idea of a time frame?”

“I don’t expect to be longer than a couple of hours at first. I’ll join you for break. Then it’s two more hours and we break for lunch. I’ll come back to you then as well, naturally. Couple of hours, another break with you, the last few hours, and we can go home.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Trust me, it’s a long day where I’ll be,” Castiel sighed. “You shouldn’t be too uncomfortable, though. There’s a TV, some magazines, a restroom and a snack bar. Have whatever you want. They’ll scan your collar and put it on my account.” He gave Dean’s arm a squeeze. “You’ll be fine. Today is just to get a taste for things here. I usually only come in once a week, so it shouldn’t be too bad. And I’m sorry, alright? I know how degrading this is, being treated like...”

“It’s ok.” Dean flashed him a smile that made Castiel’s knees feel weak. “You go knock their socks off with your presentation. I’ll do my best to make you look good.”

The words gave Castiel a much-needed boost to his confidence. He smiled back and dared to kiss Dean’s cheek.

Dean blushed a lovely pink. His hand flew up to his cheek, green eyes wide. Castiel smiled and indicated the door. “Just relax and wait for me.”

“Can do!” Dean seemed to have recovered enough to smile at him again. Then he was through the door and into the lounge.

****

_It was just a peck on the cheek,_ Dean scolded himself. _It’s not like he made out with you! No need to get upset about it!_

Except he wasn’t upset. Dean actually had no idea how he felt about what had just happened. All he knew was that his heart was pounding. His cheek still seemed to tingle where Cass had kissed him. Weird. No matter. Dean’s plan was, and remained, to stay with Cass long enough to bring up his self-esteem so Cass wouldn’t be completely crushed when Dean hit the road. As much as he hated the whole idea of being an executive laborer? The apparent status boost he provided was right in line with his plan. Fine. He could handle this. Time to brush it off and pay attention to his surroundings.

Dean wasn’t sure what to expect from a lounge for executive laborers. He’d imagined a small room with a few vinyl-covered couches, a table with women’s magazines, and a vending machine filled with bagged junk food. Instead, he was facing a spacious room. Comfortable chairs, sofas, and recliners were placed at various intervals, facing either the massive television screen on the wall or the windows. The windows were floor to ceiling and covered one entire wall. Off to the side was a door leading out to the veranda. Picnic tables with umbrellas were visible outside, although the umbrellas had naturally all been folded closed and secured for the cold weather.

It was the snack bar that drew Dean’s attention the most. A laborer in a waiter’s uniform smiled at Dean when he approached. “Good morning!” he said, handing Dean a menu. “I’ve never seen you before. Are you with Master Novak?”

“Yup!” Dean replied. “I’m Sam. Word gets around, huh?”

“I was informed he would be bringing a new executive laborer today,” the waiter explained. “Master Novak hasn’t set any limits for you, Sam, so what can I get for you?”

Dean was busy eyeing the array of offerings on display. A variety of pastries, sandwiches, and appetizers were pictured on the menu. There were no descriptions of any kind. Of course not. Laborers weren’t expected to be able to read, even, apparently, executive laborers. There were no prices, either. Ah well. Cass said he could have whatever he wanted. Dean supposed it was time to put Cass’s money where Dean’s mouth was. “What flavor pie do you have?” he asked.

“We offer apple, cherry, and lemon meringue.”

“I’ll have the apple pie, please.”

The waiter smiled, scanned Dean’s collar, and moved to slice the pie. Dean frowned. “Dude, you call that a slice?”

The waiter looked up in surprise. “I’m sorry?”

“Do I look like I need to go on a diet to you? I thought you said I had no limits? Come on, man, cut me a slice!”

The waiter shrugged and cut a significantly larger slice. Pleased, Dean accepted his pie and moved to one of the reclining chairs (facing AWAY from the window, thank you very much) to eat it. It was delicious.

Apparently, Cass had been right about executives arriving at the last minute. Female laborers were starting to enter the lounge just as, by the clock, Cass’s meeting was about to start. Every one of them would have looked right at home on the cover of the fashion magazines neatly stacked in the racks by the chairs. That nearly made Dean lose his appetite. Fortunately, he got over it enough to finish the pie.

Naturally, he attracted a lot of attention. A blonde and a redhead quickly claimed the seats on either side of Dean. “Who do you belong to?” a blonde asked him.

Dean managed to hide his irritation at being considered property under a charming smile. “My master is Castiel Novak.”

“Aaah,” the redhead called. “I forgot he was gay. It’s too bad, he’s hot.”

“Not his fault,” the blonde defended. “Don’t get on his shit because he’s got a hot master while yours is a wrinkled old bastard.”

The redhead looked down her nose at the blonde. “At least he doesn’t smell as bad as yours.”

A brunette stopped near them. “Are you two bitches starting already?” she complained. “I say it’s about time Novak found something good. And you do look tasty, don’t you?” The brunette leaned forward, giving Dean an eyeful from her low-cut dress. “What do you say you and I have a little fun?

The woman was eyeing Dean the way he’d eyed the pie earlier. “Um...”

“Keep walking, tramp!” the redhead said, kicking at the brunette.

“What’s your name, sweet thing?” the blonde asked.

Dean eyed her. “Sam.”

“I’m Rebecca,” the blonde offered. “That ginger skank is Nadia, and this bitch here is Elaine. And they both need to back off, because I saw him, first!”

“Tramp!”

“Slut!”

“Aren’t you a pretty thing?” a second blonde cooed. “Are you Novak’s?”

That brought another round of insults and derogatory comments. The pie felt heavy in Dean’s stomach. Suddenly, he understood why Cass had warned him about the conversations with the other executive laborers.


	17. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns some office secrets, and draws some unexpected attention

Castiel’s presentation was reasonably well received. Of course, it helped that he knew what would be waiting for him when he left the boardroom. As individual executive laborers were called in by the various executives, word started to spread that Castiel had a laborer of his own. By the time the first break finally arrived, Castiel had a large group of curious executives trailing after him when he approached Dean in the lounge.

Dean played his part beautifully. He’d glanced up enough to note Castiel before carefully lowering his head and eyes. He rose gracefully to his feet, head bowed and hands clasped. Castiel eagerly moved to grasp his shoulder. “Hello, Sam.”

“Good morning, Master Castiel.”

Castiel beamed. Naturally, his fellow executives were impressed.

“Well well!”

“I’m not into other men, but you certainly found yourself a pretty one.”

“Nice, Novak.”

Beneath his hand, Castiel could feel Dean tense. But the laborer showed no other outward sign. He kept his head bowed and smiled, not saying a word. Still, Castiel thought it was best not to take chances. He slipped his arm around Dean’s waist. “If you gentlemen don’t mind, I’ll be heading back to my office. I should check up on things.”

That earned Castiel some chuckles and sly winks. “You enjoy yourself, Novak.”

Dean’s smile faltered for a moment. Castiel didn’t quite understand until he and Dean were out of the lounge and nearly to Castiel’s office. Then, horrified, he quickly let go. “Oh! I didn’t mean, I mean, I wasn’t...!”

“It’s what I’m here for, isn’t it?” Dean said under his breath. “Let them think whatever they want. Boost your stats, remember?”

Castiel grimaced. “But I didn’t mean...”

“I know.” Now that Castiel had let him go, Dean had moved back and to Castiel’s right. That meant he was mostly out of Castiel’s sight. But considering what had just happened, Castiel didn’t feel comfortable putting his arm back around the laborer. He quickened his pace instead, eager to get Dean into the privacy of his office where they could talk.

The moment they were inside and the door locked, Castiel gave a sigh of relief. “I am so sorry.”

“Dude, believe me, that was tame compared to what was going on in there before you guys showed up.” Dean shuddered. “Those ladies are vicious! I would have thought there would have been some sort of solidarity, you know? I mean, we’re all here unwillingly, we’re all expected to just be sex objects...”

Castiel grimaced and opened his mouth to apologize again.

“But they actually make some sort of competition out of it!” Dean continued, oblivious. “Seriously, Cass, this place is like a snake pit. You know they compare their contract owners?”

“Um, well, I knew that the executive laborers are not exactly friendly with each other, but no, I didn’t know they compared us.” He hesitated. “What did they, er, that is...”

“You want to know what they think of you?”

Castiel squirmed. “I think?”

Dean laughed. “Dude, I was the envy of that lounge! All the other laborers were chewing their livers out over you. Do you even realize how many of them tried their damnedest to seduce you, try to get you to ask their contract owners to use them?”

Castiel blinked. “They did?”

“Dude, they totally did!” Dean laughed. “Somehow, I figured you had no idea. Here, let me refresh your memory.” Dean tugged Castiel over to his desk, pushing him towards the chair. Confused, Castiel sat down. Dean leaned forward. “Ok, pretend I’m a girl wearing something low-cut.”

“Alright?”

Dean leaned over Castiel’s desk. “As Master Ugly Dude wishes, is there anything I can do for you, Master Castiel?” Dean batted his eyes.

Castiel frowned. “I suppose that does seem a bit familiar.”

“Ok, how about this.” Dean tugged on Castiel’s arm, getting him to his feet, and brought him to the center of the room. “Pretend we’re in the hall.”

“Alright.”

Dean moved to the far corner of the room. He began to walk, keeping his head lowered. His hips were swinging in a rather odd fashion. As Dean passed Castiel, he reached out a hand, intentionally brushing against Castiel’s. Castiel frowned. “That’s familiar, too. Wait, this is all...?”

“It’s all a group of very interested women trying to get your attention,” Dean confirmed. “Apparently, you’re the best that boardroom has to offer. Having seen some of them now, I’m inclined to agree. Even when they found out you’re gay, they still tried. They said no one knew for sure if you were guys only, or maybe bi, so it was worth a try. There were a couple of ladies in there who wouldn’t even look at me, Cass. They’re so jealous of me, it’s crazy!”

“Oh.” Castiel hadn’t realized this. He returned to his desk, sat in his chair, and considered. “So, they’re giving you some trouble?”

“Yes and no. They’re jealous of you, but since I’m a guy and the rest of those assholes on the board with you are apparently straight? They don’t see me as competition. Dude, you would not believe the shit I am learning!”

Dean was right. Before the break was over, Castiel learned who was cheating with whose wife, which of his fellow executives practiced kinky sex, that one man he’d considered rather boring was a foot fetishist who sucked his laborer’s toes every night and another wore women’s lacy panties to work every day. He was sure he’d never look at Aaron Jacobs the same way again.

“This place is like ‘Dr. Sexy, the Office Version’ in that lounge,” Dean declared.

Castiel had never seen the show, but he still felt he understood the sentiment. “If you’re uncomfortable going back in there, I suppose I could just keep you in here?” he offered.

Dean considered it. Then he shook his head. “No, let’s not do anything too out of the ordinary. Keep me in the lounge. I’ll avoid Tracy and try to stick with Veronica and Susan. They’re the least toxic, from what I can tell. Who knows? I might actually be able to steer the conversation back towards Executive Laborer 101 and actually learn something useful.”

“Honestly?” Castiel admitted. “What you’ve already told me is pretty helpful.”

Dean looked up in surprise. Then he grinned and slapped Castiel on the back. “Go get’ em, tiger!”

****

Castiel was smug when he returned to the laborer lounge for Dean at lunch. He’d been late, having stayed behind to have a conversation with Aaron Jacobs. When he arrived at the lounge, Dean was surrounded. The laborer had on a small smile, despite the fact that an executive had him by the chin and had raised Dean’s face. “Very pretty boy!” the executive called as Castiel approached. “Look at those eyes, and those freckles? Where’d you find him and how much was he?”

“I’ll never say, and more than you can afford,” Castiel called cattily. “Hands off my laborer, Donavan, you know the rules.”

Donavan scoffed. “Oh, come on, Novak, he’s a guy! It’s not like copping a feel on one of our female laborers.”

“I’m aware Sam is male. He’s also mine, and I did not give you permission to put your hands on him. Primarily because you never asked. Which is explicitly against the rules of conduct.” Castiel put an arm protectively around Dean and glared at the other executive.

“Take your hands off Novak’s laborer, Donavan,” Jacobs warned. “You’ve already earned yourself a fine.”

Donavan rolled his eyes and released Dean. “Jacobs, no one could have picked a bigger boy scout for the ethics committee.”

_If you only knew,_ Castiel thought. He nodded his thanks to Jacobs, who nodded back. “As always, it’s a pleasure doing business with you.”

The other man paled slightly. “Of course, Novak. Enjoy your lunch.”

Castiel quickly steered Dean towards the snack bar. “You alright?” he whispered.

“Took a lot to keep from punching that guy,” Dean grumbled under his breath.

“You and me both. And I just got a very nice deal on some business interests I’ve had my eye on for a while, thanks to you.”

Dean grinned. “Glad I can help!”

“Unfortunately, I can’t take you to my office for lunch. I’ve been invited to eat in our lounge. That’s not an invitation I can really refuse.” He glanced at the laborer. “It’s your choice. They’ve invited me to bring you, but if it will make you uncomfortable?”

“I think I’m actually more uncomfortable being left alone in there with the executives eating with their laborers.”

Castiel tightened his arm around Dean. “Alright. Get what you want to eat and let’s go. You’ll be expected to bring our meals and set up mine. Then you’ll sit along the wall near my chair and eat. Remember, keep your gaze down and don’t speak unless spoken to.”

“Got it.”

Dean played his role perfectly. He carried their lunches, followed Castiel to the executive lounge, and set Castiel’s up. Castiel had to subtly correct him once, moving the fork to the opposite side of his plate. Dean hesitated a moment before putting the knife and spoon in place correctly. Then he took his own lunch and headed over to a seat along the wall with the other executive laborers.

“Pretty boy, Novak, but looks like he still needs some work,” one of the other executives noted.

Castiel smiled. “He’s new, but he learns fast.”

The other executive’s smile widened. “I’ll bet!”

“Gentlemen! So good to see you!”

Castiel quickly got to his feet with the others. They remained standing, waiting as the CEO’s laborer set him up for his own meal. Castiel snuck a quick glance at Dean. Dean was also standing, as the other laborers were. But something was wrong. Dean’s face was flushed. His hands were shaking where he held his plate. When they were able to sit down again, another glance showed Dean holding tightly to his plate with both hands. The laborer’s shoulders were rising and falling rapidly with his quick breathing. Castiel kept his expression neutral, but fretted inside. Whatever was wrong with Dean?

“Hello, what have we here?”

Castiel’s attention snapped back to the CEO to find him looking at Dean. Dean’s gaze remained locked on his plate. Castiel gave the CEO a warm smile as the man turned to regard him. “Yes, he’s mine,” Castiel explained. “That’s my new laborer, Sam.”

“Sam? Well! I hope this means you’re finally over Raphael, then?”

Castiel’s smile grew strained. “I’d prefer not to mention him.”

“Ah, of course. Sorry, Novak. Stay seated, gentlemen, I just want to go have a look. You mind, Novak?”

Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Dean, he knew, would hate being touched again. But he could hardly refuse the CEO. “No, of course not,” Castiel forced himself to say.

“Thanks!”

Castiel strained to keep his expression neutral as the CEO approached Dean. Dean was visibly tense. Still, he didn’t resist when the CEO caught his chin and forced his face up. The green eyes met those above him briefly before quickly shifting away. “My, my,” the CEO admired. “You said his name was Sam?”

“Yes, sir,” Castiel answered.

“Huh! Not the name I would have given him, but it doesn’t matter. Where’d you find him?”

Castiel’s eyes were locked on Dean’s face. Dean was keeping his gaze away from the CEO. His face was perfectly blank, but his body radiated controlled tension. Castiel put his hands under the table and clenched them tightly. “He was part of an auction,” he explained.

“Whatever you bid on him? I’d say it was worth it.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The CEO finally released Dean. Dean immediately dropped his head, focusing on his plate of food. Meanwhile, the CEO had turned to smile at Castiel. “Castiel, you don’t know how glad I am to see him with you. I insist you bring him to the boardroom this afternoon. I’d love to have him serve the table.”

Castiel kept his eyes on the CEO, but saw Dean wince from the corner of his eye. Still, there was little Castiel could do. His executive laborer had caught the attention of the CEO. There wasn’t a better compliment for Dean, no matter how uncomfortable Castiel knew it made the laborer. No choice. “Of course,” Castiel said, smiling back. “I have to warn you, Sam’s new to being an executive laborer. He won’t know any of the protocols or customs. Today was his first day, and I mostly brought him to get a feel for things.”

“He got a feel for things alright,” Donavan called. “Novak had him in his office the entire first break!”

Castiel forced himself to chuckle as the table laughed.

The CEO clapped Castiel on the back. “Well good for you! Raphael was a bastard anyway, and Sam’s way better looking. Bring him in to serve the table.” He winked at Castiel. “Think you’ll be able to focus enough on the meeting with Sammy there?”

“Yes, sir, I’ll do my best.”

“Honest answer. Good man!”

Everyone largely ignored Dean after that. Castiel made himself eat and participate in the conversation, but the bulk of his attention was on Dean. He’d had plenty of opportunity since purchasing Dean’s contract to see the laborer angry. Right now, Castiel knew Dean was furious. He hid it well, keeping his head down as he picked at his meal. But the very fact that Dean ate so little of what Castiel knew was a delicious meal was telling in and of itself.

As soon as the lunch was over, Castiel excused himself and pulled Dean aside. “What’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

Dean’s eyes were hard as they followed the laughing CEO. “You work for him?”

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed. “The whole family does. Why?”

“No reason.”

It didn’t make sense, but Castiel could tell Dean was in no mood to elaborate. Besides, he had other concerns. “You’re going to be expected to serve the table in the boardroom.”

“So I heard. What’s that mean?”

“Mostly, you’ll be serving drinks. Of course, you’ll also be expected to tend to the needs of anyone there.”

“Cass, I already told you, I’m not...!”

“Not like that!” Castiel corrected quickly.

“Then what? Because I’m pretty sure I’ll be doing more than just serving drinks.”

“Well, whoever happens to be presenting may ask you to help with their presentation. And, er...” Castiel swallowed hard. “Um, how good are you at shoulder massages?”

“I’ve been complimented on my good hands by a few dates.” Dean paused. “Wait, I gotta massage those misogynistic bastards?!”

Castiel fidgeted. “Well, since you’re a man, you might be able to escape that particular duty.”

“Good.” Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “Never thought I’d be so glad to be with the only guy in the room who isn’t straight!”

“Um, that’s not entirely accurate,” Castiel dared. He took Dean’s arm, trailing after the others as they headed out of the room. “I should probably warn you. The reason my boss took so much interest in you is because you do look very attractive. He’s bisexual.”

Dean looked as though he was in pain. “Cass, you should probably lock your door tonight.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m fantasizing about smothering you in your sleep.”

Castiel nearly tripped. “That’s a joke, right?”

“Sure.” Once again, Dean’s eyes were on the CEO.

Castiel nudged him. “Eyes down.”

“Right.” Dean’s eyes returned to the carpeting.

Castiel frowned. That something was wrong was beyond obvious. He just hoped Dean would be able to stomach whatever it was enough to stay calm in the boardroom. Clearly, something about the CEO bothered him greatly. Castiel wasn’t that surprised. Dick Roman tended to have that effect on a lot of people.


	18. The Boardroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's work in the boardroom brings unwanted attention and surprising revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a week. Between personal illness, illness at work (I'm in healthcare), way too many long hours and getting called in all weekend, I have barely had a moment to myself. But I think you'll enjoy this chapter!

_Stay calm,_ Dean told himself firmly. _You’re not helping anyone if you go after that monster. Sam is counting on you. Cass is, too. If you blow this, you ruin it for everyone. So calm the fuck down!_

Good advice. Dean poured another drink and delivered it to the executive. Another one signaled him and Dean headed around the table. “What will you have, sir?”

“Gin and tonic, no ice.”

“Yes, sir.”

Thank goodness he’d done some bartending in his time. And thank goodness he’d gotten the other executive laborers to talk a bit about the boardroom. They’d assured Dean that no, they weren’t expected to perform any sort of sex act there, although occasionally an executive would cop a feel if he thought he could get away with it. Dean really hoped he wouldn’t be asked to give any shoulder massages. One overweight executive had already had him shake out the pillow he used on his seat cushion. That had been bad enough. The man apparently had frequent gas.

The entire time, Dean kept Roman in his peripheral. Being this close to the man was physically painful. Dean’s mind raced, thinking over what he’d learned. Sam, he knew, had learned something about this man and his company. Dean had pleaded with his brother to forget about it. Roman was, hands down, the most powerful man on the planet. His company was responsible for the domes that kept humanity alive when the Earth’s over-stressed environment had gone berserk. Dick Roman, then only a moderately-successful business owner, had been the only one able to unite all people under one common goal - survival. Now every major city on every nation lived beneath a Roman Enterprises dome. In all the world, there was no one more powerful, more connected, and more dangerous than Dick Roman. Going after the man was suicide. Sammy had done it anyway. Dean believed it was no coincidence that his brother had ended up convulsing in the street, framed for crimes Dean knew he didn’t commit, and bound for life as a laborer. Roman, Dean knew, had been behind far worse.

Dean’s eyes moved to Cass. Cass was trying hard to concentrate on the presentation going on, but those blue eyes kept sliding towards Dean. Cass worked for this man. Cass’s entire family apparently worked for this man. If Dick Roman really was the monster Sammy had believed him to be, what did that make Cass?

No. Back when Cass had first purchased his contract, Dean would have been quick to believe his contract owner was just as much of a monster. But now that he’d come to know Cass better, Dean found he simply couldn’t imagine the man was involved. Besides, it didn’t change his plan. He had to keep Cass happy and build up the man’s ego, and meanwhile, he had to work on finding his own replacement. It was the only way to get Cass to let him go without a fight.

“Sam? How’s that drink coming?”

“Sorry, sir.” Dean quickly finished the drink and brought it to the executive.

“Come up here, Sam.”

Roman. Dean steeled himself and approached the CEO, making sure to keep his gaze down. “Yes, sir?”

Roman indicated his shoulders. “You any good at a massage?”

“I’ll try.” Dean might never get a better chance. His hands were literally at Dick Roman’s throat. It would be easy. Grab his chin, a quick, sharp jerk, and it would be over. Of course, Dean would be gunned down like a dog, Sammy and his friends would all be hunted the rest of their lives, captured, or killed, and only God knew what would happen to Cass. But would it be worth it, to end the threat of Dick Roman forever?

No. He still didn’t know the truth about whatever it was Sammy had found. Bobby was working on that. Bobby Singer had taught John and his sons everything they knew about bounty hunting. With Bobby’s brains, Charlie’s computer skills, and Benny’s tenacity, Dean knew he could count on his friends to get to the truth. All Dean had to do in the meantime was play his part.

Beneath his hands, Roman was slumping in his chair. “Oh, wow, Novak, name your price! I want this laborer. How about you sell me Sam’s contract?”

Dean froze.

Cass had also frozen. He looked up and gave Roman a sickly smile. “I’d prefer not to, Mr. Roman.”

“Ah, you’re breaking my heart!” Roman complained. “I get it, though. Fine, I’ll watch the auctions. Melissa was starting to bore me anyhow. I’ll get myself a pretty boy with good strong hands like Sammy here and make him my executive laborer. Never really cared much about gender anyway.” He tapped at Dean’s hand. “Come on, Sammy, keep up the good work.”

Dean relaxed a bit and saw Cass do the same. He’d read somewhere before that Roman identified as bisexual, but had forgotten it. Apparently, it was true. Bad luck, but it could have been so much worse.

By break, Dean had massaged Roman to Roman’s satisfaction. But the man still, apparently, wasn’t finished with him. “Novak,” he called. “Stick around, you and your laborer both. I’d like a word, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course.”

Dean hovered near Cass, waiting as the room emptied. Now it was just the three of them. Dean kept his eyes on the carpeting and saw Roman’s polished black shoes approach.

“I did a little research on your Sam there,” Roman began. “Easy enough to do, once his collar was scanned into the system. You seriously bought him from an outskirts auction?”

Uh oh. Castiel shifted uncomfortably. “To be honest, I was looking for a mechanic. But when I got Sam, well...”

“You really lucked out! I can’t blame you for deciding to use him for bigger and better things than a simple mechanic. But there were a few red flags.” Roman moved closer. “It would appear that someone has altered your laborer’s records. Sam Winchester’s not from the outskirts at all. He’s from the dome. In fact, he’s a bounty hunter!”

Oh shit. Dean stiffened, and heard Cass pause. “A bounty hunter?” Cass asked.

“Pretty good one, in fact! Oh relax, Sammy, I won’t bust you. I understand completely why you’d alter your records. If you went up for auction as a bounty hunter, well, chances are you’d never be seen again. But Novak?” Roman had turned to Castiel again. “You know this means your laborer represents a bit of a security risk. I need to talk to him, privately. You understand.”

Beside him, Dean saw Cass’s hand curl into a fist. “Of course,” Cass managed. “I’ll be waiting right outside.”

Dean knew it was intended for his benefit. But Roman chuckled. “Don’t worry, Novak.” He reached into a pocket and produced a remote. “See this? It’s a universal remote. Every laborer that gets scanned also gets scanned to it. I can correct any of them at any level just by pointing it at them.”

“I see.”

“I do appreciate your concern, though,” Roman said, oblivious to the remote waving towards Dean.

“Of course, Mr. Roman.”

Roman cleared his throat. “Now, if you don’t mind, some time alone with Sam?”

Cass hesitated a moment longer. Dean, realizing Cass was looking at him, gave a subtle nod of his head. Cass seemed to see it. He turned and walked away. A moment later, Dean heard he click of the door closing.

“Sam? Look at me.”

Dean met Roman’s gaze. The man looked so ordinary. He was just a middle aged executive, smiling pleasantly at him. “Sam Winchester. You know, whoever you got to alter your records did a great job. At first glance, it really does look like you’re nothing more than an outskirts drug addict. And what you did, whew!” Roman clicked his tongue. “Sammy, you must have had one hell of a night.”

Dean didn’t answer.

“Of course, I only glanced over your record,” Roman continued. “From the looks of it, you barely put up a fight. That doesn’t sound much like the bounty hunter who brought in all that human filth! I would have expected a man of your caliber to have been dragged off kicking and screaming. Instead, did you really stand in court and talk about your boobs?”

Dean chewed on his lower lip to keep from answering.

Roman took another step closer. “Sam? You know who I am, I’m sure. If there’s something happening, if you were set up? I can help you. Roman Enterprises controls every major database in this dome and every other. So, if you didn’t do this...?”

“I did it,” Dean blurted. “I didn’t put up a fight because I knew I deserved what was coming to me. I’m a bounty hunter. I hunt people who break the law. That night, I was so out of my mind on the Demon Blood that I completely lost control. I hurt people, Mr. Roman. I earned my sentence.”

Roman’s eyebrows shot up. “Well! That’s very noble of you, Sammy. I’ll tell you what. Castiel is a good man, but I’m aware some of his siblings are, well, let’s just say they’re not nearly as noble as you are.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Dean grumbled.

“Even Castiel, well, since Raphael left him, he’s been lonely. I saw your sexual preference was listed as heterosexual, Sam. While Castiel may not have bought you with anything in mind beyond a mechanic? It’s pretty clear he wants more now.” Roman leaned closer to Dean, lowering his voice. “If you need to get out of that house, all you need to do is let me know. I’ll buy your contract.”

“I rather doubt Master Castiel will let me go,” Dean offered weakly.

“I assure, you, he will. Trust me, the Novak family owes me for a very big favor I did for them some time back.” A hand rested on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m bisexual, Sam, but I won’t touch you. I’m far more interested in your other talents than I am in your looks. I could use a good man like you. What do you say?”

“I appreciate the offer, but if I really have a say in this?”

“You do?”

Dean swallowed hard. “I want to stay with Master Castiel.”

That seemed to surprise Roman. The CEO nodded, dropping his hand. “You let me know if you change your mind.”

“Yes, sir. May I go now, sir?”

Roman gestured towards the door. “You may.”

Dean forced himself to walk at a normal pace to the door. His heart was pounding. Had he made the right decision? If he’d let Roman buy his contract, Dean knew he’d have a tremendous opportunity to help not only Sammy, but his friends in CLaIM as well. Working from the inside, Dean could have access to resources he’d never have otherwise. Roman wasn’t kidding about his reach. The idea that he could potentially get Charlie into Roman Enterprise databanks was one that was worth thinking about. But at the same time? The fact that Roman’s people had been able to find out even this much about Dean just by scanning his collar was terrifying. Charlie was good. She’d worked for Roman himself at one point, maybe here in this very building. Dean knew she’d done all she could outside of the Roman Enterprises network. But the network itself had roots so deep even Charlie couldn’t weed them all out. If there was anyone anywhere in the world who could figure out who Dean really was? Dick Roman was that man.

Dean couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t risk anything happening to Sammy. Bad enough Castiel knew...

Wait a minute. How, exactly, had Cass known who he really was, when Dick Roman, who apparently had looked at Sammy’s records as a bounty hunter, did not? Dean had assumed Cass recognized him from one of his hunts. He and Sammy had tackled some fairly high-profile scum in this district. But in hindsight, their faces had only been on the news back in their “home” district, District 2. In the other districts, and especially near the outskirts, Sam and Dean had been careful to keep their faces unseen. It helped to keep a low profile in their line of work. It made sense that Dick Roman wouldn’t realize the deception on a cursory look. So long as Dean didn’t give him any reason to look deeper, he hoped things would stay that way. But how, exactly, had Cass known who he was?

Cass eagerly took Dean’s arm when Dean came out of the boardroom. Now he was quickly leading Dean back to his office. Good. Dean waited until the door was closed. Then he asked. “How did you know who I was?”

Cass froze. “Huh?”

“How did you know who I was?”

Cass frowned at him. “You’re a bounty hunter, Dean. You’re not exactly famous, but you’re hardly an average unknown citizen.”

“I’m not nearly famous enough for some random guy to recognize me on sight,” Dean countered. “But you did. How?”

“I um, er, well you see...”

Dean narrowed his eyes, watching Cass sputter. An impossible idea was forming in his mind. “Wait a minute. Cass, do you know me? How the hell do you know me?!”

Now Cass turned pale, and Dean knew he’d hit paydirt. “Dean, if I knew you, I couldn’t purchase your labor contract,” Cass argued. “So obviously we didn’t know each other!”

“Except we did, or at least you knew me.” Dean moved closer.

Cass quickly backed away from him, moving rapidly backwards until he encountered the wall. He pressed himself against it as though hoping he could somehow sink into it. “You’re jumping to conclusions. Like I said, I couldn’t purchase your contract if I’d known who you were.”

“Is that it?” Dean asked. “Is that why you’re so jumpy? Because you think, if I figure out that you knew me, I’d turn you in? Cass, don’t you think switching identities with someone is a bigger crime than buying someone you know?”

“Not in the eyes of the law!” Cass snapped, surprising Dean. “You’ve seen firsthand how corrupt the Convicted Laborer Program is. You’re seeing more examples of that here, with the executive laborers. None of them want to be sex slaves. They’re all forced into it, and they’re turning on each other because that happens with repressed groups. You see it among the poor at the outskirts all the time! When people can’t fight their oppressors, they fight each other. It’s human nature.”

“And you’re avoiding the bigger question here.” Dean took another step closer. “Ok, I get why you’re scared. You’re worried that I could turn you in, and you’ll end up in the Convicted Laborer Program yourself. But if I did that, you could turn me in for switching IDs with Sammy. That puts Sammy in danger, and that, to me, is a good enough reason for me to keep my mouth shut, alright? Now tell me, Cass. How do you know me?”

Cass turned huge blue eyes on him. “I can’t tell you that!”

“Why? I already said I wouldn’t turn you in!”

“IT’S MORE THAN THAT!”

Dean blinked in surprise. Cass, he realized, really was frightened. His face was pale and shone with sweat. But it was his eyes that really made Dean pause. They were filled with fear as they looked at him.

Blue eyes. Blue, terrified eyes.

Dean sucked in his breath. “It can’t be,” he muttered. “I searched everywhere, used every resource, pulled every string. You can’t possibly be... Wait. Back in the boardroom, Roman said something. He wanted to buy my contract. I told him you didn’t want to sell it, but he told me he could make you do it. Because he had done your family a big favor some time back. What was that favor, Cass?”

No answer. Dean narrowed his eyes, looking hard at Cass. The face was different, but the eyes, the dark messy hair? “Dick Roman was the biggest investor in the shock collars for the Convicted Laborer Program,” Dean recalled. “Roman Enterprises eventually bought Carver Shurley’s company from him, right about the time the entire Shurley family disappeared. I searched everywhere to find them, but I never did. The thing is, Roman Enterprises also controls all the databanks. So if there was anyone who could make one family disappear and create another in its place...?”

“Please, Dean?” The voice was small. Frightened. Like the voice of someone much younger.

“No.” Dean dared to reach out a hand. Cass flinched when it touched his face. “Immanuel? Is that you?”

Before his eyes, Cass seemed to crumple. And Dean knew he’d learned the truth at last.


	19. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to use words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the delay! COVID has pretty much destroyed my life at this point. I have worked every day since last Thursday and today was the first day that was under nine hours and I didn't come home exhausted. So here we go!

Castiel blurted out the entire story to Dean in his office. He told the laborer everything, how hurt he’d been when Dean had attacked him, how his father had uprooted their family and, with Roman’s help, turned them into something new. Chuck had chosen angel names for all of his children. He’d gotten them surgery to disguise their appearance. He’d sold his stake in the shock collar business to Roman and reinvested the money in other interests. But the family had never stopped working for Roman Enterprises. Castiel’s siblings were all on the board, while Castiel himself was the executive officer in charge of transport.

He swore that he’d been telling the truth, though, about wanting to protect Sam. “Sam was my friend,” he explained to a silent, stone-faced Dean. “I purchased his contract because I wanted to save him. I converted my office to a bedroom for him, because I wanted to have my friend near me. I thought I’d sit him down and explain everything. Then I’d do whatever I could to help him.”

“But when I went to pick up Sam and I got you instead? All I could think about was how you’d hurt me. Dean, when you attacked me that last day? You completely destroyed my self-confidence. You put me in the hospital, did so much damage to my face that it changed my looks...”

“I did that to you?” Dean’s voice was as blank as his face. “I hurt you that much?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes. And that’s why...”

“That’s why you dumped me in the garage without even a blanket and let your asshole brothers beat the shit out of me.”

The flat, robotic quality of Dean’s voice worried Castiel more than anything else. He nodded, desperate to make the laborer understand. “It was wrong, so wrong. To treat you like that? I understand, now, why you did what you did. You were a child. I was an adult when I hurt you. And I’m ashamed of myself, Dean. I’ve been trying to make it up to you ever since. Dean, I...”

“Stop.”

Castiel blinked. “What?”

“Stop, Cass,” Dean repeated. “Just stop. Go back to your boardroom and do your executive thing. Do I have to come, too?”

Castiel spread his hands. “Roman wanted you there after lunch. It’s not unusual to change the laborer for the boardroom at lunch, but typically the same laborer stays from that point on.”

“Then let’s get going. No, don’t touch me!”

Castiel paused in the act of reaching for Dean’s arm. Then he frowned and took it anyway. “I know you’re upset. You’ve got every reason to be. I lied to you just when you were starting to trust me. I cannot imagine what you’re feeling...”

“It’s not that, Cass, I...”

“But don’t forget where you are,” Castiel reminded. “Or what you’re supposed to be.”

The green eyes squeezed shut. “Yeah. Fine. Lead the way, Master Castiel.”

Somehow, that was more painful than anything else Dean might have said. Releasing Dean, Castiel headed to the board room.

****

Castiel struggled to pay attention. His thoughts constantly drifted back to Dean. He couldn’t imagine what was going through Dean’s head. The laborer tended to his duties, serving drinks and rubbing Donavan’s shoulders when the other executive decided to try his massage technique. Castiel wanted to punch Donavan. But at least it kept Dean occupied. Dean kept his gaze obediently down, his face perfectly neutral. It was impossible to tell what he might be feeling.

“Novak? While we’re all very impressed with your stamina, having Sam in your office for two breaks in one day? Do you think you could at least pretend to pay attention?”

Castiel squirmed in embarrassment, mumbled an apology to Roman that was probably lost in the laughter at the table, and forced himself to focus on the presentation.

It seemed like an eternity before he was finally back in the car with Dean. Castiel waited until they were safely out into traffic before speaking. “Dean?”

“I’m sorry.”

Castiel blinked. “Huh?”

“I said I’m sorry,” Dean repeated. “What I did to you? I had no right to hurt you like that. That’s why I didn’t want you to touch me, ok? I didn’t deserve your comfort. Wait, let me finish,” he said as Castiel opened his mouth. “Back then, I was confused, and hurt after my mom died. I was hurt and confused before my mom died, to be honest. But I never should have taken it out on you. I don’t know what came over me. It was like I wasn’t even there, like I was just watching myself hurt you. I couldn’t stop.”

Castiel didn’t respond.

“Afterwards, when Sam brought me back and I looked down, saw what I’d done?” Dean shook his head. “I just wanted to throw up. I hurt you so badly. When they took you away in the ambulance, I wanted to die.”

“It still doesn’t give me the right to hurt you,” Castiel replied. “The way I treated you when I first brought you home? There’s no excuse for that.”

“Hell, I’d have done the same thing, probably worse,” Dean admitted. “But you’re a way better man than I’ll ever be.”

Castiel shifted uncomfortably. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“I would. Which brings me to the other thing. If we’re being honest, we should be completely honest. So, here goes.” Dean took a deep breath. “What I did, you know, with you? Back in school, before I attacked you? Um, I’m sorry about that, too.”

Castiel suddenly felt cold. “What do you mean?”

“The, um, other stuff we did? Come on, Cass, don’t make me say it, dude.”

“You mean, kissing me? Telling me you loved me?” Castiel’s body was very still.

“Yeah, that. Look. I was a scared, lonely kid. Our dad pretty much bailed on us when we lost our mom, did all he could to try to get her back and basically forgot he had kids. I had to take care of everything, you know? I think I just needed some affection. Someone to care about me. You were the first person to actually give a shit. I loved you for that, in a way. But it wasn’t the way I thought it was.”

“Dean, what are you saying?”

Dean sighed. “I’m not gay, Cass. What I did to you in school? You had every right to be pissed at me, alright? Because attacking you wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was letting you believe something that wasn’t real. Hell, maybe I even convinced you that it was. If there’s a Judgement Day coming, that’s the thing I’ll have to account for most. I never should have attacked you, but before that? I never should have led you on.”

Castiel was shaking his head. “No, that doesn’t make sense. It wasn’t real? You never...? But you initiated it! You said you wanted me. You called me beautiful, Dean!”

Dean groaned. “Come on, Cass, I’m trying to be honest, since we’re finally being honest with each other. You’re a great guy. I know there’s someone out there for you. The general consensus is that this Raphael guy was a complete piece of shit, and you deserved better. But I sure as hell don’t qualify as ‘better,’ ok? I’m not gay. I like you a lot, but I just don’t bat for your team!” Dean gave him a small smile. “We were both kids. I was seventeen, almost eighteen, and you were, what, sixteen? That was, like, ten years ago, man!”

“It doesn’t seem quite that long to me, Dean.”

Dean’s smile quickly turned into a grimace. “Fuck, I’m an asshole. I’m not any good at this, apologizing, admitting I fucked up. I’m sorry I messed up your head when I attacked you. I never forgave myself for that. You were special to me, no matter how badly I got confused and messed up everything for all three of us. And I’d give anything, anything at all, to take it all back. If it matters, I spent my whole life looking for you, wanting to make amends. But we both know there’s nothing I can say or do to change it now. All I can do is be honest with you going forward. So, I’m being honest. What I told your brother? That was self-preservation. I thought it was what you wanted, the price I had to pay to protect Sammy. But it isn’t true. I’m not into you, buddy. I’m not gay. I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” Castiel felt like his heart had just been ripped from his chest. Dean didn’t want him. Dean had never wanted him. Why would he? Castiel was nothing special. He didn’t have anything to offer Dean except lies, secrets, and fifteen years of humiliation as a convicted laborer. He stared out the window, lost in his miserable thoughts. Fifteen years. Fifteen years of seeing Dean every day, knowing it was all a lie. Knowing Dean had never wanted him. That the soft touches, the loving words and gentle kisses he’d clung to for a decade had been nothing more than a lost, scared, lonely teenager desperately seeking affection. He couldn’t blame Dean, though. Dean was only looking for something Castiel himself had desperately wanted.

“I keep waiting for you to shock me.”

Castiel frowned. “That thought actually never crossed my mind.”

“Seriously? I’d have had me pull over and hit me with a level three by now.”

Castiel didn’t answer.

Dean sighed, and, sure enough, he pulled over. “Cass? What I did to you then, and what I let you keep believing now? There’s no excuse. There’s not a damned thing I can say or do to make it up to you. And I can see by the way you’re sitting there, all stiff and quiet, that I hurt you a lot more than I even realized.”

“Yes, you did,” Castiel said quietly. “You really did, Dean. More than you can possibly imagine.”

“Fuck.” Dean sat quietly, staring out at the road. “I shouldn’t have told you. But I didn’t want to lead you on.”

“No, I’m glad you told me the truth. And I understand.” Outside, the rain had started to fall. It made soft sounds on the roof and the glass of the car. “You were a confused, lonely kid. I guess I can understand why you led me on. I’m not ready to forgive you for that yet, Dean. But for hurting me?” He nodded. “That, I can understand more. So for what it’s worth? I forgive you.”

There was a long moment of silence. “Thank you,” Dean said quietly. “That means a lot. You don’t know how much it means.”

“I don’t want anything standing between us now,” Castiel said. “I want us to start over. Clean slate. The way it should have been in the first place.”

“I’m down for that.” Dean got the car back on the road, and started driving again. “Thing is, we can’t just stop. You’re going to have to keep taking me to work, and I’m probably going to get called into that boardroom again. Your boss seems to have really taken a shine to me.”

Of course he did. Dick Roman made no secret of the fact he was bisexual. He’d hit on Castiel once, putting Castiel in the awkward position of having to turn him down. At least Roman had been gracious enough not to press the issue. Little wonder, then, that he’d show an interest in Dean. That uncomfortable thought reminded Castiel of what had happened at the last break. “What did Dick Roman want?” Castiel asked. “What did he talk to you about after I left?”

Dean hesitated a moment before he answered. “He wanted to buy my contract. He knows I’m a bounty hunter. Said he could use me.”

“Oh.

“I told him it wasn’t for sale,” Dean continued casually. “He kind of implied that he had some leverage over you. I guess now I know what it is.”

“I see.” Of course Roman would want Dean. It surprised Castiel that the CEO would go that far, though. He’d known Roman was ruthless about getting what he wanted, but Roman had never been anything but friendly with him and his family. That Roman would offer to use the leverage he had against the Novaks to force Castiel to sell Dean’s contract was troubling.

“Don’t worry,” Dean assured. “He was actually surprisingly cool. He said he looked at my bio and saw I was listed as heterosexual. Guy thinks, well, what everyone in that place thinks, you know, about you and me. When he offered to buy my contract, he assured me that he wouldn’t touch me. Even when he threatened to use your family’s secret against you, he wasn’t aggressive about it. I think he was actually trying to help me.”

Dean’s voice was so casual. He had no idea how much his words hurt. It was like pouring salt into Castiel’s wounds. Not only did everyone know about his failed relationship with Raphael, they also believed he was forcing himself on Dean. Dean, who wasn’t even attracted to men. Castiel could only imagine how humiliating the entire day had been for the laborer.

He never should have taken Dean to work. But maybe something good could come of this mess after all. “Actually, it’s a great idea,” he said aloud. “I’m going to sell your contract to Dick Roman.”

“What?!”

The car swerved dangerously before Dean regained control. Castiel frowned, clinging to the door handle. “Dean, you said you knew how to drive. You didn’t have this trouble on the drive in, so what’s wrong?”

“I can drive fine! It’s just, seriously? You seriously want to sell my contract to Dick Roman?”

“Why not?” Castiel asked, not looking at Dean. “Then you can start over for real, with someone who can take much better care of you than I can. He can keep people like Naomi away from you. No one would beat you the way my brothers did. If Roman uses your bounty hunter skills, that can only help you down the road. The prestige of having worked for Roman Enterprises... Dean, what are you doing?”

Dean was once again pulling the car over to the side of the road. Now he put it into park and turned to Castiel. “Don’t,” he pleaded. “Don’t sell my contract to him. Please.”

This made no sense at all to Castiel. “Why not? It’s the perfect solution! You’d be away from m... From everyone in my family who’s hurt you.”

“Cass, I don’t want you to sell it to him, ok? Listen, if you don’t want to keep me, I get that. It’s your right to sell my contract. I couldn’t imagine putting up with my shit for fifteen years if I didn’t have to. If you want to sell it, nothing I can do about it anyway. But not to him. Not to anyone connected with Roman Enterprises.”

“I see.” For one small moment, Castiel had felt a small spark of hope flare inside of him. He’d so desperately wanted to hear Dean say “Because I don’t want to leave you.” But no. Dean didn’t care about him. He wasn’t thinking about Castiel at all. He just didn’t want to belong to anyone connected with Roman Enterprises.

Yet another reason why Dean would never, ever be his.

Long seconds ticked by as the two sat in the idling car, staring through the windshield at nothing, each lost in his thoughts. “Cass?” Dean said at last.

Castiel turned to look at him. “Yes?”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He just stared at Castiel. Castiel stared back. Dean closed his mouth, opened it again, closed it again, and swallowed. He nodded. “I should get you home.”

Castiel nodded, going back to staring out the window. “Do you know the way?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

“Good.”

Neither said another word until they arrived back home. It was half an hour of tasting his own bile. Half an hour nursing his broken heart. Half an hour of fighting back the tears Castiel refused to cry in front of Dean. By the time they entered the garage and Dean parked the car, Castiel was as bitter as he’d ever been in his life.

Dean didn’t even look at him when they got out of the car. “Guess I’ll see you later, Cass” was all Dean had to say.

Something twisted inside of Castiel. “Shock one!”

Dean gave a yelp and turned to look in astonishment at Castiel.

Guilt made Castiel’s stomach churn. For a moment, he almost apologized, begged Dean to forgive him. No. He couldn’t give in now. If Dean wanted him to sell his contract, then Castiel needed to be strong. “My name,” Castiel said through gritted teeth, “is Castiel. That should not be so hard for you to remember. You want me to sell your contract, _Sam?_ Fine. I’ll find someone outside of Roman Enterprises. I will no doubt take a loss on the transaction. Chalk it up to poor judgement on my part.”

The green eyes grew hard. “Guess we both know something about poor judgement, don’t we, _Master?”_

Castiel slammed the car door shut. “Change out of that suit. I expect you to have it ready for cleaning before supper. Then change into your regular clothes and ask Ellen for something to do. I don’t want to see you the rest of the evening.”

Dean nodded stiffly. “Yes, sir. Will that be all, sir?”

“You’re dismissed.” Castiel stormed past Dean, marched into the house, and went straight to his bedroom. There, he threw himself face first onto his bed and buried his face in the pillow.

The tears he expected didn’t come. He felt empty, like there was nothing left inside. He’d sell Dean’s - Sam’s - contract as soon as he could. At the moment, his mind couldn’t think of to whom. Nearly everyone he knew was connected to Roman Enterprises. Fine. There were private auctions he could use. If he put the contract on one of those, he could sell it quickly enough. Then the laborer would be removed from his home, and he’d likely never see Dean Winchester again. Good riddance.

It didn’t matter that the very idea made him want to scream. It was, after all, what Dean wanted.

****

Dean irritably crushed cans, going through the recycling materials. It helped to be able to crush something. What the fuck was Cass’s problem, zapping him for calling him the name he’d been using the entire ride home? What the hell had gotten into him? And worst of all, why did he suddenly want to sell his contract to, of all people, Dick Roman?

That had frightened Dean more than he cared to admit. When Cass had brought that up, Dean’s first thought was that Roman had threatened his contract owner. But Cass seemed equally willing to sell his contract to someone else. It was almost like...

...Like he wanted to get rid of Dean.

Dean threw the crushed can into the box hard enough to knock several others out of it. He had to stop and pick them back up, but his mind was still on his contract owner. He couldn’t blame Cass for wanting to get rid of him. Even though Cass had said he’d forgiven Dean, now that he knew the true scope of Dean’s betrayal? The guilt Dean felt couldn’t begin to compare to what he’d put Cass through today. Then, the icing on the cake was how close Dean had come to actually asking Cass to keep his contract. Pleading with him to let Dean stay.

_Pathetic. You let Sammy down. Cass was just trying to help his friend, ended up with you instead, and look at what you did to him. The moment he put his hand on you, he was damned. You crushed Castiel just as surely as you’re crushing these cans. You absolutely deserved that shock, Winchester. You deserve so much more!_

Nothing he could do now. Cass knew the truth and wanted to sell his contract. So be it. The sooner Dean was out of this house, the better everyone would be.


	20. How Does Your Garden Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets some much-needed advice

Days had gone by. Days of avoiding Cass. Days of not meeting his eyes. Days of feeling so awkward one of them made some excuse to leave the room when the other came in. Cass, Dean new, was looking at posting his contract on some auction site or another, one where he could control who to sell to. Whatever. If Cass really wanted him gone, so be it. Anything was better than this.

The sudden shock made Dean yelp and jump, which in turn made him drop the sponge he was using to absently clean the windows while he thought. He ground his teeth in frustration. Great. Now he’d have to either clean all the grime out of this sponge or get a new one. Either way meant a delay, all because someone enjoyed zapping him. He turned around, expecting to see one of the three eldest Novak siblings.

Instead, he saw Ellen. She was standing a few feet away from him, glowering over crossed arms with a remote in her hand. Dean blinked. “Who the hell gave you a remote?”

“Gabriel,” Ellen explained. “I told him if he didn’t give it to me, I’d delete his porn collection.”

That figured. “Ok, what was the shock for?”

“For being a complete and utter fuckwad,” Ellen replied pleasantly. “What did I tell you, Sam? About Castiel?”

Dean searched his memory. “That he’s a decent guy?”

“That’s right. He’s a decent guy. So tell me why you’re treating him like shit?”

Oh, hell no. Dean slapped his sponge on the windowsill and started towards Ellen. “Ellen, I swear I’ll... Gah, fuck!”

“You know, I kind of get the appeal of these things,” Ellen mused, admiring the remote. “They really are useful little buggers, aren’t they?”

Dean bit back what he really wanted to say and took a deep breath. “Would you please stop shocking me?”

“Sure. Just as soon as you get your head out of your ass.” She gestured. “Come take a walk with me, Sammy. I think it’s time you and I had a heart to heart.”

“Think you can leave the remote behind?”

“Nope!”

“Great. Lead the way.”

Dean followed the other laborer as she headed down the garden path. Dean had been doing a lot of work here in the weeks since he’d arrived. Every time he had a decently warm day, he’d been out here, mulching and tending to the yard, getting the landscaping ready for the winter. Today, on what was likely summer’s last dying gasp, he’d hoped to get the windows cleaned off. That, apparently, was not going to happen.

“I thought I’d tell you my history, Sam,” Ellen began, still walking the path. “Seeing as how I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“Alright?” Dean had no idea what that had to do with him, but he wasn’t anxious to get zapped again.

“Don’t worry, I won’t go back to childhood, not really. I was a bit of a wild child, out drinking and partying most every night once I left home. I was looking for love in all the wrong places, as they say. I spent my twenties searching, and was still looking in my thirties. By then, I was looking for the wrong kind of love. Got pregnant with Joanna Beth as a result. Her daddy didn’t want fuck all to do with either one of us, so I went looking again, this time for a stable father figure for her. Thought I found a good one. We didn’t have much, but he had a steady job. I thought I was in love with him. It wasn’t until we were married and I was all moved in with Jo that he started to show his true colors.”

“He hurt you?” Dean asked quietly.

Ellen nodded. “I was one of those girls who’d hear stories about women who stayed with men who abused them and think, ‘No way that will ever happen to me!’ Until it did. Thing about Jeff was that he was a master manipulator. Nothing I did was ever good enough. Bad enough I couldn’t cook, but I learned from him that I couldn’t clean, either. Or entertain guests. Or keep him satisfied in bed. Or do anything right, really. First time he hit me? I honestly believed I had it coming. Same thing for the next time, and the next. Every black eye or cracked rib was my fault, not his. Besides, the whole time, he was providing this good, stable home for me and Jo. He didn’t drink. He didn’t go out with the guys every night. He didn’t have another woman on the side. And he doted on my daughter. I think that’s the biggest reason why I stayed with him, Sam. Because I thought he was such a good father to my little girl. What were a few black and blue marks compared to a stable home for my daughter?”

“He really was a wonderful father. People talked all the time about how involved he was. He coached her softball team. He was on the PTA. He drove her to every club or birthday party. All the kids loved Jeff. Outside our house, he was the perfect husband and father. Inside it was a different story, but that didn’t matter. Until it did. Until Jo started to withdraw. She was such a pretty little girl, but all of a sudden, she stopped taking care of herself. She’d walk around with greasy, uncombed hair, dirt on her face, wearing these baggy clothes all the time. And her temper! You never saw such a temper. She went from my sweet little girl to this screaming banshee. But not with her dad. Never with her dad. With Jeff, it was always ‘Yes, daddy,’ or ‘No, daddy.’ Thing was, she was withdrawing from him, too. Everyone told me she was just going through a stage. But I knew something was wrong. So one day, I took Jo and insisted she tell me what was wrong. She did.”

Dean felt sick. “He was molesting her.”

Ellen nodded. “That he was. She told me what he was doing, showed me the marks where he held her. And she cried. Oh, how she cried! So I held her tight and told her mommy would take care of everything. Then I packed her bags and sent her to her friend’s for the weekend. And when Jeff came home, I was waiting for him. With a loaded shotgun and a box of shells. I emptied that entire box into that piece of shit, Sam. Every single shell. By the time the police came, there was nothing left of his face. They had to identify him by his fingerprints and DNA.”

“Good,” Dean said fiercely. “That’s why you became a convicted laborer? Honestly, I can’t think of a better reason.”

“I learned that day that I could kill to protect my daughter,” Ellen said. “But I also learned that I couldn’t count on anyone. No one believed me when I told them why I’d done it. Honestly, it didn’t seem like anyone cared. Turns out it was no secret that he beat me, but not a soul believed what he’d done to Jo. Didn’t matter. From the moment they put me in handcuffs, I was on my way to becoming a convicted laborer. I couldn’t afford a lawyer, and the one they gave me never mentioned Jeff going after my daughter. He just said I’d punched Jeff’s ticket because of the way he beat me. Judge sentenced me to five years and on to the next case. Next thing I know, my contract’s sold, I’m brought here, and Lucifer and Michael... Well, never mind that, now. My point, Sam, is that in trying to save my daughter, I ended up losing her. She’s twelve years old now, and lost somewhere in the foster care system. I haven’t seen her in five years. Chances are, I’ll never see her again. All because I tried to protect her. But if I had it all to do again, I wouldn’t change a thing, except maybe shoot Jeff’s knees and his groin a few more times before I splattered his brains all over the wall.”

Dean smiled at her. “That’s my girl!”

“You and Chuck Novak are the only ones who feel that way. Although, I suspect if Castiel or Gabriel knew...? Ah, doesn’t matter. What matters is what I learned from all this. You have to be willing to fight for the ones you love, Sam. Because in the end? Love is the only thing that matters. They can take away your freedom, your dignity, your family, even your life, but no one can ever take away how you feel about someone. When love, real love, comes around? Then you best get off your ass and get ready to fight like hell for it. Because the other thing about love is that it’s fragile. It’s kind of like this garden.” Ellen waved a hand. “You did a lot of work out here. Come spring, once you start planting, I imagine it’s going to be beautiful. But if you neglect it? Then it’s going to get choked with weeds until all that beauty withers and dies like it never was.”

“What are you getting at, Ellen?”

“What I’m getting at is that you got something right in front of your eyes, something beautiful and precious and wonderful. Love like that doesn’t come around often. And you’re letting it die, just because you’re too damned stubborn to reach out and take it!” She stopped, turning to glare at him. “Do you care about Castiel?”

“I’m not gay!”

“That ain’t what I asked you.”

Dean sighed. “Yes, I care about him.”

“Then what’s your problem, boy? Castiel would love you if you’d let him. Do you have any idea how much I’d give for that? How dare you, Sam? You think I haven’t seen the way you look at him? That isn’t friendship. That’s something else.”

“For the last time, I’m not gay!”

“Tell that to your heart.” She took his hand and put something into it. “Here.”

“What’s this?”

“Your remote,” she told him, closing his fingers around the device. “The power’s all in your hands now, Sam. What you decide to do with it? That’s up to you.”

Ellen turned around and headed back into the house, leaving Dean alone to stare at the remote in the middle of the garden he’d so carefully tended.

What she’d said was spinning in his head. Over and over again, he thought of Cass and felt something grow warm inside of him. But every time, a loud voice screamed at him that it was wrong. More and more, Dean realized that voice was that of his father.

His father. The man had beaten Dean, locked him overnight in a closet, for the crime of loving Immanuel. Not just because of Immanuel’s family, but because a man did not love another man. Well, actually Dean had several gay friends. They hadn’t even made him feel uncomfortable. But Dean himself couldn’t love another man. It wasn’t right. He needed to be strong, to protect Sam and...

What the hell did being strong and protecting his brother have to do with who Dean had feelings for?

His father’s voice screamed in his head. Phantom blows rained down.

Immanuel’s blue eyes, looking soft and glassy after their first kiss.

What did one have to do with the other? Why did his father get to dictate who Dean loved, who made him feel whole? John had hurt Dean. Castiel had hurt him, too. But mostly, Cass had seemed to be walking on eggshells with Dean. Even when he’d believed Dean wanted him, Cass had been nothing but gentle. He’d never tried to force Dean. If anything, he’d gone out of his way to ensure Dean felt comfortable. The first sign that Dean didn’t consent was enough to stop everything.

John hadn’t cared what Dean wanted. Castiel did. What did that mean?

Fuck this.

Dean stormed back to the garage and climbed the stairs to Cass’s office. Once inside, he slammed the door shut behind him. “Cass? We need to talk.”

Cass was sitting at his desk, surrounded by piles of paper. “What are you...?”

Dean marched over and dropped the remote into his hands. “Don’t sell my contract.”

Confused blue eyes blinked at him. “What?”

“Don’t sell my contract, ok? Don’t send me away.”

“But...”

Dean raised his hand. “You can zap me, you can treat me like shit, whatever you want. I get it. You’re upset because I let you believe there was something between us.”

Cass looked away. Dean took that as proof and continued. “I hurt you, Cass. I beat the shit out of you for no reason other than my own pain. What happened to my mom didn’t have anything to do with you. Hell, beating you up didn’t have anything to do with you. None of it had anything to do with you, don’t you see that? You didn’t deserve it. And I’m sorry. I spent my whole life searching for you, just to tell you that I’m sorry. Because, regardless of what was going on in my life or how confused I was? You meant something to me, Immanuel.”

The blue eyes narrowed. “I’m not Immanuel anymore.”

“Yes, you are. You have a different name, different face, but you’re still the same person. Dick Roman can’t change who you are any more than what you see when you scan my collar changes who I am.”

Castiel looked troubled. He gently placed the remote on his desk and turned to face Dean. “Dean, you’re the one who told me to sell your contract to someone outside Roman Enterprises.”

“Because I didn’t want you to sell it to Dick Roman. I don’t want you to sell it to anyone!”

“Why not?” Cass challenged. “It’s perfectly clear that you’re not comfortable with me. It’s best for both of us if you went away.”

“I don’t want to!”

“Why not?”

“Because...” Dean couldn’t look away from those blue eyes. Whatever he’d been about to say died on his lips. He licked them once, swallowed, and tried again. Nothing.

“I see.” Cass turned away.

“Because I don’t want to leave you!”

They both froze. Cass put down his pen and got up, taking a step closer to Dean. “What do you want from me, Dean?”

“Why the hell can’t you just stick to the original plan and keep me?”

“Because I can’t stand it!” Cass was getting up, walking over to Dean. “I understand, now, why you did what you did. But that doesn’t change how I feel. And I cannot continue to go on like this, living in the same house, one door apart, when I’m feeling this way, alright? I can’t pretend not to feel my heart beating quicker every time I look at you, or that I don’t watch when you walk across the room. I can’t do it, Dean. It’s not fair to ask me to.”

Dean shook his head helplessly. “Cass, what the hell do you want?”

The last answer Dean expected to that question was a kiss. Cass had his arms tight around Dean, one hand caught in Dean’s hair. Dean hadn’t been kissed like this in all his life. Cass was putting everything into it. So what if Dean was kissing him back? So what if Dean was, ok, maybe it wasn’t good that Dean was clinging to Castiel like his life depended on it. And yeah, it definitely wasn’t good that Cass had pressed him back against the wall, or that Dean had hooked one leg around him... _Holy shit, what am I doing?!_

Dean tried to push Cass away. He really did. It wasn’t his fault his muscles were reading the “push” signals from his brain as “pull.” It was like being possessed. Some part of his mind, the loud part that sounded suspiciously like his father, was screaming at Dean. But Dean couldn’t stop. It was Cass that finally broke the kiss, releasing Dean’s hair to gently remove Dean’s clutching fingers from his own.

“I’m sorry,” Cass rumbled. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Dean made a small noise. “I... Cass?”

“I’ll keep your contract.”

It took a moment for Dean to process that. “Thank you.”

“But Dean? I want you to listen to me now.”

Dean nodded. “Alright?”

“I’ve always known I was gay,” Castiel began. “It’s pretty clear that you’ve got some issues about it. Yours or someone else’s, I don’t know.”

Hearing that said aloud from someone else’s mouth was a bigger shock than anything the collar had given Dean so far. But Cass wasn’t finished. “Frankly I don’t care,” he was saying. “I won’t do this halfway. If you want to be with me, then I need you to be with me. And not just when I’m kissing you.”

“Huh?” Dean’s head was spinning. “Wh-what do you mean?”

Cass’s answer was to kiss him again. And once again, Dean’s body betrayed him completely, wrapping around Castiel as if desperate to hold him in place. It took actual effort for Cass to pull away, and Dean was left panting and confused.

“I want you, Dean,” Cass said. “It’s obvious that some part of you wants me back. But I’m not big on sharing. I want you, all of you. Or none. The decision is yours. Do you think you can be with me?”

“I don’t know,” Dean answered honestly.

They were still tangled together, their faces inches apart. But now Cass was pulling away. No. Dean held tight to him. “Wait!”

“I will. I’ll wait for you, because you’re worth waiting for. But I can only wait for so long. It’s time for you to decide what you want.”

Castiel was still pulling away, prying at Dean’s hands with surprising strength. Now he was backing away. With every step, something pulled harder at Dean’s heart. “Cass, I...”

“I think it’s time for you to go. If and when you make up your mind? I’ll be waiting.”

Dean nodded and numbly headed out the door.


	21. Ellen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen reaches the end of her sentence

Ellen was leaving today.

Especially now that Dean knew her story, the idea of the sour-faced woman with the fiercest heart he’d ever known leaving for good was eating at him. Chuck threw her a goodbye party, complete with parting gifts that Ellen tried, unsuccessfully, to refuse. For some reason, even though the eldest of the Novak children were present at the party, Cass and Gabe were nowhere to be seen. Fortunately, the party didn’t last long and the Novaks wandered off.

Now it was just a matter of waiting for Crowley to show up and remove Ellen’s collar.

Dean spent the time waiting with her at the dining room table. “I can’t believe it’s only been three weeks since I met you,” he marveled. “Seems like just yesterday you were making me shower with the garden hose!”

“I did watch,” she admitted.

Dean laughed. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“Boy, I ain’t dead!”

That made them both laugh. Ellen reached for Dean’s hands, her expression soft. “I have some trouble trusting strange men, for reasons I think you understand now.”

“Hey, I get it,” Dean soothed.

“Shut up, boy, I’m talking.”

Dean smiled. “Sorry, ma’am.”

She smiled and squeezed his hands. “I’m worried, Sam,” she admitted. “I’m worried about leaving you alone in this house! Chuck looked after me, with some help from Castiel and Gabriel, but we both know Naomi’s not done with you. And as for those two other boys?”

“I’m not afraid of Michael and Lucifer.”

“Then you’re an even bigger fool than I thought.” She looked at him with worried eyes. One hand reached up to touch Dean’s collar. “You can’t get away from them. That means no matter what they do, you’re trapped here.”

“Yeah.” Dean uncomfortably brushed her hand away. “Believe me, I’ve thought of that. Fifteen year sentence, right? Gonna be a bit before someone comes to get this collar off of me.” He lowered his voice. “Maybe I’m not content to just wait that long?”

She tilted her head in confusion. Then her eyes went wide. She clutched at Dean’s hands. “Sam!” she hissed. “You do not want to go down that road. Because I’ve thought of it. Believe me, I have! I think every poor sod who’s ever gotten one of these collars locked around his or her neck has thought about it. How to get them off, beat the system? That’s every convicted laborer’s dream. But you can’t do it. These collars? The bastard who designed them was a genius!”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean grumbled.

“Then you know that it’s impossible! Look,” she urged, showing her own collar. “No keyhole. Nothing to pick or pry apart. They’re designed so that the hinge is in a different place on every collar, and that hinge is perfectly camouflaged. You can’t tell where the hinge is, so you can’t tell where it opens. An x-ray can’t see it! Damned thing’s shielded!”

“I know.” _Believe me, I know._

“The computer and battery are also shielded,” she continued. “The battery lasts twenty years! That goes for your collar, Castiel’s control bracelet, all the remotes, and the control hub.”

“Yeah, you got any idea where Cass might have put that stupid thing?”

That earned him a look. “Forget it, Sam,” she warned. “One, I’m not about to tell you where it is.”

“So, you do know? Because I’ve looked everywhere, so if you could give me a hint...?”

“What I know doesn’t matter, because if I did, I wouldn’t tell you,” she countered. “Because of my second point! If you mess with that hub, it will shock you senseless. People can and have died from that!”

“Yeah, I read the brochure, I know how it all works.”

“You cannot go out of your borders. You cannot cut your collar off with any tool.”

“I know, alright? Ellen, listen to me.” Dean squeezed Ellen’s hands. “I’m glad you’re getting out of this. I hope you have a great life. And I need to be with you when Crowley takes your collar off.”

She frowned in confusion. Then her eyes went wide. “Oh! That’s your plan, is it? Watch how Crowley takes my collar off, hoping that it gives you a clue to how to get your own off?”

Dean hesitated. “Thought did cross my mind, yes.”

She pulled her hands free. “So that’s why you acted like you cared about me. Because you wanted to be here, for this, so you could try to find a way to free yourself.”

“No, Ellen!” Dean exclaimed. “Look, I know you don’t trust anyone. But I did care about you. I do care about you. And I’m happier than you can know that you’re getting out of here and can start searching for your daughter. I never saw you as a means to an end, ok? I never did, I never could, and I never will.”

She scoffed. Dean sat back and raised his hands. “Fine. I can’t have you going through your whole life believing you can’t trust anyone. I’ll be out in the garage when Crowley comes.”

Ellen startled. “What?”

“It’s not worth it.” Dean got up. “Give me a hug and we’ll say goodbye. It’s more important to me that you leave here knowing that not everyone is just out for what you can do for them, Ellen.”

Indecision raged in Ellen’s eyes. Then she lowered her head. “I believe you,” she said quietly. “Don’t know why, but I believe you.”

“Ellen, I’m serious.”

“Like I said. I believe you.” She got up and hugged Dean. “I haven’t trusted anyone in such a long time. After my husband? Well...”

“I get it.” Dean stepped back, taking Ellen’s shoulders.

“Chuck Novak wanted me to trust him,” she was saying. “I tried, Sam, I did, but he wouldn’t, he couldn’t believe me when I tried to tell him that his sons...”

“Ellen!” Dean caught her head between his hands and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he leaned close to whisper into her ear. “You’re right to be cautious. But that doesn’t mean you should harden your heart to everyone. There are good people in the world, ok? Good, honest people. People who might be able to help you find your daughter.”

She stiffened. “What?”

“There’s a group,” he whispered. “They’re called the Convicted Laborer Independence Movement, CLaIM. When your collar’s off and you’re free? Start looking for them. They don’t trust outsiders, but they’ll relax a few rules for a newly-freed convicted laborer. Especially if you tell them my name.”

She gave a tentative smile. “So, the secret password is ‘Sam Winchester?’”

“Not Sam,” Dean whispered. “Dean. You tell them you met Dean Winchester. The secret password is actually ‘Impala,’ but my name will get you a lot farther. Start with the websites. Sign up, go to a few marches and rallies. They’re all just fronts, the public face of the group. But if you get in contact with someone and tell them Dean Winchester sent you? Then you’ll get to the guys you’ll need that secret password for.”

Her arms tightened around him. “What about you? Can they help you?”

“Don’t worry about me. In fact, when you do get in contact with them? Tell them to stay away from me.”

“Why? Sam... Dean... If they can help you, then...?”

“No. Tell them I said stay away from the Novaks, ok?”

She pulled back, frowning at him. Then her face broke into a sunny smile. “Oh! Finally! Damn you, boy, you waited until I was leaving to show me this?”

“Huh?”

She laughed and playfully slapped at his arm. “You’re finally letting yourself feel something for Castiel! Look at you, getting all protective? That’s adorable!”

“Wha... I... Wait a minute! That isn’t...” Dean shook his head. “No, there’s a totally, different, very good, very non-personal reason for them to stay away from this family, alright? Did you know they work for Roman Enterprises?”

Her smile faded. “I did,” she admitted. “I saw some pay stubs.”

“That’s why. Cass took me to work with him. And Roman himself took an interest in me. He said he wants to buy my contract.”

There was no trace of a smile on Ellen’s face now. The color drained from her cheeks. “If he takes you, you’ll never get out. I don’t care who your friends are, they’ll never be able to get anywhere near you!”

“I know. Even being here’s going to be tough, with everyone being bigwigs in Roman Enterprises. It’s pretty obvious I can’t expect any outside help. But I’ll manage. Hey,” he drawled, winking at her. “I got this far.”

She shook her head and clutched at his hand. “I want you there. When Crowley frees me. You need to see how the collars come off. It’s the only chance you’ve got!”

Dean couldn’t deny that. Convicted laborers were tightly restrained when the collars were put on, and the collars were always fastened behind their heads. Dean hadn’t been able to get a look at even a single tool no matter how much he tried. All he’d gotten for his trouble was sedated and roughed up. He eyed Ellen. “I want you to be very sure. I’m not asking you to do this for me.”

“I know, kid, I’m offering.” She patted his cheek. “I want you there.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, send me some flowers and candy later.”

The doorbell rang. Ellen took a deep breath. “Showtime.”

“I’ll come with you.”

She smiled, took his hand, and they both went to get the door.

****

“Alright, just a few more signatures, Mr. Novak, and we’ll be set.” Crowley pushed another set of paperwork in front of Chuck.

Chuck was smiling as he signed. “Big day!” he exclaimed. “Ellen, I’m going to miss you so much, but I’m glad you’ll finally be free.”

She smiled at him. Her smile widened when he suddenly got up and embraced her. “You can call me anytime,” Chuck was whispering. “If you ever need anything...?”

“Actually, she can’t,” Crowley called. “You’re going on probation, Mrs. Harvelle. Part of your probation, the biggest part to be honest, is that you can have no further contact with any former contract owners. Ever.”

Chuck’s face fell. “He’s right,” he sighed. “I forgot about that.”

“It’s right here, in the contract you just signed,” Crowley called. He waved the document before slipping it into his briefcase. “Don’t you ever read things before you sign them?”

Chuck shifted uncomfortably. “Well, normally, yes, but...”

“Could we get on with this please?” Naomi called. She was sitting on the sideboard in the dining room. Michael and Lucifer were standing on either side of her. All three looked bored.

“Yes, let’s, shall we? After all, I’m a busy man.” Crowley stood up and clapped his hands together. “Alright! First things first.”

Now Chuck looked positively miserable. “Right.”

Dean had no warning. He’d been standing back near Ellen, watching everything Crowley did and trying to pretend he wasn’t wondering where Cass was. Then suddenly he was falling to his knees, his nerves sizzling from a level two shock.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Chuck apologized, pocketing the remote. “But another laborer can’t be present for this. Mike, Luc? Get him upstairs, please.”

Dean had no time to recover. Lucifer had his right arm, Michael had his left, and Dean was being dragged backwards towards the steps.

“Gently!” Chuck called fretfully as Ellen gasped. “Be gentle with him, boys. Don’t you hurt Sam!”

“We got him, dad!” Luc yelled. “Don’t we, Sammy boy?” he hissed in a low voice.

“What the hell? Let go of me!”

“Ah, but see, we’re just following orders,” Mike explained. “We gotta keep you nice and quiet until dad’s pet dog is set free into the wild.”

Luc started crooning “Born Free.” That made Mike laugh. Neither of them paid any mind to Dean’s struggling as they dragged him down the hall and into Cass’s room. Then they kept going. The backs of Dean’s legs banged against something and he went over backwards. Mike and Luc kept pulling, dragging him, kicking all the way, up onto Cass’s bed. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Giving our little brother an early Christmas present.” Michael was on top of him, pinning Dean’s wrists. “Wrap him up nice and tight, Luc!”

****

“Do you want to say goodbye to Ellen?”

Gabriel’s voice was unusually soft and gentle, but it still made Castiel flinch. He shook his head. “No. I said goodbye yesterday. I’m sure she’s upset that I wasn’t there today, but...”

His brother took his hand. For once, Gabriel was silent.

The brothers waited quietly together in the garden shed, Gabriel offering what comfort he could. Finally, the door opened. “It’s all over,” Chuck said. “She’s gone.”

Gabriel squeezed Castiel’s hand. “How’s Sam?”

“He hasn’t come down,” Chuck admitted. “I called up to your brothers to let him out of his room, but...” He shrugged.

Gabriel sighed. “Yeah, that sounds like Sam. He’s probably sulking, Cassie. Might be best to just leave him to it?”

Castiel considered it. He was ashamed of his own cowardice, that he couldn’t stand to be there when Dean was forced away. There was no doubt Dean would have made a terrible fuss. But he couldn’t hide anymore. “No.” Castiel pulled his hand free and stood up. “I’ll go talk to him. Give him a chance to yell, maybe help him understand.” Castiel paused, eyeing his father. “They didn’t hurt him, did they?”

“No, I made sure of it. They locked Sam in his room and waited outside.” Chuck fidgeted. “I can tell you Sam wasn’t happy. He screamed and cursed for a while before he finally went quiet.”

Gabriel grimaced. “I bet he broke everything in his room.”

“No, actually, I don’t think so,” Chuck corrected. “It’s funny. Sam screamed his head off, probably said words I’d prefer were never repeated in this house again. But I didn’t hear any bangs or crashes.”

“Ok, actually, that is odd,” Gabriel agreed.

“I’ll make sure he’s alright.” Castiel frowned at his father. “You’re sure they didn’t hurt him?”

“Castiel, I went up the steps five minutes after they did, while Crowley was having Ellen sign her release papers, and made sure,” Chuck insisted. “They were both standing outside the door, laughing and making fun of him. But they were outside.”

Castiel nodded. “Thank you. I should go, see my laborer.”

Chuck patted his shoulder. Gabriel gave him a sympathetic nod. Castiel nodded back and headed into the house.

Naomi, Michael and Lucifer were in the dining room, gathered in a tight group having a whispered conversation. When they saw Castiel, all three burst out laughing. Castiel frowned. “What?”

“Nothing,” Michael called. “We just left you a little surprise.”

“We didn’t want you to be sad over Ellen leaving,” Naomi added.

Lucifer nodded. “When you get a chance, check your room. But no hurry, Cassie. It can wait.” Again, all three laughed.

Castiel’s frown deepened. Turning his back on his giggling siblings, he quickly headed upstairs for Dean’s room. He stopped at the door and knocked. “Sam? May I come in, please?”

No answer.

“Alright, I know you’re angry,” Castiel called. “But I’m not going to just let you sit in your room and sulk. I’m coming in.”

No answer. Fine. Castiel braced himself and opened the door.

The room was empty. That didn’t make any sense. He was sure the plan had been to lock Dean in his room.

His eyes fell on the door leading to his own bedroom. And his mind went back over what his siblings had said.

Castiel quickly tried the adjoining door. Locked. Of course. He’d never unlocked it after the night he’d gone into Dean’s room. He left Dean’s bedroom and threw open the door to his own.

There was Dean, bound hand and foot to Castiel’s bed and looking absolutely furious. “About time,” he grumbled. “Tell me you’re here to let me go?”

“Yes, yes, of course I am,” Castiel soothed. He quickly started untying Dean’s ankle. “I’m so sorry about this. Why didn’t you call out to me? You had to have heard me in your room.”

“I did. But it’s pretty fucking obvious that you were in on this.”

Castiel winced. He moved to Dean’s other ankle. “I knew you’d have to be confined when Ellen’s collar was removed.”

“So that’s why you bailed? Because it’s easier to hide than it is to just tell me that?”

Castiel’s head snapped up. “Would it have mattered? You’re going to tell me now that you would have just shrugged and gone up here, played solitaire in your room? Because we both know you would have fought to see how those collars come off.”

“So you had your brothers tie me to your bed?”

“I had nothing to do with this, Dean. That’s why I’m here now, letting you go. And if you’ll recall, I had no idea you were even in here.”

Dean looked away. “Just hurry up and let me go so I can get back to work. Or does this do something for you, seeing me tied down?”

“That isn’t fair, Dean. This wasn’t supposed to happen! Dad told my brothers to lock you in your room, not take you into mine and tie you to my bed!”

“Yeah, well, forgive me if I have a little bit of trouble believing anything you say right now, Cass.”

“What do you want?!” Castiel exclaimed, exasperated. “What can I do to get you to trust me a little?”

“How about telling me where my central hub is?” Dean challenged.

That made Castiel blink. “I can’t do that!”

“Big difference between ‘can’t’ and ‘won’t,’ isn’t there?”

“Fine! You want to know where your hub is?” Castiel stormed towards the head of the bed. When he reached towards Dean’s face, the laborer winced before he realized that Castiel’s hands were reaching just above his head. Castiel slid aside a wooden panel, revealing a small, hidden cubby built into the wall. “It’s here.”

Dean twisted his neck to see. He blinked in surprise at the sight of the blinking black pyramid. “Holy...! Wait, you keep it in your bedroom?”

“Yes.”

“Dude, your bedroom’s... No wonder I couldn’t reach the edge of the yard! What is that, anyway? Who the hell keeps a hidden stash in their bedroom?”

“I use it for personal items.” Castiel busied himself with untying Dean’s left arm.

“Personal items?” Dean was still trying to peer into the cubby. “What, lube, condoms?”

“Yes.”

“Seriously?! Dude, what’s wrong with a bedside stand?”

“Have you met Gabriel?”

Dean let his head fall back against the pillow. “Good point.” He twisted his left wrist free and started picking at the knots holding his right.

Castiel rolled his eyes. He climbed over the bed, straddling Dean, and quickly undid the knots. “You know, it wouldn’t kill you to let me help you.”

“Says you.”

Castiel looked down. Now that Dean was free, the laborer was making no move towards getting up. He was just lying there, green eyes seeming to study Castiel. Castiel couldn’t resist bending down and kissing him. Dean didn’t move. He simply stayed as he was, letting Castiel kiss him until Castiel finally pulled away. “It’s easier for you now,” Castiel said.

Dean looked away. “I realized, that voice in my head, the one telling me it’s wrong to feel something for you? It’s my dad’s. And I’m done letting him control my life.”

Sudden hope flared in Castiel’s chest. “So you do feel something for me.”

Green eyes peered into his own. “I always did.”

Castiel kissed him again. Dean was so pliant, kissing Castiel in return. He was still and quiet when Castiel pulled back, looking up at him. “Cass?”

“Yeah?”

“I do need your help,” Dean admitted. “Today pretty much proved that to me. You trusted me with that.” He indicated the hub. “I think it’s time I told you the truth about why you have it.”


	22. The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back on his feet, Sam struggles to find a way to help Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves from quarantine* Hubby came down with a fever, so we're stuck in for a while, probably until tests come back. Joy joy. All this for what is probably bronchitis, but can't take the risk when you work with the elderly. Have a chapter to enjoy while socially isolating!

“You failed him.”

“Fuck you.”

“You let him down, worse than you ever have in your life. Worse than your father.”

“Would you please shut up?”

“Your brother is suffering right now,” he insisted. “He’s out there, trapped. Would you like to know what’s happening to him?”

“Go to Hell.”

“He’s at it again, huh?” Bobby called.

Sam glanced over at the corner. Empty. He gave it the finger anyway. “He rarely goes longer than a day or so before he vanishes for a while, and he’s not hard for me to get rid of when he’s here. But yeah. He’s at it again. It’s always so much worse when I’m under stress. At least now, I know he’s full of shit.”

And wasn’t that a blessed relief? Sam briefly remembered how it was when the withdrawal symptoms first started, the mocking, laughing voice of the Devil taunting him, bringing all of his deepest fears and insecurities to light, driving him to screaming madness. Days and days of pain, twisting his limbs, hallucinating demons eviscerating him, knives tearing into his flesh, being roasted over a fire...

“You ok?”

Sam shivered. “No, Bobby. I’m pretty far from it. But I’m good enough to finally think clearly.” He glared at the older man. “How could you let him do it? How could you let my brother take my place, become a convicted laborer?”

“Do you think he asked my permission?” Bobby retorted. “Sam, Dean brought you here, barely alive. I had all I could do trying to keep you breathing! I didn’t exactly have all the time in the world to babysit your brother.”

“Then who did?” Sam insisted. “Dean couldn’t have done this on his own. He had to have help. Someone helped my brother switch our identities. Who was it?”

“Sam?”

Sam closed his eyes. “Charlie. Why?”

“Because he asked me to!” The ginger stepped into the room, looking guiltily at Sam. “You and Dean saved my life. You got me out of Roman Enterprises, helped me get a new life, helped me find a purpose here. When he brought you back?” She shook her head. “We thought you were going to die, Sammy.”

“Yeah, I think that was the idea, actually,” Sam grumbled.

Bobby looked up. “You remember?”

“Just bits and pieces,” Sam admitted. “The Demon Blood, it messes up your head, makes it hard to tell what’s memory and what’s hallucination.”

“Well, I wrote down everything you said while you were recovering.” Bobby dug into his pocket and tossed Sam a notebook. “Take a look, kid. See if anything feels real.”

“Thank you.” Sam pocketed the notebook. Then he turned to level a frown at Charlie. “Tell me what you did. Everything you did.”

****

“Still up?”

Bobby’s voice startled Sam from his research. He turned around and nodded to his friend. “Charlie said Dean’s contract was purchased by someone called Castiel Novak. We know he’s some sort of bigwig with Roman Enterprises. And I know Roman Enterprises is corrupt.”

“Hell, kid, we’ve known that for years.”

“No, I mean really corrupt! Look at this.” Sam turned back to his computer. “Roman Enterprises set up the domes, got paid by all the world governments, and went overnight from a fringe company run by a half-crazy doomsayer to the wealthiest company on the planet. But where to go from there? One thing I’ve noticed about rich people, Bobby. They never have enough.”

“I know,” Bobby said. “That’s why he invested in so many companies. And now the bastard’s got his fingers in damned near everything.”

“Including the Convicted Laborer Program.”

“That’s right.”

“And that’s where the bulk of his company’s income comes from now. The Convicted Laborer Program.” Sam pulled out the notebook Bobby had given him. “Here’s what I was able to piece together. I picked up this bounty target, one that had blown up one of Roman Enterprises’ factories. Killed a lot of innocent people, workers with families. So I wasn’t gentle about picking him up. When he started rambling on, I didn’t pay much attention at first. But later, after I dropped him off, I started really thinking about what he’d said.”

Bobby pulled up a chair. “And what was it he said?”

“That while the other businesses were profitable, the real money came from the Convicted Laborer Program,” Sam explained. “Carver Shurley took a page from Bill Gates’s book. While Dick Roman sold his domes and made a fortune, Shurley leased his shock collars to the government. He didn’t make a ton of money right away, but as time went by and the Convicted Laborer Program grew?”

“He got a hell of a lot more.”

Sam nodded. “Every time a collar was put onto a laborer, Shurley Electronics got a paycheck. When they started leasing to the government, they also got a cut off of every laborer contract sold. Pretty soon, they were the hottest ticket in town. So naturally, Dick Roman wanted a piece of the pie. He saw the writing on the wall and bought in early. He became a major investor in Shurley Electronics. Every time the company got a check, he got a piece of the pie. But my bounty target? He said Roman wasn’t satisfied with just a piece. He wanted the whole pie. So he made Shurley and his entire family disappear.”

Bobby straightened. “This guy said Roman murdered the Shurleys?”

“He implied it, yes. And you know how hard Dean and I searched for them. Even knowing who his father was, Dean never stopped looking for Immanuel.” Sam paused. “Neither did I. But we never found him.”

“And I’m the one who told you both he was probably dead,” Bobby grumbled. “Looks like I was right.”

Sam swallowed. “If Dick Roman killed Immanuel? I’ll drop him into the same hole we dumped Azazel Daemon. But that’s a concern for later. My target told me that the reason he went after that factory was because it was the only way he had to fight back. He’d lost his wife, his adult son, and his brother. They all got busted for crimes relating to Demon Blood, and he admits they were all addicts, but he swears they didn’t do it. According to this guy, every one of them was set up, framed for crimes they didn’t commit. And because they were all Demon Blood addicts, they were all very quickly convicted and sentenced as convicted laborers. Because that’s where the money comes from. Every time a laborer gets a collar? That’s money in the bank. Because the lease pays for every year of a laborer’s sentence, plus a cut of the contract price. So it’s worth it to Roman Enterprises to have as many people as they can go into the Convicted Laborer Program, with the longest sentences they can get.”

“I understand, but it’s hardly an excuse to blow up a factory full of innocent people just trying to earn a paycheck.”

“I agree. That’s why I turned him in. But what he said bothered me. About how his family was convicted for crimes they didn’t commit? That’s something the bounty hunting community’s been hearing a lot.”

Bobby scoffed. “That ain’t new.”

“Actually, it is, at least this much. Most of the scum Dean and I have brought in are all too happy to brag about what they’ve done, to try to intimidate us into backing off. But lately, that’s just the worst bounties, the real scumbags. If they just did low-level crimes while on the drug, normally we’d try to get them into a rehab. But we’re talking bigger ticket crimes here. Big bounties, bound for big sentences. A big portion of what we’ve been picking up recently has been telling this same story. That they were set up. Every one of them was into Demon Blood. And nearly all of them are low income. That means they get public defenders, right?”

“Right.”

“So, take a look.” Sam brought up another window. “These are the conviction rates for trials where public defenders were used. See that spike? Now look at the date.”

“That’s a couple of months after Roman Enterprises bought out Shurley Electronics,” Bobby noted. 

“Now compare it to the rate of Demon Blood addiction. Same timeframe!”

“So it is.” Now he sounded impressed. “I gotta say, that’s suspicious, Sam. Sure would mean a lot of money in the banks in a short period of time. But unfortunately, it ain’t proof.”

“You want to see something else suspicious?” Sam brought up another window. “This is the roster of public defenders. Right around the time of the buyout, there’s a huge turnover in the public defenders dome-wide. Over half suddenly left for other jobs. Almost everyone near retirement age retired. And a few just disappeared. In every case, they were replaced by new lawyers. So I did a check. I selected a few at random and looked at their backgrounds.” Sam brought up more windows. “This one graduated on a full scholarship from Roman Enterprises. This one was working for Roman Enterprises and transferred over. Some weren’t quite as obvious, but they were all the same. A mortgage paid off, hospital bills covered, something was there in every case that linked directly back to Roman Enterprises. Bobby, Dick Roman had all of these public defenders by the short curlies. Is it any wonder that the conviction rate started to spike, with more people convicted as laborers and putting more money in the coffers?”

Bobby was frowning at the screen. “How about that lawyer your brother had?”

“Same story. All his school loans paid for by a grant from Roman Enterprises. Dean never stood a chance!”

“You mean, you never stood a chance,” Bobby corrected. “Dean’s got your ID now, Sam.”

“I know!” Sam pounded his fist on the table. “Dean’s lost in the system, tied to some high-level executive that works directly for Dick Roman himself. And Roman knows who I am.” Sam produced the notebook and flipped through it. “I don’t remember what it was I found. Something about a food warehouse, that’s all I really remember. I know they grabbed me the very next day, because I don’t really remember much beyond my breakfast the day before. It’s part of what I lost from the Demon Blood, but I’m sure this much is real. When those goons grabbed me? As they were injecting me with the Demon Blood, I remember one of them leaned real close and whispered it to me. ‘Dick Roman sends his regards.’ I’m sure it’s real, because I remember his breath smelled like onions. And look, you wrote it down multiple times. I was repeating it over and over. Those bastards came after me on orders from the highest level. I’m sure of it!”

Bobby looked skeptical. “Um, that’s stretching it a bit, don’t you think? Why would the head of Roman Enterprises take an interest in a bounty hunter?”

“Because of whatever it was I found out. And that’s what’s so frustrating, Bobby!” Sam slapped the notebook down. “Whatever was in that warehouse? It clearly got attention in high places. It got me kidnapped, almost killed. And now my brother’s a convicted laborer!”

“If it helps?” Charlie called from the doorway. “Dean did say he’s alright. If someone wanted him dead, they had ample time to do it. From the sound of things, he’s just being kept as a laborer.” She raised a hand when Sam frowned. “I know, that’s bad enough. But we know who owns his contract.”

“Castiel Novak.” Sam was still irritated, his face twisted into what Dean used to call Bitchface Number Five. “If that bastard hurts my brother, I swear I’ll tear him apart with my bare hands!”

“Oh, Castiel’s one of the better Novaks, not that that’s saying much,” Charlie said. “They’re your typical rich entitled assbags, but Castiel always treated people decently. When I worked in the main office? He was always real polite. The executive laborers went gaga over him! I gotta tell you, if I swung that way?” She cleared her throat. “Anyway, I can’t speak for the rest of the family, except maybe Chuck. But Castiel’s decent.”

“That makes me feel a little better,” Sam admitted.

“Well, the good news is, if he’s with this Castiel joker, then he’s safe from Dick Roman, right?” Bobby asked. “If there’s one thing Dean Winchester isn’t, it’s an executive laborer.”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, I can’t imagine any reason someone would bring my brother into an executive office! That’s so ridiculous it...” He frowned, catching sight of Charlie’s face. “Charlie?”

“The executive laborers,” she said weakly. “They’re, um, not really there for office work.”

“We know,” Bobby grunted. “Yet another way those rich entitled bastards abuse those poor laborers.”

“Well, the thing about them is, they’re all, um...” Charlie swallowed. “They’re all super hot, ok? Like, smoking hot?”

Sam nodded. “Makes sense. But what’s that got to do with Dean?”

Charlie seemed to shrink. “Castiel Novak? He’s gay.”

Silence fell over the room.

“Well, there’s still no reason he’d take Dean into Roman’s office building,” Sam said. “I mean, it’s _Dean._ Dean’s hardly executive laborer material! I mean...” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Who the hell would want Dean waiting on them in an office? He’d probably start a fight or something!”

Somehow, Charlie seemed to shrink even more. She looked at Bobby, who shifted uncomfortably. “Um, Sam?” Bobby began. “You remember all those times guys hit on your brother?”

“Yeah, they’d hit on us both, but they just went wild for Dean,” Sam recalled with a chuckle. “I used to say the next time we needed to hunt a gay man, we’d just use him for bait. He would get so mad!” He chuckled again.

Bobby and Charlie stared at him.

Sam straightened. “Seriously? Dean? An executive laborer? But Castiel Novak works directly under Roman himself! If he takes Dean to the office?”

“But Dick Roman doesn’t know anything about Dean!” Charlie squeaked. “Even if Castiel takes him there, Roman doesn’t know anything about him.”

“But he does know about Sam, or at least Sam thinks he does,” Bobby warned. “And if this Castiel brings Dean in, introduces him to Dick Roman as Sam Winchester?”

Sam sucked in his breath. “Dean’s in danger and he doesn’t even know it! All Dick would have to do would be to just buy Dean’s contract from Novak, and Dean’s caught!”

“Calm down,” Bobby warned. “If Roman really wanted to own your brother’s contract, why wouldn’t he have been the one who bought him in the first place?”

“Because I toned it down,” Charlie admitted. “When the contract came up, I did all I could to make sure he looked like another demon blood addict from the rim. If Roman was looking for Sam Winchester, bounty hunter, that might have been enough for him to slip by.”

“Until Castiel puts Dean right under his nose!” Sam was shaking his head frantically. “Bobby, we’ve got to get him out of there!”

“You think I don’t know that?” Bobby exclaimed. “But nothing’s changed. That neighborhood the Novaks live in is gated. The families who live there pay good money for privacy. It was all Benny could do to get Dean a message about you being alive, and he damned near got caught on three different occasions. Even if we could get into the house, we’d still have to find Dean’s control hub, get it and him out, block the GPS, and stay ahead of the cops long enough to disable it and pry that collar off of Dean’s neck. And you know the odds we’ve had on that.”

“One in four get electrocuted to death, yeah, I know,” Sam groaned. “So what, we just sit back and hope this Castiel bastard never decides to make my apparently ‘handsome’ brother into his executive laborer?”

“He’s already done it,” the Devil called from his corner. “He’s bending your brother over his big fancy mahogany desk and...”

“I told you to shut up!” Sam hurled an empty beer bottle at the Devil, who promptly vanished in the resulting spray of broken glass. Satisfied, Sam turned back to a frowning Bobby. “I’m going in there,” he declared. “If Benny can get close enough to leave Dean a message, so can I. I’ll find Dean, together we’ll find his hub, and...”

“Sam, you are in no shape to do much of anything yet!” Bobby protested. “You just chucked a bottle at an imaginary Devil. You really think you can help your brother while you go all Fight Club in the middle of Rich Central?”

“Bobby, I can’t just sit here and do nothing! I...”

“Bobby!”

Charlie barely moved out of the way in time to avoid being run over by a bear of a Creole. Benny was out of breath. He had to stop, bend over, and catch his breath before speaking. “We got us one hell of a problem,” he managed. “There’s a new bounty out. Big one. On Dean Winchester.”

“Dean?” Sam shook his head. “But Dean’s a convicted laborer!”

“No he’s not, you idjit!” Bobby snapped. “You are! And if there’s a bounty out on Dean now, that means only one thing.”

“It means someone knows,” Sam whispered. “Charlie?”

“I’m on it!” Charlie darted from the room, headed to her computer.

“Where the hell are you going?” Bobby asked as Sam got to his feet.

“Where the hell do you think? I’m going to get Dean out!”

“Sit down, brother,” Benny warned, moving to block Sam.

“Sam, we literally just discussed this,” Bobby reminded. “You are not in any shape to go charging in after Dean.”

“You’ll get your chance, Sam.” Benny was gently pushing Sam back into his chair. “But if we don’t do this smart? Then we’ll have two of you to save.”

“What do you want me to do?” Sam exclaimed. “Just sit here and wait?”

“No,” Bobby said. “You need to remember. You need to figure out what it was that you found that got you in Roman’s sights. And you need to find it fast! Because whatever it was, it got Roman scared enough to go after you under both identities.”

Sam nodded. “Alright. I’ll keep looking.”

“I’m keeping an eye on you, boy!” Bobby warned. “You try to run off...?”

“I won’t,” Sam assured. “I get it. I’m in no shape to help Dean now.”

“Give it time, brother,” Benny encouraged. “You’ll get there.”

Sam gave him a weak smile. Benny and Bobby left, leaving Sam alone with a notebook full of rantings and his own misery.

“You got Dean into this,” the Devil said, “and now you can’t get him out. Novak has probably been using him like a dirty rag since the day he bought his contract. How long do you think it’s going to be before he figures out his little brother isn’t coming for him?”

Sam glowered at the Devil. The Devil smiled back. His eyes twinkled in mischief. The Devil brushed back a lock of long hair and stood up to his six-four height. “Castiel Novak is having a real good time with Dean,” he told the silent hunter whose form he wore. “Do you think Dean cries out for you to help him when Novak’s using him? It’s been nearly a month. Just how much do you think Dean can handle? How much more do you think he can take before he breaks completely, knowing that his own brother abandoned him?”

“I told you to shut up!” Sam swung at the twisted image of his own face, watching with satisfaction as it dissipated.

It didn’t matter. It would come back. It always came back.


	23. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Castiel how he became a convicted laborer

“My brother Sam and I, our whole lives changed when our mom died,” Dean began. “Our dad went kind of crazy when she was arrested and her contract was sold, but he got way worse after her contract owner killed her.”

Dean and Cass were sitting on Cass’s bed. At Dean’s request, Cass had locked the door. He’d looked confused about that. Right now, Dean didn’t care. It was time to talk, and what he had to say couldn’t be overheard.

“I’m sorry,” Cass offered. “And I know this is painful for you, so I’ll save you some of that pain. Gabriel did some research. I know about what happened with your parents, and why you - why Sam, got arrested.”

“Do you?” Dean challenged.

“I know what the arrest record says.”

“Yeah, well, it’s wrong. Sammy was clean, Cass. He was off the Demon Blood and never wanted to touch it again. There’s no way he would just walk off a job, shoot up with an overdose, and go on a rampage!”

Cass frowned. “He overdosed?”

“Yeah, Cass, he overdosed. Big time! If I hadn’t gone after him, he might not have even made it, alright? And I’ll tell you something else. Sammy didn’t go on any rampage. I’m the one who found him that night, and he wasn’t on a rampage, ok? He was convulsing in the street where he’d been dumped!”

“Dumped?”

“It was a setup, Cass!” Dean exclaimed. “Sammy’s smart. He got wind of something and poked someone in Roman Enterprises where it hurts. He’d been on it like a bloodhound, trying to find out whatever it was the company was hiding. That job he went on should have been quick, easy money. It’s precisely why he took it, so he could finish it and get back to his so-called research. But he never called back, didn’t check in, he just disappeared. So I went after him and found out he’d been jumped by a bunch of goons in a black van, dragged off. I had no idea where he was. It’s just luck that I was near the neighborhood when I heard the call over my police scanner about a man with black eyes out in the street. Even the scanner said he was on a rampage, but that isn’t what was happening, Cass. The whole thing was a set-up from beginning to end. I scooped Sam up just moments before the cops would have.”

“But you don’t actually know what he might have done before he collapsed,” Cass pointed out. “Demon Blood has been known to make its users...”

“He wasn’t on any rampage,” Dean insisted. “There was no damage, not to him, not to anything around him. No one was injured. That whole street was quiet, alright? The only thing even remotely out of place that night was my brother. Later, my friends asked around and guess what? A few people saw a black van stop in the middle of the road and take off, leaving my brother lying in the street. There was no rampage, Cass. You want to know what I think?”

“Sure?”

“I think that whoever took my brother expected him to die of that overdose,” Dean declared. “If I hadn’t found him and rushed him to Bobby’s, he would have. Bobby, he’s an old friend of ours. Sammy really needed a hospital, but it was already pretty obvious that something was up. I didn’t dare take him in. Bobby managed to get Sam’s seizures under control. He’s helped rehab Demon Blood addicts before. I was ready to go start looking for the bastards who hurt my brother when the call went out for Sammy’s arrest.” Dean scoffed. “Did anyone even bother looking into that bullshit? Property damage with no addresses, injured people who didn’t exist, it was crazy! Any lawyer should have been able to laugh us all the way to the bank. But when I switched IDs with Sammy and talked to the lawyer they got for me? All he wanted to talk about was a plea bargain. He didn’t even want to look at the charges.”

“So that’s why you represented yourself.”

“And why I couldn’t be bothered to play by their rules. I knew it was a setup and I had no chance. So fuck ‘em, right?”

“Right.” Cass looked troubled. His blue eyes were lost in thought. “I understand why you didn’t want me to sell your contract to anyone in Roman Enterprises. You must think anyone associated with the company could be part of the conspiracy against your brother.”

“Wouldn’t you?” Dean challenged.

Cass raised his hands and let them drop.

“Right now, I don’t know who to trust,” Dean sighed. “I’ve been here for almost three weeks. By now, Sammy should have recovered physically. Demon Blood causes nightmares and hallucinations that can last for a month or longer. Last time, he was seeing the Devil himself chasing him around.”

“I’m sorry, Dean. That sounds awful.”

“It was, and it’s why I’m sure Sammy wouldn’t just suddenly go back on the shit.”

Cass cocked his head. “So what do you think happened?”

“I think some watchdog at your boss’s company caught Sam snooping,” Dean declared. “I think they looked into him, found out he’s a recovering addict. So I think they had him picked up, held him down, injected him with enough of that shit to punch his ticket and then left him to die in the streets. Just another Demon Blood addict dead of an overdose, right? No questions asked.”

“Except you found him,” Cass theorized, “and they knew, if he survived, he’d be able to tell someone what really happened. So they arranged to have him arrested, and you took his place.”

“And surprise surprise, I ended up with you.”

Cass blinked.

“Oh, come on, Cass!” Dean exclaimed. “Do you really think it’s a coincidence that my contract ended up sold to someone in a family full of Roman Enterprise bigwigs?”

“No one instructed me to bid for you,” Cass defended. “My father suggested I look for a new laborer with mechanical skills, but I stumbled over Sam’s name by chance. I wasn’t even looking to buy. I couldn’t sleep, so I took my father’s advice and was looking at listings for laborers with mechanic skills. His name came up. There was no conspiracy there, Dean. It was pure chance I saw and recognized Sam’s name.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Dean grumbled. “Can you see who the other bidders were on my contract?”

“Michael might be able to take a look.” He gave a shrug at Dean’s look. “My family doesn’t own the shock collar business anymore, but Michael’s still on the board in charge of laborer contracts. He would have access to any offered contracts. It’s a bit of an odd request, but I should be able to ask him who the other bidders were.”

“I bet you a shoulder massage that every other bidder was connected to Roman Enterprises.”

“How could that even happen? Dean, unless special restrictions are deliberately put into place, the auctions are open to the public. And there was no reason yours would have had any sort of restrictions. Anyone else could have seen your brother’s name as easily as I did.”

Dean looked him in the eye. “You want to make a wager on that? My shoulder massage against you giving me a day off.”

Cass narrowed his eyes. “For an entire day off I want a full body massage!”

“You’re on.”

That made Cass blink. “You’re very confident.”

Dean grinned at him. “Cass, I’m a bounty hunter. I learned long ago to trust my gut. And my gut is telling me that I did not get off that easy. If my contract had been sold to just any schmoe, I might have been able to pull something. But I ended up with you, with this particular family. You don’t drive, so it’s a given you’d use me for that. That means you’d bring me to the office, straight to Dick Roman himself. While I imagine whoever’s behind this probably didn’t expect you making me an executive laborer? The fact that you took me to that boardroom may have even saved my life. If you’d left me with the drivers, who knows what would have happened.”

Cass scoffed. “Dean, assuming there is this grand conspiracy and someone knew that much about me? They’d also know I was gay. One look at you and anyone would know I’d make you my executive laborer.”

Dean squirmed. He knew he was good-looking. It had helped him get any number of hook-ups. He’d even had his fair share of men hitting on him. But it wasn’t something he thought much about. As a bounty hunter, generally, he only used his looks to flirt his way into information. He’d never considered that his appearance would become a liability, that it could be a draw to Dick Roman himself. He brushed the thought aside. “Ok,” he said, “let’s start with the auction. See if your brother can find out who else bid on Sam Winchester, or if there were any special restrictions. Tell him you’re thinking about selling my contract, if it will help, and that you’re interested in who might still want to buy it.”

Cass looked impressed. “That’s actually a good idea. Alright. I’ll ask him.”

“I’d appreciate it. Because if I can prove that only people associated with Roman Enterprises were bidding on Sam’s contract? That’s further proof that the company’s behind what happened to my brother. If they get one of their own to buy Sam’s contract, then it’s easy to shut him up or get rid of him altogether.”

Now Cass straightened. “Get rid of him?”

“I’m in danger, Cass,” Dean confessed. “I rather doubt that whatever Sam found goes straight to the top, but the fact is, I’ve got Dick Roman’s attention. He’s already said he wants to buy my contract. Even without him involved, I don’t believe for one minute that I’ll last for fifteen years. Whoever hurt my brother is still out there, and, if I did my job right? They think I’m him.”

Cass’s blue eyes pierced Dean. “Do you think they’ll come for you?”

“I think it’s possible.”

“Then you’re not leaving the house,” Cass announced.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on, Cass, would you think for a minute? You bought my contract. Everyone except maybe your dad thinks they know what you’re doing with me right now.”

Cass cocked his head and squinted at him, confused. “What do they think I’m doing with you right now?”

Cass was so incredibly dense, but Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “Dude. They tied me to your bed. You’ve been up here for about ten minutes now.”

“Yes, and I immediately untied you.”

“They don’t know that, buddy. They think you’re taking advantage of me, alright?”

“Taking...?” Cass’s eyes went wide. He immediately got up.

“Sit down,” Dean laughed, catching Cass’s wrist. “I don’t care what they think. I trust you enough now to know you won’t force me into anything. Besides, we can use it as an advantage. I can talk to you and be reasonably sure no one is going to come barging in.” He paused. “Um, Gabe won’t come barging in with a camera, will he?”

“No, even Gabriel has his limits. There are some parts of me he has no desire to see.”

“Good. Then it means we’ve got a valid excuse to talk privately.” Dean glanced over at Cass and took a deep breath. “I need your help, buddy.”

“Of course. What can I do for you?”

Here it was. Dean braced. “I need you to help me deactivate my collar.”

Cass suddenly went still. “You want to escape?”

“Yeah. I need to. I can’t stay here for fifteen years, alright? I need to get out there, do my job, and find out what’s really happening with my brother.”

“But you could do that here,” Cass said quickly. “Especially if someone from the company is after you, you’re safest with me. I could protect you, get you information. Dean, I am taking you right into the headquarters of Roman Enterprises! CLaIM couldn’t possibly manage that.”

Dean froze. “CLaIM?” he asked, trying to sound casual. “Who said anything about CLaIM?”

“It’s alright. I know you’re a part of them, and this Bobby person you mentioned probably is, too. They’re the ones who have your brother, right?”

Dean’s heart was pounding. “Cass, I’ll stay with you, I’ll do anything you want, just please don’t...”

“Dean!” Cass had him by the shoulders now and was giving him a harsh shake. “I am not going to turn you in. I’m not going to report your group. And I’m not going to do anything that might hurt Sam. Sam is my friend, remember? The reason I bought your contract in the first place?”

“Right.” Dean shook his head. “Sorry. Reflex, I guess.” Dean curled a hand around Cass’s arm. “I do trust you. I really do. I just didn’t expect you to know that much.”

“Well, I do.” Cass was sitting down next to Dean on the bed again. “So please stop trying to choose your words around me. If you want my help, I need to know everything. In return, I will help you and tell you all I know.”

Dean didn’t miss the catch in Cass’s voice. “It’s not personal,” he soothed. “I really like you, Cass. Maybe... Maybe even more than I’m ready to admit right now. But my brother? How would you feel, if it was Gabe?”

Cass flinched. “I would do whatever I had to do.”

“Then we understand each other.” Dean reached over to take Cass’s hand. “I’m not asking you this because I want to use you or anything.”

Cass squeezed the hand. “I know. But you need to use me. Because I can get you the information that you need.” Blue eyes peered into Dean’s. “I still think you should reconsider. You can get information out to your friends, and still stay safe with me.”

“You can’t keep me,” Dean insisted. “I can’t stay here for fifteen years. One way or another, with or without your help, I need to get back out there. But I don’t want to completely lose contact with you, either. When I’m free? I want to keep talking to you. I know someone who might be able to set things up and... Cass?”

Cass was pulling his hand free. “What I said before? This doesn’t change it. I won’t have you halfway.”

“Come on!” Dean exclaimed. “You can’t ask me to choose between you and my brother. That’s not fair.”

“And that’s not what I’m asking. I will do what I can either way to help you. But if you’re not with me? Once you’re gone, you’re gone. I need you to be out of my life, completely, so I can go on with mine. I’ve lived with a ghost for long enough.”

“And if we’re together?” Dean challenged. “What then, huh? Then you’re good with a long-distance relationship?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

Blue eyes met green. “Then, I leave with you.”

Dean stared at him in shock. “You can’t do that! Give up all this, your family, everything you have, and come with me?”

“I’ve always hated this life, especially what first bankrolled it. I’ve been planning to leave for some time. I just never had the courage.”

Dean shook his head. “What, are you going to become a bounty hunter?”

“Maybe. Although I rather doubt you’ll be able to continue as a bounty hunter if you’re wanted by the law as an escaped convicted laborer.” Cass held up his arm. “I have your control bracelet, remember? The easiest way to get you out is for us to leave together. Then CLaIM can take their time about getting your collar off. Since you don’t have to worry about disabling the defense systems first, like you would on the hub? I suspect it would be an easier job.”

“But you’d give up everything, for what?”

Cass smiled. “For you.”

Dean shook his head. His heart was aching. “I’m not worth it. My collar has GPS tracking. Chances are real high that I’ll get picked up within a short period of time and shipped outside the dome to the labor camps. To me, the risk is worth it because I’m trying to save my brother. But if you get caught, you’ll end up collared yourself! I can’t let you take that risk. Not for me!”

“Why would you say that?” Those eyes seemed to bore into Dean. “You don’t believe you deserve to be saved.”

Dean couldn’t answer. He looked away, staring at the floor.

Fingers carded through his hair. A hand gently cupped the back of his head. Then warm, chapped lips were against his. “You don’t get to choose what I will do,” Cass whispered. “You’ve done this thing for your brother, put yourself in so much danger. Now you’re asking for my help. It’s obvious you’re asking for him, not for yourself. And I will help you. But I still want you, Dean. You talked about trusting your gut? My heart tells me that you want me, too. Is it wrong?”

“No,” Dean whispered. “No, it’s not wrong.” He leaned forward, wanting another kiss.

Cass gave him a short one before pulling away again. “I will decide for myself what I’ll do and how far I’ll go. You don’t have a say in it. If you decide to take your hub and try to escape, I won’t try to stop you. I’ll stall, do whatever I can to help you escape. But if you do that, you will never see me again. You leave with me, or you leave alone. Both choices are permanent.”

Cass was kissing him again. That wasn’t fair. Cass was a damned good kisser and once he started, Dean had a hell of a time wanting to stop. Case in point. Here he was, wrapping the guy up, pulling him close and kissing like he’d discovered it for the first time. If Cass was trying to give Dean a taste of what he’d be missing if he took off alone, it was a damned good object lesson.

Cass pulled back, smiling as he ducked under Dean’s clinging arms. “Let me go. I need to talk to Michael, and you need to think with a clear head.”

“I don’t want a clear head!” Dean whined. “C’mere, just a little more?”

Cass chuckled. “No.”

Dean flopped back on the bed. “You’re such a tease.”

“This, from the guy who was tied to my bed a few minutes ago?”

“Hey, I didn’t do that! But I guess you have a point.” He looked at Cass. “For real, though. You barely even know me. I haven’t even been here for a month! Neither one of us is the same person he was as a kid. So why would you even consider throwing everything away for me?”

“Because I know what I want,” Cass told him. “I know how I feel. And I know it’s worth fighting for.”


	24. Back To the Boardroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected trip back to the office brings new information to light

Dean was in a sour mood. Seated next to him in the front passenger seat, Cass was also frowning as he watched traffic. The traffic was the usual snarl of the morning commute, but that wasn’t the main reason for the mood in the front of the car.

“Sam, if you don’t hurry it up, we’re going to be late!” Naomi complained, not looking up from her laptop.

“I’m sorry, Mistress Naomi,” Dean managed politely. “Unfortunately, I’m having a bit of difficulty driving through the person in front of me.”

“It’s a mess, Naomi, just like it always is!” Cass snapped. “If you could be bothered to take a look, you’d see that.”

Naomi still didn’t look up. “Some of us have work to do. We don’t all get to work from home and get waited on by our pretty laborers all day.”

Dean had hoped that Cass wouldn’t rise to that bait, but unfortunately, Cass immediately bristled. “Sam has got nothing to do with it. It’s called ‘Time Management,’ and it’s a valuable skill you should try looking up. Not that you have any room to talk. Does dad know about that visitor you had in your room last night?”

That immediately started a bickering match between the siblings. Dean clenched his teeth and focused on not getting into an accident. Between the arguing in the car and the traffic outside of it, by the time he handed the keys to the valet, his head was pounding.

Naomi immediately started loading Dean’s arms up with her belongings. “What are you even doing here today anyway, Cassie?” she asked. “This isn’t your normal meeting day.”

“Oh, now you think to ask that!” Cass rolled his eyes. He tactfully took down the large purse at the top of Dean’s pile that had completely blocked Dean’s field of vision and tucked it under his own arm. “Mr. Roman requested my presence today. He didn’t bother to explain why, just that I should come and bring Sam.”

“Bring Sam?” Naomi eyed Dean with new interest. “You do clean up real nice. Doesn’t he, Cassie?”

Castiel clenched his fists. “You know the rules, Naomi. He’s my executive laborer, and you do NOT have permission to touch him.”

“Don’t tell me he’s going to serve the table?”

“He already has,” Cass announced proudly. “The last time we were here, Mr. Roman himself asked for him. On Sam’s very first day!”

Naomi made a face. “I suppose Roman’s tired of all the busty girls. I know I am. Well, at least this meeting has one good thing going for it now.”

Dean imagined himself throwing his pile directly into Naomi’s face, just to see if her fashionable pumps would fly off when she flew backwards. Instead, he moved to walk just behind Cass and to his right. That earned him a small nod of approval from Cass. Dean was proud that he’d remembered.

The glass elevator was still terrifying. Dean busied himself staring down at Naomi’s laptop at the top of his pile as they went up. The siblings, thankfully, had fallen silent. If it wasn’t for the death trap they were traveling in, Dean would have been grateful.

The relief didn’t last. Upon reaching the top floor, Cass immediately started towards his office to the left, while Naomi went towards hers on the right. Dean naturally followed Cass. That resulted in a screech of irritation. “Sam! Get over here, right now! I need my things taken to my office.”

“Then carry them yourself,” Cass suggested irritably. He tossed her purse at her. “You can take your stupid purse while you’re at it.”

Naomi snatched her purse in midair with one hand and Dean’s arm with the other. “This way, Sam.” She started pulling Dean towards her office.

Cass immediately grabbed Dean’s other arm. “Hands off my laborer, Naomi.”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Naomi’s fingers dug into Dean’s arm as she dragged him away. “I need him to carry my things.”

Cass tugged him back. “Get your own laborer, then.”

“It’s only for a minute!”

“I don’t trust you with him that long.”

“Ok!” Dean yelled. “Listen, I’m doing to end up dropping everything if you two don’t stop pulling on my arms. What if Master Castiel goes with us to drop off Mistress Naomi’s things, and then I go back to Master Castiel?”

“Nonsense! Sam, bring those things to my office, right this instant!” She gave Dean’s arm a hard yank, just as Cass irritably pulled back.

Just as Dean had feared, the added pull on his arms caused him to drop everything. Dean frantically juggled items and managed to keep the laptop from crashing to the ground. But Naomi’s file folders hit the floor. Papers scattered everywhere.

“Look at what you’ve done!” Naomi shrieked. “Castiel, correct him!”

“No,” Cass grumbled. He was already crouched down with Dean, trying to gather up the lost paperwork. “Sam didn’t do anything wrong, and I’m not shocking him.”

“I can’t do it, thanks to you. See, you take away my remote, and this is how he treats me.”

Cass gave her a murderous look. Dean braced for yet another fight between the siblings when someone clapped his hands sharply together.

“Good heavens, the two of you!” Dick Roman scolded. “What happened here?”

Naomi pointed accusingly at Dean. “My brother’s incompetent laborer dropped my paperwork, and my brother just can’t correct him for it.”

Dick frowned. “Is your remote not working, Castiel?” He produced a remote and, before Cass could protest, pressed a button.

Dean yelped and immediately dropped everything he’d just picked up. He sighed, staring down at the mess.

Meanwhile, Cass was loudly protesting, which started the argument between the two siblings anew. Dick listened with strained patience before raising his hands. “Alright!” he called. “I think I can solve the problem right here and now. Harper?”

A man suddenly appeared at Dick’s side. “Yes, Master Roman?”

“Please gather up Miss Novak’s paperwork and bring it and the rest of her belongings to her office? Stay with her to assist her with whatever she needs brought into the boardroom.”

“Of course, Master Roman.”

Dean looked up. He saw a young, attractive man in his mid-twenties. Harper had dark skin, close-cropped hair, and unusual green eyes. He also wore a shock collar. He smiled as he gathered up the papers and delivered them to a delighted Naomi. She happily led the way to her office. Dean felt sorry for the guy.

“Sam, I apologize for the shock,” Dick was saying. To Dean’s surprise, the man was offering him a hand up. Not knowing what else to do, Dean accepted it. “I completely misunderstood the situation. I’m sorry.”

Dean kept his eyes down and nodded politely, giving a small smile.

“Thank you, Mr. Roman,” Cass said. “My sister is trying at the best of times and impossible at others.”

Dick laughed. “Well, now you’ve seen my new laborer, Castiel. What did you think?”

“He’s very attractive,” Cass replied. “Will he be serving the table, then?”

“Actually, I thought Sam would do that again today. Harper is an experienced executive laborer that I purchased from another branch, but I have a lot of errands for him to run for me today. If you don’t mind, I’d like to have Sam there for at least the first half. We’ll see how things go the second half.”

“Of course. If you don’t mind, I’d like to get out of this coat and get ready for the boardroom. To be honest?” Cas shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure why you called me here.”

“We’ll get to that.” Roman clapped Cass on the back. “Go, get yourself put together.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief when Cass finally led him into his office. He hung up his and Cass’s coats while Cass went to check his email. “I’m telling you, Cass, if Dick makes me give him another shoulder massage, I may just wring his neck,” he warned. “It was all I could do to keep it from happening last time.”

“Just relax, smile, and keep your head down,” Castiel advised, his eyes on the computer screen. “You did fine last time, you’ll do fine again.”

“Yeah.” Dean cleared his throat. “Listen, Cass? There’s, um, something I wanted to tell you.”

Cass was frowning at his computer. Now he looked up. “Alright?”

“What happened back when we were kids, the way things ended with us?”

Cass froze. “What about it?”

“I lied,” Dean admitted. “I, um, I felt something for you. Something I’d never felt before. My dad beat the shit out of me, locked me in a closet when I told him I was in love with you. Then he told me who your father really was, and, well.” He stared at the floor. “You know what happened next. I’ll never be able to make up for what I did to you then. But you deserve to know. What I told you, what I felt? That was real. It was always real.”

The office fell silent. Dean stared a hole into the floor, waiting for a shock, for Cass to yell at him, whatever was going to happen. When Cass’s desk chair creaked, he flinched.

Cass walked over until he stood close to Dean. “Dean? Look at me.”

Dean dared to look up. He’d expected anger, hurt, anything but the shining, smiling blue eyes he was met with. “Have you made your decision, then?”

“Yeah,” Dean managed, unable to look away. Fuck it. Two steps and he had Cass in his arms. Kissing him qualified as one of the best things in the world. When Cass pulled away after a moment, Dean frowned and tried hard to pull him back. “C’mon!”

“Dean, I need you to listen to me,” Cass began. “There’s something you need to know before we go in there. I was just checking my messages because I was looking for one from my brother, Michael. I asked him to check on who bid for your contract at the auctions.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“And, you were right. It was a closed auction. Only people associated with Roman Enterprises could see and bid on your contract.”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean shook his head.

“Even Michael thinks it’s fishy,” Cass continued. “I don’t know much about how the contract auctions work, but it seems to me that there was only one way to ensure only certain people bid on a laborer contract.”

“Program the auction so that only those people saw it,” Dean guessed. “Wouldn’t that take someone pretty high up?”

Cass nodded. “I should have realized when I won the auction as easily as I did that something was wrong. A strong, healthy laborer in his twenties, even one supposedly from the outskirts and a recovering Demon Blood addict? That’s a valuable commodity. You were also listed as having mechanical skills. Your contract should have attracted interest from factories, garages, and multiple other industries. Yet the closest bidder was the valet service at the parking garage here. It doesn’t make sense. The only explanation is that the contract was only visible to bidders with ties to Roman Enterprises. But how can that be?”

“Because someone high up in your company wanted Sam Winchester to quietly disappear, that’s how,” Dean growled. “And now I’m right here, smack in the middle of the lion’s den. I gotta ask you, Cass. How weird is it, really, that you got called in here today?”

“It is a bit strange,” Cass admitted. “The formal notice from Dick Roman caught me by surprise. It’s not often that I get called in for a special meeting. As the head of transport, normally I work from home and report at the weekly meeting.”

“What about Naomi? What’s she in charge of?”

“The labor camps,” Cass reported. “Outside the domes.”

“The ones where they send convicted laborers who are too violent to be controlled?” Dean asked. “The one where the average life expectancy is measured in months? Those labor camps? Your sister’s in charge of them?”

“Yes. Naomi’s responsible for directing the operations of all the labor camps outside of this dome.”

“And now we’re here, called to the same meeting she’s at.”

Cass’s hand closed around Dean’s wrist. “Dean, do you think you’re in danger?”

“I don’t know,” Dean admitted. “Not really sure what I can do about it if I am.”

The hand tightened. “Then you’re not going into this meeting,” Cass growled. “I didn’t come this far and finally get you back to lose you to one of my sister’s labor camps!”

Dean twisted free and caught Cass’s shoulders with both hands. “Listen to me. Is there a valid reason you might have been called in here today?”

“Well, yes. I’m in charge of transportation outside the dome. All of the tunnel systems between the domes, as well as any movement above ground, all comes through me. If Roman Enterprises wants Naomi’s labor camps moved to a new location to start on a new project, I’d be heavily involved.”

“Ok. Then until we know differently, we gotta play like this is just another day at the office.”

“No!” Cass was shaking his head. “I won’t risk losing you. We’re leaving, right now, before we risk any more attention to you.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that won’t draw any attention at all. Cass, you have to use your head here. Right now, we’re in the lion’s den for sure, but you’re still another lion. Everyone here thinks I’m your executive laborer and that they know exactly what goes on in this office when you bring me here. It’s an advantage, ok? If we just keep playing our roles, we can do this smart. We can get out from under everyone’s noses and make a clean getaway. But if we just take off now? That is going to sound every alarm in Roman Enterprises and make it damned clear you’re part of it.” Dean caught Cass’s head with both hands and drew their foreheads together. “You don’t want to risk losing me?” he said quietly. “Well, I refuse to risk you.”

Cass’s eyes closed. His hands went up to gently grasp Dean’s arms. “But what if this is a trap?” he whispered.

Dean kissed him. “Then we’ll deal with it. But right now, we don’t have any real indication that it is. So unless and until that changes? We continue as planned.”

“Just another Roman Enterprises executive and his laborer,” Cass mumbled.

Dean nodded. “You got it.”

Cass jerked him close and kissed him again. “I will get you out of this,” he vowed. “You and me. We’ll do it like you said, smart, so no one catches on until it’s too late. But if there’s any chance at all that your cover is blown?”

“Then we deal with it however we can.” Dean stole another kiss. “We can do this, Cass.”

“Right.” Cass pulled back and attempted to straighten his tie. His hand was shaking so much he just made it worse.

Dean smiled and adjusted it for him. “Deep breaths. You’re the big, bad executive, right? Mr. Castiel Novak, Executive Bigwig in Charge of Transportation.”

“It’s really not that prestigious of a title, Dean. Basically, I direct trucks around.”

“Yeah, but you’ve got a super hot executive laborer. That counts for something.”

That made Cass smile. “Yes, I suppose I do, at that.”

“Alright!” Dean checked the wall clock. “We’re just about due in the boardroom, right? You go in and be in charge, and I’ll pour drinks and rub shoulders. We do whatever it is your boss wants, go home, and plot our escape. Right?”

“Right!”

Dean moved back to his place, just behind Cass and to his right. Cass took a deep breath, threw his shoulders back, and started towards the boardroom.


	25. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass gets an unexpected offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello from the hospital! On the guest wifi, hopefully this will post.

Much to Dean’s relief, the meeting was indeed about moving Naomi’s labor camps to start a new project. Unlike the last time Dean was here, which consisted of various executives bragging about how awesome their individual projects were doing, this meeting was a working one. Everyone had a laptop open at the table and an earpiece in his or her ear. Orders were being quietly given via phone. Executive laborers scurried about, running errands, carrying papers to be signed in and out of the room, and whispering to their executives. It was organized chaos. And Naomi Novak was the center of attention.

Naomi didn’t seem surprised. From what Dean could gather, the camps were nearly finished with whatever they were doing. Some sort of land revitalization. Made sense. When the environment went to shit and the rain and air turned toxic, the earth had been doused with poisons. From what Dean understood, the labor camps turned the earth, running it through machines that cleaned it of toxins in hopes that it could one day grow green again. Dean was surprised to learn that Naomi’s efforts, combined with the massive towers that worked to purify the air, were actually having an effect.

“Crops planted on the new land have a 20% survival rate,” she bragged. “Naturally, the bulk of the crop losses were from acid rain. But the purification pellets we’ve put into the soil are doing their job. Soil acidity isn’t rising, even after a hard rain.”

“Well done,” Dick praised. “I expect similar results at the next site.”

After that, the talk turned to boring numbers of supplies and materials that Cass would be shipping to the new site. Dean felt sorry for Cass. Just listening to the numbers was making Dean’s head hurt. Cass deserved every penny he made for having to deal with this crap.

When they started talking about moving the laborers themselves, Dean tried, and failed, to tune it out. Hundreds of people would be exposed to the worst that the rabid environment could offer. A small number of overseers would be wearing full protective gear while the laborers themselves were exposed. Then came the worst of the numbers.

“Currently, the camps have an average death rate of 1.4 per week,” Naomi reported. “With the increased nutritional supplementation, we’re down from our previous rate of 1.8 per week. Of course, the real issue here is the slowing of the rate of new laborers arriving to the camps. We just can’t keep the numbers up.”

“We’re already working on that,” Roman assured. “Stricter laws will be enacted within the next month that should increase the rate of convictions for violent crimes. We anticipate a roughly 30% increase in the number of laborers sentenced to the camps...”

Dean’s hand shook as he poured a drink. He fought to control his breathing. A 30% increase? That meant more people sent to the camps, where the death rate was nearly three people every two weeks. An increase in the rate of convictions. How many of those people would be as innocent as he knew Sam had been? How many people would be sent out to die whose only real crime was being poor, living on the outskirts? Already, Dean knew the poorest sections of the outskirts had large areas that were completely deserted. Soon, they’d be picking off people just outside the rim. It was where he’d been arrested, after all.

“Sam, how about that drink?”

“Coming, sir.” Dean brought the drink over. He didn’t expect or receive a word of thanks. Naturally. These bastards had little to fear from Naomi’s death camps.

By the time the first break rolled around, Dean was ready to explode. He wanted to talk to Cass about it, but the executive was talking to some douche. Dean had no chance to ask to be taken to Cass’s office and was led instead to the executive labor lounge. Fine. He soothed his irritation with a soft drink and brooded at the bar. Fortunately, he looked irritated enough that the other executive laborers largely left him alone.

Cass was just as distracted when he came back fifteen minutes later to bring Dean back to the boardroom. By now, Dean was giving serious thought to smashing one of the bottles at the bar and going postal on those at the table. He snagged Cass’s arm and whispered into his ear. “How the hell can you do this?” he hissed. “Sit around at a table and talk about people’s lives like they’re some kind of commodity?”

Cass frowned. “These are the worst society has to offer. Murderers, pimps, the kind of people you used to hunt. A lot of your bounty targets are probably in one of Naomi’s camps right now. I’m surprised you’re upset about this.”

Dean shifted uncomfortably. “They’re scum, but they’re still human beings. And how do you know everyone out there did what they’re accused of doing? How many got railroaded like Sam or Ellen?”

“Do you have an alternative? Someone has to go out there and clean up the environment. Who would you rather that was? Scum, or some poor worker trying to support a family?”

“How about just giving them basic protection?” Dean insisted. “If you can supply protection to the overseers...”

“The cost of that would be prohibitive.”

“So basically, what you’re saying is that it’s worth more than people’s lives?”

Cass pulled his arm free and gave Dean a tired look. “Dean, these things are well outside of my control. I don’t agree with them, but it’s not my call. I have to get back to work. I will talk to you later.”

“Yes, sir,” was all Dean could say. Other executives had started entering and were giving the pair questioning looks.

Harper was back, hovering over Cass as Cass set up his laptop. He was leaning close, nodding as Cass gave him some instruction. Dick Roman had offered the use of his own laborer for errands to both Cass and Naomi, but he seemed to be giving the bulk of his attention to Cass. It irritated Dean. Dean’s irritation increased when Harper looked up, caught Dean staring, and gave him a smirk and a wink. Harper’s hand lingered way too long on Cass’s arm before he moved off. Dean clutched at the end of the bar. Suddenly, he felt he understood why the other executive laborers were so catty. He really wanted to jump the bar and knock that smug grin off of Harper’s perfect face.

It felt like an eternity before lunch. Now Dean was paying attention, he clearly saw that Harper was going out of his way to flirt with Cass. The bastard never missed a chance to put his hands on Dean’s contract owner.

Fine. Game on, bitch.

Dean passed close to the other laborer on his way to give another executive a shoulder rub and managed to “accidentally” trip Harper. Unfortunately, Harper recovered fast. Dean kept his head down and gave him a small smile. Harper smiled back, but his eyes were furious. It made Dean feel much better. He was still savoring this small victory when the room finally broke for lunch.

“Castiel,” Dick called. “Join me for lunch? Bring Sam.”

“Of course, Mr. Roman. Sam?”

Dean ground his teeth. He’d really been hoping that he and Cass could spend lunch in Cass’s office, preferably with the door locked and no sign of Mr. Pretty-Pants Harper. Dean wanted to apologize for jumping down Cass’s throat earlier. It was hardly his contract owner’s fault that Roman Enterprises was so shady, or that the death toll in Naomi’s labor camps was so high. Dean wasn’t happy about it. Not one bit. But Cass already planned on getting out, going underground with Dean. He’d leave all this behind, maybe be able to help bring it all down. Therefore, there was little point in yelling at Cass. And that left time for bigger and better things, like asking Cass to start training him to run errands and do whatever the hell else an executive laborer was supposed to do. Cass would have no need of a dick like Harper then. Dean could do the job until the two of them were able to make their escape plans and put them in motion. Perfect solution all around.

Naturally, the first thing Dean saw when he entered Dick Roman’s private office was Harper. How the hell could the guy be that good-looking after running around all morning? His suit still looked freshly pressed. His shoes shone. His tie was perfectly in place. Dean couldn’t help straightening his own tie and running a hand over his hair. He kept his gaze down, even when he realized he’d have to sit right next to the stupidly gorgeous laborer in their chairs along the wall.

Cass was sitting down at a glass table in front of another floor-to-ceiling window. Dean was careful not to look out as he set up Cass’s lunch.

“Beautiful day, Masters,” Harper said quietly. Prick.

“Indeed it is!” Dick agreed. “Great day for business, large and small, am I right, Castiel?”

“Of course, Mr. Roman.”

Dean managed to jostle Harper when they both sat down. He sat slightly to the side to intentionally crowd the other laborer. Harper gave him a venomous look. Dean winked at him.

“It’s personal business I’d like to discuss with you, if that’s ok,” Dick continued. “What do you think of my Harper?”

“He’s lovely,” Cass said. “Very well trained, too.”

Harper gave a small smile when the two executives looked at him that turned into a smirk for Dean when they looked away. Dean leaned over and coughed onto Harper’s plate. The smirk vanished.

“Harper’s a lifetime contract,” Dick was saying. “He was a Demon Blood addict, a bad one. One day he started to hallucinate that he was being chased by invisible hellhounds. So he ran into a shopping mall and started stabbing people. Killed three people, wounded half a dozen others. As a result, he was convicted to a life sentence.”

Cass frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Dean wasn’t sorry. Harper had just stuck a finger in his mouth and then quickly dipped it into Dean’s pasta. Dean stabbed it with his fork. Harper withdrew the hand, but not before it snatched Dean’s drink. Dean seethed as Harper took a mouthful of Dean’s drink, spit it quietly back into the cup, and gave the cup back. Dean could only eye Harper’s drink, safely out of his reach.

“Don’t be sorry,” Dick soothed. “Harper knows the debt he owes to society. He’s been serving for two years now, and he’s the happiest executive laborer I’ve ever seen. Cheerful, efficient, obedient, and ready to serve in any capacity asked.”

Dean was willing to bet Harper was ready to serve. He shifted his foot, managing to step on Harper’s immaculately-polished shoe. Now it had a smudge.

“My point, Castiel, is that Harper is already well-trained and contracted for life,” Dick continued. “He’s been serving me, you, and your sister all morning, and hasn’t made a single mistake. He’s an exemplary executive laborer, and bisexual.”

Cass shifted uncomfortably. “Why are you telling me all this?”

“Because I’d like you to have him,” Dick declared. “I’m giving him to you, in exchange for your Sam.”

Harper was smiling his soft, obedient smile, but Dean wasn’t paying attention. Forgetting himself, his eyes were boring into the side of Cass’s head.

“Wow,” Cass said. “That’s an extremely generous offer.”

“It is,” Roman agreed. “A life contract in exchange for a fifteen year. A fully-trained and experienced executive laborer, yours free and clear. Harper’s hub is right here in this building. I could take him off of my control bracelet, put Sam on, and hand Harper over to yours right here and now. I even took the liberty of having his things brought to the building. We’ll make the exchange immediately after the meeting.”

Cass seemed to be choosing his words. “As I said, it’s a very generous offer. A little too generous. I know how much a fully-trained executive laborer is worth, especially a rare one with a life sentence. I’m flattered, but confused. Why would you make me an offer like that?”

“Because frankly, Sam Winchester is wasted as an executive laborer.” Dick sipped at his drink, his eyes fixed on Cass. “He’s lovely to look at, but we both know he’s barely civilized. He’s a bounty hunter. His skills are not in clerical work or, well, any sort of personal service. I’m willing to exchange someone who does fit that bill for Sam because I’m in need of his real skills.”

“You want Sam to hunt down a bounty?”

“Indeed, I do.” Dick put his glass down. His eyes glanced over to Dean before returning to Cass. “One he might actually be familiar with, as a matter of fact. A criminal by the name of Dean Winchester.”

Dean stopped breathing.

With the way he was sitting, Cass’s expression was unreadable to Dean. But whatever his face was showing, it made Dick chuckle. “Yes, I believe they’re related, aren’t they? That’s why I want your Sam. No one knows Dean’s haunts better. And up until recently? Dean’s been a model citizen. It’s just that he’s fallen in with the wrong crowd. You’re familiar with the Convicted Laborer Independence Movement?”

“I’ve heard of them?”

“They just blew up one of our warehouses,” Dick explained. “We lost nearly half a million dollars’ worth of equipment for the Convicted Laborer Program. Based on our information, it was Dean Winchester who lead that strike. I’m convinced it’s an initiation. Dean’s trying to prove he has what it takes to the leaders of CLaIM. And I suspect he’s got a very personal reason why.”

Dick stared hard at Dean. Cass looked around, meeting Dean’s eyes. “You think he’s trying to get Sam back?”

“I do. And that’s the other reason I need Sam. Sam can not only help us sniff Dean out, he can also serve as bait. If we offer Dean what he wants? Chances are, he won’t be able to resist trying to take Sam. Then we’ll have him.”

Fuck that. Dean’s heart was pounding. Even if Dick did manage to get control of him, Dean would let himself be electrocuted to death before he’d serve as bait for Sammy, much less hunt him down. But Cass would have to step very carefully. Seeing Cass glance his way, Dean tried to encourage him with a small nod. Cass kept his poker face and turned back to Dick. “Sam has talked a bit about his brother,” Cass offered. “The two of them are very close. I can’t imagine Sam would be willing to do that, and I’m not keen on him being forced.”

Dick tilted his head at Cass. “You’ve gotten attached. That’s understandable. You’re just out of a serious relationship, and I’m sure Sam filled a gap. But I can assure you, Harper is very skilled, in many ways.” He paused, letting the insinuation sink in. “As for Sam? I have no intention of harming him. Sam will hunt for Dean of his own volition.”

“Why’s that?” Cass’s voice echoed Dean’s own doubt.

“Because of the size of the bounty on Dean’s head,” Dick explained cheerfully. “As I said, that explosion damaged a lot of valuable property. But it also killed two guards. I’m of the opinion that the guards were an accident. The bodies were found behind the building, with drug paraphernalia. I believe they went back to get high while on duty. Dean’s group approached, believed the building was unoccupied, and blew it up. But I’m afraid the law doesn’t see it that way.” Dick shook his head sadly. “If another bounty hunter finds Dean Winchester, he’ll be in one of your sister’s labor camps within days of his arrest. But I don’t believe he deserves that. I believe that Dean Winchester can be rehabilitated. In fact, I’d be willing to reserve his contract myself. After all, a family should be together, don’t you think?”

“You can do that?” Cass asked. “You can reserve a laborer’s contract?”

“If it happens to be my laborer that turns him in? Yes, I can. It’s a little loophole in the law. Not many know about it, but what can I say? I’ve got a crack legal team.”

Dean’s mouth was suddenly bone dry. He took a drink, forgetting not to until Harper snorted. Then he spit the drink back into the cup in disgust. Heaven only knew where Harper’s mouth had been. But even this disturbing thought couldn’t shake Dean’s fear. Sam, in a labor camp, where the death toll averaged three laborers every two weeks? No. It wouldn’t happen. Bobby would see the bounty fast, bury Sam in a hole somewhere Dick would never find him. Sammy would be safe.

“I still don’t understand,” Cass was saying. “You do have a crack legal team. You also have a crack investigative team. Surely you could hire your own bounty hunters. Why do you want Sam?”

“Because no other bounty hunter knows Dean Winchester’s habits as well as your Sam,” Roman insisted. “No other bounty hunter could convince Dean to come out of hiding, either. There’s also the fact that it’s not just Dean we’re dealing with. We’re just about to close in on one of the biggest ringleaders. What was his name?” Dick rubbed his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers. “Singer! Robert Singer! Now, that one is headed for the labor camps for sure, and good riddance. But I’m sure Sam would like to try to help his brother.” Now Dick looked directly at Dean. “Wouldn’t you, Sam?”

It didn’t seem like Dean could get any oxygen. He swallowed hard, unable to answer.

“Hold on,” Cass called. “If you’re closing in on the ringleader, wouldn’t that also lead you to Dean?”

“Yes, it would. But if Dean’s picked up in this raid, and it’s happening soon, to my understanding? Well, I imagine the entire group would end up in the labor camps. I’m afraid, if Sam doesn’t help by drawing out his brother?” Dick raised his hands. “Nothing I can do to help Dean.”

“I’ll do it!” Dean blurted.

“You’ll do no such thing.”

Dean stared at Cass in disbelief. But his contract owner was staring down Dick Roman. “I appreciate the offer, Mr. Roman. I really do. But I’m afraid I have to regretfully decline. I’ve become attached to Sam, and I’m keeping him.”

For the first time, Dick’s brow darkened. Clearly, the man wasn’t used to being denied. “Reconsider,” he offered. “Sam is clearly on board. The increase in value with Harper should more than offset whatever initial awkwardness you experience while you get to know each other. It’s a favor to you, Castiel. Like the one I did for your family, some time back?”

For once, Dean was grateful for Dick Roman’s ruthlessness. Now Cass would have no choice but to give his contract over. Dean would find Sam, get him out. Sam would end up with a collar just like Dean’s, but at least he’d be safe in the dome. If they were together, they could find a way to escape even Dick Roman’s clutches. They’d get out, maybe find some way to contact Cass...

Cass was getting up. “Mr. Roman, I do appreciate the favor you did for my family,” he was saying. “And I appreciate your generous offer. But I’m afraid my answer is still no. Thank you for the lunch.”

“Cass, what are you doing?!” Dean exclaimed, getting to his feet. “Let him...”

“Shock one!”

Dean hissed through the pain. He’d barely recovered before Cass had him by the arm and was pulling him towards the door. “Thank you again, Mr. Roman. I apologize for my laborer’s outburst. I should get back to my desk now.”

“Castiel?” The note of warning in Dick’s voice made Cass pause. “You do not want to make an enemy of me.”

“Of course not.” Cass looked back with a pleasant smile. “We’ve always had a great relationship, sir. I’m sure you wouldn’t let something so petty as not getting a laborer you wanted change that?”

Dick’s jaw worked. “No, of course not,” he agreed, forcing a smile. “Enjoy the rest of your lunch break, Castiel.”

Harper was staring at them in disbelief. Dean was too stunned to resist as Cass dragged him out of Dick Roman’s office. But by the time they reached Cass’s, he was furious. The moment they were through the door, he’d jerked himself free. “You son of a bitch!” he snarled once Cass locked the door. “You need to go back there and make that trade, before Sammy ends up in one of your sister’s camps!”

“No.”

“Cass!”

Suddenly, Cass was in his space. He pulled a resisting Dean into his arms. “Listen to me,” Cass said in a quiet tone that made Dean still. “You have already sacrificed yourself to try to save your brother. I will not let it happen again.”

“You don’t get to make that choice for me!” Dean snarled, pushing at Castiel.

“Actually, I do.” Cass tightened his grip. “I’m sorry, Dean. But you’re my laborer. I decide if I want to give up your contract. And I won’t do it. We’ll find another way to help your brother, but this isn’t it. All this will do is either get you both killed, or trap you both in Dick Roman’s security. Not even the two of you combined could get out if that happened.”

“You don’t know that for sure! If they’re going to raid Bobby’s compound...?”

“It means we’ve got a lot less time than I thought.” Cass let him go, but kept his hands on Dean’s arms. “We’re still leaving, Dean. We’ll try to get there quickly, try to warn your friends. But becoming Dick Roman’s personal laborer, letting yourself get trapped like that? You can’t do it. I won’t let you.”

“I hate you for this,” Dean said helplessly.

“I know,” Cass replied. “But I will protect you, Dean. Even from yourself.”


	26. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dividing your attention while driving never ends well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello from COVID island! Out of the hospital, woop woop! One unfortunate side effect, of the disease or the meds who knows, that I have noticed is memory issues. I had no idea what day today was. I thought it was Wednesday. It's like the days in the hospital didn't count. Granted, I'm sleeping around 16-18 hours a day, so give me some credit here. Anyway, sorry for the delay. Have another chapter!

Dean was still mad the next day, when he had to drive Castiel back to the office for his usual meeting. Castiel had been content to give Dean his space. Surely Dean understood that Castiel had been right in refusing to let Dick Roman have his contract. But as they headed towards the main road leading into the city, Dean still hadn’t said a word to him. Castiel was starting to worry. “Dean?” he began. “Please talk to me.”

Dean’s eyes were fixed on the road. A slight working of his jaw and a tightening of his hands on the wheel were the only indications he’d heard.

Castiel gave a deep sigh. “You’re still upset.”

“Gee, Cass, do you think?! How many times do I have to say it? You own my contract. You don’t own me. How the hell can you try to say you care about me while you take all my choices away?”

“For the same reason I’d drag you back if you were standing on the ledge of a building, about to jump.”

Dean’s face flushed. “You put my brother in danger.”

“Your brother was already in danger.” Castiel was glad Dean was at least talking to him again, even if they were arguing. “The only thing that has changed about our original plan is that we know now that Roman’s onto Sam, or at least someone in his company is. I was actually worried a bit that Roman knew who you really are...”

“Oh, I’m positive Dick knows who I really am,” Dean growled. “That’s the only reason he didn’t just take me the first day you introduced me, because he’s after Sammy and he knew I wasn’t him.”

Castiel frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

“I didn’t catch it at first, but that first day he saw me, when you told him my name?” Dean reminded. “He said that wasn’t the name he would have given me. I thought he was being a pompous ass, suggesting that you should have given me a slave name of some sorts. That’s why I didn’t really pick up on it until yesterday, when he tried so hard to get you to trade me for Harper.”

“That’s why I thought he couldn’t know who you were, because he wanted you to hunt your brother?”

“Other way around.” Dean sounded very sure. “He was letting me know that he knew exactly who I am. I honestly don’t think Dick expected you to say no, Cass. He was mostly talking to me back there, telling me that if I didn’t draw Sammy out peacefully, he’d basically burn him out. You shocked the hell out of that bastard when you refused to let him have me.”

“I still stand by my decision,” Castiel declared, “especially if that’s the case. If I’d let him have you, he’d use you to get to your brother and then drop you both in a hole somewhere, never to be seen again.”

“Do you honestly still believe that’s your choice to make?” Dean yelled. “It’s my life!”

“It’s not just yours. You’d damn your brother, too, Dean. Why do you get to make that choice for him, when he’s not even aware of it?”

“The two of us could have figured something out.” Dean’s voice was somewhat softer now. “We’re a good team. We could have found a way.”

“We will find a way,” Castiel insisted. “All three of us. Because I will get you out. I’ve got it all planned.”

“I’m listening?” Dean definitely sounded calmer now.

Castiel smiled. “All I need is a couple more days. When we go home tonight, we’ll talk to my father, tell him we’re interested in each other. We’ll say we want to spend some time alone, away from everyone else, to determine if we’re really ready to start a relationship. That will give us the excuse to drive out and be out of contact. It will also give me a valid reason to take time off of work and withdraw funds. No one will even start to look for us for a few days. We’ll have plenty of time to find your friends at our own pace, not having to worry about staying a step ahead of anyone chasing after us.” He looked at Dean. “Don’t you think it will be easier for you and your brother to plot against Roman Enterprises when you’re free to roam, I’m helping you, and you’re not both wearing shock collars?”

“That’s a damned good plan.” For the first time, Castiel could see uncertainty in the green eyes. Dean took one hand off the wheel to rub self-consciously at his collar.

It happened in a second. Something slammed into the car, sending it careening sideways. The side airbags sprang to life on Dean’s side. Dean swore and spun the wheel. He’d almost managed to regain control when they were struck again. This time, there was no saving it. The car went off the road. The wheels on Castiel’s side dragged in the ditch. The car flipped, rolled onto its roof. It continued to slide on the roof for a few feet until it finally came to a stop.

Castiel was hanging upside-down, held in his seat by the seatbelt. “Dean!”

“Cass?” Dean groaned. “You ok?”

“I’m fine.” Dean’s eyes were closed. When Castiel reached for Dean’s face, his fingers encountered something sticky on his left temple. When he drew them away, they were bloody. Dean was bleeding.

Castiel managed to undo his seatbelt and get out of his seat without breaking his neck. He made his way over to Dean. Dean’s eyes were still closed. He was moaning softly as Castiel freed him from his seat, got the door open on the passenger side and dragged Dean out.

The dazed laborer moaned again, reaching up a hand to touch his face. “Dean! Don’t move. Let me see.” Producing a kleenex, Castiel mopped blood off of Dean’s face. To his relief, it was only a scalp laceration. “It’s not bad,” he soothed. “Here, hold pressure on it. I’ll call for help.”

Dean’s eyes were open now, blinking at Castiel, still somewhat dazed. Inside the car, the OnStar was asking if they were alright. Castiel was about to report their accident when something rounded and metallic pressed against the back of his neck. “Get up,” a strange voice ordered. “Get away from him, now!”

A hand grabbed Castiel by the arm and forcefully dragged him away from Dean. Castiel stumbled, nearly fell, and was shoved towards a waiting van. Hearing Dean cry out, he looked and saw two men wearing ski masks lifting Dean up, one holding him under his arms, the other at his legs. “Dean! No! You’re not taking him from me!”

Castiel was not, by nature, a violent man. In all his life, the worst actual fight he’d ever been in had been wrestling with his older brothers over toys or snacks. But the threat to Dean was enough to incite him to violence. Castiel kicked and punched for all he was worth, straining to reach Dean. Dean was looking towards the sound of his name being screamed, but he still seemed somewhat dazed. He was yelling in negation, one hand outstretched towards Castiel. Dean’s scalp was still bleeding, blood dripping into one of his eyes. Desperate, Castiel lunged for him.

“Knock it off!”

A hard blow to his stomach forced Castiel to double over. The butt of a rifle slammed into his head.

The world was suddenly full of stars. Then all the lights went out.

****

“Cass? Can you hear me?”

Dean’s voice. Castiel was swimming through darkness broken only by the loud, constant beating of a drum. The sound of it nearly drowned out Dean’s voice.

“Come on, Cass,” Dean pleaded. “Why’d you have to hit him so hard, you son of a bitch?”

“He wouldn’t stop fighting.”

“You were kidnapping us both!” Dean yelled. “Would you stop fighting?”

“I said I was sorry.”

“Yeah, well, sorry and a roll of paper will give you something to wipe your ass with, but that’s about it. Cass? Please don’t be brain damaged?”

Castiel gave a small moan.

“Oh, thank God! Go tell everyone he’s awake.”

“Sure thing.”

There was the sound of a door opening and closing. Then Dean’s voice was back. “Cass? Can you open your eyes for me?”

Castiel managed to open his eyes. The drum, he realized, was the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. His head was throbbing. The lights felt like someone was stabbing him directly in the brain. He moaned again and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I know it hurts,” Dean soothed. Something cool and wet on his forehead. Dean was wiping at it with a cool cloth. “I’m so sorry. He cracked you good, didn’t he? Son of a bitch. Any nausea?”

“A little,” Castiel admitted. “Not really.” He tried blinking his eyes open again.

“Blurry?”

Castiel blinked a few more times and the world came into focus. “Not anymore.”

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Three.”

“Ok, good. That’s good, Cass. Can you sit up? I have a glass of water.”

Castiel managed to sit up with Dean’s assistance. The water felt good on his dry lips and parched throat. Castiel drank greedily.

“Not too much,” Dean warned. “Don’t want you throwing it up again if your stomach’s queasy.”

“It’s better now.” Castiel rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in what looked like a room in an old bomb shelter. The walls were all industrial, with old-fashioned light fixtures. The bed he’d been lying on seemed army-issue, with a metal frame and a sparse mattress. It looked like something he’d expect to find in a prison cell. But the door didn’t appear to be a cell door. It looked like an ordinary wooden door. He thought back over what he’d heard and frowned in confusion. “Dean? What’s happening? Where are we?”

For some reason, Dean looked guilty. He opened his mouth, but was spared from answering by a knock on the door. He immediately started to get up and answer it.

“Wait!” Castiel hissed, grabbing Dean’s arm. “Don’t let them separate us.”

“It’s ok,” Dean soothed. “You’ve got a lot of questions, I know. They can explain it better.” He gently pulled free and moved to open the door.

Standing in the doorway was an older man with a beard and a baseball cap. Castiel had no idea who he could be. But the giant of a younger man that was looming over him was one Castiel would recognize anywhere. “Sam!”

The pair froze in the act of entering the room. Sam frowned. “How do you know my name?”

“He’s talking to me,” Dean said quickly, moving to join Castiel on the bed.

“That’s funny,” the older man grumbled. “The guys said he was calling you ‘Dean’ when they picked you both up. You want to try again?”

Dean gave Castiel’s hand a warning squeeze. “Alright, I told him,” Dean confessed. “I figured you’d be pissed, but like I said, we can trust him. If you’d just waited a couple more days, he had a plan to get us both out, no questions asked, with no one the wiser for days.”

Castiel understood Dean’s unspoken warning for silence. He was, most likely, in the middle of a CLaIM stronghold. That meant, if they figured out who he really was, he’d be in real danger. Dean was right to warn him. No one could know how he really knew the Winchesters.

“If we’d have waited a couple more days, Dick Roman would have had you,” Sam retorted. “Dean, you were walking right into a trap. Roman knows who you really are!”

“Yeah, we know that, Sammy. Dick already tried to get Cass to trade me for another laborer, so he could use me to try to hunt you down, lure you out. He wants you bad. I figured we were going to have more trouble today, sure, but not nearly as much as we’re going to have now that you’ve kidnapped one of his executives! Bobby, seriously, what were you thinking?”

“I didn’t have anything to do with this harebrained scheme,” Bobby defended. “That was all this idjit here.”

Dean groaned. “Oh, nice job, bitch!”

Sam bristled. “Shut up, jerk! I thought if I didn’t act, I’d never see you again. I knew Dick would try to get his hands on you, and I figured your contract owner would hand you right over! I didn’t know Novak would turn out to be a decent guy.”

Bobby ignored the brothers and moved to extend a hand to Castiel. “I’m Bobby Singer,” he said. “That’s Sam Winchester, like you apparently know. Sorry about, you know, everything.”

“Well, things are certainly complicated now,” Castiel agreed. “This isn’t exactly the way I would have wanted to get out from under Roman’s thumb, but the fact is, we’re out.” He raised his arm, displaying the control bracelet on his wrist. “Dean said you’d be able to get his collar off. I imagine this will help?”

“Yes, actually,” Bobby agreed, “that will help immensely.”

“I’ve had laborers before, that I helped get back on their feet,” Castiel explained with a smile. “I wasn’t ever in a position where I could free one before the sentence was complete before. But I do remember the process of getting the collar off. Anything I can do to help, let me know.”

“We’ll take all the help we can get.” Sam was staring at Castiel, impressed. “I’m sorry. I’m glad you’re here, but I still have trouble believing it. A believer in convicted laborer rights, working as a top-level executive for Roman Enterprises? It’s almost too good to be true! I guess that’s why...” Sam suddenly grimaced, whirled, and glared into the empty corner. “No one asked you!”

Seeing Castiel’s expression, Bobby grunted. “Demon Blood. Sam got a nearly lethal overdose. It was real touch and go for a while. As you can see, he’s still got some issues with hallucinations, and impulse control. Why do you think he was stupid enough to go after you both?”

“Thanks, Bobby,” Sam grumbled.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said sympathetically. “That must be awful.”

Sam waved off his concern. “I know he’s not real. That doesn’t mean he’s not still annoying as hell. Dean, stop looking at me like that. I’m fine. It’s getting better. I promise.”

Dean looked unconvinced.

“What are you doing about the GPS tracking?” Castiel asked. “The collars can be tracked.”

“Blockers in the vehicles and all through this building. It’s fine.” Bobby smiled. “You’re not what I was expecting.”

“No, he’s not,” Dean agreed.

Castiel smiled and moved to kiss Dean. To his surprise, Dean quickly turned his head away to speak to his brother. “Benny and Charlie around? You know you have a bounty on your head under my ID, right?”

“Yeah, we’re aware.” Sam’s green eyes were narrowed, moving quickly between Castiel and Dean. “It’s one of the things we need to talk about.”

Bobby cleared his throat. “Why don’t we give Castiel a moment to collect himself? He’s had quite a day. Sam?”

Castiel waited until the two had gone before turning to Dean. Dean wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I’m not ready,” Dean admitted. “Not in front of them.”

“Not ready for what?”

“For... You know.”

Castiel frowned. “No, I don’t know. What are you talking about?”

Dean gripped his own hair and groaned. “I’m talking about us. You and me, together? I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone here.”

Castiel suddenly had pain in more than his head. “Dean, what are you saying? Our plan was to run away together and come here. Now all of the sudden you don’t want anyone to know?”

“I know. I know I’m being a complete asshole. And I do care about you, Cass. You know that, right?”

“I thought I did,” Castiel said quietly. “Now I’m not so sure.”

Dean grabbed him, kissing him fiercely. “I want to be with you. That hasn’t changed. But my friends, especially Sam? I’m not ready for them to know I’m... That is, to tell them...”

“You’re not ready to come out to them.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad you understand.”

“I don’t understand. I don’t understand at all.”

Dean groaned. He reached for Castiel’s hands. “Cass, come on! Nothing’s changed. It’s just...”

“No.” Castiel pulled his hands away. “Are you ashamed of me, Dean?”

“What? No!”

“You have a strange way of showing it. No,” Castiel repeated as Dean reached for his hand again. “I won’t be your secret gay lover and hide in the closet when your brother comes in. I’m not a shameful sin to keep from the people you love most. If you want to be with me, then you need to be with me completely. I told you before. I won’t do this halfway.”

“Cass, come on!” Dean’s voice was pleading. “I’m not ashamed of you. We just need to go slow, and tell Sammy in the right way. Otherwise, he’ll think I’ve got Stockholm Syndrome or something.”

Castiel shook his head. He climbed back onto the bed, lying down. “I need some rest,” he announced. “I have a concussion. You should go talk to your friends.”

“Cass,” Dean tried again.

“Just remember not to go out of range of my bracelet,” Castiel interrupted, closing his eyes. “I have no idea how big this place is.” When Dean didn’t move, Castiel sighed. “Good night, Dean.”

Dean stayed where he was a moment longer before getting up. Castiel listened as he went out until he could no longer hear Dean’s footsteps. Then he rolled onto his side and tried to rest. Whatever Dean decided, it would be his choice. Castiel would have to live with it either way.


	27. Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sits down with the leaders of CLaIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge virus-screened hugs to all the wonderful readers who have wished me well! Still on the road to recovery, but we're both slowly getting better. Worst part about COVID is how much it exhausts you. Makes it hard to do this, but have a chapter to enjoy. Thank you so much for your patience!

Dean caught up with his brother in the hall. It was clear Sammy wanted to talk, judging by the way he was waiting and brightened when he saw Dean. Dean caught him by the arm and moved him until he was sure they were out of range of Cass’s hearing. Then he had his brother and was shoving him roughly against the wall. “You stupid shit!” Dean hissed. “You put together a daylight kidnapping, on a public highway, of a top-level Roman Enterprises executive, while you’re hallucinating? What the hell were you thinking?!”

“That my brother is wearing that!” A long finger poked at Dean’s collar. “That you went into the Convicted Laborer Program in my place. That you were in the hands of that same top-level executive, someone high up in that company knows who you really are, and if I didn’t get you out of there fast, I’d never see you again!”

“Cass wouldn’t let that happen. He already stopped Roman himself from taking control of me, despite my objections to the contrary.”

“Wait, what?”

Dean shook his head. “Never mind. The point is, Cass was already on top of it. He knew I was in danger and was protecting me. If you’d have just left us alone, Cass would have had us both out, free and clear, with a bundle of cash and no one the wiser. Now you’ll have the whole dome searching for us!”

“I didn’t know that!” Sam insisted. His hands clutched at Dean’s arms. “Dean, all I could think about was that you were trapped in some rich bastard’s house. The Devil was going on and on about it...”

“The Devil? How much of this was his plan?”

“He, um, kind of gave me the idea,” Sam admitted. He winced as Dean said something blasphemous. “Look, he’s my hallucination, so the plan came from me, alright? Doesn’t matter. I had to try something! You’ve heard the same shit I have about what happens to convicted laborers, especially when they’re being held by rich bastards who have the money to make people look the other way. And then, when Charlie told us about the executive laborers, and said that this Novak guy was gay and she thought you’d...” Sam paused, his eyes moving over Dean’s suit, fully registering it for the first time. “Um, Dean? I found out you were serving as Novak’s driver, but, um...”

Dean groaned and released his brother. “Yes, he made me an executive laborer, but trust me, nothing happened, ok?” He hesitated. “Listen, Cass is...”

“You cannot imagine what has been going through my head,” Sam sighed. “The Devil has been driving me nuts, talking about Novak bending you over his desk, that sort of thing. He’s still on about it now!” Sam gave the finger to an empty space near him. “He’s so much worse when I’m under stress. And for a drug-induced hallucination, he sure knows how to push my buttons. I mean, just the thought of that! Dean Winchester, my big brother, the best bounty hunter I know, turned into some guy’s sex slave? Just the idea sickened me.”

“Yeah, well, I’m nobody’s sex slave, ok?” Dean mumbled.

“You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. And for what it’s worth?” Sam lowered his voice, looking hard at Dean. “If any of, you know, that sort of thing, if it did happen? Like, if that’s what it took to get this guy to protect you? I get it. It’s not like you would have had a choice either way, right? That collar’s capable of putting out a lethal shock. Everyone knows that. Whatever you might have had to do to stay alive? Dean, that’s not your fault.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Sam...?”

Sam’s eyes grew very wide. All the blood drained form his face as he looked at his brother in horror. “Oh shit. Oh no. Dean, something DID happen, didn’t it? Oh, fuck me! And I had to open my big stupid mouth, and...!” Sam rapidly shook his head. “Dean, it’s ok. You were abused, alright? I swear, no one is going to think any less of you, least of all me. You’re still you, no matter what you had to do. You didn’t have a choice! He either forced you with your collar, or it’s what you had to do to get him to help you...”

“No, that isn’t...”

“It’s still alright,” Sam insisted. His hands caught Dean’s shoulders, gave him a small shake. “I’ll help you through it, whatever you need. You’re still you, no matter what you had to do to survive.”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sam...”

“Will you tell me who hurt you?” Sam urged. “Was it just this Novak guy, or someone else? You don’t have to tell me what he did, not unless it helps to talk about it. But I’m telling you right now, as soon as this fucker helps us get this collar off of your neck? I will personally punch his ticket! Unless you’d rather do it yourself? Will that help? Or would it be better if you just never had to look at him again? Because I can...”

“Sam! Cass didn’t do anything, alright?!” Dean exclaimed. “One person tried pushing me into something I most certainly did not want, but Cass is actually the one who put a stop to it. No one raped me, ok?”

Sam eyed him. “Are you telling me the truth? I’ve heard things about the Novaks.”

“Yeah, there’s a few in that family who I’d love to dump in a heap outside the dome,” Dean grumbled. “But they’re not all bad. Chuck Novak’s actually pretty decent. Cass’s younger brother Gabe? Eh, who knows about that guy, but he’s never intentionally tried to hurt me, and I think he’s actually tried to help. And Cass? I trust Cass completely.”

“Apparently, as you told him all about me.” This was apparently still a sore point for Sam.

“What does that tell you? You think I’d tell this guy anything at all about my brother if I didn’t think he was completely trustworthy? Believe me, he’s got a hell of a lot more to risk coming out here with us than we do bringing him here.”

Sam hesitated. “He didn’t come out here of his own volition,” he pointed out.

“He would have, if you hadn’t decided it would be more fun to run us off the road and kidnap us both at gunpoint!”

“Are you sure about that, Dean?” Sam’s face had an odd expression.

Dean frowned. He took a step back, eyeing his brother. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You boys coming?” Bobby’s gruff voice called from the map room.

“Be right there!” Lowering his voice, Sam turned back to Dean. “We have more to talk about. Later, alright?”

Dean sighed. “Alright. For what it’s worth? I’m damned glad to see you, Sammy. There were a couple of times there when I really thought I’d never see you again.”

Sam hugged him, and they both headed to the map room.

Dean got glomped by an emotional ginger the instant he appeared. “Hi Charlie,” he squeaked through her tight grip. “Missed me, huh?”

“Don’t you ever scare us like that again, Dean Winchester!” Charlie ordered, not loosening her hold on Dean. “When you told me who bought your contract, and I realized it was a top Roman Enterprises executive? I was worried we’d never get you out! What did they do to you?”

Sam cleared his throat loudly.

Bobby glanced at him and tapped Charlie’s shoulder. “How about you let Dean get some air? His face is turning a little dark there. Also, I think maybe it’s best if we all backed off and let Dean tell us what he wants us to know, if and when he wants to tell us.”

Charlie immediately let go. She ducked her head, headed back to her seat, and shot him a sorrowful look.

Dean took his usual seat next to Sam. He savored settling into the familiar chair, glad to be back. He snagged one of Sam’s grapes, popped it into his mouth without thinking, and grimaced. He’d forgotten how bad the produce was outside of the inner dome. No wonder Sam was looking at him funny. There was a reason he’d never stolen Sam’s snacks before, mostly because they sucked. Too bad. He was going to miss the big, juicy fruit that the inner dome apparently took for granted.

Then Dean looked up and realized everyone was staring at him. Every face bore the same sympathetic expression. They were all looking at him like he’d been in a terrible accident and had lost his best friend. Dean frowned, confused. Then it hit him. “I’m fine,” he called, stifling a groan. “Yes, I was an executive laborer, but no, I didn’t have to suck anyone off under a desk, ok? I’m back, virtue intact...”

“Such as it was,” Sam muttered.

Dean kicked Sam under the table. “Anyway, I’m no worse for the wear, not really. The guy who bought my contract turned out to be a pretty stand-up guy. He’d have brought me here in a couple of days all on his own if someone at this table hadn’t hatched a harebrained plot with a hallucinatory Devil and jumped the gun.”

Dave was chewing on his usual toothpick, eyeing Dean through narrowed eyes. “You honestly believe that? That this Novak guy would have brought you back here on his own?”

Dean frowned. “Yeah, I do. Why?”

“No one’s making any accusations about him,” Benny cautioned. “It’s just that, you gotta admit, it’s a little suspicious.”

“Again, why?”

Benny sighed. “You ever hear the expression that if something seems too good to be true, it probably is? Well, Castiel Novak turning his back on his entire life and biting the hand that feeds him just seems a little too good to be true.”

Dean bristled. “Wait a minute. Cass had the perfect opportunity yesterday to hand me over to Dick Roman himself, so Dick could use me to draw out Sammy. If he was going to pull something, why wouldn’t he have done it then?”

“Got your attention, didn’t he?” Dave called. “And your trust.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Dean exclaimed.

“It does if he had a bigger plan,” Sam offered. “Dave’s got a point. Doing something like that would, and apparently did, gain your confidence. You were all set to drive off into the sunset with this guy. If I hadn’t nabbed you when I did, you would have brought him right out here without a second thought. That would have given him not just me, but the bunker and everyone here in it. Castiel Novak is here right now, sitting in the nerve center of CLaIM, surrounded by all our files, our member lists, our computers, and the leaders sitting here at this table. There is literally no better place for Roman Enterprises to plant a spy.”

“He’s not a spy! Castiel protected me,” Dean insisted.

“We get it,” Bobby grunted. “This is the guy who was going to grip you tight and raise you from Perdition. But it’s still damned suspicious.”

Dean pounded a fist on the table, not even caring when Charlie gave a little squeak. “I am a leader in this movement, too. I have a seat at this table just like the rest of you. And I trust Cass! Why the hell don’t you trust me?”

“Um, Dean?” Charlie ventured. “You really need to consider what everyone’s saying. I mean, what if our positions were reversed? I know you trust me, sure, but if I was the one sitting here at this table, and I was telling you this story, what would you think? You’d have to wonder, after I’d spent all those weeks and the way this guy just suddenly decided to join up out of the blue, what’s in it for him.”

More than anything, Dean wanted to tell her exactly what was in it for Cass. But Sam’s words from earlier were still echoing in his head. “He has his reasons,” he mumbled.

“It’s just something to keep in mind, Dean,” Bobby warned. “You wouldn’t know, because you don’t deal with the political shit like I do. But the Novaks? That’s a family I am extremely well acquainted with. Except for the father, that entire family has connections to the Convicted Laborer Program. Naomi Novak runs the labor camps outside the dome. Michael Novak’s in charge of intake for the program. Gabriel Novak’s role is peripheral, traveling between the various offices domewide to coordinate projects, but he does a lot of work for the program itself. And Lucifer Novak? That bastard’s the worst of all. He’s the guy who coordinates the anti-terrorist actions. He works to root us all out, undo all of our good work and drag escaped laborers right back into the system.”

“Ok, I didn’t know all that,” Dean admitted. “But Cass is different!”

“Castiel runs the transport system, Dean. He’s the guy in charge of transporting laborers out to the camps,” Benny called. “Chuck Novak’s just a stock holder and a day trader. If he decided to defect and show up out here? I’d be a lot more willing to buy that. But Castiel makes a good portion of his living off of the Convicted Laborer Program. So tell me. What, exactly, does he have to gain by coming out here and throwing in with us?”

“For one, he gets away from his family,” Dean replied. He tried to stay calm, to not give anything away. “His dad’s ok, sure, but he’s got no real control at all over the three oldest of his kids. I gotta tell you, I’m not really surprised to find out what they all do. Those three are real pieces of work. But I also heard a bit about why they’re like that from another laborer while I was there. Apparently, there’s some personal history in that family that isn’t pretty.” He shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. What matters right now is that I believe in Castiel. I’m vouching for him. He’s a good guy. Just talk to him before you throw him in the dungeon, and maybe you’ll see that?”

Once again, everyone was staring at Dean.

“Dean?” Charlie said softly. “I think the first thing we need to do here is get that collar off of you. So how about you and I get started on that? Then we can go back to Castiel, finish the job, and meanwhile, we can let everyone else get back to work?”

Dean frowned. He rubbed self-consciously at the collar. “I’d love to have this damned thing off of my neck,” he admitted, “but I also want to get back into things. Roman told me they’re about to raid Bobby.”

“We know,” Bobby grunted. “That’s what we’re here to talk about. Go get that thing off. Then come on back and we’ll fill you in.”

Dean didn’t like it. But the temptation of getting the collar off was too much. “Alright,” he reluctantly agreed. “Let’s get this bad bling off of me.”

****

It was hardly the first time Dean had been around when Charlie deactivated a collar. Always before, they’d had to get the control hub. Then Charlie would hack it, which carried a big risk. They did their best to insulate laborers, but there was little that could be done. Trying to deactivate a collar triggered a massive electrical response. The insulating sheet they used under the collars could slip down, or come undone at the wrong time. One false move, one wrong keystroke, and the laborer risked a severe shock, possibly death by electrocution. When it came time to actually pry the collar off, the risk was greatly increased. The very action of forcing the collar open nearly always caused the insulating sheet to slip and frequently activated the failsafe in the collar. That was the part where they lost the most laborers, and even put the person trying to remove the collar at risk. But Dean had never before seen what would happen when the contract owner’s control bracelet was involved in the process.

Naturally, Dean was nervous. But that hardly rated the way Charlie was acting.

“Dean, if you don’t stop fidgeting, I’m going to electrocute you on purpose!”

“Alright, alright!” Dean forced himself to sit still. He eyed the remote Charlie had jerry-rigged, his eyes trailing down the wires to where it connected to the computer. “You know I trust you, right?”

“Yes, Dean,” Charlie said with obviously-strained patience. “You’ve told me that three times now.”

Dean locked his jaw. It took tremendous effort.

An eternity later, Charlie’s computer beeped. The sound of it startled Dean, making him jump. For a moment, he believed he actually felt the electricity in the band around his neck and winced. He opened one eye cautiously when nothing happened. “All done?”

“My part is, yes.”

“Ok,” Dean said, relieved. “Yeah, great. That’s awesome. You’re awesome, Charlie!”

Dean swept his friend into a hug and spun her around. Charlie laughed and beat on his back. “Put me down, you idiot! We still have to get the actual collar off.”

“Right, right, the hard part.” He let her down.

She smiled. “Not so hard, actually. Not with Castiel’s bracelet.” She patted his cheek. “Come on. Let’s go see him.”

That dampened Dean’s enthusiasm a bit. He let Charlie down and gave her a smile. “Alright. Let’s do it.”

Castiel didn’t answer Dean’s soft knock. Dean opened the door a crack and peeked in, only to see Cass was sound asleep. “Charlie?” Dean whispered. “Could you give me just a moment with him?”

“Sure,” Charlie said. Her entire face was a question mark.

Dean went into the room, pulling the door closed on a confused Charlie. He quickly moved to Cass and carded his fingers through the unruly dark locks. “Cass?”

“Hmm?” Sleepy blue eyes blinked open and fixed on Dean. Chapped lips curved into a soft smile. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey.” Dean bent down and planted a kiss on Cass’s forehead. “Charlie’s done with her part. Now we need you to help me get this thing off.”

“Right.” Cass swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He leaned back and groaned as his spine popped.

Dean sat down next to him. “I was thinking about what you said. About how you want all or none of me?”

“Yes?”

“I want you, Cass. I want to be with you. I want that more than anything, alright?”

“I want that too, Dean. But I’m not the one you need to tell.”

Dean winced. He reached for Cass’s hand. “Please give me time?” he pleaded. “I’ll tell him.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow.” Even as Dean said the word, his mind was shouting at him that he couldn’t do it, it was too soon. But then he looked into a pair of hopeful blue eyes, and his resolve hardened. “I’ll tell him tomorrow, Cass. I’ll tell them all tomorrow. Just give me one day. Give everyone that much time to get used to the idea of you even being here, because right now? It’s not an excuse not to tell them, but you should know, they’re a little suspicious of you.”

“I imagine they are.” Cass took a deep breath and let it out. “Alright. How about we get that collar off?”

Dean squeezed his hand. “Charlie? We’re ready!”

Charlie was quick to come in. She gave Cass a small smile. “Hi! Um, I did a little bit of playing with the dates on Dean’s collar. Tricked it into thinking his sentence is over. Now all that’s left is for you to release him.”

“Alright.”

Dean had helped with collar removals. Some were successful, others weren’t. The one thing that they all had in common was their complexity. Removing a collar required multiple hands, specialized homemade tools, and a lot of luck.

Castiel needed none of that. He simply raised his bracelet and touched it to Dean’s collar. “I, Castiel Novak, release this laborer, Sam Winchester, from his servitude.”

There was a faint click. Then the collar was off. Dean barely grabbed it before it fell to the floor. He raised it up, staring at it in surprise. He looked at Cass and saw him smile as he handed Dean his bracelet. Dean took it with a chuckle. “Huh!” he exclaimed, pulling the insulated sheet off of his neck. “Guess it really is easier with the contract holder, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it really is,” Charlie said. Her voice sounded strange. She had Dean by the arm and was tugging on him. “Dean, we should let Castiel rest. He’s had a rough day and we did wake him up.”

“You’re right. Lie down, Cass.”

Cass grumbled adorably as he climbed back into the bed. Dean was smiling as he pulled the covers up to Cass’s chin. “Rest up.”

Cass nodded and closed his eyes.

Charlie had an odd look on her face when Dean turned around. She forced a smile, grabbed Dean’s arm, and started pulling him towards the door. Her fingers dug into Dean’s bicep. “Ow,” Dean complained when the door was closed behind them. “Charlie, what’s wrong?”

“Dean, you are _not_ his laborer anymore!” Charlie hissed. “You don’t have to... to _debase_ yourself like that! He has you tuck him in at night? For the love of...!”

“Ok, you have totally the wrong idea about him.” He looked up, seeing Dave quietly moving past them towards Cass’s room. “Dave? What’s going on?”

“Dean, let’s just get to the map room, ok?”

Charlie was pulling on his arm again. Dean stopped, looking back. Dave stopped at Cass’s door. He bent down for a moment, doing something Dean couldn’t see. Then he was jogging back. “Meet you in the map room.”

“Wait, what did you...? Charlie, stop pulling on me!”

“Come on, Dean, everyone’s waiting.”

Dean looked back, frowning. All of his instincts were clamoring at him to go back, check on Castiel. But Charlie was insistent. With another glance back, Dean reluctantly followed.


	28. Unrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to explain things to CLaIM. Castiel faces suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a good day so far, so have a chapter!

“What do you mean, you locked him in?!”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was giving serious thought to jumping across the table and launching himself at Dave, just to knock the smug look off of his face.

“Just what I said,” Dave was saying, oblivious to Dean’s dark thoughts. “I waited until he got that collar off of you, and then I locked him in, nice and snug. Just like we all agreed on.”

“I didn’t agree!” Dean protested. “Why would you lock him in? Cass didn’t do anything wrong!”

“He’s a spy, Dean,” Benny said. His voice was maddeningly calm. “Nothing else makes sense. There’s just no other reason for him to agree to all of this except to use you to get inside here.”

“For the last time, he isn’t a spy. He wanted to come out here to help me, not to spy on us!” Dean indicated his neck. It still felt weird without the collar. “Isn’t this proof enough?”

“Actually, it’s the opposite,” Sam argued. “He’s done everything he can to make sure you trust him...”

“And yet he still treats you like his slave!” Charlie exclaimed. Her face was flushed and angry. “He actually had Dean tuck him in!”

A grumble of displeasure circled the table.

“It’s not like that! Why won’t anyone listen to me? I tucked him in because I wanted to, alright?”

“Dean, why the hell would you want to tuck him in?” Sam wondered. “You haven’t even tucked me in since I was eight years old. What is going on?”

Dean ground his teeth. “Ok, Sam, I need to talk to you. In private.”

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you need to tell me that you can’t tell the whole table, Dean?”

Dean gave him a look, but Sam was wearing his stubborn bitchface again. Fine. Now or never. Dean took a deep breath. “The reason I tucked him in, and the reason he did all this in the first place? They’re the same reason. It’s because Cass and I, well, um, you see, we’re, ah...” Dean swallowed. “Oh fuck it. We’re in a relationship, ok? I’ve got a thing for him, he’s got one for me, and that’s why he gave up everything. Because he wanted to be with me. Cass wants that enough to give up his entire life, just so I can be free. That’s how much he cares about me. Now how about someone gives me the damned key so I can let him out of that room?”

A heavy silence had fallen over the table. Dean had never felt so exposed in all his life. He crossed his arms, suddenly self-conscious. “What? He’s a great guy!”

“I’m sure he’s wonderful, Dean, but he also had you completely at his mercy for weeks,” Bobby cautioned.

“Seriously, brother, are you sure about this?” Benny wondered. “Couldn’t it be some sort of...”

“Benny, if you say ‘Stockholm Syndrome’ I am going to come over there and punch you in the mouth, I swear it.”

Benny raised his hands and went quiet.

“How does that even happen?” Sam wondered. “How do you fall for the guy who controls your shock collar?”

“That’s what I want to talk to you about.” Dean gave his brother a pleading look. “Sam, would you please just talk to me, just for five minutes? Please.”

“Dean,” Charlie began, “there’s something you should...”

Dean held up his hand for silence. His attention was still fixed on his brother.

Sam shook his head. “Alright. Five minutes.”

Dean wasted no time. He grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled Sam after him into his room. Sam stumbled irritably along behind him, frowning as Dean closed the door. “Alright, Dean. What is this really about? Because while I’m fine with you finally coming out of the closet, this thing with Novak is...”

“Wait,” Dean called. “What do you mean, ‘finally coming out of the closet?’ What are you talking about?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Come on, Dean. I’m your brother! I’ve seen the way you look at both men and women. I’ve known you were bisexual since we were kids. And I know why you’ve never let yourself fall for a man.” His eyes grew soft. “I know what dad did to you. I know how he beat you after you told him about you and Immanuel. I was just too scared to do anything. It’s something I have never forgiven myself for, that I couldn’t find the strength to let you out of that closet. You never really came out since then, did you? You went crazy on Immanuel and completely ignored that side of yourself ever since.”

Dean’s head was spinning. “You know? And you’re ok with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? Charlie’s a lesbian. Do I judge her?”

“No, but this is different.”

“It’s not. Except in this case. Because I’m still waiting to hear what you can possibly see in someone like Castiel Novak.”

Dean closed his eyes for a moment. “Sam? Do you remember how hard we looked for Immanuel?”

Sam nodded. “Yes, very clearly. We even had Charlie search for him when she joined us, but we never found him. Why? What does he have to do with Novak?”

“Everything, Sam! Because up until ten years ago? Castiel Novak didn’t exist.”

“What do you mean, he didn’t exist?”

“Just what I said.” Dean clutched his brother’s arm. “The Shurley family disappeared, never to be seen again, at the same time that the Novak family suddenly appeared. Because they’re the same family.”

Sam’s green eyes went wide. “Wait. You can’t possibly mean that...?”

“It’s him,” Dean confirmed. “I found him, Sam. I found Immanuel Shurley. He’s called Castiel Novak now.”

Sam was shaking his head. “This guy doesn’t look anything like Immanuel!”

“The face is different, and that’s partially my fault,” Dean admitted. “But think about his hair, his eyes? Especially his eyes! It took me a while before I figured it out, but Cass recognized me right away. He knew from the day he picked me up at the prison that I wasn’t you. And that’s why he bought my contract, Sam. Because he thought it was you. He bought it because he was trying to save you!”

Understanding was starting to dawn in Sam’s eyes. “So Immanuel, Castiel, saw my name come up for auction and recognized it. And he bought the contract, thinking he was buying me?”

“Yes! He did it to save his friend. I cannot imagine how shocked he was when he saw it was me.” Dean looked down. “I really did a number on the guy, Sam. He said I pretty much ruined his life when I attacked him. His whole family went into hiding after that, probably because they knew dad was going after them. That’s how the Shurleys became the Novaks.”

“So Chuck Novak is really...?”

“Carver Shurley, inventor of the Shurley Electronics shock collar. That’s where their money came from in the first place, Sam. Now the whole family still works with the Convicted Laborer Program, and Cass is sick of it. He was going to bring me out here, so we could start a new life together. But we both know what happened to that plan, don’t we?”

Sam groaned. “You are not going to let that drop, are you?”

“Hell no.”

“Jerk!”

“Bitch!”

Sam shook his head again. “Alright. I understand now. Your first love came in like a knight in shining armor, sweeping you off your feet like a damsel in distress...”

“Hey, I’m no damsel!”

“...and you two picked up right where you left off. I get it. But you know what else I get?” Sam’s face was serious. “I get that there isn’t a single person in all the world that Dick Roman and his sycophants could have picked who would be in a better position to win your trust and get in here to spy on us.”

Dean groaned loudly. “Oh, for fuck’s sake!”

“Dean, think! Charlie made sure that your auction would draw minimal attention. What the hell was a top-level executive doing even looking at an outskirts laborer auction?”

“He needed a mechanic,” Dean recalled.

“And he just happened to stumble over you? You don’t think that’s a little strange?”

Suddenly, Dean remembered what Cass had told him. “The auction was hidden,” he admitted. “Only potential buyers with ties to Roman Enterprises could see it. Michael Novak didn’t even understand why.”

Sam crossed his arms. “Maybe now, we do.”

“No, whatever, Cass isn’t a spy!”

“Are you in love with him, Dean?”

“I... Maybe. That’s kind of hard for me to judge right now, having just come out to my brother, alright?”

“That’s fair,” Sam offered. “But it’s obvious you’re feeling something for this guy. I want to see you happy. I’d love it if all this was real and Castiel really was what you believe he is. But think about where we are. We have a lot to protect here, a lot at stake. Can you really afford to risk all of this, just because of feelings you never quite got over from high school?”

Dean wanted to deny it with all his heart. He wanted to shout at Sam, force him to understand that Cass wasn’t like that, that he’d never be a spy. But bit by bit, the warnings and cautions of his friends were sinking in. What if Cass really was a spy? Sam was right. Dick Roman couldn’t have picked a better man for the job. And Roman knew who Dean was. He knew who they both were. He could have found out that the two of them had gone to school together with little effort. What else did he know?

With a sinking heart, Dean realized that Dick Roman probably knew everything. He’d been the one who had made the Shurleys disappear and created the Novaks in their place. He likely knew why the change had been necessary. That meant he knew about John Winchester. An idiot could have made the connection. Immanuel’s medical records and police reports would have told any details of the story that remained. Dean’s shameful history was right there for anyone who knew where to look. He had no doubt Dick Roman had known exactly where to look.

“Let me talk to him,” Dean asked weakly. “Just let me ask him why he’s here. He’ll tell me the truth. Cass wouldn’t lie to me.”

“He lied to you from the moment he told you his name was Castiel Novak, Dean,” Sam reminded gently. “He’s done nothing but lie to you from day one. And I honestly think it’s best that you stay away from him.”

“But what’s going to happen to him?” Dean wanted to know. “Cass is going to think I did this, that I lured him out here just so we could kidnap him!”

“He probably will,” Sam agreed. “Considering who he is, I can’t imagine that he wouldn’t.”

“You can’t tell anyone! Sam, if anyone here finds out who Cass really is...?”

“I’ll keep his secret, for now,” Sam agreed. “I’ll do that for you, and for the sake of our friendship. But I think if anyone talks to him? It should probably be me.”

Dean didn’t like it. More than anything, he wanted to talk to Cass, make him understand that it hadn’t been Dean behind what would happen now. He wanted Cass to know he still cared about him. But even as he thought this, he knew it couldn’t happen. There was simply too much at stake.

****

The moment he’d heard the key turn in the lock, Castiel had known he was in trouble. He grimaced, rolled over, and clutched his pillow. Alright. He’d known this was likely going to happen. They’d locked him in. Eventually, someone would come to talk to him. He’d rehearsed what he would say in his head. Dean, he knew, was still out there. Dean would never stand for him to be hurt, but Castiel doubted Dean was in charge of things right now concerning him. It was likely the leaders of CLaIM would keep Dean away, especially if Dean actually did tell them the truth about their relationship. Even if he hadn’t, Castiel had heard the tension in the woman’s voice, seen the way she’d all but dragged Dean away. It hadn’t been a surprise when, not even a minute later, Castiel had been locked in.

Alright. He could get through this. He just needed to stay calm and think.

He had plenty of time to do it. By his watch, it was well over an hour before he heard a key again turn in the lock of his door. Castiel sat up, hopeful to see Dean or perhaps Sam. But it was the older man in the ballcap and another man Castiel hadn’t met yet who came into his cell, while a third stood in the door. It looked like Castiel wouldn’t get any chance to escape.

“Hello,” Castiel offered, giving a small smile. “You probably know this, but I’m Castiel Novak.”

To his relief, the older man extended a hand. “Bobby Singer. This is Benny Lafitte, and that’s Dave Gulich in the door.”

Castiel shook hands with Bobby and Benny, although Dave remained in his place at the door. “I’d like to say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but it seems we’ve got a bit of a misunderstanding on our hands,” Castiel offered.

“Misunderstanding,” Dave grunted. The man was chewing on a toothpick in a fashion that Castiel found distasteful. “That’s cute, coming from a Roman Enterprises spy.”

Castiel’s shoulders drooped. “As I said, we’ve got a bit of a misunderstanding on our hands.”

“So explain this to us,” Benny invited. He’d pulled up a chair and sat down near Castiel to the right. Bobby got his own and sat on the left. The effect left Castiel feeling a bit penned in. “Thing is, you obviously realize how suspicious this looks.”

“Yes, I do. But look at things from my point of view,” Castiel offered. “I fully intended to come in here of my own accord, knowing that this was going to be the likely outcome. You obviously know who I am. Coming here, I’m a lamb to the slaughter. Why would I do that? To spy on you? It’s suicide!”

“You don’t get to talk about lambs to the slaughter,” Dave growled from the door. “Not after what your company did to my daughter!”

Castiel looked up. Until now, Dave had been relatively silent, settling for glaring at Castiel with open contempt. But the sheer venom in Dave’s voice now took him by surprise. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

“My little girl,” Dave snarled. “She’d just turned eighteen when she fell in with the wrong crowd and got picked up for shoplifting. She was only supposed to serve five months. I was stupid enough to think it would teach her a lesson. But five months later, I got back a broken husk! The monster who bought her contract pimped her out, turned my little girl into a party favor for rich bastards like you. She never recovered. Killed herself less than a week after she got home.”

Castiel grimaced. “I’m sorry. I truly am. It’s terrible, what happened to her.”

“You don’t get to be sorry!” Dave yelled. “Were you at one of those parties, Novak? I found out she ‘entertained’ for your company more than once. Did you rape my little girl?!”

“No. I never went to any party like that, and wouldn’t be part of it if I had.”

Dave lunged at him. Castiel threw up his hands in self-defense, but Benny was there. “Easy, brother!” Benny called, catching the other man. “You can’t help Jenny like this. Take a walk, alright?”

Dave angrily pulled free. He glared hard at Castiel. Castiel simply looked back at him. Then Dave turned and was out the door.

“Thank you,” Castiel said.

“Don’t you fucking thank me!” Benny snapped. “What did you do to Dean?”

“Nothing he didn’t want. I love him.” It was out before Castiel thought it over. He winced, but neither of the two men appeared shocked. Dean must have told them. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. “I love him,” he repeated. “I did all of this for Dean, so he could be free. Because I love him.”

“Boy, do you even know what that is?” Bobby asked, incredulous.

Castiel met his eyes. “Mr. Singer, I’m aware that I am associated with people who have brought and perpetrated a monstrous evil in this world. I won’t deny that Dick Roman is himself a monster, preying on the people who come into the Convicted Laborer Program. I’m fully aware that I owe my own prosperity to that same program. I played my own part in bringing these monsters here. But that doesn’t mean that I myself am a monster. And it certainly doesn’t mean that I don’t know what love is.”

Benny shook his finger in Castiel’s face. “You stay away from my friend.”

“Benny?” Bobby called. “Go wait at the door.”

Benny grumbled and went out. Bobby remained, looking hard at Castiel. “You’re in a heap of trouble here, Novak.”

“Yes, I’m aware of this.”

“Here’s the thing. Dean trusts you. I love that boy like my son, but he’s been gone for weeks now. That does things to your head. So until I’m sure he knows what he really wants? You’re staying right here.”

“Judging by the reactions I’ve just witnessed, that might be the safest option.”

Bobby grunted. “You just mind your manners. I’ll make sure you’re not mistreated. Unlike the contract owners for some of those poor laborers, I do actually have some basic human decency.”

“Am I allowed to thank you now?”

Bobby glowered at him. Then he was heading out the door.


	29. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to talk to an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the well wishes! Husband and I were pretty sick, but seem to be finally recovering. Hope everyone else is safe and healthy!

The first thing Sam saw when he opened the door to Novak’s room was a set of unmistakable sea-blue eyes looking back at him. Memories came crashing back like a wave. His friend looked different, it was true. But traces of Immanuel Shurley still remained in the dark hair, the mannerisms, his smile when he saw Sam, and most especially those eyes. Sam swallowed around the lump in his throat and carefully pulled the door shut behind him. “Hi.”

“Hello, Sam.” Novak was getting to his feet, still smiling his smile of welcome as he moved to greet Sam.

“Sit down,” Sam ordered. “We have some things to discuss.”

The harshness of Sam’s tone made the welcoming smile fade. The light dimmed in Novak’s eyes as he lowered them, nodded, and sat back down on the bed. “I’m not here to spy on anyone, Sam.”

“Yeah, that’s part of what we need to talk about.” Sam grabbed a chair, dragged it over to where Novak was sitting on the bed, turned it around and straddled it, resting his arms up on the back of it. The back of the chair served as a much-needed shield between himself and Novak. “I know,” he began, “who you really are. Dean told me.”

Novak stiffened, looking hard at him. “What are you planning to do with that information?”

“Right now, nothing. Because he also told me who you are to him, and why you bought his contract.” Sam looked hard at the other man. “Is it true?”

Novak nodded. “We knew each other in school. I stumbled over your name in an outskirts auction late at night while I was looking for a mechanic. I hadn’t even been planning to buy that night. I was only browsing the auctions because my father suggested I look for a mechanic we could help. That’s what we do, Sam. We buy contracts for the reason the Convicted Laborer Program was set up in the first place - to help the laborers. Dean can tell you I wasn’t prepared for him at all. I had nothing in place when I took him home. I didn’t have clothes, or a room set up, or remotes for the family. But when I saw your name, I spent more than I probably should have to buy your contract. I didn’t even tell my family what I’d done until Dean was already there. I just wanted to get my friend out.” He lowered his eyes. “When I saw Dean, I realized the deception immediately, but not why. I was still angry with him. I... I didn’t treat him kindly at first, Sam. It wasn’t until later that I realized what I’d been doing was wrong. There were a lot of initial misunderstandings, too. He, um, I accidentally called him by his own name instead of yours, and he believed, since I knew who he really was, that I was a threat to you. And for my part, I believed, once he realized who I really was, that he’d be a threat to me and my family.” Novak paused, looking at Sam. “I’m here at your mercy, Sam. But I’m asking, for the sake of our friendship, that you don’t out my family.”

“I won’t,” Sam promised. “We’ve got too many here like Dave, too blinded by grief and anger to realize that lashing out at you won’t bring back what he’s lost.” He grimaced. “I guess you’d know that more than anyone, wouldn’t you?”

“I forgave Dean for what he did to me,” Novak said quietly. “I was very young when I lost my mother. But you never forget how it feels to lose a parent.”

Sam was reaching out before he could stop himself, taking Novak’s hand and squeezing it. When Novak squeezed back, Sam quickly let go, self-conscious. Sam cleared his throat. He had to stick with his plan. Now was not the time to let emotions get in the way of rational thought. “Here’s the thing,” he said aloud. “The man you worked for, I assume, is the one who helped your family find new identities. Well, his company is the reason I got attacked in the first place. I found something, some kind of food warehouse? I don’t remember what I found there, but it was enough to get me kidnapped, injected with an overdose of Demon Blood, dumped in the streets to die and then framed for crimes I didn’t commit when I survived. That’s how Dean ended up your laborer in my place.”

“A food warehouse?” Novak’s face was frowning in thought. “I am the executive in charge of all transport between the warehouses of the company. Because of that, I’m familiar with every type of item we ship. Food transport requires extra precautions in order to avoid contamination and spoilage. That’s why I can tell you with certainty that Roman Enterprises doesn’t have any food warehouses in any of the rim districts.”

Sam looked up with interest. Naturally, Novak didn’t know what district he was in, but in this case, it didn’t matter. “It was at the rim of District 2.”

“The rim of District 2? Sam, the only food warehouse that the company owns out there isn’t actually a warehouse. It’s a distribution center.”

“Distribution center?”

Novak nodded. “It’s part of the Roman Enterprises charitable outreach. The company funnels food through there for food banks and discount grocery stores for sale in the low income areas. And it happens to be one that I’m intimately aware of, because I just recently obtained it.”

“What?!”

“Your brother had a big hand in that,” Novak admitted with a sly smile. “He, um, obtained some information about the previous owner that I was able to use to convince him to sell.”

Sam shook his head. “Why would you want to buy a distribution center at the rim of District 2?”

“Because we’re originally from that district,” Novak reminded. “I wanted to increase the distribution and help the people out there.” He shrugged. “I’ll admit, I was thinking a lot about you and your brother. I remember that you two never had much, if anything, for lunch at school. I thought maybe I could help others like you.”

Sam shifted in his chair. “I see.”

Novak went still, his eyes going wide. “You’re thinking this is further proof. You’re thinking that it’s another link between me and whatever you were investigating. That it’s too convenient. Sam, are you thinking I was behind you being attacked in the first place?”

“Yeah, Novak, I am.”

Novak groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I only just bought that property,” he mumbled. “I’ve had my eye on it for a while, for the reason I just told you. But I couldn’t convince Aaron Jacobs to sell until Dean told me something that changed his mind.”

“What did he tell you?”

Novak chuckled and looked up at him. “That Jacobs wears lacy panties to work under his suit. His executive laborer told Dean in the lounge.”

Sam blinked. “I am so sorry that I asked that question.”

“You’d feel far worse if you ever met the man. He’s overweight, balding, usually sweaty with terrible eczema...”

Sam shuddered. “Let’s move on?”

“Gladly.”

“For now, I believe you when you tell me that you didn’t own that distribution center when I was looking into it. I’ll take it as granted that you weren’t behind the attack on me. But there are still a lot of questions to answer. For one, how was it that you just happened to see that auction?”

“That’s a question Dean was asking, too,” Novak admitted. “My brother, Michael, is in charge of intake for the Executive Labor Program. I asked him to look into that auction. He did. And he found out that it was a closed auction. Only bidders with links to Roman Enterprises could even see it. That doesn’t make sense. If a laborer has high-value skills, or is valued for something like becoming an executive laborer, then their contract is often put up in a closed auction based on bidder income. It’s a way to keep the best contracts only available to a select few.”

“Cute.”

Novak shrugged. “The entire system is corrupt. This is just a part of it. But those sort of auctions are only for contracts that are desirable for that group of people. Dean’s - your - contract was listed as a Demon Blood addict from the outskirts with only mechanical skills listed. That’s not a contract that should have been eligible for a closed auction at all. So someone had to have specifically listed it that way, closed the auction so that only bidders with close ties to Roman Enterprises even saw it.” Novak shook his head. “It was chance that I saw it. If I hadn’t been looking for a mechanic at that particular time? Dean would have gone to someone else high up in the company. Chances are, he would have ended up with Dick Roman.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because Roman wanted him,” Novak explained. “I suspect he’d been looking for you, Sam. From the moment he saw Dean, Roman wanted to buy his contract. I was a fool for bringing him to the office.”

“So why’d you do it?”

Novak rubbed the back of his neck. “Dean had, um, problems at the house with some of my siblings. I didn’t want to leave him there with them. And I wanted him with me. Your brother, he means a lot to me. He always has. Bringing him to the office, making him an executive laborer? Not only did it mean I could keep him with me, but it also gave me a bit of a status boost.”

Sam stared flatly at him. “You used my brother to give yourself a status boost?!”

Novak hung his head. “It was wrong. I shouldn’t have done it. I was selfish and arrogant, and because of it, I put Dean in danger.”

Sam frowned. “So you just happened to see his auction, which was closed to anyone who wasn’t part of Dick’s company.”

“Yes.”

“And you just happened to decide to take him to work with you.”

“Yes.”

“Where he just happened to catch Dick’s eye, and incidentally, just happened to get you information that you could use to get the warehouse I got attacked for looking too hard into.”

“I can see how this all looks fairly bad,” Novak admitted. “It seems like a lot of coincidences, but I swear, it’s the truth.”

“He’s lying,” the Devil called. “He’s a spy, and he’s brainwashed your brother. Now he’s trying to trick you!”

Sam ignored him, focusing on Novak. “Alright, then explain it.” Sam waved a hand. “Tell me how all that could have happened by chance. Let’s start with the auction. Who could have altered it?”

“Roman himself, of course,” Novak said, thinking. “Michael could have done it. One of his high-level workers, because they run the closed auctions. But that’s unlikely, because Michael would have had to authorize it. The only other person who might have been able to do it is...”

Something changed in Novak’s face. His eyes grew wide, his jaw loosened. It was only for a moment before he caught himself and shook his head. “No. The most likely person was Roman himself. And that means, whatever you found, Sam? He or someone close to him didn’t want it found. But what could be so important about a food distribution center?”

“You tell me. You own it now.”

Novak shrugged. “There’s nothing more to it than what it is. It’s just a refrigerated building used to store food until it’s shipped out to stores or food banks. If you want, I can give you the codes so you can go in and check it out. You’d just have to avoid the night watchmen. I don’t imagine that will be a problem?”

“No, it’s not. Unless you’re walking me into a trap.”

“It’s a trap!” the Devil called, doing an Admiral Ackbar impression. Sam continued to ignore him.

Novak groaned. “Sam, if that’s what you want to believe, then there is no way I can convince you otherwise. Here.” He rummaged in the bedside stand and found a pen and a small pad of paper. Then he quickly jotted down the override codes and handed them to Sam. “I’ve told you the truth. Your brother can back up parts of it, but I get it.”

“Do you? Dick Roman hid your entire family. You all work for him. You’ve got plenty of reason to be loyal to him. You just happened to stumble over an auction your boss probably closed. You just happened to bring my brother right to Roman himself, which let him know he had the wrong guy and put up a bounty on me under Dean’s name. Now you’re telling me that you own the place I was looking into when I was attacked, which conveniently means you can help me go right back there.”

“It looks bad, I know.”

“You’re damned right it looks bad!” Sam got up in disgust. “The best part is? Because Roman knows exactly who you are, he also knows your history. He knows there’s no one in his company who’d have a better chance at getting us to trust him. And here you are, right smack in the middle of CLaIM, with your eyes and ears wide open for whatever you might pick up.”

Blue eyes flashed in unexpected anger. “You mean here I am, right smack in the middle of CLaIM, standing on a gallows with a noose around my neck! Sam, you know who I am. All you have to do is drop the name ‘Immanuel Shurley,’ and it’s over for me. I know Dave isn’t the only person out for my head just because I’m a Roman Enterprises executive. He finds out who I really am? He’ll lead the lynch mob! One word from you and I’m a dead man, Sam. So tell me. Of the two of us, who do you really feel holds all the cards right now?”

The reminder was like pouring cold water on a bed of hot coals. “Alright,” Sam sighed. “You have a point. You’re taking a hell of a chance, being out here. But at the same time? You just pointed out that Roman has the perfect leash on you. He could drop the dime on your whole family at any time if you don’t do exactly what he tells you.”

“That’s true,” Novak admitted. He slumped once again on the bed and raised his hands in defeat. “I’m at your mercy, Sam. I’ve told you what I know. I guess the rest is up to you.”

Sam nodded. “One more question.”

“Alright?”

“That distribution center. You’re sure food is the only thing there?”

“Positive. The company sends extra product to centers like it all around the rim.”

“Fruit and veg?” Sam asked, thinking of the pitiful produce he’d had all his life.

“Yes, a lot of that, but also a lot of meat, mostly turducken.”

“Turducken? What the hell is turducken?”

“It’s a mixture of turkey, duck, and chicken,” Novak explained. “It’s very good, probably the best selling item for Roman Foods. Dean tried it once. He said it was delicious, the perfect blend of edible birds.”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t understand. Why attack me for poking around in poultry distribution?”

“Why would a bounty hunter poke around in poultry distribution in the first place?” Novak asked. “What made you look into it?”

“I wish I knew,” Sam groaned. “When they gave me the overdose of Demon Blood, it wiped out part of my memories. I’ve tried and tried to figure it out, trace back over my steps. But the guy who told me about that warehouse is lost in the system now.”

“Don’t you find that ironic?” Novak asked. “Your people hate me because I work for the company that manufactures and supplies the shock collars. But you’re a bounty hunter. You bring in people trying to escape those collars in the first place.”

“He’s riiiiight,” the Devil taunted.

Sam ignored him. “The people I bring in deserve punishment,” he declared. “But even they don’t deserve to be trapped in a broken system.”

“Then it seems we both do jobs where we’d prefer not to think too much about the results, don’t we, Sam?”

The Devil gave Novak a thumbs up. Sam narrowed his eyes. “Yeah. I guess we do.” He got up and turned to leave.

“Sam?”

Sam paused. “What?”

Novak’s voice was suddenly quiet. “I don’t suppose it would be possible for me to see Dean?”

Sam quickly turned around. “I think it’s best that you stay away from my brother for a while. Let him get his head straightened out and decide what he really wants.”

“When he does decide?” Novak asked. “When he’s completed whatever sentence of time you feel is appropriate? Would you please let him know that I’d like to see him?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Sam would decide on that when the time came. He went out of his way to walk through the giggling Devil, making him disappear.

Novak gave a small smile. “It is good to see you again, Sam. Despite the circumstances.”

A lump rose in Sam’s throat. He nodded stiffly. Then he was out of the room.

Benny locked the door behind him. “How’d it go?”

“He had some information about that warehouse I was looking into,” Sam reported. “Turns out, he just recently bought it.”

“Well, isn’t that an interesting little coincidence?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Benny was walking next to Sam as he headed down the hall. Sam was largely lost in his thoughts. “He wants to see Dean.”

“Like hell.”

“I said that, too. But he is right. That’s a decision Dean has to make. We can probably convince him to stay away for a few days, but if he really wants to see Novak?”

“Believe me, I know what your brother is like,” Benny sighed. “Alright. Bobby wants us to leave this guy mostly alone for now, while he works on something with Charlie. Truth is, she already knew Novak owned that warehouse. She tried to tell Dean at the meeting, but...” Benny shrugged.

Sam slipped his hand into a pocket, where he’d stashed the codes Novak had given him. “I want to check that place out,” Sam admitted. “But I know it’s probably a trap.”

“Give Bobby and Charlie some time. Everyone stays clear of Novak for a few days, Dean gets his head straight, and we figure out what’s really going on.”

Sam nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”


	30. Visiting Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally gets to visit with Cass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write to music. Song I had in mind for this chapter was "Hold On My Heart" by Genesis
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55W7cEc3SFk

Despite Dean’s best efforts, he couldn’t convince the other CLaIM leaders to release Cass. Sammy and Bobby sat him down and gave him some line of shit about Dean needing to “take a step back and consider what he really wants.” Dean knew exactly what he wanted - Cass out and helping them. It was hardly his fault no one would listen to him.

Now all he could do was wait. But as day after day passed with no sign of any change, Dean was rapidly losing patience.

Even Sam, while sympathetic, was all for keeping Cass locked up. “It’s as much for his own safety as anything else,” Sam insisted. “We’re all on lockdown right now, and yes, it’s because of me. Both of your faces are all over the news. The people here have good reason to watch the news, Dean. Anyone who sees him is going to know he’s a Roman Enterprises exec. Remember how they treated Charlie when she first joined up?”

That was a sore spot. “We had a few hold-outs, sure,” Dean admitted. “But she proved herself in the end.”

“Well, Castiel needs to prove himself now, too.”

That exasperated Dean. “How the hell is he going to do that while we’re keeping him locked up?”

“Dean, you need to give everyone time, including yourself.” Sam’s voice was annoyingly calm. He clearly had no idea how close he was to being a victim of fratricide. “First, we all need to get used to the idea of him being here. I brought him here thinking we were going to have to force him to release you and then either ransom him or dump him off somewhere. But he wants to stay and help. Now, we need to learn accept him for who and what he really is.”

“And me?” Dean’s voice held a dangerous edge.

“You need to realize you’re free, and figure out that your relationship needs to change from what it was. Whoa!” Sam cautioned, taking a step back as Dean stalked forward. “Listen, you need to calm down here. Nothing happens overnight, ok?”

“It’s been days!”

“Dean? Castiel is safe. We’re going to keep him that way.” He paused. “That being said, Bobby did say you could go see him today. Just, don’t do anything stupid, ok? Castiel won’t be safe roaming the halls right now. He’s got to stay locked up.”

Sam was right. Of course, Dean wasn’t about to tell him that. He grumbled and cursed and stormed past his brother to find Bobby. Bobby had Cass’s key today. Dean badly needed to spend some time with Cass. After a long lecture Dean paid no attention to, Bobby handed the key to Benny and told him to stay outside the door. Whatever. Dean was bouncing on his toes until the door was finally opened and he could get to Cass.

Cass certainly looked worse for the wear. He’d been given clean clothes that didn’t quite fit. He wasn’t permitted out of the room, meaning he couldn’t shower. He’d been forced to wash every night at the sink in the small bathroom attached to his room. Naturally, he wasn’t given any shaving equipment. Cass’s five o’clock shadow was starting to get thick. He looked more like an outskirts dweller than a top-level executive with the richest company on the planet. Still, his eyes lit up and he smiled when Benny let Dean in. “Hello, Dean.”

“Cass.” Dean ran to him, buried his fingers in the messy hair and kissed him.

“I’m so glad to see you.”

“Yeah, me too.” Dean kissed him again.

Cass looked hopefully at him. “Does this mean they’re letting me out today?”

Of course he’d want to know that. “Probably not today.”

“Oh.”

Cass didn’t complain. He didn’t even look like he blamed Dean. But as Cass’s shoulders drooped, Dean felt guilty enough for them both. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I know you’re doing your best. I understand.”

“That makes one of us.”

Dean sat close and held Cass’s hand, looking around the cell while he tried to think of something to say. He’d done everything he could to make sure Cass was as comfortable as he could be. He’d obtained multiple items and insisted on having them brought into Cass’s cell. Cass had Dean’s prize widescreen TV, the stereo system he’d confiscated from Sam, two of Charlie’s game systems, and even Bobby’s coffeemaker. The last one was still being searched for by its extremely agitated owner. Apparently, Benny hadn’t seen fit to tell him. Dean didn’t care. If he couldn’t give Cass his freedom, at least he could provide for some creature comforts. Along with the selection of books Dean insisted they provide him from the library, they served to pass the time. Still, Dean couldn’t imagine what it was like for Cass, locked in the same four walls day after day.

Fuck it. He’d waited this long to see Cass. He wasn’t wasting the time they had.

Cass looked up when Dean suddenly started towards him. He was surprised when Dean began pushing him back, caught off-guard by Dean’s sudden move. But then he was smiling as Dean pushed him down onto the bed. “I see. You did miss me, then.”

Would he ever get tired of hearing that gravelly voice? Dean took advantage of their positions, pulling Cass onto the bed better so Dean could lie on top of him. That won him a low, rumbling chuckle. Encouraged, Dean kissed him. His hands dropped, dipping under Cass’s shirt to slide up the muscular abdomen...

Cass’s hands closed around Dean’s wrists. “Don’t.”

Talk about a mood killer. Dean lifted his head, looking in confusion at Cass. “What’s wrong? Cass, no one is going to interrupt us! And I’ve been waiting.”

“I’ve been waiting, too, Dean. Believe me, I have dreamed about the first time we could really be together,” Cass admitted, letting go of Dean’s hands. “But I can’t do this. Not here. Not while I’m locked up by people who believe I only want to hurt you. It feels too much like proving them right. I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” Dean moved off of Cass a bit, lying on his side. He traced a finger down Cass’s chest. “I guess I understand that.”

Blue eyes twinkled at him. “Doesn’t mean we can’t be intimate, Dean. Just... Not that. Alright?”

“That’s fine.” Dean kissed him a few times before letting his head rest under Cass’s chin. “Something we gotta talk about.”

“Alright?”

“I told them.”

Cass shifted. “About us?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“And, it went better and worse than I expected. Especially with Sammy!” Dean shook his head. “It still amazes me. Sam wasn’t even fazed. He was completely ok with me liking another guy. Apparently, I’ve been bisexual for years and repressing half of myself all this time, and I’m the only one who didn’t know.”

Cass let out another chuckle. “I could have told you that. In fact, I believe I kind of did?”

Dean swatted playfully at him. “Yeah, yeah, skip to the part where I admit I was an idiot and I’m crazy about you.”

Cass’s arms wrapped snugly around him, holding Dean tight to his chest. He raised his head, putting small kisses into Dean’s hair. Dean hummed in pleasure. “I could stay here all night.”

“I’d let you.”

“I know. But we still need to talk.”

“I rather figured we did.” Cass paused. “When they locked me in? The reason why is fairly understandable. Singer and another man, I think his name was Benny? They explained things to me. I also spoke with Sam. Apparently, there’s some issue. You remember the man you told me about, the one in the lace panties?”

Dean made a face. “I’d prefer to forget.”

“As would I, but that knowledge allowed me to purchase a certain food distribution warehouse.”

“Yeah, I heard about that. The same one Sammy got attacked at.” He raised his head, frowning at Cass. “Telling Sammy that didn’t do you any favors. They already thought you were a spy. Now it’s even worse!”

“I wasn’t about to lie to your brother, Dean.”

“Why do you have to be so perfect?” Dean complained.

Cass shifted. “I’m hardly perfect.”

“You are to me. Doesn’t matter. Because I have something to tell you.”

“Go ahead.”

“I told Sammy the truth,” Dean began, “about who you really are.”

He heard Cass catch his breath. “He did mention that. Was that wise?”

“I trust my brother, Cass.”

“Alright.” Beneath him, Dean felt Cass’s body relax. Based solely on Dean’s word, Cass was trusting him. It made Dean’s heart ache. “How did that go?”

“Well, we both agree that letting anyone here know that little tidbit of information is a really, really bad idea.”

Cass shifted. “Am I in danger here, Dean?”

That was a tough question. “Most of the people here? They’re good people, but they’ve lost a lot. We’re talking families torn apart, friends and lovers never seen again, the sort of things you don’t just get over. Hell, look at what I did to you over my mom!”

“I remember.”

There was no recrimination in the voice, only sadness. Dean immediately kissed him. “I’m sorry. But guys like Dave? They’re inclined to hate you just because you work for Roman Enterprises in any capacity. The fact that you’re an executive means he’d like nothing better than to blow your brains out.”

“He told me, what happened to his daughter,” Cass said quietly. “If he finds out who my father used to be, I’m dead for sure.”

“Or worse.” Dean shook his head. “He already wants to use you to make some sort of example. You know, ransom you back to Roman Enterprises in exchange for them releasing a bunch of laborers or something like that. If he learns the truth? He’s more likely to torture you until your dad comes out of hiding to take your place.”

“And then he’d kill us both.”

“Probably,” Dean admitted.

“I can see certain advantages to remaining anonymous.”

It made Dean smile despite himself. “Sam will keep your secret, Cass. Don’t worry about that. Even Charlie couldn’t figure it out, so I doubt Dave will.”

Cass hummed. “What happens to me now?”

“That’s kind of up for debate. I’ll keep working on getting them to let you out of here. I think, if I focus on Sam, he’ll come around. Then we can go together to work on Bobby. Charlie and Benny could go either way. Dave’s the real problem. If he told you about his daughter, you know why.”

“Indeed. I rather doubt there’s much chance of swaying him.”

Dean nodded. “Even if the rest of us vote yes, I can pretty much guarantee that he’ll vote no. He’ll protest every step of the way. And then, once you’re out? He’ll likely cause some shit, turn people against you.”

“I see.” Cass’s voice was quiet.

Dean reached for Cass’s hand, weaving their fingers together. “It’s going to be tough going for a while,” he admitted. “The best thing for you once you’re out is to stay with me or Sam.”

“You’d be protecting me?”

“Bit of a role reversal, huh?”

“A bit, yes.” Solemn blue eyes met his. “I want out, Dean. I don’t care at all for being locked in here, especially now that I know someone high in your ranks wishes me harm. What’s to keep him from coming in here?”

That was something Dean hadn’t considered. Dave was Dean’s friend, but how far would he go to get his revenge? Would he really hurt Cass?

Could he afford to take that risk?

Dean growled, tightening his grip on Cass’s hand. “I won’t let it happen. I’ll talk to Bobby, make sure it’s him, Sam, or Benny who has the key to your door. They know what you mean to me. Between the three of them, we’ll make sure no one touches you.”

Cass looked away. “I’d still prefer to be let out.”

“I’d prefer to let you out. And I will. I won’t stop until you’re free. Trust me.”

“I trust you.” Cass was looking at him again, a small smile on his lips. “I guess I’ll just wait here, then.”

Dean kissed him. Castiel kissed him back, gently carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You won’t wait long,” Dean promised.

“I would wait an eternity for you.”

Dean kissed him again. He held Cass close a moment longer. Finally, he let go, moved to the door, and knocked twice. Benny, who had been waiting outside, immediately unlocked it.

When Dean looked back, Cass was still sitting on the bed, watching him. The recrimination Dean feared was absent from his eyes. Cass smiled and nodded once. “I’ll be alright.”

Dean reluctantly headed out. He felt a bit weak in the knees, watching Benny close the door. The click of the lock engaging sounded loud and somehow final. Benny turned. “You ok?”

“Not really.” Dean pressed his hand against the door.

Benny cocked an eyebrow. “You got it bad, don’t you?”

“I think maybe I love him, Benny,” Dean admitted. “I know Dave says I’m confused, but I’m not. Cass? He’s special.”

Benny had his poker face on. “I hope he’s worth it,” was all he said. Then he patted Dean on the shoulder and started down the hall.

“Benny!” Dean called. “Only you, Sam, or Bobby gets the key to his room. I don’t want Dave getting it.”

Benny shrugged. “Sure thing.” He kept walking and rounded the corner.

Dean stayed at the door a bit longer. His hand was still pressed against it, as though trying to somehow sense the man behind it. It was a cold, heavy wooden door. That was all. No way to tell from outside that something infinitely precious was just behind it.

“Why don’t you move on, Dean?”

Dean turned, bristling at the double meaning in Dave’s words. “Leave Castiel Novak alone,” he ordered. “I’m telling you he’s not what you think.”

Dave eyed him, working his ever-present toothpick. “I’d never judge you for wanting to be with another man,” he offered. “Just not that one.”

“I think that’s my decision, isn’t it?”

Dave shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Dean watched him until the other man walked away. He left Cass’s door with reluctance.


	31. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unexpected news causes division in CLaIM

Dean made sure to visit with Cass at least once a day, but soon, even he was starting to lose hope. No one would even consider letting Cass out. Every day, Cass greeted him with a smile. Every day, he asked if he would be let out today. And every day, Dean had to tell him no.

When Ellen Harvelle arrived, Dean was delighted to see her. He blurted out the whole story, omitting only the truth about Cass. Ellen listened, troubled. She was sympathetic enough, agreeing to help. But for some reason, she refused to visit with Cass.

“You’re the one who told me, using electric shocks, to get my head out of my ass,” Dean reminded. “You know Cass is a good guy, and I’m sure he’d love to see you, so why?”

She shook her head. “I just can’t see him right now, Dean,” she said, not meeting his eyes.

Dean grimaced. “I’m sorry. After what happened to you in that house? I should have realized it would be hard for you to come in contact with anything associated with it. No wonder you’re so uncomfortable with me.”

“It is hard,” Ellen agreed quietly. “I’ll gladly speak up for Castiel, but...”

Dean raised his hands and backed away. “I get it. You take all the time you need.”

“You’re good to me, Dean,” she whispered. “Too good for the likes of me.”

“What? Ellen, why would you...?”

Ellen had quickly walked away. Now two days had gone by, and Dean had barely caught more than a glimpse of the woman. Well, that was alright. If Ellen needed time, Dean would give her all she needed.

He’d just finished up another visit with Cass. The moment Dean came out of Cass’s room, he knew something was wrong. It was an energy in the air, charged like just before a storm. The lightning hit in the form of Bobby’s voice. “Everyone to the map room, now!” he bellowed.

“Benny?” Dean asked.

Dean’s friend had been at the door while Dean visited with Cass. Now he shook his head. “I got no idea, but I think we’d best get moving.”

Dean got moving. He took his usual seat at the map table, noting with increasing alarm that what looked like everyone in the bunker was crowding into the room in response to Bobby’s call, and every eye went to Dean sooner or later. Charlie looked tearful. She refused to meet Dean’s eyes. But too many others were looking hard at Dean. Dean looked to Sam for an explanation. His brother just shook his head, sitting quietly in his own chair.

Bobby waited until the room was full to bursting before he began. “We just got some news,” he explained. “For those who haven’t heard yet, I want everyone to stay calm. And for those of you who have heard? Same thing. We are going to control our emotions and talk rationally. Is that understood?”

Grumbles and murmurs of assent.

Bobby nodded towards Charlie. “Charlie and I have been monitoring Roman Enterprises activities. As most of you know, they raided my house the other day. We knew it was coming and took everything important. I even got to throw in some false leads for them to follow. Since then, they’ve been searching all through the district and the rim, disrupting most of our activities...”

“All for Castiel fucking Novak!” someone called from the back of the room. “Roman’s offering a six-figure ransom. Do you have any idea what this group could do, how many laborers we could help, with money like that?”

“Yes, I do,” Bobby snapped, glowering at the loudmouth. “Just like I know that any attempts to collect that ransom would no doubt lead to a one-way trip into the Convicted Laborer Program if you’re lucky. If you’re not lucky, it’ll lead to a hole in the ground. Now shut up and listen! We got some news today. Charlie?”

Charlie gave Dean a sorrowful look. “Someone at Roman Enterprises leaked information. Something hidden so well that even I couldn’t find it. Castiel Novak? He’s not really Castiel Novak. Some time ago, it looks like Dick Roman did a favor for his family and altered his identity. Because his real name is Immanuel Shurley, and he’s the son of Carver Shurley, of Shurley Electronics.”

Uproar. Dean gripped the table with both hands. His heart pounded as, all around him, the people he considered friends and allies called for the blood of the man he loved. Dean was sure now that he was in love with Cass. But how could he protect Cass from this?

Bobby’s roar for silence drowned everyone else out. Once the room grew quiet once more, he began to speak again. “This doesn’t change things, and before you argue with me, I want everyone to hear the rest of the news.”

“This just came out before Bobby called this meeting,” Charlie said. “So I’m betting no one else heard it yet. It’s on all the network news channels. They’re all saying that CLaIM is in a crisis, that we’re being torn apart by infighting. We’ve got news anchors breaking into programs as we speak, telling everyone that our ‘terrorist’ group is tearing itself apart over this. They say those who want to ransom Immanuel Shurley are fighting with those who want to kill him as an example. Is that what’s going to happen now?” Charlie glared defiantly at the group. “Are we going to make that false news reality?”

“No, we’ll just kill the bastard!”

“Forget that, he’s worth millions now!”

“No!” Dean yelled. “Cass isn’t his father, alright? He came here to join us! Leave him alone!”

“Stay out of this, Winchester.”

“We all know you’ve got the hots for him.”

“ENOUGH!” Bobby would have made a fantastic drill sergeant. His roar froze Dean just as he was about to start swinging. “We are not going to make this a self-fulfilling prophesy. Right now, more than ever, we need to stand together. Because I, for one, cannot fathom what the hell Dick Roman gets from letting this get out. Unless, of course, it’s specifically to make us tear ourselves apart?”

“Bobby’s right,” Benny said. “I get how everyone feels. I know I’ve got my own ideas about what we should do with that son of a bitch we’ve got locked up. But this is what I’ll do instead.” Benny got up, dug in his pocket, and handed a key to Bobby. “Shurley’s life is in your hands, brother. I’ve followed you this far. No reason not to keep doing it.”

“I agree,” Sam called. “And not just because it’s my brother. I’ve talked to Novak. I don’t believe he’s here to spy on us. He’s here for Dean, and because he’s turned his back on his old life. And I’ll tell you something else. I think Roman knows he’s here to help us. That’s why he leaked this information, so we’d turn on Castiel. Because Castiel Novak owns that food distribution center that I got grabbed while trying to investigate. He’s already given me a way to access it.”

“One you conveniently can’t try to use, because the whole district is crawling with thugs looking for Shurley!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t you get it? Roman wants us to turn on Novak and start fighting each other, just like the news is saying we’re doing. But if we start fighting each other, Roman will swat us all like flies. And if we kill Novak, or ransom him back? Then we will never know what is really going on!”

“Roman is setting us up,” Dean insisted. “This is the final proof Cass isn’t a spy. Roman had to know that leaking this would likely get Cass killed. This could get his entire family killed! There’s a reason the Shurleys went into hiding in the first place. Now they’re all exposed, but none more so than Cass. Say what you like about me and him. It doesn’t make sense for Roman to throw his own spy away like that. Where’s the benefit for him, except to tear us apart and get rid of Cass?”

“He’s got a point,” someone said.

“It’s a fucking Shurley!” someone else yelled. “There’s not a man or woman in this room who hasn’t lost someone to the Convicted Laborer Program. Now we finally have a chance to make him pay? I say we take it!”

“Why?” The voice was familiar, but Dean couldn’t see the speaker. “You just said we all lost someone. I lost my daughter when I got my collar. But Castiel isn’t any more responsible for that than he is for the program itself. The only crime you’re trying to punish him for is being born!”

To Dean’s delight, Ellen Harvelle was pushing her way into the room. Clearly, she was keeping her word to speak for Cass. Ellen turned to glower at everyone. “I just recently finished my sentence as a laborer for the Novak family. I gotta tell you, there’s a few I wouldn’t mind seeing thrown down in here to beg you all for mercy after what they did to me. But Castiel isn’t one of them. He’s a kind, decent human being who is just playing the hand life dealt him. Don’t you dare judge him based on who his father is!”

“Ransom him, then!”

“No,” Charlie said. “Shurley wants to help us, so let him help. No one knows more about the Convicted Laborer Program than his family, right? Between his dad making the collars and his job as an executive, he’s got to know every loophole there is. That makes him worth more to the cause as a willing member than he’ll ever be as a hostage for ransom. Or do I still need to prove my own worth?”

“Charlie, you’ve more than proved your worth,” Benny growled. “And I’ll fight any man who says otherwise.”

Charlie beamed at him.

“We’re going to take a vote on this,” Bobby said. “Let’s give everyone some time to think, decide what you all want to do. Think carefully. Use your heads, put your emotions on the shelf. Then we’ll vote.” He looked around, frowning. “Where’s Dave? Why ain’t he here?”

Dean gasped. “Bobby, is there another key to Cass’s door?”

“No.”

“But Dave had it, right? Any chance he made a copy?”

No answer.

Dean jumped to his feet and shoved his way through the crowd towards Cass’s room. He heard shouting as Sammy and Benny followed him, but he didn’t slow down. The hallway seemed impossibly long. When he finally reached Cass’s room, Dean threw himself at the door. “Cass!”

“Yes?”

The familiar gravelly voice brought a sigh of relief. Dean’s knees gave out. He turned his back to the door and slid down it. “Oh, thank God. You’re ok in here?”

“I’m fine. What’s going on? Where is the smoke coming from?”

“Smoke?” Dean looked up in confusion, seeing the same on Sammy and Benny’s faces. “What smoke?”

“There’s smoke coming out of the vents,” Cass reported. “It’s starting to get a little thick in here. Can’t you smell it?”

Dean got up. The three looked around and saw with alarm that the air vents were indeed discharging smoke. Apparently, the rooms on this side of the hall, including Cass’s, were closer to the source of it. Dean quickly ran to the room next to Cass’s and opened the door. To his alarm, the room was full of smoke. “Benny? Go warn Bobby, and get the key. We need to get Cass out!”

“On it!”

“Sam, you go find Charlie, and start purging the files. We need to be careful in case this is someone from the outside.”

Sam nodded. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to find Dave,” Dean growled. “If he’s behind this? He’s answering for it.”

Dean ran for the stairs. By now, others had noticed the smoke and were searching for the source. It seemed to be heaviest in the living quarters. Benny needed to get Cass out quickly. 

Dean pushed open the door and immediately found Dave. The man’s eyes stared sightlessly through him. Blood covered the front of his chest from the wound in his throat. Dean looked up just in time to see a man in tactical body armor and a gas mask coming at him with a taser. Dean barely managed to disarm the man. He’d just used the man’s taser to put him out when he saw three more coming towards him.

With a curse, Dean dashed back inside and locked the door. “We’re under attack!” he called as he raced down the stairs.

“We know!” Charlie yelled back. “I don’t know how they found us, but the place is surrounded. They’re filling the ventilation system with smoke, trying to smoke us out. We’re in real trouble!”

Dean ran with her to the map room. Bobby was already racing around, directing the placement of defenders and weaponry. “We need a few people to stand and fight, hold them back long enough for us to clear out the information we can’t let fall into enemy hands. Everyone else needs to head out the rear exit, through the tunnel. Get out, run fast, and don’t look back.” Bobby looked up, seeing Dean. “Where’s Dave?”

“Dead,” Dean replied. “He must have gone out for a smoke break and stumbled over them when they were surrounding the bunker. I found him just outside the door.” Dean swallowed down a surge of guilt about that. Despite his feelings towards Cass, Dave had been a good man. He turned to Benny. “Benny, did you get Cass out?”

Benny shook his head. “Bobby wouldn’t give me the key.”

“Damn right!” someone yelled. “We all know it was Shurley who gave us away anyhow!”

“Fucking spy!”

“Should have ended that bastard when we had the chance!”

“We still got time.”

“How the hell could he do anything while he was locked in?!” Dean roared. He whirled on Bobby. “Give me the key, now!”

Bobby raised his hand. “Did you not just hear what was being said here? You let him out, he’s just as dead as you and I would be if we went outside! Shurley’s safer where he is, Dean! If this is who it looks like, it’s best we just let them bust in here and find your boyfriend, still locked in nice and tight. That’ll prove he’s no part of this. And it’s probably the only way he’s getting out alive, truth be told. And the rest of you?” Bobby glared around the room. “Only chance any of us have of surviving this if we’re caught is if they see we didn’t do anything to hurt him. So leave him the hell alone!”

Dean didn’t like that, but there was little he could do. The disgruntled grumbles around him gave him some hope, though. At least Cass wouldn’t be in danger from CLaIM.

Ellen was helping herself to a shotgun and a box of shells. Dean gave her a small smile. “I’m sorry. This isn’t the welcome I promised you.”

“I’m the one who should be sorry,” she snapped.

Dean blinked in confusion, but she didn’t stay to answer questions. She moved to join the small group of defenders.

Sam was helping Charlie, rapidly sending vital information offsite and wiping the disks of the computers. Dean grabbed a box of files and joined the line tossing them into the incinerator until he heard an explosion from above.

Then all he could hear was gunshots.

Dean grabbed a weapon and started firing back. Figures in dark tactical armor like the one he’d seen outside were pouring into the bunker. The air was filled with smoke now. Dean was coughing, firing at dark figures he could hardly see. He heard Bobby shouting orders, saw a familiar baseball cap. Then there was a shot. The cap flew off. Something fell to the floor. “Bobby!”

No answer but shouts, screams, and gunshots. Dean didn’t know where anyone was. He fought his way across the room, shooting or punching his way through the thick smoke. It burned his lungs. Cass. He was in one of the first rooms to fill with smoke. If it was this thick out here, what must it be like for him now? Dean peered through the smoke. He couldn’t really tell friend from foe. Had they already found Cass, taken him safely outside? Or was Cass still locked in his room with the deadly smoke?

Could he afford to take the chance?

Dean made up his mind. He started making his way back towards Cass’s room, keeping low to take advantage of the scarce oxygen. He tripped over a body on the floor, paused long enough to confirm there was nothing he could do, and kept moving. Cass. He had to get to Cass. It was all he could think about now.

By the time he got back to Cass’s room, the smoke was so thick Dean could hardly breathe. He was forced to crawl, making his way to knock on the base of the door. “Cass!” he coughed.

His answer was another harsh cough from behind the door. “Dean? I can’t breathe!”

“Hang on, I’ll get you out.”

“Do you have the key?”

“No, Bobby had it, but he’s...” Dean swallowed, coughed again. “Just move away from the door.”

He gave Cass a minute to comply before aiming his pistol at the door lock. He pulled the trigger. Click. “Oh, come on!”

“Dean? What’s happening?”

Dean was swearing softly at his weapon. Out of ammo. He fumbled in his pockets for more, only to come up empty. “Shit!”

Behind the door, Cass had apparently figured out that Dean had no way to get him out. “Dean?” he called. “Listen to me. You have to get out of here.”

“I’m not leaving without you.”

“You can’t get me out!” Cass insisted. He coughed again, and Dean clenched his fists. “There’s no point in staying,” Cass was saying. “Please, Dean. I need you to run!”

More coughing from behind the door. Cass sounded so weak. Dean could see smoke coming out from beneath Cass’s door. His stomach twisted. Dean looked around in the smoke-filled hall, frantically seeking inspiration. He couldn’t see more than a few feet in front of him. He stayed low, trying to utilize any available oxygen. There wasn’t much available. Already, his head was swimming. Behind the door, he could no longer hear Cass coughing. “Cass?” Dean called. “Stay low. I’m going to get you out of here.”

No answer. Dean’s heart was gripped in fear. He had to get Cass out!

****

Sam was pinned down, outnumbered, and lost in the smoke. Next to him, Ellen fought on with Charlie. Charlie was sobbing. “I couldn’t reach Bobby. I tried, but I just couldn’t!”

“We’re almost out of ammo,” Ellen reported, firing towards moving shapes in the smoke. “But I think almost everyone who’s still alive is out.”

“Sam, we’re going to be cut off,” Charlie warned.

Sam thought quickly. “Stop firing. We can’t see, so we need to listen.”

Ellen obeyed. Sam strained his ears, trying to hear. He couldn’t hear anything but shouts, screams, cries of pain and the occasional gunfire. He couldn’t see anything. What could he do?

“I’m pretty sure you’re completely fucked,” the Devil told him.

Sam was in no mood for this right now. “You know what? Why don’t you make yourself useful and get your imaginary ass out there, help us sneak out through this smoke?”

The Devil gave him a grin. “Sure.” Then he was heading out through the smoke.

“Sam?” Charlie called. “Did you just ask your Demon Blood hallucination to help us?”

Sam shrugged. Through the smoke, he saw the Devil return, gesturing for them to follow. Sam shook his head. What choice did he have? “Follow me,” he whispered. “Stay low, and keep quiet!”

Sam led his group through the smoke and chaos, following the Devil’s sure lead. It was absurd. It was ridiculous. It was the stupidest thing he’d ever done since trying Demon Blood for the first time. And somehow, it worked. The Devil raised a hand, stopping the group any time an enemy combatant came near. He motioned them forward when it was safe. All three reached the rear exit without being spotted.

“How, exactly, did that just work?” Charlie wanted to know.

Sam’s eyes were on the grinning face of the Devil. “He’s my hallucination, some part of my subconscious,” he explained. “Naturally, he’d be more in touch with my innate senses. And Demon Blood enhances the senses. That was the appeal of taking it in the first place.”

Sam could remember that. The heady rush of sensory input, suddenly feeling alive in a way he’d never felt before? Even now, he could feel the appeal, feel himself longing for... Sam shook his head. “Anyway, the Devil is a manifestation of my subconsciousness,” he continued. “By following him, I was tapping into my own heightened senses.”

It didn’t even sound logical to his own ears, but Sam had no other explanation. At any rate, Charlie shrugged. “Can’t argue with success. Now how about we get out of here?”

“This is where we part ways,” Ellen announced. “I’ll go back, throw off the trail.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Charlie hissed. “You’re coming with us.”

“I can’t.” Ellen’s eyes were tearful as she looked at them. “I brought them here. I had to. They had my daughter, threatened her unless I helped them.” She hung her head, seeing the incredulous stares. “It was never Castiel. It was me. I’m here as a spy for Roman Enterprises. And I’m sorry. I’m so sorry about all of this. But at least, if I do this? I can do a little bit of good for you. Stay safe.” With that, she gathered her weapon and headed back down the smoke-filled hall.

“She’s going to die,” the Devil predicted. “As soon as she goes out, they’ll put a hole in her head. And all this was for nothing.”

Sam opened his mouth to tell the Devil off. Then he paused, considering. “You’re a projection of my subconscious mind,” Sam said. “That means you’re tapped into the areas of my mind I can’t easily access. That includes my memories. So, what did I really find at that warehouse?”

To Sam’s surprise, the Devil told him.


	32. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Novaks anxiously await the outcome of the raid

Chuck Novak watched the monitor in Dick Roman’s situation room and fretted. The screen showed a scene of complete chaos. Smoke was pouring out of the partially-hidden bunker CLaIM was using as a headquarters. Bullets were flying from all directions. A particularly loud explosion made him wince. Roman patted his hand sympathetically. “I know this must be very hard. None of you have to be here.”

“I’d be out there leading the attack if you’d let me!” Lucifer yelled. “I would mow through everyone in that bunker until I found my brother.”

Gabriel remained suspiciously quiet. He simply watched, looking pale and frightened.

“Surely there’s been some sign of him?” Naomi insisted. She was twisting a cloth handkerchief between her fingers, her eyes glued to the screen. “He’s being rescued! Why doesn’t he yell out or something?”

Michael wouldn’t sit still. He paced continually back and forth. Now he paused, glaring at Roman. “Unless he can’t yell out? If he’s tied up and gagged somewhere, he can’t exactly call for help, can he? I cannot believe this macho bullshit! How could you attack when you don’t even know for certain where our brother is?”

“Fuck you, Michael!” Lucifer yelled, slamming a fist on the table. “This was precisely the response we needed, about two days too late. The moment that woman sent the location of their base, we should have put together an armed response, and...”

“Bullshit! No one even tried to negotiate with these people.”

“You can’t negotiate with terrorists, Mike,” Lucifer growled. “Violence is the only thing they understand.”

“And that’s the logic you’re risking Cassie’s life on? Luc, if Castiel’s hurt or worse, I am blaming you personally.”

“I’d be personally carrying him out of there if I wasn’t...!”

“Ok, enough!” Chuck yelled. “We’re all upset, but this isn’t helping. Look at what all this arguing is doing to Gabriel!” Chuck was already up, moving to his youngest to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Gabriel clutched at it, still shaking.

“How are we planning to justify this?” Naomi asked. “A fully-armed response, using deadly force? What are we telling the media?”

Gabriel had looked ready to faint at any moment, but now he suddenly came to life. “That’s what you care about, Naomi? Our brother could have been tortured, killed by terrorists, or he could even be dying right now from a stray bullet, and you’re worried about the news coverage?!”

“Oh, go to Hell!” Naomi shrieked. “Of course I’m worried about Cassie. But someone in this family needs to be practical. We’re already outed, and that’s going to make things complicated enough. But once we’re all back together - and we WILL be back together, because I refuse to even consider the possibility of losing Castiel - we will be very much in the spotlight. A fully-armed Roman Enterprises tactical response like this will not help matters.”

“It’s already taken care of,” Roman soothed. “The news outlets are already broadcasting a cover story about infighting in the group once they found out who Castiel really was. This will all be blamed on CLaIM itself.”

“And how, exactly, did they find out who Castiel really is?” Chuck asked, glowering at Roman. “My son is being held hostage by a radical terrorist group, and that’s bad enough. Now they know whose son he really is!”

“We’re still not sure how that news got out,” Roman admitted. “Somehow, someone found out and leaked it. We quite likely have a spy in our midst.”

“Then we need to root that spy out, and fast!” Naomi urged. “We’re all in terrible danger now.”

“All I can think about is my son,” Chuck moaned, shaking his head. “Dick, I want it out there for the record. If we don’t recover him here, I will gladly trade myself for Castiel.”

That caused an uproar among his children, but Chuck’s attention was fixed on Roman. Roman pressed his lips tightly together. “That’s very brave and noble of you, Chuck. And completely out of the question.”

“You’re damned right it is!” Lucifer yelled. “Dad, if you went out there, these people would gut Cassie in front of you and then kill you. I said it once, and I’ll say it again. You cannot reason or negotiate with radical terrorists!”

“This bullshit again,” Michael growled. “How do you even know that, Luc? You never even tried talking to these people!”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “You know what, Mike? Why don’t you stick to your sales figures and leave the fighting to real men?”

Michael predictably dove on top of his brother.

Chuck managed to avoid flying fists long enough to drag his sons apart. “Enough! I mean it! Both of you, sit down and shut up!”

The two brothers sat down and exchanged acidic glares.

Chuck watched them long enough to be satisfied they wouldn’t start swinging again. Then he took his seat near Roman. The man appeared unaffected by the violence in the room, his attention fixed by the violence on the monitor.

“I’m curious,” Chuck began. “How, exactly, did you convince Ellen to help you?”

“Hmm?” Roman appeared surprised by the question. “I simply asked. Despite her mistakes of the past, she wants to be an upstanding citizen. She took a risk, helping us find that bunker. Naturally, I’ll see to it that she’s rewarded.”

“If she’s not killed,” Gabriel mumbled. “That is a lot of lead flying around. Is anyone going to come out of that bunker alive?”

“The guns stopped,” Naomi called. “They just stopped! Dad, what does that mean?”

Chuck looked at the screen. Sure enough, the wild crossfire had finally ceased. Roman Enterprises Tactical Support members were cautiously making their way into the bunker now.

“Now we wait,” Lucifer murmured. “We should start seeing prisoners and wounded first, then casualties.”

At the word “casualties,” Gabriel whimpered. Naomi reached over and squeezed his hand. “Not Cassie,” she assured. “He’ll be fine. He would have been locked up somewhere, away from the fighting.”

“They filled that entire bunker with smoke!” Gabriel exclaimed. “Even if he’s locked up, look, all of our people are out there with gas masks. What about Cassie? Forget bullets, how could he _breathe?”_

“I thought of that,” Lucifer admitted. “Personally, I wouldn’t have authorized the use of smokebombs when we have known hostages, but hey, I’m not out there, am I?”

Michael only grunted.

“We should talk about how Castiel was captured in the first place,” Roman began. “Based on what we saw on the traffic cameras? It doesn’t appear that his laborer was part of the abduction. In fact, he appeared to be struggling, resisting being taken away. That doesn’t match at all with what we know about Sam Winchester. However, Dean Winchester, until now, seems to have been reasonably law-abiding. If the reports we’re getting are accurate, and the man Castiel brought into your home was, in fact, Dean Winchester? Then obviously, Dean is going to serve time as a laborer for identity theft. And if that’s the case, I believe I should...”

“And if that’s the case, he goes back to Castiel,” Chuck said.

Roman cleared his throat. “Chuck? I’ve heard the OnStar recordings. Castiel can clearly be heard calling the name ‘Dean,’ not ‘Sam.’ And looking back through the records, it was, in fact, Dean Winchester who put Castiel in the hospital before you asked me to hide your family. It seems very unlikely that Castiel didn’t know who his laborer really was, which means he...”

“You know what else seems very unlikely?” Chuck interrupted. He turned to look Roman in the eye. “It seems very unlikely that some random spy in your company just happened to learn who Castiel really was and leak the information.”

Roman frowned. “What are you trying to say, Chuck?”

“I’m saying that I know you, Roman.” Chuck moved to look Roman in the eye. “We’ve been business partners for a long time. I’ve seen how ruthless you can be. And there’s not a doubt in my mind that you’re the one who leaked that information, just so you could send in an armed tactical response and claim it was infighting.”

Silence at the table. At least Dick Roman had the good grace not to deny it. He looked back at Chuck and nodded. “I knew it would put Castiel at risk, but I also knew that, as soon as they found out? There really would be infighting in CLaIM. Their leaders would have no choice but to call everyone in that bunker to a central location to discuss the news, probably have a vote.” He scoffed. “That gave us the opportunity to attack when everyone was distracted. It was the quickest and safest way to get your son out of there.”

“That could actually work,” Lucifer grudgingly admitted. “I’d never put my brother at risk like that, though. How did you know someone in that bunker wouldn’t hear the news, march right down to Cassie’s cell and put a bullet in his head?”

“You bastard!”

Gabriel had quietly gotten up and moved around the table towards Roman. Now Gabriel was on top of the man, his hands tight around Roman’s throat. As Chuck and his other sons dragged Gabriel off, he kept screaming. “He gave Cassie up, dad! Roman doesn’t care about my brother at all, he just wanted CLaIM! He used Cassie, used this whole family, as pawns in his stupid chess game with CLaIM, just so he’d have an excuse to storm that bunker!”

“That isn’t true,” Roman rasped, rubbing his throat. “I sent out my spy well before Castiel was abducted. I had no idea they’d go after him, or how long it would take her to get inside. This wasn’t any part of my plan!”

“Seems pretty fucking convenient all around, doesn’t it?” Gabriel spat. “And now, no matter what happens to Castiel, you’ve still got CLaIM, and you’re even trying to take my brother’s laborer? Fuck you!”

“Enough, Gabriel!” Chuck turned back to Roman. “My point is, you knowingly and willfully put my son in extreme danger. Whatever your reasons, you did it. So we’re going to bend the rules a bit here. If they capture Sam Winchester tonight, we already own his contract. He’s ours, and he’s coming to us.”

Roman straightened. “Sam Winchester needs to face what he’s done! He’ll be...”

“He’ll be coming home with us,” Chuck insisted. “As for Dean Winchester? He’s going into the Convicted Laborer Program for sure. And he’s ours, too. My son is attached to him. The least you can do, after all you’ve put Castiel through, is give Dean back.”

Roman scoffed. “You’re actually trying to blackmail me into giving you two laborers?”

“No,” Chuck said, staring directly into Roman’s eyes. “I’m telling you that you’re going to do it.”

Chuck was neither big nor particularly intimidating. Dick Roman was a man used to getting whatever he wanted. But even he knew that, when push came to shove, Chuck Novak was not the man to back down. The two locked eyes. “How, exactly, did your son come to buy that contract for Sam Winchester in the first place?” Roman asked quietly.

Michael startled. “It was a closed auction, but no one under me handled it. The access had to have been top-level. I couldn’t even get into it to see who it was that set it up! Didn’t you do it, Roman?”

“No,” Roman admitted. “I had my reasons for wanting to purchase that contract, but for some reason, it never came up for bid for me. So I looked into it. Not only was the auction closed to anyone but those showing connection to my company? It was also closed to all but the lowest tier of my top executives, those at Castiel’s level and below. That’s why the auction never came up for me. Now, who would know how to do that, other than the man who helped design the Convicted Laborer Program in the first place?”

“Dad?” Gabriel asked, incredulous. “You’re the one who suggested to Cassie that night that he look for a mechanic. But how did you even know Sam’s contract would come up?”

“Another good question.” Roman still hadn’t looked away. “Exactly how long have you been watching the Winchester brothers, Mr. Novak, and why?”

“What I do in my own time is my business,” Chuck told him, still staring the taller man down. “You forget, I don’t work for you, Roman. I never did. So don’t ask me to justify my actions to you. Give me those two brothers. Pull whatever strings you need, but they both go to us.”

Roman stared him down a moment longer. Then, just as Chuck knew he would, he backed down. "Fine. If they're captured and collared, the Winchesters are yours. I’ll even have them delivered straight to your door.”

Chuck smiled. “Thank you.”

“Be it on your own head, Novak,” Roman grumbled.

Naomi gasped. “Dad! There’s Sam, or Dean, or whoever he really is, now! They’ve got him!”

It was true. Dean was being led out of the still-smoking bunker. His hands were cuffed behind his back. He was coughing harshly, but he still appeared to be trying to pull free and go back into the bunker. The two operatives holding him were having a time keeping him under control.

Then two more company men came hurrying out, carrying a still, limp, familiar figure between them.

“Castiel!” Chuck gripped the table for support. “Is he...? He isn’t...?”

Roman was already on the line with the tactical team leader. “Report! What’s the status on Novak?”

“Alive, but unconscious. Looks like smoke inhalation,” the leader’s voice replied over a static-filled line. “We’re having him taken straight to the hospital.”

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

“It looks like some targets escaped through a hidden tunnel,” the leader continued. “The prisoner we found with Novak was giving him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation when we captured him. Apparently, he used some sort of explosive device to get into the room, probably the grenade launcher we found in the hall. He then remained in the room to try to revive Novak.”

“Dean stayed, and saved Castiel,” Chuck breathed. “He’s mine, Roman! I don’t want him hurt. Tell them!”

“That prisoner, Dean Winchester? He committed identity theft, which resulted in damages to Castiel Novak,” Roman relayed. His face was perfectly blank. “Should he be convicted, he’s being claimed by Chuck Novak. Get him treated for any injuries and arrest him. Let’s get him a speedy trial, so we can get a collar on him and get him to his contract owner. I want updates on Castiel Novak’s status as well.”

“Yes, sir.”

“There’s no doubt Dean Winchester will be convicted,” Roman said smugly. “The evidence against him is overwhelming. You’ll soon have your laborer, Novak.”

“What about Sam?” Chuck asked.

Roman nodded and returned to his radio. “Any other prisoners?”

“No one else so far that’s mobile. We’ve got a lot of dead, some wounded who weren’t able to get out that tunnel they had in the back. We have no idea how many slipped through before we secured the tunnel. We’ll send a full accounting of what we do have.”

“Don’t worry,” Roman assured before Chuck could speak. “If Sam Winchester’s alive and among the wounded, I’ll have him collared and delivered to you.”

“Thank you.” He turned to his children. “Your brother’s laborer just gave up his own chance at freedom to save Castiel’s life. Maybe keep that in mind, should Dean get convicted and come home with us?”

Michael, Lucifer, and Naomi refused to meet his eyes. But Gabriel gave him a wide, happy smile.


	33. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is reunited with Dean

Dean had fought to stay with Cass in the bunker, and had been dragged away. He’d known he stood no chance at trial, but he’d fought anyway, only to be convicted and sentenced. He’d fought to keep from being collared again, only to be held down and sedated. Now, as the vehicle transporting him pulled back into the familiar driveway, Dean was done fighting. His body ached almost as much as his heart. When the door opened, he didn’t move.

“Come on, you git!” Crowley growled. He grabbed Dean by the arm and jerked him out of the car. “Nothing but trouble, you are.”

Dean didn’t bother to answer. His eyes were fixed on the driveway. He’d let himself believe he would never see it again. But here he was, trapped once more.

“Dean!”

At the sound of his own name, Dean looked up. Chuck Novak was smiling as he came closer. Dean was completely surprised when the little man hugged him tightly, ignoring the fact that Dean’s hands were still cuffed behind his back. “Welcome home. You don’t know how glad I am to see you.”

Dean had no idea how to respond to that. Chuck seemed so pleased to see him it was almost a slap in the face. Fortunately, Crowley was there. “If you don’t mind? I’d like to get this laborer in and linked to your bracelet, Mr. Novak, so that I could be on my way. This entire situation is highly irregular. To take possession of a convicted laborer in a private residence rather than a prison is...”

“I know, I know,” Chuck sighed. “Dean is actually going back to Castiel. We made a trade. Once they catch Sam, he’ll go to me. Here, this is the paperwork.”

“Yes, yes, can we please do all this in the house?” Not waiting for an invitation, Crowley tugged Dean past Chuck and into the house.

Seeing Cass waiting for them in his chair in the dining room was the only good thing about this whole mess. Cass quickly got to his feet. Dean dared to meet his eyes, saw the guilt there, and quickly looked down. Shit. Obviously, they were going to have to talk. Dean wasn’t sure he had the strength to do what he had to do.

Crowley clearly didn’t care. He shoved Dean into a corner and snatched the papers out of Chuck’s hand. “Alright, these appear to be in order. So, Castiel Novak, are you ready to receive your control bracelet for your laborer?”

“I am.” Cass’s voice still sounded scratchy. Dean supposed smoke inhalation would do that to you. But even so, hearing it was a relief. Dean had known the grenade launcher he’d gotten from that jerk with the fake English accent would come in handy someday. When Dean had first blown the door to Cass’s room and found him unresponsive on the floor, he’d been afraid Cass was dead. All he could think to do was breathe for Cass, try to get much-needed oxygen into his lungs. He’d still been at it when the bastards had dragged him away. Then no one would tell him what had happened. He hadn’t even known until this moment that Cass was back on his feet.

Despite his stated desire to get finished quickly, Crowley certainly was thorough about checking the paperwork. Dean waited impatiently in his corner, keeping his eyes on the floor like a good laborer while Crowley went through the motions of giving Cass his new bracelet and linking it to Dean’s collar. “Very good!” Crowley announced. “Now, if you’d be so kind as to give your new laborer a quick zap so we know it works? We’ll be finished here.”

Dean froze.

“Um, that’s not necessary,” Cass said nervously. “I’ve had him as my laborer before, so I’m sure...”

“I’m afraid it is necessary,” Crowley insisted. “This is a new collar and bracelet set, and I must insist you test the connection. Protocol, you understand.”

“But I...”

“Master Castiel?” Dean called quietly, still staring at the floor. “It’s alright. Test it, sir.”

Dean heard Cass take a deep breath. “Shock one.”

Yup. It still sucked. Dean clenched his jaw to avoid making a sound and rode it out with only a wince and a quick intake of breath to show the pain.

“There we are,” Crowley called, snapping his briefcase shut. “I understand the hub is already installed, and you’ve gotten your new remotes. Very well, my work here is done. Enjoy the next five years with your new laborer.”

Five years. Apparently, that was what identity theft was going for nowadays. Dean supposed it could have been worse. If they’d chosen to charge him with domestic terrorism, he’d be outside the dome by now.

Cass was up and had moved near. He waited impatiently while Crowley removed Dean’s handcuffs. Then Dean was being held tight in Cass’s arms. “I missed you,” Cass whispered. “Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you, Dean?”

“No. No one hurt me.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cass. It felt good to hold him again. For a moment, he could almost forget.

Crowley chuckled. “I see the two of you are quite ready to pick up where you left off. I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“Michael, would you show Mr. Crowley out?” Chuck called. He’d also come over and had put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean? On behalf of my family, I just want to thank you. If it wasn’t for you, Castiel might not be here today.”

“I’m still not convinced you’re not part of CLaIM,” Luc grumbled. “But you did save Cassie.”

“Our hero,” Naomi called. She winked at Dean.

Gabriel hadn’t said anything. But as soon as Cass let Dean go, Dean found himself glomped. “Thank you,” Gabe told him. “Thank you so much!”

Dean awkwardly patted him.

Chuck cleared his throat. “I’m sure the two of you would like some time alone to talk. Castiel, why don’t you take Dean up to your, I mean, up to his room?”

Gabe and Naomi snickered. Luc rolled his eyes. Cass was blushing as he took Dean’s hand. “Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean said quietly. “We need to talk.”

****

Castiel’s heart pounded as he locked the door to his room. How long had he dreamt of this moment? Dean, finally his, the two of them together at last? Add to it the knowledge that Dean had saved him, had given up his own freedom to save Castiel? As guilty as that made him feel, Castiel couldn’t help but feel a certain thrill. Dean loved him that much. Just the idea of it made him want to shout with joy. Now he could show Dean what it meant to him. Just the thought of it, touching this beautiful man that he’d loved for so long, caused his hands to shake.

When he turned back to Dean, the laborer was sitting on Castiel’s bed. The green eyes looked troubled. That certainly put a damper on things. “Dean?”

“Cass, could you come over here?” Dean asked. “Sit down with me?”

Castiel’s good feelings were fading fast. He sat down next to Dean on the bed. “What is it?”

“First, I want you to know that you have nothing to feel guilty about.”

That hit home. Castiel clenched his fists. “You gave up your freedom to save me.”

“And that was my choice,” Dean insisted. “You remember how we talked about the choices we make being our own? No one forced me to do that. I chose to. So no matter what else happens now? None of it is your fault.”

Castiel couldn’t answer. Dean reached over and laced his fingers through Castiel’s. His eyes flickered around the room, taking in the boxes of belongings that were stacked neatly along one wall. “You’re moving?”

“We don’t have much choice,” Castiel admitted. “CLaIM knows who we really are, likely knows where we live. We’ve got armed guards patrolling the neighborhood until we move. And I don’t even know where it is we’re going exactly. I’ll have to get the address when we start to actually move. We’ve all been so busy at work, training our replacements...”

“Your replacements?”

Castiel sighed. “We’re going to have to go underground, Dean. CLaIM is hardly the only group of people with a bone to pick with my family. But it’s alright.” He took Dean’s hand. “We’ll be together, Dean. I’m taking you with me, and, if they catch your brother? He’ll be coming with us, too.”

Dean looked up sharply. “What?”

“Sam,” Castiel explained, squeezing Dean’s hand. “If he’s caught, and he enters the Convicted Laborer Program? Dad already owns the rights to his contract. It’s part of the deal he made with Roman.”

“Cass, if Sam gets caught, he’ll be tried as a domestic terrorist and shipped out of the dome!”

Castiel shifted uncomfortably. “You’re all too aware of how corrupt the program is. Sometimes, though? That corruption can work to our advantage. Sam will be safe. You’ll both be safe. And after five years, you’ll be free.” Castiel raised Dean’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “We can be together.”

Dean’s eyes squeezed shut. “Cass? I want to be with you. You don’t know how much I want to be with you! But we can’t.”

Castiel tightened his grip on Dean’s hand. “I don’t care about the laws that say you can’t contact a former contract owner. I...”

“I mean now, Cass,” Dean interrupted. “I can’t stay as a convicted laborer, ok? You can’t keep me, not for fifteen years, not for five, not at all. I can’t stand that! You have to let me go.”

“What?” Castiel felt cold. “But Dean, I can’t follow through on my original plan, not now that your friends know who I really am. At best, they’ll lock me up again!”

“I know. That’s why I didn’t say we had to go. I said you have to let me go, Cass. Because you do. We can’t be together. I’m sorry.”

“No!” Castiel grabbed Dean, kissed him fiercely. “No, Dean, I can’t let you go, I love you!”

Dean kissed him back. “I love you, too. Believe me, there is nothing in this world that I want more than to just stay here, in your arms, for the rest of my life. But Cass?” Dean caught Castiel’s hand, reached it up to the collar at his throat. “I can’t live like this. I can’t just walk around, knowing I’ll be shocked enough to incapacitate me if I move more than a set distance from you or my central hub. I can’t wake up every morning, looking at your family with their remotes in their hands and wondering if I’ll be shocked that day. I can’t go back to your office, keep my head down and be a docile servant...”

“You won’t have to,” Castiel promised desperately. “I won’t take you back to the office. And I already planned to get you away from my family. I’ll get our own place, somewhere you’ll be safe...”

“I’ll still be trapped.” Dean’s fingers traced the collar. “As long as I have this, I cannot forget that I’m a legal slave. And I can’t live like this, Cass, no more than you could live locked in a room.”

Castiel closed his eyes. “And that means we can’t ever be together.”

Dean kissed him again. “I love you,” he whispered. “I will always love you. I think part of me never stopped loving you. But no. We can’t. I’m sorry.”

Castiel was squeezing his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling. It wasn’t enough. They ran down his cheeks, hot and shameful and a clear sign of his weakness. “Dean, how can I let you go?” he asked. “How, when we’re finally together again?”

“Cass. Please. If you love me, really love me? You have to let me go.”

Everything in Castiel wanted to deny it. He wanted to grab Dean, hold him tight and never, ever let go until Dean laughed and said it was all a joke. Dean couldn’t leave. He couldn’t go on with his life, not with Dean out there somewhere in a dangerous world where Castiel couldn’t protect him. Dean could die. Would Castiel even know? Would he feel it, somehow, that part of his heart and soul was gone forever?

He was certainly feeling it now.

“Of course I’ll let you go,” Castiel managed. “I couldn’t just keep you, not against your will. You sacrificed your freedom for my life. I’ll give that freedom back to you.” He opened his eyes and managed a watery smile.

Dean looked awful. His eyes were red and filled with tears that ran unchecked down his splotchy cheeks. But he smiled back. “Thank you.”

“I love you. I’d do anything for you.”

Dean grabbed for the box of kleenex on the bed and handed some to Castiel. Castiel mopped his face, blew his nose, and got a hold of himself. “The problem is this,” Castiel began. “Letting you go isn’t going to be easy. We’re moving in two days. Crowley will be coming back to take charge of your hub. That means you’ll be linked to me. We’ll remain here, helping with the packing while he installs it in our new home. Then we’re expected to follow.”

“Perfect time to take off, right?”

“Wrong. Dean, we’re moving because we’re under threat. Roman’s arranged for constant armed surveillance. The day of the move will be a critical time, when the family will be most vulnerable.” Castiel swallowed, once again realizing the seriousness of the situation. “Everyone allowed near us will have been vetted, and will likely be armed. The whole thing will be carefully planned out. If we deviate from the plan, even a little? We’re going to have to answer why.”

“So, no chance of us getting away for a romantic stroll?”

“None, I’m afraid. Not without bodyguards. Dean, I want to free you right away. And I will, the first chance I get. But we’re going to have to be very, very careful about how and when we do this.”

“Then we’ll work together.” Dean smiled at him. “Hey, it’s not that bad, right? We’re a couple of smart guys. We’ll think of something.”

“I’m open to suggestions.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Ok. I don’t have guns, or allies, or anything resembling a plan. But what I do have is a GED, and a give 'em hell attitude, and I'll figure it out.”

That made Castiel chuckle. “What’s a small army of armed Roman Enterprises stooges against that?”


	34. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cass put their plan into action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I used for this chapter is "You Are The Reason" by Calum Scott
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=207X6DTY4LY

The days leading up to the move went by in a flash. To Dean’s relief, Castiel’s older siblings were so busy that they largely left him alone. Gabe, naturally, was a pain in the ass, constantly making excuses to leave Dean alone with Cass. By the time Dean found himself and Cass mysteriously locked in Gabe’s room, while what could only be described as “mood music” played through the door, Dean was ready to punch the youngest Novak. Cass hadn’t been any more amused than Dean. Dean was able to take some pleasure from the sounds of hissing recriminations and yelps of pain when Cass got his hands on Gabe after Chuck let them out. Chuck only shook his head and walked away.

During the night, Dean would go to his bed, wait until the house grew quiet, and then head through the door to Cass. The two would work together in secret for a time. Then they would spend the rest of the night clinging to each other. It wasn’t sexual. Dean knew he didn’t want to be any more intimate while he was serving as a convicted laborer than Cass had been while locked up by CLaIM. All they did was hold each other close. Somehow, it was enough to soothe the ache they both felt.

“I love you,” Dean told Cass in the darkness. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Dean,” Cass whispered back.

“Thank you for loving me enough to let me go.”

“Thank you for loving me enough to leave me.”

Dean buried his head in Cass’s shoulder. “I don’t want to leave you.”

Cass held him tightly. “I don’t want you to go.”

It didn’t change anything. It couldn’t. But it helped, a little, to say the words out loud.

They touched. They kissed. They loved. They planned. Cass had been busy turning his work over to his new replacement. Claiming to be fearful of attack, he’d communicated with her largely via the internet. It was a good excuse, one that kept Cass from having to go into the office. Neither he nor Dean wanted to tempt fate by bringing Dean into Dick Roman’s reach again. But Cass was intentionally making a mistake in his routing operations.

“What if she catches it?” Dean fretted. “It’s going to be obvious you were behind this if she does. If anyone figures out you helped me...?”

“She won’t,” Cass assured. “Let’s just say that I don’t think she was hired for her brains. She would have had two trains colliding in the tunnels between the domes just yesterday if I hadn’t been in the system, double-checking her work. Doesn’t she realize everything that goes between the domes has to travel through tunnels, where the passage has to be very carefully timed?” He shook his head. “When she’s left to her own devices to run my system? The transport between the domes is going to be a real nightmare!”

“Good,” Dean said. “I’m glad to hear it. Whatever we can do to mess up that company can only benefit us.”

Cass shifted uncomfortably.

Dean grimaced and kissed him. “You know it’s corrupt.”

“Yes,” Cass agreed. “I’ve known that for years, no matter how much I tried to tell myself otherwise. But it doesn’t change the fact that I’ve worked for that company my entire adult life to this point. I built most of that transport system from the ground up. It’s not easy for me to see it fall apart.”

It was brutally honest, and not at all what Dean wanted to hear. But the fact Cass felt comfortable saying it to him made Dean love him more.

Their chance came about because of the chaos caused by job transitions clashing with Chuck’s responsibilities. He had to go sign paperwork on a day when Michael, Lucifer, Naomi and Gabriel all had their own tasks. Only Castiel was left to deal with moving. Each of the Novaks was due to be in a different location at the same time, but there weren’t enough bodyguards to go around. Castiel, naturally, announced he’d be safe driving with Dean and dealing with Crowley and graciously volunteered to be without a bodyguard. Chuck didn’t like it. Gabriel liked it even less. But in the end, Cass got his way. For a space of two hours, no Roman Enterprises bodyguard would be watching them.

Now it was finally time. Even though the window of opportunity they’d created was small, Dean found himself driving much slower than usual. Next to him, Cass was pale and quiet. Both were uncomfortable in the silence between them. But neither wanted to be the one to break it. By the time Dean was pulling into the Novaks’ new home, Dean was clutching the steering wheel tightly to keep the tremors from showing. This was it. “Last chance to back out,” he called quietly.

“No,” Cass replied. “You deserve to be free.”

Dean closed his eyes. “Cass...”

“Come on,” Castiel interrupted quickly, opening the door. “We don’t have much time.”

Dean had little choice but to follow.

Crowley was waiting impatiently at the door. “You’re late,” he announced. “And I have to say, this is highly irregular. Again! Why you don’t simply rescind your laborer to custody while we move his hub like normal procedure would dictate is beyond me.”

“I want Dean with me,” Cass said stubbornly. “He saved my life. And if you’ll recall, Evaluator Crowley? My life is still very much under threat.” He looked around. “You may have noticed I don’t have a bodyguard at present? Dean stays.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “You realize you’re going to be charged for this service? Your current control hub was included with the original cost of your laborer’s contract. But a new hub will be extra.”

Cass waved an irritated hand. “I’m aware.” Moving to the door, he unlocked it. “There you go. Please go in and install the hub where I’ve directed you. I’ll be here with my laborer.”

Crowley eyed the large box containing the new hub with distaste. “If you’re here with your laborer, who will carry the hub inside?”

“Well, Dean certainly can’t!” Cass exclaimed, looking annoyed. He moved to Dean and put a possessive hand on the laborer’s shoulder. “I have to stay out here with him, to keep him from knowing the location of his hub. No one else is here right now. So it looks like that leaves just one person, doesn’t it?”

The box contained all of the hardware associated with creating the boundaries as well as the hub. It wasn’t light. The idea of manual labor apparently didn’t sit well with Crowley. He huffed, muttered something under his breath, and picked up the box. The weight and bulk of it caused him some difficulty with the door. His scowl deepened when Cass and Dean made no move to help him. Crowley managed to get in the door with a bit of effort. Then he went stomping through the house to install the hub.

Dean and Cass waited nervously. Dean’s heart was trying to pound its way through his chest. “You really think this is going to work?” he whispered.

“I think it’s our best chance.” Cass looked at his watch. “I’d estimate about fifteen minutes for him to do the installation, another five to set it for your collar and register it. So, if he doesn’t come out here, slap cuffs on the both of us, and drag us away in twenty minutes? We’ll know it worked.”

It was the longest twenty minutes of Dean’s life. He paced restlessly, staring holes into the side of the house. Cass simply stood where he was, hands clasped behind his back, watching the door. He was irritatingly calm.

Dean was ready to explode when Crowley finally appeared. “All set,” he announced. “If you’ll be so kind as to have your laborer test the boundaries?”

“Of course. Dean? Go walk a bit on the road, please.”

“Yes, Master Castiel,” Dean said obediently. He started down the driveway, reached the road, and started walking for a short distance. Sure enough, his collar started to beep its warning as he reached the border. Dean quickly jogged back.

“Excellent,” Crowley called. “Looks like everything is in order. Now I’ll head back to your previous residence, pick up the old hub...”

“Oh!” Cass snapped his fingers. “I forgot about that. I’m sorry, but the old house is locked up and I no longer have a key. I completely forgot you needed to pick up the old hub. Can you come back in a couple of days? The realtor should be coming by then and can let you in.”

Crowley sputtered. “A couple of days? This is absurd!”

“I really am very sorry,” Cass apologized humbly. “It’s just, you know, my life and that of my family being under threat? I’m afraid it’s made me a bit scatterbrained.” He hesitated. “That won’t be a problem, will it? The other hub won’t interfere?”

“No, of course not,” Crowley said with strained patience. “Your laborer is currently connected to two hubs, but this one is the primary, with all the usual precautions. I suppose I can pick up the other one in a few days. Please don’t make this sort of thing habit, Mr. Novak? I am a very busy man, and I expect to be compensated,” he stressed the word, “for my inconvenience.”

“Yes, of course.” Cass had already dug out his wallet. He pressed some bills into Crowley’s hand.

The smaller man made the bills disappear as neatly as any magician. “Pleasure doing business with you.” Then he was in his car and driving away.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “I cannot believe that actually worked.”

“We still don’t know if it did,” Cass cautioned. “We won’t know until we get there.”

Dean nodded. Now that Crowley was gone, Dean knew they had a window of two hours before the Novaks, and their bodyguards, would arrive at the house.

Two hours to make or break it.

Dean swallowed hard. “One last ride, huh?”

“One last ride.”

****

The rim. Some areas, the rim was a nice, middle-class area where people had gardens and white picket fences. This was not one of those areas. It wasn’t a vacation destination by any stretch of imagination. Dean pulled the car into an alleyway, where they should be well hidden from any curious eyes. Castiel checked his end of the alley to be sure, knowing Dean was doing the same on the other side. From here, he could see the dome. Just through the shimmering barrier, the outskirts were visible. The shacks and visible signs of poverty there, barely visible through the polluted air, made the rim look like Shangri-La. That was where Dean had been, the day he’d been arrested. Would he have to go back out there again, now he was free? Castiel’s heart ached. He returned to the car, seeing Dean returning from the other end of the alley. “Are you sure about this, Dean?”

“No,” Dean admitted. He adjusted the straps of the backpack, clearly avoiding looking at Castiel. “Right now, I’m not sure about anything. CLaIM is scattered to the winds. But there’s a safehouse nearby where we used to hide laborers until we could reunite them with their families. It’s a place to start. I need to see if anyone got out, maybe knows where Sam is.”

It went without saying that Dean couldn’t tell Castiel where this safehouse was located. It stung a little, but Castiel understood. The less he knew, the less he could accidentally give away. He took a step closer to Dean. “If you ever need anything, anything at all...?”

“I can’t contact you, Cass.” Dean still couldn’t look at him. “You know that. After today...?”

Of course Castiel knew that. But the reality hit like a wave. His heart seemed to clench. His fingernails dug into his palms. “Dean?” he began. “I’m sorry. For everything I put you through. I’m sorry I let my brothers beat you, I’m sorry for Naomi, I’m sorry I subjected you to being an executive laborer...”

“Stop. Just stop, ok? Because I’m sorry, too. I’m sorry I was stupid and couldn’t admit how I felt about you. I’m sorry I hurt you when we were kids...”

“Dean, I already forgave you for that.”

“I’m the reason you had to change your whole life!” Dean finally looked at him, green eyes full of pain. “I put you in the hospital, and that’s why your dad uprooted your family...”

“No. Is that what you believe?” Castiel took Dean’s shoulders and gave him a shake. “Dean, dad had been planning for months to take the family underground. What happened between you and me may have moved things along, but you didn’t cause it. I forgave you for hurting me, because that’s not what I remember the most. Not anymore. Now, when I remember you? I’ll remember how you made me feel. I never knew what love was, until you showed me, Dean. No matter how it ended? The time then, and the time we’ve had now. Those are the things I’ll remember when I think of you.”

Suddenly, Castiel was in Dean’s arms. Dean kissed him fiercely. “I love you. I love you. I never stopped loving you. I don’t think I ever will.”

“Yes, you will,” Castiel insisted. He carefully adjusted the scarf around Dean’s neck, making sure his collar was well hidden. “You will walk away from me now. You’ll find your friends, get out, and start your life over. You’ll love again. You’ll move on. You’ll be happy, Dean, with someone else...”

“No!”

“Yes. Because you are going to promise me now. If I have to go back and worry about you out here on your own? I need you to promise me that you will go on with your life. Promise me that you won’t pine for me. Promise you’ll find your brother and you’ll use what I set up for you. You’ll start a new life, and you’ll love again. Promise me.”

Dean made a whining sound. “I don’t know if I can do that, Cass.”

“Promise me, Dean! It’s my last order for you.”

Dean snorted. “You going to shock me if I don’t?”

“Don’t be absurd. I may put you over my knee, though.”

Dean actually chuckled. “I promise I’ll try. I can’t do more than that. But you have to promise the same.”

Castiel kissed him. “I promise I’ll try.” He took a deep breath and stepped back. “Alright. Make it look good.”

Dean winced. “I’m sorry.”

“Just get it over with.”

Castiel had been afraid, when the pain came, that it would feel like it was when he was a child. Once again, Dean was beating him, raining blow after blow on his face and body. But all Castiel felt was love. It was there in the tears running down Dean’s face as he did what he had to do. It was in the way he grimaced with every blow, as though Dean felt each one. Most of all, it was in the way Dean looked at him. When it was over, Dean was holding him close, sobbing. “I’m sorry, Cass. I’m so so sorry, are you ok? Did I hurt you too much?”

“It’s alright,” Castiel grunted. “How do I look?”

Dean groaned. “You look like I just beat the shit out of you. Because I did! Cass, I’m...”

“Sorry, I know. We had to make this look real. You know that.”

It was their cover story. Dean had gotten the drop on Castiel, turned on him while the two were alone in the new house. Castiel had been knocked unconscious, awakened to find his laborer missing. It would start a massive manhunt, of course. But they’d be looking for a laborer escaping on foot, somewhere near the house. They’d have no reason to search out here. Castiel would have to drive himself back now. He thought he could manage well enough. Then he’d have just enough time to break a few things to make it look like the fight took place in the house and call the police before his family returned. That should give Dean plenty of time to get hidden, well away from where the search would be centered.

Dean was kissing him. “I love you. Thank you, for everything.”

“I love you too. Now go, Dean. Go.”

Castiel watched Dean’s face, seeing the emotions welling up in the green eyes. Dean nodded once. He tucked his thumbs into the straps of the backpack, took a deep breath, and turned away.

_Don’t look back, Dean. If you look back, I don’t think I can keep myself from running to you. Please, keep walking, and don’t look back._

Dean didn’t look back. His head was low, as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. But his bowed legs kept moving, heading into the jumble of houses. He never slowed, not even when he reached what Castiel judged to be the outer limits of his control bracelet. Of course not. He’d spent the last few nights working with Castiel to carefully disconnect the control hub from the old house. Bit by bit, they’d severed the link to the house until it could be safely moved. It was a procedure Dean had done many times before, to help free other laborers. Now the hub rested in Dean’s backpack with the other items he’d need to start over. With the new hub set up by Crowley as primary in the new house, there was no need for the dangerous procedure of disconnecting the GPS. Only the new, primary hub was trackable. The one in Dean’s backpack served only its original purpose - maintaining the boundary. With it resting in his backpack, he had no fear of ever crossing that boundary by mistake. Dean was free to travel wherever he wished without fear of discovery or electrocution until his friends could help him remove his collar.

Castiel watched until Dean was out of sight. Then he turned back to the car. It had been years since he’d driven himself. In truth, he wasn’t sure he could manage it. But he would. For Dean.


	35. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass must deal with the fall-out of his decision.

Castiel felt almost drugged. He existed in a numb state, his emotions battered to the point of shock. He moved through the motions of living without truly experiencing his life. Food had no taste, eaten only when it was placed in front of him. He slept long periods of time. He told his story again and again, his voice monotonous and dull, describing how Dean had suddenly attacked him and escaped. His older brothers were furious, spending most of their time directing the search for Dean. Naomi vowed vengeance, that Dean would go to the very worst of her camps. Gabriel wouldn’t look Castiel in the eye, largely avoiding his brother. And Chuck rarely left Castiel’s side. Chuck cared for his son like Castiel was a small child, treating his injuries, making sure Castiel ate and stayed hydrated, and holding his hand while Castiel answered questions.

Dick Roman himself came down from his ivory tower to visit with Castiel. “I should have known,” he’d said. “We’ve seen it before. A laborer gets a taste of freedom and can’t handle it when it’s taken away. They spend all their time thinking about it until they snap, take the first chance they have. This is my fault, Chuck. I should have assigned your entire family their own individual bodyguards, especially Castiel! This never should have happened.”

“You did what you could,” Chuck replied. “I believed in Dean Winchester. I thought he’d proven his loyalty, but you’re right. That taste of freedom?” He shook his head. “I was a fool. I let myself believe that his love for Castiel would be stronger than his need for freedom. His sentence was only for five years...”

“Love?” Roman’s eyebrow had gone up. “You believe Winchester was in love with your son?”

“I did,” Chuck said. “I still do. Dean loves Castiel. I don’t understand how he could have done this. But I also believe that, wherever Dean is?” His hand tightened on Castiel’s. “He’s hurting, too.”

That was Castiel’s fear as well. Dean was in so much danger now. He had such a limited amount of time to find his brother before the door Castiel had opened for him would close. He had arranged for a truck traveling the underground tunnels between domes to make a stop, pick up a group of large boxes. Dean had to find Sam and his friends, and get them into position in time to hide in those boxes, be loaded into the truck, and transported to another dome. There, they could start a new life. There was little chance Roman would think to search for them outside of the dome. It was the best chance they had. But Dean had to be at the right place at the right time. Everything depended on it.

“Don’t forget that both of those boys still belong with us,” Chuck was saying.

That seemed to surprise Roman. “You still want to have the Winchester brothers as your laborers? I’d assumed, after what he’d done to Castiel, that Dean...”

“Dean is coming back home,” Chuck insisted firmly. “I don’t understand what happened, but at the very least? Dean needs to explain himself. He’s ours, Roman, and I expect him to be returned.”

Roman had gone shortly after that.

Not even an hour later, a new group of bodyguards arrived to take over security for the Novaks. Castiel hadn’t liked them from the start. The original bodyguards had been strong, hard, yet sympathetic. These were loyal only to Roman Enterprises. They tolerated no changes to schedule and bullied the family relentlessly, keeping everyone on a precise time table.

Gabriel was quick to complain. “These guys wouldn’t even let me finish the conversation I was having with my replacement, dad! The poor guy had questions that I needed to answer. But that brute of a bodyguard actually caught me by the arm and dragged me, literally _dragged_ me, out! Look at the marks!” Gabriel pushed back his sleeve, revealing the clear marks of fingers on his arm.

That upset Chuck. Castiel could hear him, his voice raised and irritated, speaking to Gabriel’s bodyguard. But even this couldn’t penetrate the shield of numbness that had fallen over Castiel.

He existed. He ate and drank whatever was put in front of him. He went through the motions of his day, stared at the television screen without seeing it, heard talking around him that he couldn’t comprehend.

Then his father was there, leaning down, his hands on Castiel’s shoulders as he sat numbly staring at the television. “Castiel?” Chuck said softly. “They caught him. He’s here.”

Castiel blinked. “Who?”

Chuck smiled. “I didn’t want to tell you until I was sure I could get him. But once he was sentenced and collared, Roman delivered him himself, bypassed Crowley completely. I had them wait in the kitchen, to see what you wanted to do. For the same reason, I asked your brothers and sister to step out for a bit. If you’re not ready to see him, I can keep him away? Or if you don’t want him anymore, Roman says he’d like to buy his contract?”

The fog started to clear. “Wait, what? Dean’s here? How? No, I mean yes! Yes, I want him! Where is he? I need to see him!”

Castiel’s heart was racing. He accepted his father’s hand getting up. “I should warn you, he looks a little worse for the wear,” Chuck warned. “Roman said he fought pretty hard against being caught again. They had to shock him at level three multiple times. He’s badly bruised from where they’ve had to physically subdue him. By the looks of him, they’ve had to sedate him recently, too. Roman said the only time Dean hasn’t fought since they caught him again was when he was being brought into this house.” Chuck cleared his throat. “Thing is, he’s pretty out of it right now. I’m not entirely certain he knows where he is.”

No. Twisting away from his confused father, Castiel ran into the kitchen.

There was Dean. His face was pale and bruised. His head was lowered, chin resting on his chest. His eyes were closed. Cuts, scrapes, and bruises on his hands indicated how hard Dean had fought, how desperate Dean had been to not be taken back again. Castiel froze. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to run to Dean, hold him tightly. He wanted to scream. Most of all, he wanted Dean to look at him. But Dean didn’t look up. He appeared to be unconscious, slumped at the table.

A smiling Dick Roman was standing with one hand on Dean’s shoulder. The other held out an opened bracelet. “It’s the newest model,” he explained. “We’ve eliminated the need for a central control hub, because the collar’s GPS recognizes the boundaries of the house and grounds. It utilizes a new signal, one that’s extremely difficult to block. The control bracelet is the same. It’s got optional GPS as well, just as hard to block as the one on the collar. I know some people like their privacy, but I turned it on for you. This way, if your laborer or any of his terrorist friends get any more ideas about kidnapping a contract owner? You can send an SOS, or we can track you.” He glanced at Dean before returning his gaze to Castiel. “You should also know that his collar has no time limit. In the interest of not causing you any further trauma, I pushed through his trial and sentencing. As you’re no doubt aware, attacking a contract owner and escaping carries a mandatory life sentence. If it wasn’t for the unique circumstances, Dean here would be in a labor camp right now.”

“So he’s a laborer for the rest of his life?” Castiel couldn’t tear his eyes away from Dean. His hands clenched into fists.

“That’s right!” Roman called cheerfully. “He’s all yours now.”

“It’s your choice, Castiel.” Chuck had come up behind Castiel and gently put a hand on the small of his son’s back. “If seeing Dean, or owning his contract again is too much, we can always...”

“I want him.” Castiel quickly moved forward, his arm outstretched. “Give him back to me. Please.”

Roman was still smiling as he closed the bracelet around Castiel’s wrist. “Give him a quick zap to check it.”

Castiel grimaced. “Shock one.”

Dean jerked. His eyes fluttered open, glazed and confused. They didn’t appear capable of focusing, and after a moment, they closed again.

“If he’s too much for you, just say the word,” Roman offered. “Obviously, as the victim, if you want him sent to the labor camps, that’s where he’ll go. But I’m still interested in buying him. I’ll offer a fair price for a lifetime contract, of course.”

“Thank you, Mr. Roman.” Chuck had moved forward and had Roman by the arm. “Why don’t we give Castiel a moment alone with his laborer?”

Roman’s smile faltered for a split second before returning. “Of course. Enjoy your laborer, Castiel. I’ll be back tomorrow, to check on how things are progressing.”

Castiel tried and failed to force a smile. He settled for a nod instead, moving closer to Dean.

Castiel waited until his father led Roman from the room, closing the door behind him to give them privacy. Then he took a chair next to the laborer. Dean still didn’t open his eyes. “Dean?” Castiel asked quietly.

Dean didn’t answer. He was still except for the steady rise and fall of his breaths. Castiel tentatively reached out and put his hand over Dean’s. “Dean. Please open your eyes and look at me?”

Once again, Dean’s eyes blinked open. “Cass?” His voice sounded rough, as if he were speaking through sandpaper.

“I’m here, Dean.” Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand.

“No,” Dean moaned. He pulled his hand free, leaning away. He seemed to be trying to stand up, but his legs buckled, dropping him to the floor.

“Dean!” Castiel quickly ran to him. Gathering the disoriented laborer in his arms, Castiel kissed him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, but they caught you.”

“Don’t take me back,” Dean mumbled. His hands pushed weakly against Castiel. “No, Cass, please don’t take me back?”

Castiel thought his heart would shatter. “I’m so, so sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry they caught you again. I’m sorry they put this new collar on you. I have no idea how we’re going to get you out of this now, but I promise you we’ll try. I will keep you safe, find a way to free you.”

“No!” Dean’s hands flailed, as though searching for a handhold. “No, Cass. Don’t take me back. Please, you can’t take me back!”

Castiel sighed. Dean, it seemed, was barely coherent. “Alright,” he said, giving the laborer a gentle kiss. “Let me put you down. We’ll talk when whatever they gave you wears off.”

Dean was still trying to pull away. Castiel carefully gathered him up and carried Dean up the stairs. Ignoring the spare bedroom, he pushed through the door to his own room and put Dean down on his own bed.

Dean’s eyes were closed again. He seemed to have fallen asleep while Castiel carried him, but now his expression was troubled. “Don’t take me back, Cass,” he murmured.

Castiel picked up one of Dean’s battered hands and brought it to his lips. “You’re safe, Dean,” he called. “Just rest.”

To his relief, Dean did. He grew still, falling into a deep slumber.

Castiel stayed where he was. He held Dean’s hand, watching him sleep. Time slowly ticked by, minutes measured only by Dean’s steady breaths. Eventually, he heard his siblings return. There was a bit of arguing downstairs. Then Gabriel was gently knocking on the door. “Cassie?”

“He doesn’t want me to keep him,” Castiel admitted. He didn’t move, his voice low, Dean’s hand in his and his eyes fixed on the laborer’s face. “That’s all he said. ‘Don’t take me back,’ over and over.”

Gabriel moved closer, clearing his throat. “I’m going to ask you outright.”

Castiel nodded. “Go ahead?”

“Did you help him escape?”

Castiel took a deep breath and let it out. “Dean wanted to be free,” he explained quietly. “We couldn’t be together as long as he was trapped. And I would be in danger if I went with him. I had to let him go, Gabriel.”

Gabriel groaned. “You’re an idiot, do you know that?! Look at him, Cassie. They beat the shit out of him!”

“I see that. He knew it was a possibility. But I had to let him go. I couldn’t force him to stay, not when I knew he needed his freedom.”

“Five years,” Gabriel insisted. “He only had five years, and he would have been free. Instead, he took off, put you at risk of becoming a convicted laborer yourself, obviously put up a hell of a fight, and in the end, where is he? Right back where he started! Only this time, he’s got that collar for the rest of his natural life.”

Castiel closed his eyes. “I know.”

“I also heard this collar’s a new design,” his youngest brother went on. “They closed all the loopholes groups like CLaIM used to exploit to get those collars off before a laborer’s sentence was up. So he can’t run away again. And you can’t let him go because they’re tracking you, too. I highly object to that, by the way. I know it will help if someone grabs you again, but where’s the privacy? Big Brother is watching!”

“Gabriel?”

“Have you considered that taking him back might actually be the worst thing you could do?” Gabriel went on, oblivious. “If Dean wants his freedom badly enough to risk, well, exactly this? And, as you say, the two of you can’t have a relationship while he’s collared? What kind of life can you really give him here, Cassie?”

“Gabriel...”

“You two love each other, right? That’s very romantic, but it’s kind of like torture for you both, isn’t it? Seeing each other every day, knowing you can’t ever be...”

“Gabriel!” Castiel hissed. “He’s waking up!”

Gabriel made a squeaking sound and fled the room, closing the door to give the pair their privacy. Castiel ignored him. His focus was on Dean.

Dean’s head had turned slightly. His eyes were blinking slowly, green and glazed and clouded by whatever drug they’d given him. When they finally focused, Dean wasn’t looking at Castiel’s face. His gaze was on Castiel’s hand. No. It was on the control bracelet that now again adorned Castiel’s wrist. “They gave me back to you,” Dean said quietly. “They put this new collar on me, and gave me back to you. And you took me back.”

Castiel tightened his grip on Dean’s hand. “Of course I did.”

“Why?”

Castiel blinked, surprised. “Why?”

“Why did you take me back?” The green eyes finally met his own. Like Dean’s voice, they were dull, but with a hint of anger behind them. “How could you do that, Cass? How could you let him lock that thing onto you? Now you’re just as collared as I am!”

That didn’t make any sense. “I don’t understand. Do you mean the GPS?”

“It’s more than just the GPS!” Dean slid his hand out from under Castiel’s and suddenly seized Castiel’s wrist in a painful grip. He raised Castiel’s arm, shaking it accusingly. “Come on, Cass, your family designed these things. Did you really believe whatever bullshit story Roman sold you? Look at this, Cass! It’s not just like my collar, it’s exactly the same. It’s another collar! The only difference between it and the one I’m wearing is that I can’t use mine to shock you. But we’re both slaves now. To Dick Roman!”

“What?” Castiel stared at the control bracelet on his wrist. His eyes moved to Dean’s collar. Pulling his arm free from Dean’s grip, Castiel placed his fingers where the sensors were. “Authorization Castiel Novak. Release control bracelet.”

It should have allowed him to temporarily remove the bracelet. With his laborer connected to the hub, or in Dean’s case, within the boundaries of the house and grounds, a contract owner had the right to remove the bracelet whenever he or she wished. It had its risks, of course. Once removed, it required an evaluator to re-activate the bracelet. There was also the risk that the laborer might steal the bracelet, removing the contract owner’s ability to easily shock them. That was a nuisance, nothing more. Without the activation code, a laborer couldn’t put on their own control bracelet and escape. Removing a contract owner’s control bracelet confined the laborer to the boundaries of their home until an evaluator could reactivate it, nothing more. It was why most contract owners never bothered to remove the devices. Still, the option was there.

Or it should have been. Castiel’s bracelet remained locked fast around his wrist. He tried pulling on the bracelet, tried sliding it over his hand. It didn’t budge. Of course not. Like all control bracelets, it had been sized for his wrist. Unless it opened, there was no getting it off. But why wasn’t it opening? “Authorization Castiel Novak, release control bracelet!” Castiel tried again. “Release control bracelet! I don’t understand.”

“I know you don’t.” Dean’s hand was gentle now as it took Castiel’s. The green eyes were full of regret. “It was a set-up, Cass. All of it. Bringing me here was a trap. And the moment you took me back, you walked right into it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone needs me, I will be in my reader-proof bunker.


	36. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean explains Dick's plan

Dean was much more awake now. He was seated at the side of the bed, sipping the coffee Castiel had provided. The laborer was also calmer. He seemed resigned, miserable as he explained things to Castiel. “I don’t know if they knew you’d let me go, or if they just knew I’d find a way to escape,” Dean said, “but they were on top of me not even five minutes after I left you.”

“What?” Castiel shook his head. “But Dean, it’s been days!”

“I know. Believe me, I know. Because it has not exactly been a good time for me.” Dean looked down at their clasped hands. “They tortured me, Cass. This whole time, they’ve been torturing me.”

“Why?”

“Sam,” Dean explained. “Roman wants my brother, wants him bad. Whatever Sam saw, Roman’s goons were supposed to kill him for it, make it look like Sam OD’d. But when I saved Sam, Roman went nuts trying to find him again. When his goons attacked the bunker, he thought he had us all trapped. But somehow, Sammy got away. Roman was furious. He thought he’d get me then, force me to tell him where Sam was. But you took me instead.”

“I did,” Castiel recalled. “My father made some sort of arrangement with Roman for you and Sam both. But why didn’t he just take you?”

“Because he thought, once I got away from you, that I’d lead him to Sam,” Dean explained with a sigh. “I imagine, if you hadn’t helped me, he would have arranged for some sort of accident to let me try to run. Instead, we played right into his hands. It almost worked. But I’m careful. I spotted the goons tailing me in a reflection in the window and tried to lose them. Once they realized I’d made them, they jumped on me, dragged me back to your boss.” Dean swallowed hard. “He tried real hard to make me talk. But I wouldn’t. There wasn’t anything he could do to me to make me turn on Sammy.”

Castiel shifted, looking away. “I’m all too aware of just how far you would go to protect your brother, Dean.”

“Well, now Roman is, too.” Dean rubbed at his bruised cheek. “He figured it out pretty quick, knew he couldn’t beat Sam’s location out of me. The day after they caught me, he personally beat the shit out of me. I couldn’t believe it. Surprising enough the bastard didn’t pay someone to do his dirty work, but the fact he was obviously pissed as hell actually gave me strength. I knew Sammy had done something that messed up his operation but good.” The battered face smiled. “After that, it didn’t matter much what he did to me. Waterboarding, electrocution, starvation, sleep deprivation, drugs...”

“Dean!” Castiel’s heart was breaking.

Dean looked up, saw the distress on Castiel’s face, and sighed. “My point is, Dick Roman and all his resources couldn’t break me, couldn’t make me give up Sammy. So he tried a new tactic. And that’s what this is all about, Cass. That’s why he did this to you.” Dean indicated the bracelet. “He took his time, explained it all to me just like he was discussing another of his stupid business plans. Did you recently get a new group of bodyguards?”

“Yes, we did,” Castiel admitted. “They’re not exactly pleasant.”

“More like thugs?”

“Actually, yes.”

“It’s because that’s what they really are, thugs, not bodyguards. More Roman Enterprises goons. They’re not protecting your family. They’re keeping them prisoner!”

“That’s why that bodyguard was so rough with Gabriel,” Castiel realized, feeling cold. “But my family is innocent! This has nothing to do with them.”

“You’re right,” Dean agreed. “It’s not about your family, Cass. It’s not about you. It’s not even about me. It’s about Sam. Roman gave me back to you so he could trap you. And he trapped you because he knows you’re the only one I love as much as I love my brother.”

“He’s using me against you,” Castiel murmured, staring at the bracelet. “And there’s nowhere we can run, because of the GPS tracking?”

“It’s worse than that, Cass,” Dean sighed. “I told you, that bracelet is a shock collar, just like mine. And you’ve got the same boundaries I do. You try to leave this house, you will not like the results.”

“So, he’s trapped me here? In my own house?” The bracelet seemed heavy on Castiel’s arm.

Dean nodded. “That’s why he drugged me before he brought me back to you. So I couldn’t warn you. He brought me here, knowing you would take me back. The instant you did, you were trapped. But he told me everything, because he wanted you to know what your situation is.” Dean looked him in the eye. “Cass, he wants you to know you’re trapped. He wanted me to tell you the truth about your bracelet.”

“Why?”

Now Dean looked down. “Because he wants you to know the situation you’re in, you and your family. He wants you to help persuade me. Because if you don’t, and I don’t tell him what he wants to know, then he’s coming for you, Cass. That’s why he left us alone. He’s giving me one day to talk to you and come to my decision.”

“Sam or me.” Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand tightly. “Choose your brother.”

Dean looked up in surprise. “Cass?”

“You said it yourself. Sam found something, something that’s got Dick Roman desperate enough that he’ll trap and threaten me to try to find your brother,” Castiel explained. “That means we have to do whatever we can to make sure Sam stays free. Dean, you said you’d do anything for your brother? Well, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

“But your family,” Dean insisted. “You’re the one with the shock bracelet, but all those thugs running around? They’re here to trap your family. They’re in just as much danger now as you are! Can you really stand by and watch them be tortured? Watch Gabriel?”

That hit hard. The thought of his laughing, joking little brother screaming in pain was enough to turn Castiel’s stomach. “You and I are trapped here electronically,” Castiel said. His mind was racing. “There’s not much we can do. But as long as the bodyguards don’t stop them, my family can still come and go, correct?”

“Only if you mean that they can go without getting shocked,” Dean corrected. “These thugs here aren’t going to let them go on any joyrides.”

“But once they get away, they can’t be easily tracked,” Castiel continued. “The only thing stopping them from leaving are these thugs.”

Dean frowned. “Cass, these guys have got to have a hotline into Roman Enterprises. If we try to take them out, they’ll just scream for their boss. Roman will have those bastards from the bunker on us in no time flat!”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to make sure they don’t call for help.”

Dean stared at him. “You’ve got a plan, don’t you?”

“I might at that.” Raising his voice, he yelled towards the door. “Gabriel! Could you come back in here for a moment?”

Dean had narrowed his eyes. “What are you up to, Castiel Novak?”

“I’m doing exactly what you are - whatever it takes to protect the people I love.” He brought Dean’s hand to his lips, kissing the scabbed knuckles. “Do you remember that escape route I set up for you?”

“I never got to use it.”

“But it’s still there. Still waiting to be used.”

“Do you know something I don’t?” Dean asked, confused. “Because unless you happen to have a way to block these collars that even Dick Roman doesn’t know about, you and I are not leaving this house.”

“We don’t have to.” Castiel smiled, hearing Gabriel coming closer. “All you and I have to do is stay strong for each other.”

“Cass, what are you going to do?”

“For you?” Castiel kissed Dean’s knuckles again. “Whatever I have to do.”

****

Dean’s heart pounded. He held tight to Castiel’s hand, waiting. His eyes were fixed on the door. All around him, the house was in a shambles. Blood decorated the wall to Dean’s right. The source of that was the man slumped against the wall. The man’s eyes stared straight ahead. A gaping hole was in his chest. Naomi Novak, it turned out, was hell with a shotgun.

Dean still couldn’t believe how everything had gone down. Cass had talked to Gabe, quickly repeating the warning Dean had given him. Then they’d all gone downstairs, where Gabe had gone to Lucifer, speaking in hushed tones. Almost immediately, one of the “bodyguards” had come over, gruffly demanded to know what they were talking about. “Baking cookies,” Lucifer announced. Then he’d gone off.

Not fifteen minutes later, the fighting had started.

In retrospect, Dean supposed it made sense. Luc was, after all, in charge of hunting down people like his friends in CLaIM. No one knew more about tactics or shutting down communications. Dean hadn’t even known there were weapons in the old house. How Luc had managed to smuggle them here was beyond him. Dean was starting to have a new respect for Lucifer Novak.

Chuck had argued with Cass. Dean had been helping with taking out the last of Roman’s thugs and hadn’t heard most of it. But he’d gone back to Cass in time to hear the last of it.

“I understand what you have to do,” Chuck was saying. “Just let me stay and help you. Lucifer can take your brothers and sister and escape, then they can do what they can from the outside.”

“Dad, I know you want to stay,” Cass replied. “But I need to be strong, and I don’t know how strong I can be if I have to watch someone hurting you.”

“And you think I can just run away, knowing what they’ll do to you?! I’m your father, Castiel! I need to be here for you!”

“You’re father to us all, my brothers and Naomi, too. I need you to go with them...”

“Lucifer can protect everyone far better than I ever...”

“And what about me?” Cass insisted. “If Dean and I are taken into the system, you are the only one who knows all the back doors. You’re the only chance we have, but only if you’re out and safe. Please, dad? I need you!”

“You’re Carver Shurley,” Dean called, coming to join them. “You’re the only one I know that’s better than my friends in CLaIM at getting around Roman Enterprises computer security. Will you help us?”

Chuck’s eyes lingered on Dean’s face. “You’re asking me for help, Dean Winchester? You have no idea what I’ve done.”

Dean indicated his collar. “I know you’re the guy who came up with these, but...”

“No,” Chuck interrupted. “You don’t understand. I had a protege, a student of mine from when I used to make money on the side teaching. He didn’t actually invent any of the tech I used in the collars, but he helped me build it. I don’t know that I could have done it without him. In the end, though? I paid him exactly what I’d promised when we first started. Nothing more. He watched me make millions while he had to keep struggling. It made him bitter, angry. I hadn’t realized how angry, though, until I found out he’d killed a laborer whose contract he’d bought. A woman named Mary Winchester. Your mother.”

Dean froze. “You... Azazel Daemon was your protege? You’re the reason he...?”

“Azazel was brilliant, but I knew early on that something was wrong with him,” Chuck admitted. “That’s why I never intended to make him my partner. He believed I did, and I did nothing to dissuade him of that until I’d developed the tech and cut him a check. He was furious, of course. But at the time, the only thing I really cared about was money. I didn’t even feel guilty about it until after my wife passed away and I really started to think about the man I’d become, what I was raising my children to be. I changed, tried to be a better person and a better father. But even then, I did nothing to really try to fix what I’d done until I learned what Azazel had done to your mother. That’s when I cashed out, moved my family, and tried to start again. I did what I could behind the scenes to try to make things better. That’s also when I started monitoring you, Dean. You and your brother Sam. I only watched you. I never interfered, except when you really needed help.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like the rehab center you took your brother to. I arranged for a generous, anonymous donation to keep it open and running to help him. And of course, I made sure that Dick Roman or any of his closest cronies never saw the auction when you let yourself be arrested.” Chuck gave a weak smile. “Truth is, I’m actually the main anonymous backer behind CLaIM. I’ve been shifting funds to your operations for years.”

“Do you honestly think that makes up for anything?” Dean snapped. His hands were clenched into tight fists. “You drop some cash and manipulate some records, and you think that makes us even?!”

“Not even close,” Chuck admitted. “I know you want to hit me, Dean. You’ve got every right to do so.” He spread his hands. “Take a swing. I’ve got it coming.”

Nothing like getting permission. Dean drew back, prepared to unleash years of pain on the man responsible for so much of it. But then he saw Castiel, standing off to the side, watching with wide, sad blue eyes. His mind flashed back to that day, the last day he’d seen Immanuel Shirley. Lashing out then had only made things worse. Would it be any better this time?

With effort, Dean dragged himself back from the edge. “So, what, you became our guardian angel?" he asked instead.

Chuck rubbed at his beard. “Sort of. I told myself that if I ever really interfered with your lives, I’d only draw the wrong kind of attention to you. So I stood back, watched, and eased my conscience by telling myself I’d step in if things got out of hand. And look where we are!” He looked sadly at Castiel. “I’m about to lose you, and my son!”

“No, you’re not,” Cass responded, taking his father’s shoulders. “Because you are going to go, and you’re going to find a way to get us out of this. Dean, tell him whatever he needs to know to contact your friends in CLaIM. If my family joins forces with them...?”

“They’ll never trust your family, especially not your father!” Dean protested. “Cass, they kept you locked up for how long, and they didn’t even know who you really were. What makes you think...?”

“I’ll do it,” Chuck interrupted. “Give me names, give me places, give me whatever you can, Dean. I’ll find them, and I’ll convince them to work with me. Because I will be damned if I will stand idly by and let my son get crushed in the gears of a system I helped set up!”

Even now, Dean wasn’t sure why he’d told Chuck everything he knew. This was the man responsible for the death of his mother. Carver Shurley had not only created the tech for the Convicted Laborer Program, he’d also created the monster that had murdered her. Everything in Dean wanted to simply reach out and squeeze the man’s throat until he stopped breathing forever. But something in his eyes stopped him. Carver Shurley was a greedy, selfish bastard who had been interested only in growing rich. Chuck Novak, however, was a different man. And right now, Chuck Novak was their best hope. From the safety of another dome, Chuck could contact CLaIM, join forces with them, and tear through the Roman Enterprises computers to find every weakness they had. The man was already hard at work on a laptop as Michael drove the big car taking the family to safety.

Now Chuck and the rest of his children were gone. Dean had been surprised at how upset Cass’s siblings had been. Gabe’s tears he’d expected. But Naomi, Michael and even Lucifer were sobbing as they said their goodbyes to their brother. Cass had been quiet since they’d gone.

After a light dinner neither of them remembered, the two of them lay together in Cass’s bed, staring into the night, knowing it was their last night together. Had he imagined this, Dean would have imagined himself making advances on Cass, hoping for one last good memory. But even though the two of them clung to each other, kissed again and again, neither made any move towards sex. What they hadn’t been able to do when one of them was a prisoner was impossible now that they both were.

Dean could still picture Cass’s face when he’d tested the boundaries and his bracelet had started beeping. The complete loss of hope in those blue eyes when Cass confirmed once and for all he was trapped haunted him.

“I love you, Cass,” Dean whispered frantically. “If you can’t take it, you have to tell me, ok? You have to let me try to...”

“No,” Cass said fiercely. “No matter what, you can’t betray Sam.”

“You don’t understand. We got your family away, but there’s no way Dick doesn’t know by now something’s up. And he hasn’t made a move! He’s keeping with his plan, letting me think about...” Dean swallowed hard. “What they’re going to do to you, what they did to me? It’s horrible. I can try to keep their attention on me, make it a little easier on you...”

“Do you think that will make it better for me?” Cass had been lying with his back to Dean as the small spoon. Now he turned around, wrapping his arms around Dean. “I’m scared, Dean. I won’t deny that. I’m terrified about what’s going to happen to us when Roman comes back tomorrow. But you know what scares me more than torture?” A hand stroked Dean’s cheek. “I’m afraid of when it ends. When they realize they can’t break us together, and they separate us instead. I’m afraid that you’ll be taken away, that I won’t see you again. That frightens me, Dean, even more than torture or the thought of them killing us. Because I’ve seen what it’s like, trying to live without you. I can’t do it again.”

“You won’t!” Dean kissed him fiercely. “I swear, if... When, when we get out of this? We will be together forever.”

“Somewhere with bees.”

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed despite the situation. “Yes, Cass, we’ll live somewhere decent near the rim so you can have your damned bees. I just hope they don’t sting you in the ass!”

“I’m far more likely to get stung on my hands, but of course I’ll be wearing gloves with a beekeeper suit. It would be foolish to...” He paused, hearing Dean’s laughter ring out in the darkness. Cass smiled. “I love the way you laugh. Even at my expense, I’m going to remember the sound of it.”

“I’m going to remember this.” Dean kissed Cass again.

Cass kissed him back. “I’ll remember it as well.”

Neither got much sleep. That morning, Dean dragged out the bodies, leaving them in a pile in plain view right outside the porch. Who cared who saw it now. Next, he raided the kitchen, creating a huge breakfast with lots of fruit. It still amazed him that the Novaks had access to fruit. It wasn’t the tiny, misshapen stuff available for high price in regular grocery stores, either. The Novaks had fresh orange juice, big ripe apples, even nectarines. Sam would have fainted at the sight of it all.

“It’s the bees,” Cass explained, clearly eager to discuss his favorite subject as they sat at the kitchen table after eating. “They only seem to be able to live out near the rim, at the edges of the dome. That’s why you never see them here, and why we have to pollinate all the flowers by hand and reseed the lawns every so often. Even grass needs bees to...”

Dean shook his head fondly, listening to Cass prattle on. He had to admit, he’d never actually seen a live bee. The insects only lived in certain areas of the dome, all areas he and his family couldn’t afford. Dean had never really given it much thought. He wasn’t born when the world first moved under the domes. But he knew that most attempts to grow crops within the domes were a disaster, even with hand-fertilization. It was the primary reason for the labor camps Naomi used to run, to cleanse the soil for the cultivation of crops. At least, if he and Cass ended up sent to the camps, there was a slight chance that Castiel might see bees someday.

It was this inane thought that was going through Dean’s head when the door suddenly burst open. Neither Dean nor Cass made any move. They stayed where they were, seated at the kitchen table holding tightly to each other’s hand and watched as men streamed into the room, surrounding them.

Dick Roman himself was standing before them. “Hello, gentlemen,” Dick called pleasantly. “So nice to see you again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reinforces reader-proof bunker and puts on padded armor*


	37. Endure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Roman will stop at nothing to get what he wants

_Cass. Hang on, baby. I’m so sorry, just hang on!_

Dean had to clench his teeth together so tightly that his jaws ached to keep from screaming. The nerves in his body were alight with new, lingering, and remembered pain. But the only thing that was being actively tortured right now was Dean’s heart.

“I’m a fair man,” Dick had announced. “We’ll do this fair. We’ll take turns.”

Cass was having his “turn” now. His dear face was battered and bruised, partially shielded by Cass’s raised, cuffed hands. Blows continued to fall, fists and feet battering his body. Then the goons stepped back and Dick pointed the remote. Cass’s screams filled the air.

Dick moved back to Dean. Dean stayed as he was, on his knees between two Roman Enterprises goons with his hands cuffed in front of him. Dean’s eyes remained on Cass, ignoring Dick as the corrupt CEO came over. Dick brushed a hand over Dean’s hair. “Are we having fun yet?”

“Stop this,” Dean said quietly. “Cass is innocent!”

“Oh, I know!” Dick said cheerfully. “And this will stop immediately, just as soon as you tell me what I want to know.”

“I already told you, I don’t know where my brother is,” Dean insisted. “If I did, don’t you think I’d have told you? You’ve been at this for hours now! You only broke for a quick lunch, and then came right back again. Believe me, I would have told you. Please, don’t hurt Cass anymore?”

“Of course not,” Dick agreed. “It’s your turn next.”

“Roman!” Cass was struggling to get up on his knees. “Would you think this through? Dean doesn’t know anything. How could he? You destroyed his hide-out and dragged him to me, then you pounced on him after I tried to let him go. When did he have time to contact his brother? Dean isn’t lying! He has no idea where Sam Winchester is! Stop!” he yelled as Dick aimed a kick at Dean’s side.

“He’s right,” Dean groaned. “I don’t know where he is. Let Cass go, he’s got nothing to do with this.”

“He’s not going anywhere,” Dick growled, finally showing emotion. “Neither one of you is going anywhere! Because you both seem to believe that I’m an idiot. I’m fully aware that Dean doesn’t know exactly where his brother is right now. But he knows Sam Winchester, better than anyone else in the world. Whatever crack or crevice he went down, Dean is the one man in the world who can follow him. And he will.” Moving quickly, he suddenly had Castiel by the throat. “Or else!”

“Don’t kill him,” Dean warned, suddenly afraid. “Don’t you kill Cass, Roman!”

“Kill him?” Dick scoffed, releasing Cass. “Please! He’s too pretty to kill. You both are! You’re worth much more to me alive.”

Cass laughed harshly. “Really, Roman? What’s your plan, then? Sell us both to your sleazy friends?”

“Why would I do that, when I could have two pretty young things all to myself for free, for the rest of your natural lives, no questions asked?” Dick shook his head. “There’s not a single judge alive who would buy any alibi you provided when it all comes out. How Castiel Novak illegally released a laborer with a lifetime sentence and faked his own attack, tying up valuable resources? How this was the second time he did it?”

“He had nothing to do with the first time!” Dean protested.

“And who would believe that, now that I have proof he did it again?” Dick challenged. “Now the entire Novak family is going to be implicated, tried as terrorist members of CLaIM. The moment they turn up on the radar, they’ll be collared. Can you imagine how much they’ll bring? How much some of their former business rivals would pay to get the control bracelets to their collars?”

“Fuck you,” Castiel croaked.

“Oh, Castiel, I fully intend to!” Dick crouched down, looking Dean in the eye. “Maybe that is what it will take to get you to talk to me. Which one of you should I take to my bed tonight? Or perhaps I should just take you both? We can take turns again. You want to watch me take my pleasure from your precious Cass? Hmm?” Dick shot Cass a wink. “I always thought you and I would be great together, Novak. Maybe we could make your lover watch us while we...”

Dean shut him up with a hard headbutt to the face. Dick howled in pain, sprawling backwards as his hands clutched his bleeding nose. The world immediately vanished in a sea of blows. It was still one of the most satisfying things he’d ever done in his life. At least it was until he heard Cass cry out in pain and realized he wasn’t the only one being punished for what he’d done.

“Enough!”

The blows stopped. Dean peered around the legs of his tormentors to see that Dick was getting up. A cloth was pressed against his streaming nose. “I will break you, Winchester,” he snarled. “Do you think the worst I can do is beat, torture, and rape your lover? I want him alive, but he certainly doesn’t need to be in one fully-functional piece! I can still enjoy his body if he’s lobotomized, can’t I?”

All the blood drained from Dean’s face. “No!”

“Oh, yes! I will ruin him, mutilate him right in front of you! One way or another, I will break you. You will tell me what I want to know.”

“Why?” Dean asked. “What the hell did Sammy find out that has you so desperate? What’s this all about?”

“You mean to tell me that your precious baby brother didn’t tell you?”

“No! You fucked him up with Demon Blood, remember, Dick?” Dean reminded. “Sammy barely survived it. He was still hallucinating when I saw him. And he doesn’t remember anything about that night. Whatever he’d seen or done, he had no idea when I saw him. And neither do I!”

Dick stared at him for a moment. Then he laughed. “You know, for the first time since I had you brought in? I actually believe you.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “Finally! Let Cass go.”

“No.” Dick dabbed at his nose. “You will give me Sam Winchester, one way or another. But like I said, I’m a fair man. I’ll take you first tonight. You can experience exactly what I will do to Castiel. And then you’ll watch it happen. You’ll make your decision then, won’t you? Your lover, who has bravely been here, at your side, begging for mercy for you and taking everything I can give out for your sake? Or your brother, who has yet to show his face, yet to contact us to ask for your release, yet to indicate even once that he cares at all for the brother who has been taking the fall for him all this time? The choice is yours.”

“Roman, Dean doesn’t know anything!” Cass yelled. “He was going to a safehouse when you grabbed him. Obviously, that’s been compromised now, too. So Sam Winchester is on the run. Dean may know him best, but right now, he doesn’t even know where to start looking!”

Dick sniffed loudly. “We’ll see. I’ll leave the two of you alone a while. Feel free to talk things over. I won’t leave any guards. After all, you’re both collared laborers, confined to the boundaries of this house! It’s not like you’re going anywhere, is it?”

Both Dean and Cass were silent. They lay as they were, their eyes locked on each other, waiting as the chuckling guards filed out of the kitchen. Dean looked down, seeing the blood that covered the floor where he was lying. “Well, bright side, this will be a lot easier to mop up than it would have been if they’d beaten us in the living room.”

“I hear blood is notoriously difficult to get out of carpeting,” Castiel groaned.

Dean laughed, immediately regretting it when his ribs protested. He crawled over to Cass. Raising his cuffed hands, he cupped Cass’s battered face and gently kissed him. Cass’s lips were swollen and split. Kissing him tasted of blood. Dean didn’t care. “Cass,” he began, “I don’t give a shit what he does to me. But I don’t think I can watch him while he rapes you.”

“Don’t be absurd. What he is threatening has little to do with you. Dick Roman has wanted me for a long time. The instant he had me in his hands, this was going to happen. The fact that he can have me now and use what he’s wanted all along to try to break you is just bonus. And you can’t let it happen,” Cass stressed. “You can’t break, Dean. Sam needs to stay free. Whatever he found, it’s got to be important! Maybe important enough that, if we can only buy him time? He could finally expose the corruption at Roman Enterprises. Sam could have a chance to make a real difference! We have to believe that!”

“Cass, I cannot watch him rape you!”

“Then don’t.”

Dean sputtered. “What?”

“Look away if you can. If he forces you to watch, then let your mind go somewhere else.” He brushed his fingers lovingly over Dean’s cheek. “Whatever he does to me, it’s only to my body. He can’t touch me the way you can. The way you always have.”

“And is that what you’ll cling to, Cass?” Dean pressed. “When he takes me tonight, is that what you’re going to tell yourself?”

Cass grimaced. “If he takes you tonight, what is going to get me through is the knowledge that I will kill Dick Roman with my bare hands for what he’s done to you.”

“Only if I don’t kill him first.” They kissed again. “We can do this, alright? We can get through whatever they throw at us. As long as I know you can deal with it?”

“I can deal with it.” Cass insisted. “I’ll remember every blow, every taunt, everything he does to us, especially you. And I swear. If it takes me the rest of my life, I will make him pay!”

****

Roman released Dean to cook, but kept Castiel cuffed while Dean made supper. Dean cooked a meal for Roman and his men. He plated and served the entire group at the Novaks’ dining room table. Roman even had him giving shoulder rubs. The whole time, Castiel was forced to stay in the corner of the kitchen, where Roman’s men would occasionally whistle and toss him scraps. Castiel left them where they fell, despite guessing, correctly, that neither he nor Dean would be offered anything to eat.

Afterwards, Castiel expected to be ordered to help Dean clean up. Instead, Roman got up, made a show of stretching the kinks out of his back, and then caught Dean by the arm. “Castiel, come here so I can uncuff you. You can clean up by yourself. Gentlemen, I know you’re not supposed to exercise after a meal, but I think, tonight, I’ll be making an exception.” He winked leeringly at Dean, smiling as his men cheered and catcalled.

“No!” Castiel leapt to his feet. “Leave Dean alone. We both know that I’m the one you really want, Roman. Take me.”

Dean immediately protested, but Roman raised a hand. “Why my dear Mr. Novak, whatever do you mean? I asked you out once, that’s true, but I’ve hardly been making any moves since then.”

“Exactly.” Castiel moved closer, his eyes locked with Roman’s. “You asked me out, and I turned you down. I know you, Roman. When I said no, you backed off because you still needed my family’s cooperation. But it rankled, didn’t it? You, not getting what you wanted? Dick Roman, head of Roman Enterprises, being told no? That just doesn’t happen, does it? Because you always get what you want.”

“That’s true,” Roman said quietly. He pulled Dean a step closer. “Case in point. You should have given him to me the first time I expressed an interest.”

“And now he’s yours,” Castiel agreed. “But so am I. Dean’s gorgeous. Anyone would want him. But you always had a chance to get him from me, eventually. I, on the other hand?” Castiel smiled, displaying his cuffed hands. “You never imagined this would happen, did you? That you’d have me completely in your power? And you want me. You’ve wanted me for a long time. I’m the one that got away. The only one you wanted and couldn’t have. Until now.”

“Cass, what are you doing?” Dean called anxiously. “Just let him have me!”

“No,” Castiel insisted. “Take me. Make Dean watch, the way you said, but I’m the one you want.”

Castiel registered Dean’s gasp of dismay, the mocking from the guards. But his attention was locked on Dick Roman. Roman’s eyes were filled with a familiar fire. He licked his lips, looking Castiel up and down. It was obvious the man wanted him. Roman proved it with a nod. “You and me, Novak. Think you’ll enjoy this, Winchester? One way to find out!” He pushed Dean towards his guards. “Take him upstairs. Make sure he’s got a clear view of the bed.”

“No!”

Castiel supposed he should have known Dean would fight. Roman certainly didn’t seem surprised. Unfortunately, neither did his guards. They grabbed Dean just as he swung at Roman, tackling the desperate laborer to the floor and cuffing his hands behind him. Roman ignored him, reaching for Castiel and pulling him close. “You always were a beauty, you know. I remember, the first time I saw you, thinking you were wasted as an executive. You always should have been an executive laborer.”

Then the man was roughly kissing him. The kiss was as hard as it was unwanted. There was no passion in it, only a rough claim that re-opened Castiel’s split lip. Castiel could see his own blood on Roman’s lip when the CEO pulled away. Roman’s tongue licked out, cleaned off the blood. Castiel’s stomach rolled in disgust.

Dean was screaming and cursing. Roman pulled out his remote, waited long enough for his guards to step back before shocking Dean into silence, and gestured towards the stairs, his eyes still fixed on Castiel. “Make him comfortable upstairs. Then make yourselves scarce. I expect it’s going to be a long night.”

_Don’t look at Dean. Don’t pay attention to them dragging him away. Don’t think about the fact that he’s crying. Don’t listen to him beg. You have to focus on Roman now. It’s your only chance._ Castiel swallowed hard, suddenly glad he’d been given nothing to eat as Roman moved in to kiss him again. He offered no resistance, letting the revolting CEO claim his mouth, even lick at Castiel’s split lip to taste his blood again.

“Delicious,” Roman whispered.

“Just get this over with,” Castiel snarled.

“Oh no, my dear Novak.” Roman’s arms were around him, holding Castiel tight. “I have waited for far too long for you. I’m going to enjoy every moment of this.”

Castiel shuddered, but willingly followed when Roman led him towards the stairs, heading up to the master bedroom where his father once slept.

Dean was already there. The laborer was pale-faced and furious, seated in a chair at the end of the bed. He’d been loosely tied to the chair, rope around his waist holding him into it with his hands still cuffed behind his back. Castiel met his eyes only briefly before Roman was kissing him again. There was only one way he could help Dean now.

“You know, I was never really into public sex,” Roman said. “Never saw the appeal. But now, I think I kind of get it. Having him watch us is going to make this twice as hot.”

Castiel didn’t respond. He stood quietly as he was, watching as Roman emptied his pockets onto the stand next to the bed and pulled off his jacket and tie. His shirt quickly followed. Then he was after Castiel again, pushing him down on the bed to fall roughly on top of him. Castiel gasped and shoved at him. “Get off me!”

Roman laughed. “Seriously? You’re going to try saying no now?”

“Just get off of me, Roman. Or are you planning on doing this with my clothes on? Let me up, and let me out of these cuffs so I can undress. I want this to be finished.”

That brought another laugh from Roman. “You really think this is only going to happen once?”

“I doubt that very highly. But at least, once you finish with me, you’ll leave us both alone for a while.” Castiel pushed irritably at Roman. “Get off me, let me go, and let’s get on with it.”

Roman looked interested. “Alright.” Snatching up the keys, he quickly released Castiel’s hands, tossing the keys back on the table. “Get undressed. But slowly. This isn’t about you, remember?”

“I assure you, I am getting nothing at all from this,” Castiel snarled. “It is only about you, Roman, precisely as you want.”

That seemed to satisfy Roman. He moved off of Castiel lying on his side on the bed. “Stay on the bed.”

“Whatever.” Castiel began unbuttoning his shirt, forcing himself to go slow. His mind raced, the idea he’d had downstairs solidifying as he took in the layout of the room.

Roman’s eyes were fixed on him, watching as Castiel carefully removed his shirt. Castiel leaned over the side of the bed, dropping it on the floor. Then, quick as a flash, he snatched the remote from the bedside table.

Roman blinked in surprise before laughing. “Oh, alright, you have the remote. And what, exactly, are you planning to do with it? Are you going to shock your lover, Castiel?”

“No,” Castiel snarled. “Dean never deserved that. It’s time that I shocked someone who does deserve it!”

Before Roman could react, Castiel pressed his arm with the bracelet hard against the middle of Roman’s bare chest and triggered a level three shock.


	38. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes his move

“Cass? Cass, please wake up!”

Castiel groaned, showing signs of fighting his way through the haze. Dean’s desperate cries were finally bringing him around. He blinked open his eyes, and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God! I was so afraid you were dead!”

Dean had managed to dump his chair over and get free from it. Once loose, he’d retrieved the keys and freed his hands. Now he was cradling Cass against his chest. He still couldn’t believe what Cass had done. He’d held his finger on the trigger for the level three shock for as long as he’d been able to stay conscious, pressing his bracelet hard against Dick’s unprotected chest as it electrocuted them both. Dean knew all too well how bad the pain must have been. Electricity would have been racing up Cass’s arm. His entire body had been convulsing. And yet, somehow, he’d still managed to hold on for an inhumanly long time, ensuring Dick was getting the most voltage possible directly to his heart. Trapped, surrounded, and in unimaginable pain, Castiel Novak had fought for them using the only weapon he had.

Cass shifted in Dean’s arms, trying to look back. “Roman?”

“Kentucky fried,” Dean reported. “If you hadn’t just shocked him in it, I wouldn’t have believed that bastard had a heart. But you sure did it, Cass. Killed him dead as a doornail.”

The CEO lay sprawled on the bed. His eyes were open, staring incredulously at the ceiling. His jaw had dropped, giving him a stunned expression. Dick Roman appeared to be completely shocked at his own death. _Good. Rot in Hell, you sick bastard!_

Dean’s hand cupped Cass’s face, turning his head for a kiss. “You did it, Cass. You took him down. But we are definitely going to pay for it.”

Of course. Castiel had taken down the man who would have defiled them both. But they were still trapped in the house, surrounded by oblivious Roman Enterprises guards. Once they found out their employer was dead, it would be open season on the two of them.

Cass turned slightly so he could wrap his arms around Dean. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I’ve put you in terrible danger, but please understand. I couldn’t let him touch you! I couldn’t...”

“Shh, you did good,” Dean assured. “You did exactly what I would have done, if I’d had the chance. I never thought of using these shock collars as a weapon. Smart!”

“I remembered what happened before,” Castiel explained. “The first time Naomi shocked you, I touched you while you were still being shocked. I remembered how badly it hurt me when I touched you. That’s why Roman’s men always let go of us before Roman would shock us, because if you’re in contact with a laborer being shocked, you’ll feel it as well. With a collar, there’s little you can do. But I realized, with the shock coming from my wrist, I could direct it.”

“So you zapped that fucker right in the heart.” Dean couldn’t keep the admiration out of his voice.

“I’m as surprised as you are to find out he had one.” Cass closed his eyes, leaning into Dean. “I just wish my plan went past this point. I knew I couldn’t let him touch you. I knew he’d want me, and that I could shock him if I could make him free my hands and let me get a hold of the remote. But beyond that? I’m sorry to say I’m open to suggestion.”

“Right.” Dean looked Cass over. His wrist beneath the bracelet was red, rapidly developing blisters. Cass himself still looked dazed. There was little he could do to help him here, though. Dean needed to get him somewhere safe. Dean pulled Cass further up on the bed to where he could lean against the headboard. Taking a pillow, Dean placed it gently under Cass’s injured arm, elevating it slightly. Now that Cass was comfortable, Dean looked around, thinking fast. His eyes went to Dick. Grimacing in distaste, he started digging through Dick’s pants pocket. Not finding what he was looking for, he gratefully went for Dick’s discarded jacket. Why hadn’t he started there first? The cell phone was in the inner breast pocket. Dean snatched it up, held it to Dick’s face to unlock it, and then handed it to Cass. “You’re a smart guy. Can you do anything with this?”

Cass took the phone with his good hand. His hand was still shaking a bit from the hard shock, but his expression was determined. He played a bit with the phone, shifting through various files. When his eyebrows shot up, Dean held his breath. “You found something?”

“I did,” Cass confirmed. “Roman uses his phone to store all the codes for his laborers.”

“Codes?”

Cass nodded. “Roman has multiple laborers and multiple homes as well as offices. When he’s staying in a different location, it would be highly inconvenient for him to either have new staff for each location, or always have to keep the household help in range of his bracelet. So he has several hubs, and this program.” Cass indicated the phone. “He has one set of staff that he takes with him. Once he’s in a new location, he can enter the codes directly into the hub and lock his household laborers there. Then he’s free to go wherever he wants, just like I could do while you were on the hub at our house.”

“So, does Dick have our codes in there, too?”

“Yes,” Cass confirmed. “Dean, if we can get to the hub Crowley installed here at the house when I first brought you here...?”

“...You could use this program to link us to it, and we can get out!” Dean kissed him. “Ok, tell me what you need me to do.”

“Two things. Getting the hub is actually the easy part. It’s not active, so just pulling the wires and carrying it up here is all we need,” Cass explained. “I’ll also need my computer. The remote link-up to the hub in this house is on it. Without it, I can’t do this. So I’ll need the hub, and my laptop. They’re both in my room downstairs, past the living room. The hub is inside my closet, on the top shelf, and my laptop is on my desk. But how, exactly, are you going to get them past Roman’s men?”

“Um...” Dean thought fast, looking around. “Good question. Not like I can just tuck them both under my arm and carry them up here, saying Dick told me to get them.”

“Maybe you could,” Cass mused. “I knew Roman would have to move us eventually, as he wouldn’t just keep us here indefinitely. Not given his plans for us.” His eyes glanced at Dick before quickly looking away with a shudder. “Since he had the remote, he obviously didn’t have a control bracelet made for us yet. I suspect, once he got us out, he would get me a standard collar, but at the moment, it’s clear he wasn’t ready to take us. Hooking us both to that hub is likely what he’d intended to do all along. So having you go get it once he’d finished with me?”

“Yeah, that’s right up Dick’s alley, alright,” Dean growled. He was suddenly wishing the man was still alive, just so he could pop Dick right in his smug mouth. “Ok. So I go get it. What do we do if they don’t believe Dick sent me?”

Cass waved the phone. “Have them call.”

“Um, how’s he going to answer?”

“Dean, I’m an executive,” Cass explained patiently. “I know how an executive would answer a call like that, especially if he’d just finished what he’d planned to do with me.” He waved Dean over. “Stand up and come over here.”

Dean obeyed. Cass dragged him down and roughly kissed him. Surprised, Dean was reaching up to put his arms around him when Cass suddenly bit his lip. Dean barely had time to yelp before Cass pushed him back, mussed his hair, and, to Dean’s astonishment, tore the collar of his shirt a bit. His surprise increased when Cass suddenly hauled off and backhanded him across the face. “What the hell?!”

“Now you look like I imagine you would if Roman was alive right now,” Cass said quietly. “I’m sorry, Dean. I thought it might be easier if you didn’t know it was coming.”

“Yeah.” Dean gingerly fingered his cheek. He touched his lip, stared at the blood. It didn’t begin to make up for what he’d done to Cass.

“Dean, I think you need those cuffs, too,” Cass said reluctantly.

Right. Dean picked up the cuffs, putting them on his own wrists. He held them up for inspection. “Good?”

“Best we can do.”

Dean gave him a quick kiss. “You be careful. Can you get up and lock the door?”

“Yeah.” Cass tried and failed to get up, falling heavily back onto the bed. “No. It’ll be ok. No one would be stupid enough to walk in on Roman now. Just go, Dean.”

“Right.” Dean hesitated a moment longer, not wanting to leave Cass alone.

Cass waved him off. “Go!”

Dean went.

Remembering the rules of being an executive laborer, Dean kept his head down. He moved quickly, but refused to hurry. Two guards were standing in the living room chatting. They looked up when Dean came through. “Hey Winchester, we heard a scream a bit ago,” one of them called. “Which one of you was that?”

“Roman giving it good to Novak, huh?” the other guessed.

Dean hunched his shoulders against the mocking laughter and kept moving.

He didn’t encounter anyone else on the way to Castiel’s room. The hub was right where Cass said it would be. Hindered by his cuffed hands, Dean clumsily pulled wires and picked the device up. It weighed only about five pounds on its own. Who could have imagined that this little piece of electronics was really a tiny, perfect prison?

Maybe now it was the key to the prison he and Cass were currently in.

Dean quickly headed to the desk and gathered up Cass’s laptop. He thought for a moment, eying the power supply. They would need to keep the laptop charged. But how could he justify carrying the charger back through the house? That would raise suspicions for sure. Dean was taking a chance as it is. Why would Dick even need Cass’s laptop, when he’d be perfectly capable of using his own? He and Cass had no way to access it, but Dick would have no issues. How could he possibly explain needing the laptop?

No. Don’t panic about this now. Cross that bridge when you came to it.

Dean gathered the laptop and hub in his arms and took a deep breath to steady himself. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above Cass’s dresser. His face was pale, every bruise standing out. The red mark on his cheek where Cass had hit him was vivid. His lip was swollen, still oozing a bit of blood. He looked scared, green eyes haunted. Good. That was what he’d expect to see from a man who had just had everything taken from him.

Dean started out. The two guards who had been in the living room had moved on, but another was standing at the bottom of the stairs leading up to Chuck’s bedroom. The man looked up from his cellphone when he saw Dean. “What are you doing down here?”

Dean remembered to keep his eyes down. “Master Roman sent me to get some items for him,” he said quietly.

“What for?”

“Master Roman did not feel a need to explain that to me, sir.”

The guard scoffed. “If he wanted something, he should have asked one of us. All this time, you’ve been nothing but a pain in the ass. Looks like Roman finally taught you your place, but why send you?”

“You would need to ask Master Roman that, sir,” Dean responded. His heart pounded.

Sure enough, the man immediately turned back to his cell phone. “I’m not going up there,” he grumbled. “Wait here a moment.”

Dean could hear the sound of Dick’s phone from the bedroom. He held his breath. A moment later, a harsh “What?!” was coming through the tinny speaker of the guard’s phone.

The guard grimaced and cleared his throat. “Excuse me, Mr. Roman, but Winchester is down here. He’s got a hub and a laptop, and he says...”

“Don’t bother me!” The voice was so angry and impatient, given in a low snarl, that even Dean couldn’t recognize the speaker as Cass. Then Cass immediately hung up. From upstairs, there was the sound of something hitting the wall. It sounded precisely as though Cass had just hurled the cell phone across the room.

The guard looked like he’d just bitten into an apple and discovered half a worm. He shuddered and jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the stairs. “Get your ass up there before he breaks something.”

Dean nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He quickly went up the stairs and gingerly knocked on the door. “It’s me,” he called. He opened the door and slipped inside.

Cass was sitting on the bed, looking smug. Dick’s wallet was on the floor next to the wall. Apparently, that’s what Cass had thrown. “How’d I do?”

“You did great!” Dean was at his side in an instant, throwing his cuffed hands over Cass’s head to kiss him. “I cannot believe you pulled that off.”

“You forget, I’ve spent my life around executives,” Cass chuckled, accepting a kiss. “I know how they act, especially if they think they might not get their own way.”

“I guess! Here.”

Dean got out of the cuffs and helped Cass set up his laptop. He carefully dragged Dick’s dead body off of the bed, being careful to gently lower it to the floor so as not to make any suspicious sounds. Then he kicked a blanket over the man’s face and got back up with Cass.

It took a bit of doing to link up to the hub, especially since Cass was typing one-handed. Cass cursed a bit under his breath, working hard. Dean got up and started to pace. He’d locked the door, but still worried that any moment, one of Dick’s goons would come in. It didn’t happen. Dean pressed his ear to the door and realized he could hear nothing downstairs. Moving to the window, he peeked behind the heavy curtains into the darkness. He could see a thin streak of light from his own window, and a square of light from a single room downstairs. That was it. “I think everyone turned in,” he reported.

Cass responded with a grunt. He was still hard at work. “I’ve almost got it,” he announced. “Once we’re on the hub, I can turn off the GPS tracking. Then the real hard part is going to be getting out of this house undetected.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean mused. “This window is over the porch. I was thinking we go out it, climb down.”

“I don’t know if I can do that, Dean,” Cass warned. “I don’t think I can use this hand, and all of my muscles are still a bit twingy after that shock.”

Dean let the curtain return to position. “I’ll figure something out.”

Cass immediately nodded and went back to work, trusting Dean at his word. Dean’s heart swelled. He looked around, determined. By the time Cass finished and closed his computer, Dean had a plan.

“We’re on the hub,” Castiel announced. He indicated the blinking light on the device. “It’s just like the one you took with you before. As long as we stay in range, we’ve got a portable boundary.”

“Perfect.” Dean tossed the trench coat he’d taken from Chuck’s closet at Cass. It obviously wasn’t Chuck’s. Dean guessed it would fit Cass well enough for their purposes. “Put that on. You should be able to fit the hub into the pocket. The laptop you’ll need to tuck down into the front of your pants, under your shirt, with your shirt tucked in to hold it.”

Cass obeyed without question. The absolute trust was beautiful to see. Finished, Cass looked up to see that Dean had popped Dick’s car keys into his pocket, opened the window and was coming towards him with a rolled-up sheet.

“I’m going to have you sit here on the edge of the bed,” Dean instructed. “Just like that. Put your arms around my neck, and your legs on my hips. Ok, now I’m going to wrap this around us both and tie you to me.”

Cass held obediently still, letting Dean fasten the two of them together. “Are you sure you can carry me?”

“I’m not leaving you behind.”

“Alright.” No argument. Of course not. Cass knew Dean couldn’t leave him behind, no more than Cass himself would have been able to leave Dean.

“Hang on tight, baby,” Dean whispered into Cass’s ear.

Cass did. His strength still wasn’t what it should be after the self-inflicted shock. Dean knew Cass would never have been able to climb down on his own. But he was able to hold onto Dean, arms and legs clinging as Dean went out the window.

It was awkward and difficult. Cass wasn’t a big man, but he was dead weight, clinging to Dean. Dean managed to get across the roof of the porch without slipping and climb down the side. But he lost his balance and barely managed to keep them both from crashing to the ground when he stepped onto the railing of the porch. Cass never moved. He kept perfectly still, letting Dean regain his balance and bring them both safely to the ground. “Good work,” Cass encouraged, putting his feet down.

“Thanks!” Dean quickly untied the sheet. He had to pause a moment, rest. The torture had taken a real toll on his body. Still, he had to keep going. Alright. Dean scooped up Cass and carried him to Dick’s car. Wary of the sound it would make if he used the key fob, Dean was forced to put Cass down long enough to unlock the driver’s side door. “Going to need you to steer,” he explained, helping Cass into the seat. “For now, take off the parking brake and put it in neutral. We need to get away from the house before we can start the engine.”

Dean carefully pushed the car. It wasn’t easy. Fortunately, the driveway was on a bit of a hill. Once he got it moving, it started to pick up momentum. Eventually, he was able to jog along next to it as Cass steered down and out into the street. He coasted for about a block before the car came to a stop.

Cass slid over and Dean got behind the wheel. He started the engine and the car pulled away. Dean drove, his eyes constantly checking his mirrors for any sign of pursuit. None. Somehow, they’d managed the impossible.

Next to him, Cass was still and quiet. Dean glanced over, troubled. “You ok?”

“No,” Cass replied.

Dean grimaced. “Of course you’re not,” he sighed. “You killed a man.”

“I don’t regret it,” Castiel said. “It needed to be done.”

“You still took a human life,” Dean pointed out gently. “That’s not something you can just shrug off. Whatever you’re feeling right now, whatever you might feel later? You’re entitled to it.”

Cass stared out the window. “Where are we going?” he asked, clearly wanting to change the subject.

“There’s only one place Sammy would have gone,” Dean announced. “And that’s back to where all this started. The distribution center he was checking out when he was caught.”

“Makes sense,” Cass mused. “I gave him the codes to get into it. So we’re going there?”

“Just as soon as we get another car,” Dean agreed. “And probably switch cars once more after that to be sure. Then we head out there and find out, once and for all, what this whole mess was really about.” He shook his head. “I can’t even imagine, Cass. What the hell could be so important that it’s worth killing or destroying this many lives? That Dick Roman himself ended up dying for?”

“I believe we are about to find out.”


	39. The Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean try to discover what it is that Sam discovered at the food distribution warehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry! I'm back to work and putting in 10-14+ hour days then coming home exhausted. I did not forget this story! Rest assured, it will go up. My apologies for this unacceptable delay! I had no idea how long it had actually been.

Dean changed cars three times. He stopped only to utilize a first aid kit they’d found in one of the cars and treat Cass’s injured wrist before quickly moving on. By the time they were pulling in behind Castiel’s food distribution center, the sun was just rising. Dean had come armed with a tire iron hidden in his jeans and under his shirt, but nothing moved as they approached. “Doesn’t seem like there’s anyone here,” Dean noted.

“No, and that’s strange,” Cass said. “The workers should be here in a few hours, but it looks like it’s been shut down. Ah,” he called, pointing at the door. “It has been. Sign on the door. For some reason, they shut it down earlier this week. I imagine there should still be workers coming, to remove the rest of the product. But we should have a couple of hours, at least.”

Cass was fearless. He waited long enough for Dean to check for guards. Then he punched in the master code and the door clicked open. Dean crowded in behind him, carrying tire iron. It wasn’t much, but Dean felt somewhat better with a weapon in his hand. It certainly helped when a guard rounded the corner. Dean was able to knock him out with a quick blow. He snagged the guard’s weapon, secured his hands with his own cuffs and dragged him into a storage closet.

“Why do your security guards at a food distribution center have cuffs, Cass?” Dean asked when he was finished. “The guns I can see, because people get desperate and stupid. But why cuffs?”

“I was wondering that myself,” Cass admitted. “But we already know there’s clearly more to this than meets the eye.”

The two of them began walking through the warehouse. It was filled with shelf after shelf of food goods. Mostly, Dean was looking at dry goods. They encountered a few more guards, none of whom appeared to be interested in doing his job. One was actually sleeping. Not one managed to draw a weapon. All of them were taken out with ease, allowing the pair to continue. Further on, they entered the produce section. Dean snagged a misshapen apple and took a bite, grimacing at the bitter aftertaste. “One thing I will miss about living with you is the good fruit,” he admitted. “You just cannot get what you guys had in the regular stores.”

“Sorry.” Cass was busy looking around. His hands were tucked into his trench coat and his face bore an uncomfortable expression.

“Hardly your fault.” Dean finished the apple, tossing the core carelessly into the corner. Cass was heading into the freezer section. Dean took a look at the shelves. “Turducken.”

“Lots of it,” Cass mumbled.

“So I see. And I gotta tell you,” Dean confessed, gesturing towards the shelves with his newly-acquired gun, “I have yet to see anything that even vaguely excites me here. It’s just food.”

“Lots of food,” Cass confirmed. “Too much food. Dean, the warehouse has been closed for a few days. By now, at least some of this should be gone. We should be seeing some empty shelves. Why is everything still here?”

Dean shrugged. “Maybe they just didn’t get to it yet. Doesn’t really matter, Cass. The point is, there’s nothing here that’s really worth fighting and dying for. I have yet to see anything that justifies all we went through. And look, we’re at the end of the building.”

Castiel had come to a stop, staring at the back wall of the freezer section. “Something is wrong.”

“I’ll say! There’s nothing here, Cass! I was expecting, I don’t know, money laundering, maybe an illegal Demon Blood operation. Anything but turducken!”

“No, Dean, something is wrong.” Cass was running his hands over the wall. “I’m in charge of transport. That means I’m very good with spatial relations. And there should be more.”

“More what?”

“More of the building. It’s not nearly as big as it should be.”

Dean perked up. “So, what, there’s more behind this wall?”

“There must be.”

Dean immediately started tapping at the wall with his tire iron. Their ears perked up when one area sounded different than the rest. Both immediately got to work prying at the wall. A moment later, they were staring at a hidden door. “How do we get through?” Dean asked.

Castiel frowned. Then he drew back a foot and kicked the door. It immediately opened.

Dean raised his weapon and charged in, ready for anything.

Nothing happened. Once again, he was looking at shelves filled with crates. More produce. This time, it was the good kind. Shelf after shelf of high-quality food filled the hidden portion of the warehouse, stacked floor to ceiling. While at least half of them were empty, what was still here was easily enough to stock several grocery stores. Dean snagged a handful of grapes and popped them into his mouth, enjoying the sweetness. “Oh man,” he moaned. “Sammy would go nuts in here. Look at this, fruit, veggies, holy shit, is that kale? Damn! They save all the good shit for the rich people! There’s more than enough in here that if they sent it to the regular stores, everyone could enjoy it. Look, they’ve even got honey! I thought that was illegal? But I still don’t...” He trailed off, realizing that Castiel was still standing in the doorway. “Cass? What’s wrong?”

Cass was standing as if frozen. His eyes were huge, his mouth gaping as he stared at the shelves. “Dean...” he squeaked. “Dean, are you seeing this?!”

“What?”

“This!” Suddenly animated, Castiel began to run down the rows. His arms were spread wide, gesturing towards the produce. He stopped before the honey, pointing at it. “This! Do you see this, Dean?”

“What, the honey?”

“Yes!” Cass spun in a circle. His expression looked slightly insane. “But not just the honey. The produce, Dean! Look at all of it! And look, half the shelves are empty. This is what they’ve been moving since they closed the warehouse!”

“Yeah, that’s what I was saying. With all this here, why wouldn’t they just send it out to the stores? But I still don’t get it. What the hell was in here that was so important?”

“This!”

Dean shook his head. “You lost me, buddy. What are you saying now?”

“Dean, this is the reason for it, for all of it!” Cass was nodding, still wide-eyed. “The bees!”

“The what now?”

“The bees, Dean!” Cass ran up to Dean, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him hard. “The bees! Remember the bees?”

“Dude, calm down!” Dean called. “What about the bees? All I’m looking at is a room full of seriously good food here.”

“Exactly! Because it’s impossible, Dean. Remember the bees?”

Dean blinked. And then, suddenly, everything clicked into place. “Holy shit!” he breathed. “The bees!”

****

Dean found the tiny codes that Sam had left for them, carved into the corner in the secret section of the distribution center. Apparently, someone had managed to call for help. Dean was on the road in the stolen car as a swarm of Roman Enterprises security vehicles with flashing lights shot past, heading back towards the distribution center. “They’re going to know what we found,” he said. “They’ll know that we know. And I’m not completely sure exactly what it is we know.”

“We know it’s all a lie!” Castiel’s voice was an angry snarl. “All I want to know is how long has this gone on, and who knew?”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “I was at that meeting, Cass, with you and your sister, remember? All that talk about moving the labor camps to a new site to grow new crops. I mean, someone at that table had to have known, right? Naomi had to have known!”

That pushed Cass deeper into his shell, but Dean couldn’t think about that now. All his life had been lived within the dome. It was all he’d ever known. He had never seen the sky except in pictures. Looking up revealed only the hazy glaze of the dome, and in the outskirts, the smog was too great to see anything. He, along with everyone else, had always believed that when they looked up at the dome, they were looking at their salvation. The great dome protected the city from an ecosystem gone mad, punishing the planet with acid rain, poisonous atmosphere, deadly storms, even clouds of radiation. Dean had often seen the wind and rain lashing at the dome, causing it to go opaque and drop only clean, safe water and purified breezes down to the city below. But no one had ever seen an actual storm. The very function of the dome made actually seeing what was happening outside impossible.

He’d never even considered the bees.

Bees were a vital part of the ecosystem. He knew, from what little he’d paid attention to in class, that the loss of bees was what had resulted in near-starvation once the world entered the domes. Honey and beeswax were illegal, no one daring to stress the few remaining colonies inside the domes any more than necessary. Bees had been protected and carefully cultivated, only to die everywhere but the rim areas. That was why the labor camps outside of the domes had opened in the first place. There was simply nowhere else to grow food. For years, those in the dome had subsisted on the few crops that could be grown, while the very rich enjoyed the blessing of the bees at the rim.

Or so Dean had always believed.

The sheer volume of good produce at the warehouse revealed the lie. There was no way that much good farmland existed in the rim territories, the only place bees flourished in the dome. It had been as though the best of the land’s bounty from multiple domes had all been gathered there. But Castiel, in charge of inter-dome transport, knew that wasn’t possible.

“It’s local,” Cass had told him. “Did you see the labels on the boxes? It was all listed as coming from the farmlands at the rims. But that’s not possible! Even the best of them only get a fraction of their crops to reach this condition. The entire dome couldn’t have produced this.”

“So where’d it come from?”

That was the question. The impossible answer had shaken them both to the core.

“Do you think it’s just the farmlands close to the dome?” Dean asked. “Naomi said the lands outside are improving from the work being done, the anti-pollution measures. The bees had to have made a recovery too, right?”

“A recovery like that? And no one knew about it?” Cass shook his head. “Dean, you’re still missing the bigger picture. If the land is that good, and producing crops like that? Then it means it’s habitable. It means the environment outside of the dome isn’t what we believe it is. And it means we’ve all been lied to! We live in the domes and pay Dick Roman and Roman Enterprises because we believe it’s death outside. But what we just saw makes that all a lie. We’re living in these domes, subject to laws like the Convicted Laborer Act, when there’s good, clean land out there!”

“It doesn’t make sense,” Dean argued. “Cass, I’ve been outside, to the outer rim territory. And it’s hell out there. The smog is so thick you choke, the water is filthy...”

“I know, Dean, but think for a moment,” Castiel insisted. “We all know that bees, and therefore crops, only flourish at the rim, inside the dome. But did anyone think to ask why?” He nodded, seeing Dean frown in thought. “The dome comes right down to the rim, clearing the air straight down to the ground. The difference on either side of it is obviously profound, but we’ve always believed, and numbers have proven, that the best air is actually in the inner dome.”

“Where the rich people live.”

“Yes. So why would the bees thrive on the rim?” Cass pressed. “Why do they only do so well right next to all that filth? It doesn’t make sense. That’s one of the reasons I wanted to keep bees, so I could study this, maybe help crack the mystery.”

“But now we’ve got a much bigger mystery on our hands,” Dean reminded. “Because we know that somewhere out there is habitable, farmable land. With bees. And it’s close enough that they can bring that stuff in, through that mess out there, without using your tunnel system.”

“And that’s impossible!” Castiel pounded the heel of his hand on the dashboard. “My tunnels were created precisely because it’s too dangerous to travel out in the open air.”

“And yet we have clear evidence of your precious bees,” Dean reminded. “Honey, for fuck’s sake! You guys didn’t even have honey, but there were whole crates of it just sitting out there in that warehouse. If people can’t survive in that mess outside the dome, there’s no way bees can. So what are we looking at here? A secret dome?”

“No,” Cass immediately answered. “Bees only thrive in the rim of domes, and not even the whole way around. Another dome would be the same as this one. The only explanation is that there’s open, fertile, habitable land somewhere out there, protected from the ecosystem some other way. Maybe a new type of dome?” He shook his head. “I just don’t know, Dean.”

“But Sammy does.” Dean tightened his grip on the wheel. “Sammy saw what we just saw, and that kid’s a genius. He put it all together, Cass. He knows what’s out there, what’s really going on.” He nodded, sure. “Once we find my brother? We’ll learn the answer.”

Cass seemed content with that.

They’d nearly drained the tank of their stolen vehicle when Dean finally pulled into a ramshackle building. The building appeared to be in severe disrepair. Most of the windows were missing glass. But the door had a new lock. Dean knocked a careful series against it.

Almost immediately, the door flew open. Sam, at last. The big moose had his arms tight around Dean, crushing him to his chest. “Dean,” Sam breathed. “I thought you were gone for good.”

“I almost was,” Dean replied against his brother’s shoulder. “If it wasn’t for Cass, I would have been.”

Sam let Dean go, looking at Castiel. His lips parted in a smile, extending a hand. “Immanuel. I can’t thank you enough.”

At the sound of his former name, Castiel blushed. He accepted Sam’s hand, then gasped when Sam pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. “Oof! You’re welcome,” Cass chuckled.

Sam managed to control his emotions long enough to bring them both inside. “I can’t believe you made it,” he said, locking the door. “Everyone who got out is either here or working on coming here. Is it safe to assume you saw the distribution center?”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “And I gotta tell you, we’re confused as hell about what we found there. What’s it mean? Where did it all come from?”

“Outside.”

“Outside the dome? We guessed that, but how?”

“Because we’ve been lied to,” Sam explained. He was walking further into the building, Dean and Cass trailing behind. “I don’t know for how long, but the ecosystem is recovering. It’s good enough outside the domes that the land has already made a huge comeback.”

“But the outer rim?” Cass asked. “It’s a mess out there!”

“Yeah, and it’s because of the dome.” Sam’s long strides made the others walk quickly to keep up with him. “The domes work both ways. They keep pollution from coming in, but they also draw pollution out. All of it gets sucked into the dome itself, and then exhausted out at the outskirts. Right against the rim, it’s not bad. But after a couple hundred feet, you get all the filth that it’s pulling out of the city itself. All around this dome, there’s this cloud of pollution that gets worse the farther out you go. That’s why it’s such a mess out there. And it’s why the only safe way to travel outside is through the Roman Enterprises tunnel system.”

“I know,” Cass called. “I used to run it.”

“Not all of it,” Sam corrected. “There’s a network of tunnels going out of the rim, but only for a couple of miles. Then they come up to the surface. Because what we didn’t know was that, once you get through the worst of the mess outside the domes, you get to the real outside air. And that’s where those tunnels surface. In the outside air, where the farmlands are.”

“Wait,” Dean called. “You’re telling me that a couple of miles outside of this dome, there’s clean air, actual farmland?”

“That’s right,” Sam confirmed. “I don’t know how long it’s been there, but that’s where the bulk of the food supply is really coming from. And it’s not just this dome. I have every reason to believe that every dome on the planet is the same way.”

“So we’re being kept in the domes, paying for the privilege of being trapped in this goldfish bowl, based on a lie,” Castiel growled.

“It’s worse than that.”

At the familiar gruff voice, Dean looked up. In front of him was a welcome sight. Sam had led them to a table where the leaders of CLaIM had gathered. Benny was smiling at him. Charlie waved. And Bobby, a bandage at his head protruding from under his familiar ballcap, was waving Dean to his seat.


	40. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CLaIM explains the truth behind Roman Enterprises and the domes

40 - Truth

“It all started with the bounty target who’d blown up the factory,” Sam explained. “He did it because his wife had earned herself a one-way ticket out of the dome when she attacked her contract owner. My target had actually worked logistics for those camps as a low-level analyst for Roman Enterprises. He’d already lost his son to the convicted laborer program. He couldn’t handle the idea of losing his wife, too, and started looking for her in the camps. And that’s how he stumbled over the truth.”

Dean was trying hard to pay attention. Charlie was busy with her tech, making sure that he and Cass couldn’t be traced and trying to figure out how to start getting the collars off, but Dean barely glanced at her. His eyes kept going back to Bobby. The surly old man scowled deeper every time he did until finally Bobby snarled at him. “Yes, Dean, I’m alive! Got shot in the head, but it mostly grazed me and knocked me out. Benny got me out, Sammy got Charlie out, we all managed to find each other and that’s the way we all became the Brady Bunch, now will you pay attention?”

Dean smiled fondly and looked back to Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and continued. “Anyway, he found information that proved that the land outside the domes is viable again. What’s more, Roman Enterprises knew all about it. All this time, they’ve been sending people outside the dome and literally working them to death in the fields while the rest of the population believed the domes were the only safe haven. With the way the domes themselves operated, there was enough of a ring of pollution around the domes that it reinforced the idea that the whole world was a mess. And that, plus the way things were before the domes, was enough to keep everyone quietly going about their lives in the domes, never questioning if anything had changed.” He shook his head. “It was the perfect set-up. Everyone outside the domes was so desperate to get in that they were killing themselves by staying close, thinking it was even worse farther out. And those of us in the domes saw what was happening outside in the outskirts and were terrified of being forced out. Getting sentenced to labor outside the dome seemed like a death sentence because of the environment, when really it was just a work camp!”

“And Roman Enterprises profits all around,” Cass growled.

“Obviously, that did not sit well with my bounty target,” Sam said. “That’s why he tried to blow up the factory. And that’s where I came in, when I nabbed him for the bounty. I didn’t pay attention to most of what he was telling me at first. I mean, Dean, we’ve been hearing it for a while now, how corrupt things are, and we’ve both talked about it. I’m ashamed to admit, it’s not even the first time I’ve heard someone say that we’re all being lied to, that there’s good lands outside the domes.”

“And we just told them not to get their whackadoodle all over us,” Dean recalled with a groan.

Sam shrugged. “If it helps, I’m fairly certain most of them actually were crazy. They were nearly all whacked out on some drug or another, hallucinating, and not exactly reliable. But this guy took it one step beyond crazy. Because he insisted he could prove what he was saying. He told me about that warehouse. Said there were a bunch of them, all along the rim, where the real fruit of the land, the stuff coming from outside the domes, was being brought in. He said he didn’t really care anymore what happened to him, because he knew he was as good as dead and he’d never see his family again. But he begged me to check it out. Begged me!” Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. Something about how sincere he was made me look into it.”

“I’d have just gone down to take a peek,” Dean admitted.

“Yeah, and you would have been caught if you were lucky, shot if you weren’t, or possibly just never found the real secret of that warehouse,” Sam retorted.

Dean cleared his throat, glancing at Cass. Sam didn’t need to know he’d been ready to call it quits before Cass had realized the building was shorter than it should have been.

“When I started looking at the information for the warehouse, I saw it was a distribution center,” Sam continued. “And the numbers for it just didn’t add up. Sure, food was delivered there and went out just like it was supposed to, but it wasn’t just going to the rim stores. There were a lot of trucks leaving for the inner dome. And that made no sense. What could possibly be going from a rim food distribution center to the inner dome?”

“High quality crops,” Castiel growled. He looked personally offended. “The kind of crops you can’t buy unless you live in one of the privileged areas. And I never saw it, because it never came in through my transport system.”

“You couldn’t have known,” Dean called, taking his hand.

“I should have, Dean,” Cass insisted stubbornly. “When I bought that distribution center, I should have taken a good look at the numbers for it. It would have been much easier for me to access those figures than it was for your brother. I would have seen at once that they didn’t add up...”

“And then what?” Dean challenged, squeezing his hand. “What could you have done, huh? Blown the whistle? Stood up at the board meeting and challenged Dick to a duel, pistols at dawn? Besides, you and I kind of had other things on our mind at the time, like my escape, remember? At least we did until...” He frowned at Sam.

Sam raised his hands in surrender. “I’m not going to apologize for trying to save you, Dean. The way I went about it was not really well thought out...”

“Gee, do you think?!”

“...But you would have done the same thing, or worse, much sooner, if our places were reversed,” Sam insisted. “That’s precisely why you switched our identities in the first place, remember?”

Dean shrugged, conceding the point.

“Anyway, I realized pretty quickly that he’d been telling the truth,” Sam continued. “What I saw in the back of that distribution center, the crops, the honey? Honey! It took me a moment to really understand what it was, what I was looking at. Once I did, I realized we’d all been lied to. Because I’d found out a lot more was going on than just the farmlands outside the domes.”

“The bees,” Cass mused.

Sam looked at Castiel in surprise. “Yes, how did you...?”

“Don’t ask,” Dean sighed. He smiled fondly at Cass. “Cass is kind of crazy about bees. Go ahead, tell us what you know.”

“It’s the biggest question among bee enthusiasts,” Cass said. “The air is so much better in the center of the domes, but bees only thrive at the rims, where the air quality is the lowest. Obviously, the air quality is so low because the dome is doing double-duty there, dealing not only with the pollution from the city, but what’s being discharged to the outskirts, as well. No one could figure out why. But if you start to consider the fact that we have been lied to all this time? That Roman Enterprises never had our best interests at heart? Then it starts to make sense.”

“What?” Dean asked. “Someone let me in on the joke here!”

“The joke, Dean, is on us!” Cass jerked his hand free and stood up abruptly, sending his chair crashing to the ground. He started pacing around. “It’s not just bees that thrive at the rim. There’s all manner of insect life that you don’t find in the inner city. And other things, too. Frogs, for example, can only be found at the rim. But the frogs...”

“Yeah, they’re all messed up,” Dean recalled. “Sammy and I used to catch them when we were kids. We had contests to see who could find the frog with the most legs. Because they’re all mutants.”

“That’s right,” Sam agreed, eyeing Cass as he continued to pace. “Frogs go through a major metamorphosis, when they change from tadpoles. Insects do the same thing, going from egg to larval to pupal stages before becoming adults. And something has been interfering with it. It’s more obvious with the frogs, because they’re more complex, more prone to weird mutations they can still survive. But the insects just die. They never make it to adulthood.”

“So what’s the problem?” Dean wanted to know. “What’s messing everything up?”

“The dome itself!” Cass kicked at his chair. “It’s the dome, Dean. Don’t you see? In the inner city, the air is the cleanest because the dome’s effect is the strongest. But out towards the rims, it’s getting overwhelmed by the double dose of pollution. For whatever reason, that lessens the effect of it. And that’s why the bees can survive there.”

“Huh,” Dean mused.

“You’re still not getting it, are you, Dean?” Bobby grumbled. “Think about it, boy! Humans are way more complex than bees or frogs, and we’re all huddled in the dome, feeling the full effects of it. What’s that mean?”

Dean froze. “Oh, that sounds bad.”

“You bet it’s bad!” Bobby said. “Because when you dig through all the propaganda and take a look at the hard figures? You can see that birth rates have been dropping every year, while cancer rates are through the roof. Something is wrong with the domes, some kind of radiation or something like it. It’s literally killing us. The domes protected us back when the ecosystem went to hell. But the ecosystem has recovered, at least enough that there are areas of viable farmlands. But Roman Enterprises didn’t tell us. They let us stay here, believing there was no other choice if we wanted to live. They charged us for the privilege of living under the dome, slapped shock collars on people to use as labor both in and out of it, and kept us all dancing on their strings. And the whole time? This whole time, that damned dome has been killing us slowly! Why? What’s the point?”

“And that’s the question we’re trying to answer,” Sam finished. “Because it doesn’t make sense. Roman Enterprises had to have known about this. Yet they’re right here, in the dome, with the rest of us! If what we suspect is true, they’re in the area with the strongest effect, where bees and frogs can’t even survive. The only benefit that they seem to be gaining, outside of boatloads of money, is better nutrition. But whatever’s coming off the domes, they know all about it, but they’re still living in the worst of it.”

“That’s where we’re stuck,” Charlie said, finally putting down her tool. “Because we cannot figure it out. We can’t prove it, not without traveling to another dome, but we have every reason to suspect that it’s the same everywhere. The dome itself is slowly poisoning people while there’s viable farmland a few miles out.” She eyed Castiel. “Um, no offense, but why wouldn’t your family have known anything about this?”

“One of them had to,” Dean declared. “Naomi Novak was in charge of the work camps. She had to have known what was really going on out there.”

“She didn’t!” Cass insisted. “She couldn’t! If she’d known, she would have told us. Whatever you think of her, whatever she’s done? Naomi is loyal to her family. If she’d known there was good land, she would have told us, especially if she knew we were being harmed by the domes.”

Dean doubted that, but said nothing. Castiel clearly was upset, and believed what he was saying. Dean had his own thoughts about Naomi Novak. Then he straightened. “Wait a minute,” he called. “Cass, where’s your family now?”

Cass frowned. “If everything went according to plan, they’re in the tunnels, being smuggled to another dome, just as we planned. Had I known we could have smuggled them just outside the dome, I wouldn’t have taken that kind of a risk. It’s further proof Naomi didn’t know.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Dean pointed to Charlie. “Charlie, I gave Chuck Novak everything I knew, so he could get in contact with you. He was working on doing that the day before yesterday, when they took off for the transport Cass set up to get them out. But you haven’t said anything about him contacting you?”

“That’s because there’s nothing to say.” Charlie quickly got on her computer. She did a few quick checks and shook her head. “No. Nothing on any of the message boards, at least nothing with ‘Impala’ in it. Nothing on the classified ads we watch. No direct messages. There’s nothing here, Dean. Um, maybe he just doesn’t have signal in the tunnels?”

“No,” Cass insisted. “There’s strong signal the entire way through the tunnel systems. It’s vitally important that we know if there are any delays or accidents, anything that might block a tunnel. If we don’t know exactly where every single transport is at all times, it could result in a catastrophic collision. We’re talking massive loss of life, property, maybe even destroying the tunnel. That hasn’t come close to happening since I took over.”

“Isn’t he awesome?” Dean admired.

Cass blushed. “May I borrow your computer, please?” he asked Charlie.

Charlie smiled at the polite request and pushed her computer towards Castiel.

Cass retrieved his chair and went to work. Charlie watched over his shoulder, looking impressed. “Oh wow, I see what you mean,” she called. “Look, it’s the whole map of the transit system! There’s the major domes, and... Oh, what’s that? It’s not moving. Is that normal?”

“No,” Cass growled. “No, it’s not normal at all. It’s listed as an emergency stop, and crews were already dispatched. According to this, they’re unpacking the vehicle right now prior to towing it. Dean, this is the transport my family was on!”

“Oh, not good!” Dean leaned over Cass’s shoulder. “They had to have found them, right? If they’re unpacking the truck?”

“If they were on it, then it’s not possible that they weren’t found,” Cass agreed. “But this doesn’t make any sense. There’s nothing here about unauthorized passengers. No legal alerts have been sent, nothing sent back to headquarters... There’s no indication that anything at all was out of the ordinary with this transport.”

“So what’s that mean?”

“Well, one of two things.” Cass looked at Charlie for confirmation, nodded, and continued. “One, we’re looking at a cover-up on a massive scale.”

“That’s certainly possible,” Bobby grunted. “We’re talking Dick Roman here.”

“Yeah, we don’t have to worry about Dick anymore,” Dean announced. “Cass punched his ticket. That’s how we got away.”

Silence fell over the room as everyone stared at Castiel. Cass cleared his throat. “Obviously, they’ve been keeping that news under wraps. But that’s why I’m thinking that the first option is actually the least likely,” he explained, looking uncomfortable. “Once word is out that Roman is dead, the entire dome will go into full lockdown to try to find us. Anything at all out of the ordinary will be flagged and investigated. That’s why, if my family had been discovered, I expect it would have made dome-wide news by now. They’d use their capture to try to flush us out.”

“Can’t happen,” Benny warned. “Even if they do capture your family, if you turn yourself in, you’ll only get them killed. Your only real chance is with us.”

“I know,” Cass groaned, cradling his head in his hands. “That’s why I’m here.”

Dean squeezed his arm. “Alright, then what’s option two?”

Dean watched with pride as Castiel visibly pulled himself together. He sat up, straightened his shoulders, and took a deep breath, focusing on the task at hand. “Option two is that they never got on the transport.” Cass pointed at the screen. “According to this, the truck had mechanical trouble and had to stop. It only got a few miles outside of the dome.”

Dean frowned. “So technically, it’s stopped right underneath those farmlands?”

Once again, silence fell over the room.

“You think they’ve been taken up to the farmlands?” Sam asked. “Maybe infiltrated the work camps?”

“Not possible,” Cass insisted. “There’s no connection between the tunnels and the surface. That’s by design, to protect the tunnels from the ecosystem.”

“Well, no offense, Novak, but you didn’t know that there were tunnels between the rim and the farmlands,” Benny pointed out. “What are the chances you don’t know everything about those tunnels?”

Cass bristled. “It’s my JOB to know everything about those tunnels!”

“Cass!” Dean rubbed at Cass’s shoulder. “Until we know different, let’s operate under the assumption that they didn’t get on the transport. Where would they go?”

Cass rubbed at his temples, thinking. “The only way they wouldn’t go on the transport would be if they sensed a trap,” he mused. “Lucifer could do that.”

“I’ll say,” Bobby growled. “Lucifer Novak has been the devil to beat.”

“Then if there was a trap, and it seems obvious there was?” Dean indicated the stopped transport. “Luc might just have sniffed it out. That means they’re on the run. And Chuck hasn’t been able to reach us. So how do we reach him?”

Castiel looked at Dean for a moment. Then he went back on the computer. “Dad knows how to hide his tracks,” he announced. “If Lucifer realized something was wrong at the transport, maybe he thought he couldn’t trust CLaIM.”

“Oh, the irony of that,” Benny muttered.

“If that’s the case, he would have drawn on his own people,” Cass continued, ignoring this. “Not Roman Enterprises, but those loyal personally to him. He’s a lot like dad, that way. Dad never really did trust that someone wouldn’t still come after us someday. He’s not exactly a doomsday prepper, but I have no doubt he would have made arrangements in case he ever had to make the family disappear again.” He shook his head. “The problem is, I don’t even know what they are. I don’t know how to find my family!”

“Calm down,” Dean soothed. “If they’re anywhere to be found, we’ll find them.”

“Benny, why don’t you see what you can find out about the tunnels leading out of the dome to the farmlands?” Bobby ordered. “Charlie, get the jewelry off of these two and then work with Castiel to see if you can find out anything more about that transport. Sam and Dean? Finding people who don’t want found is pretty much your specialty. So get to work.”

Glad for something to do, the leaders of CLaIM immediately went to work.


	41. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With things settling down, Dean finally gets some time to relax

“You must be exhausted.”

“Yeah,” Dean admitted. He couldn’t stop messing with the bandages at his neck. The torture Dick had put him through had resulted in some burns. They weren’t as serious as Cass’s, but they certainly hurt. Now that his collar was off, Bobby had treated and dressed them. Dean prayed he would never have another collar, but wasn’t quite ready to believe it. The last time he’d let himself believe that, he’d only ended up with another in its place. Getting the latest one off had taken some effort. Even now, no one could be sure the stupid thing hadn’t sent out some sort of warning. Once they’d freed both Dean and Cass, there was no choice but to pack up and move yet again. By now, Dean had been awake for nearly forty hours. Cass had already gone to bed. All Dean wanted was to do the same.

Sammy patted him on the back. “Why don’t you turn in, Dean? You stopped making sense about twenty minutes ago anyway.”

Dean’s retort was swallowed up by a yawn. Sammy was right. He no longer was able to comprehend what he was looking at on his computer screen. Giving up, he shut his computer down. “I’m turning in.”

“Great! I set you up in the room next to mine.”

Dean froze. “Huh?”

Sammy jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the hall, not looking up from his computer. “Third door on the right.”

Dean hesitated. Realizing his brother hadn’t moved, Sam looked up. He blinked at Dean in confusion. Then understanding spread over his face. He smiled. “Castiel is the first door on the left.”

Dean could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Giving his brother a slight nod, he made a beeline for the shower. He took extra time, cleaning himself carefully. Once he was satisfied, he dried off, dressed, and made a beeline for Cass’s door. Suddenly, he felt considerably less tired.

A slight knock resulted in a sleepy “Come in.” Dean came in. The group had taken shelter in a derelict dormitory in one of the seedier sections of the rim, but at least it had beds. The beds were of questionable quality, but marginally better then sleeping on the floor. The window allowed soft light into the room, illuminating Cass’s bedhead. “Hey,” Dean called, closing and locking the door behind him.

“Hello, Dean.” Cass rubbed at his eyes with his fists. “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong.” Dean came a few steps closer, stopping a couple of feet from the bed. “How’s your arm?”

All of CLaIM’s makeshift tools to remove collars had been designed with actual collars in mind. Getting Cass’s bracelet off had required some jerry rigging and resulted in a painful bruise. Cass rubbed at it. “The bruise is a little achy, but it will heal. The burns are actually more painful.”

Dean carefully took Cass’s bandaged wrist. His burns were far more serious than Dean’s, with multiple blisters. Dean gently kissed the bandages. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all of this.”

“It was worth it.” Cass’s eyes seemed to shine in the darkness.

Dean came forward and kissed him. Cass cupped the back of Dean’s head, deepening the kiss. “Did you come in to kiss me goodnight?” he asked when they drew apart.

“Sort of?”

Cass cocked his head. “Sort of? What’s that mean?”

Dean’s heart was pounding. He stood up and quickly pulled off his shirt. Cass didn’t say a word. Dean toed off his shoes, feeling a bit self-conscious. But when he started undoing his pants, he heard Cass suck in his breath. “Oh.”

Dean chuckled. “Finally get with the program here, Cass?”

Cass’s answer was to throw back the covers and wriggle out of his sleeping shorts. “I certainly hope so!”

Dean stripped off the rest of his clothes, grabbing the items he’d stashed in his pockets, and climbed into bed. He’d been thinking about this. Dean had never had sex with another man before. He imagined it wouldn’t be that different than having anal sex with a girl. That was something he’d done a few times in his past and was comfortable enough doing. But when Dean imagined himself with Cass, he’d quickly realized that what he really wanted was the full experience. Being a bottom was something he’d never imagined before. Would it hurt? What if Cass was too big? He’d never had anything there bigger than his own finger while masturbating. That was enjoyable enough, but this was a whole other ball game.

_Quit overthinking this,_ Dean scolded himself. _Just let things happen!_

Cass certainly didn’t seem to have any reservations. He’d already pressed Dean down onto the bed and was lying on top of him. Their chests were pressed together. So were other, far more interesting things. Cass’s mouth was on his earlobe, sucking and nibbling. One of Cass’s hands was in Dean’s hair, holding his head still. The other reached down, wrapping around both of their lengths. He gave a gentle squeeze and Dean moaned.

“Have you ever been with another man, Dean?” Cass was whispering in his ear.

“No,” Dean admitted. “No, you’re the first, just tell me what to do, I’ll do it!”

“Can I have you?”

“Yes, please!”

“Then just relax.” Cass licked at his ear, making Dean shiver. “I’ll take care of you. I can make it good.”

Cass immediately made good on his promise. Rising up, he moved down and went to work on Dean’s neglected nipple. One hand went to Dean’s other nipple. He quickly worked that one to a hard nub. Now Cass pinched it. Dean yelped, pleasure and pain making him writhe. Cass’s other hand was back on Dean’s length. He gave a squeeze and a gentle tug. Dean clung to him, trying to keep as quiet as he could. He had no idea who might be in the rooms next to them.

Cass’s mouth moved down further, and Dean forgot all about anyone else who might be around them. Cass was doing amazing things. He took Dean down impossibly far. He licked gently at Dean’s balls. Then he sucked on one of his own fingers and reached down between Dean’s legs. A moment later, his finger was stroking Dean’s prostate. Dean was glad he’d taken the extra time to clean himself.

Dean thrashed and clutched at Cass’s hair, trying hard not to force his lover’s head down. He couldn’t keep from bucking up into Cass’s mouth. Cass didn’t seem to mind. He simply kept doing what he was doing. And what he was doing was driving Dean insane. “Holy fuck, Cass, baby, I’m not gonna last!”

Cass hummed and kept right on going. Dean whimpered. His body was shaking as his orgasm neared. “I’m... I’m gonna...!”

Then suddenly Cass was pinching the base of Dean’s penis, a wicked grin on his face.

Dean swore at him as creatively as he could. Cass only chuckled. He held on until Dean was back from the edge.

As soon as that happened, the son of a bitch was right back at it again.

Dean wanted to scream. He wanted to force Cass’s head down. He wanted to shove him away. He wanted to claw at Cass’s back. He tore at the bed. “Cass, I swear if you edge me again, I’ll...” His words broke off in the weirdest sound he’d ever heard come out of himself as Cass managed to stroke his prostate and lick at him just so. “Son of a bitch! Holy... Oh, shit, Cass!”

Once again, Dean was hurtling towards the edge.

Once again, Cass backed off and pinched the base of Dean’s penis. This time, the bastard actually chuckled.

Dean pounded his fists onto the bed. His body was shaking from the edging. “Cass, I swear, if you do that to me one more time, I will fucking skull fuck you!”

Cass immediately removed his fingers. “Guess I’d better not do that again, then, huh?”

Ok, that was worse than the edging. Dean looked at his lover in disbelief. “What are you...? Oh.”

Cass had found the lube and condom Dean had brought with him. In the faint light, Dean could see Cass lubing his fingers. He frowned a little. Why was Cass lubing so many of his fingers? Surely he wasn’t...

The finger was back, this time tugging around Dean’s rim. When a second finger was added, wriggling in with the first, Dean wasn’t too surprised. But the sudden slight burn as Cass scissored his fingers made him hiss.

“Relax,” Cass whispered. “Just let me in, Dean. I need to prep you, open you up and get you lubed so I don’t hurt you. And I won’t hurt you, I promise. Just lie back, relax.” Dry lips made a line of kisses up the inside of Dean’s thigh. “You’re so beautiful like this, just lying there, letting me open you. I’ll take care of you, Dean. I promise.”

Dean relaxed. The sensation was certainly strange, the burning a little uncomfortable. But Cass was right. It didn’t hurt. Cass occasionally rubbed Dean’s prostate, making him moan, adding pleasure to the process. When Cass added another finger Dean didn’t even flinch.

“That’s it. So beautiful. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Cass. I’m glad we could finally do this.”

Cass gave a little growl that made Dean shiver. He was moving up, raising Dean’s legs, moving his hips forward. Coldness, more lube. Cass was moving in the dark, sliding on the condom. Then came the intrusion. Pressure, more burning.

“Relax, Dean. Breathe, let me in.”

Dean focused on his breathing, letting himself relax. Cass was inside of him, moving deeper and deeper. Dean whimpered. “Oh, Cass!”

“I’ve got you.”

Cass was fully seated now. He waited a moment, giving Dean’s body time to adjust. Then he started to move.

Dean had never experienced anything like this. Cass’s hands were everywhere. He kissed Dean again and again. He thrust deep into Dean. Dean’s cock, between their stomachs, was leaking, creating its own lube as their skin rubbed together. Cass was panting. “You feel amazing, Dean. You’re everything, all I’ve ever wanted!”

Dean couldn’t reply except in moans. Cass had shifted slightly and now he was hitting Dean’s prostate like it was his job. The sensation, combined with the earlier edging, was rapidly driving him towards the edge. Cass apparently realized it. He chuckled. “If you need to come, go ahead. I won’t stop you this time.”

“Thank God!” Dean managed. He clawed at Cass’s back, and then everything whited out. Dean cried out. A few thrusts later, Cass was crying out as well, twitching inside of Dean’s body. Then he fell limply to the side.

Dean managed to untangle his trembling limbs. Panting, he rested against Cass. “Holy fuck,” he whispered.

“Yes, I do believe that was the idea.”

Cass was getting up. His warm body was moving away, leaving Dean suddenly feeling cold as his sweat met the air. “Where are you going?” he whined.

“Just getting rid of this condom,” Cass replied. His voice sounded incredibly weary. “Then I need to clean us up a bit.”

That was something Dean had never experienced before. Normally, after sex, he’d wipe himself off with a tissue and hand one to his partner. But now Cass was carefully cleaning him, wiping off all traces of semen while Dean lay there, still and watching, feeling more cared for than he’d ever felt in his life.

Cass disposed of the trash and climbed in bed. He pulled the covers over them both and cuddled Dean close. Dean snuggled against him. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“For?”

“Taking care of me,” Dean explained. “No one... No one has ever taken care of me before.”

“Dean, I would be happy to take care of you for the rest of our lives.” Cass kissed him, a chaste kiss on the forehead. “Go to sleep.”

Dean did.

****

“Rise and shine!”

Benny’s yell woke Dean up with a curse. He threw back the covers, trying to get into a fighting stance - only to see his friend grinning at him from the door. Worse, Charlie was there, giggling hysterically, holding up a cell phone. “Looking good, Dean!” she called.

Dean looked down, realized he was completely naked, and flushed to the roots of his hair. “If you two don’t drop that cell phone and get the hell out of here...?”

“What?” Charlie taunted. “You’ll stab us with that morning wood you’ve got going on?”

Dean hurled a pillow at her. “You better delete that video, Chuckles!”

“Not on your life!” Charlie called back as she fled.

Dean muttered, giving the finger to Benny as he left. He looked down and saw a wide-eyed Castiel, just as naked as he was, looking up at him with an expression of horror. “Sorry, Cass,” he apologized. “Those two, they’re kind of like siblings. And they act like it.”

“I see,” Cass said. “We should be certain that they never spend too much time unsupervised with Gabriel.”

“Oh, yeah, that would be a nightmare.” Dean climbed back onto bed and pulled Cass in, giving him a kiss. “How’d you sleep?”

“Best sleep I’ve had in a long, long time. Too bad about the end of it, though.”

Cass, Dean decided, looked absolutely adorable in the morning. His hair was a rumpled mess. One cheek was pink where he’d been lying on it. Now that his initial fright had worn off, he was back to being grumpy, his eyes half-lidded. He burrowed his face into Dean’s shoulder, grumbly and surly.

“I can’t figure out how they got in,” Dean observed. “I’m sure I locked the door last night.”

“Obviously, they have a key.”

“So it would seem.” Dean kissed the top of Cass’s head, earning himself another sleepy grumble. “Any idea what time it is?”

“Too early.”

“I agree. I should probably get up and see about breakfast.”

More grumbles. Dean laughed, kissed Cass again, tucked him carefully in, and got up. He quickly dressed, stopped briefly in the bathroom, and headed out.

Benny was manning the kitchen, making a Cajun breakfast that made Dean’s stomach growl in anticipation. “Morning!” Benny sang when he saw Dean. “How’s it hanging?”

“You should know. You got a good enough look.” Dean looked threateningly around. “Where’s Chuckles?”

“Uploading her video.” He waved a spatula. “You’re about to be famous, brother.”

Dean groaned. “I will pluck every hair from her head.”

“Yeah, but I think she’ll say it’s worth it.” Benny gestured with the spatula towards the table. “Stow it, Winchester, this is almost done.”

Dean had forgotten how good Benny’s food was. He dug in, making a pig out of himself. He was on his third helping when Cass finally appeared. Cass had dressed and washed up a bit, but his hair was still sticking every which way. His eyes were only half open. Cass remained standing long enough to accept a cup of coffee before dropping beside Dean.

Dean swallowed his latest bite. “It’s good to see I’ve fallen in with such a morning person,” he announced.

Cass made a noise that was somewhere between a grunt and a growl and sipped his coffee.

Bobby strolled in, looking less adorable but every bit as surly as Cass. “Coffee,” he ordered. “High test.”

Benny obediently set a mug in front of the old man. Bobby immediately started in on it, heedless of the steam rising from it. He was starting to look more awake when Sam finally appeared, apparently back from a morning jog around the building. He was trailed by a grinning Charlie. Dean shot her a dirty look. She made kissy faces at him.

“We made a little progress last night,” Sam announced. “Did Charlie tell you?”

“She had other things on her mind this morning,” Dean growled, giving Charlie another look and getting a frog face in return. “What did you find?”

“If we’re lucky, Chuck Novak.”

“Dad?” That finally woke Cass up.

Charlie nodded, finally serious. “We get so many hits on our various boards that it’s impossible to track them all, especially now that I’ve lost most of my team.” She swallowed hard. “But someone trying to hack that board certainly got my attention. I was on it fast, traced it back to the middle of nowhere halfway around the rim. I’m hoping he tries again so I can narrow it down.”

“Narrow it down?” Cass asked, incredulous. “Why not just let me go out there and look?”

“Because this is an area of about ten miles,” Charlie explained patiently. “You go out there and just start knocking on doors, your old company is going to find you way before your dad does.”

“And right now, you’re all over the news,” Benny informed him. “Word’s finally out that Dick Roman’s been murdered. Everyone and his brother-in-law is after you, Novak, you and Dean both! You’d both best keep your heads down for a while.”

There was sudden commotion from the front entrance. Immediately everyone was on his or her feet, reaching for a weapon. Dean shoved a frowning Cass behind him. But a moment later, one of the front guards came jogging back. “We caught an intruder,” the guard said. For some reason, he kept glancing at Cass. “He’s asking to talk to our leaders. Normally, we’d shoot him on sight, but given the circumstances, we thought maybe you should talk to him.”

“Well, bring him back, ya idjit!” Bobby snapped.

The guard jogged off. And a minute later, a nervous-looking Chuck Novak was led into the room. “Hi,” he called. “I think maybe we need to talk.”


	42. Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck has some explaining to do

The sight of his father in cuffs made Castiel want to throw up all of the coffee he’d just consumed. He pushed past the guards to embrace Chuck. “Dad, what are you doing here?” he exclaimed. “What happened? Did Lucifer figure something out? Dad, they think Naomi...”

“Yeah, ok, calm down,” Chuck soothed, awkwardly patting his son with cuffed hands.

“How the hell did you find us?” Benny wanted to know.

“Oh, that’s simple,” Chuck explained with a smile. “I hacked you.”

“I’m sorry, you said what?” Charlie asked. “Nobody hacks me! I was hacking you!”

“I know,” Chuck said calmly, oblivious to Charlie’s rising temper. “I was using two computers. One was rigged to give you a general location about ten miles wide along the rim. The other, I used to trace you back to here. So here I am.” He waved, the action awkward with his hands cuffed and a pleased smile on his face. “Hi!”

“Easy, Charlie,” Bobby called, putting a hand on the furious ginger. “You forget, this is the guy who designed half the computer systems Roman Enterprises uses.”

“Yeah, and I upgraded the other half,” Chuck explained. “I can pretty much go anywhere, do whatever I want with them. That’s why I knew that the company had figured out about the transport you set up, Castiel.” He gave Charlie a small smile. “If it helps, it was a lot harder to find you. You’re very good. That’s why I had to throw you a bone and let you try to trace it. Even I couldn’t get through all the security you set up on your sites.”

Charlie relaxed, appeased. Dean smiled and squeezed her hand.

Castiel couldn’t be bothered with this discussion. “Look, he’s obviously not a threat,” he said. “Can someone please get these cuffs off of him?”

“Let him go,” Bobby agreed. “I guess he’s harmless enough, at least while he’s away from a computer.”

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed at his wrists when Benny removed the cuffs. “Thank you.”

Benny grunted and dropped the restraints on the table. Then he had Chuck by the throat and was slamming him hard against the wall. “My wife was electrocuted to death,” Benny snarled. “By a collar you designed!”

“I’m sorry,” Chuck squeaked. “That’s why I’m here!”

Castiel was trying desperately to drag Benny off. Dean joined him. It took all the two of them had to drag the furious Cajun away. Chuck coughed harshly, rubbing at his abused throat. “Ok, I had that coming,” he began. “I know that what I did hurt a lot of people. That’s not something I can change, or make up for. But I can help now, going forward. And that’s what I’m here to do.” He looked around the room, seeing mostly hostile eyes, and sighed. “Look, if you want to just take me out back and put a bullet in my head, I certainly earned that. However,” he called, raising a hand to silence Castiel’s objections, “I am here, right now, unarmed and completely under your power. Would it really cost you that much to listen to what I have to say?”

“Sit down, Benny,” Bobby ordered quietly. “He’s got a point. Let’s hear him out. If we don’t like what he says, well, we’ll go from there.”

Benny sat down with murder in his eyes.

Chuck nodded in thanks at Bobby. Then he moved towards a chair. “May I sit?”

“No,” came from multiple voices.

“Alright,” Chuck said, raising his hands and backing away from the chair. “I get it. I’m not welcome. So I’ll just say what I came here to say and be done with it.” He licked his lips, thinking. “I suppose I should start with why I chose to come here, instead of going on that transport Castiel set up.”

“We saw that it was stopped in the tunnels,” Castiel said.

Chuck raised an eyebrow. “Really? I didn’t know that. I guess it’s a good thing I wasn’t on it then, huh?” He waved a hand. “Actually, that doesn’t surprise me a bit. I knew that the company would be coming after us from the moment we had to leave you and Dean behind. So I knew I had to make my own arrangements for your siblings that didn’t involve using any part of Roman Enterprises resources. Meanwhile, we had a talk. Because I needed to know exactly what it was that they knew.”

“Naomi had to know the truth about the labor camps,” Dean growled.

Castiel looked to his father, expecting Chuck to protest. But to his shock, Chuck only nodded. “She did. She was pretty shaken up by everything that had happened, but she knew exactly why it had. I suspected something was up. Just the numbers alone are proof of that.”

“What numbers?” Charlie wanted to know. “You mean the cancer rates and the dropping birth rates?”

“Well, yes and no.” Chuck shifted uncomfortably. “Those numbers are bad because the bulk of the population resides in the rim districts. And they don’t generally have easy access to the medication.”

“What medication?” Castiel asked.

Chuck grimaced. “It’s sprayed on all of the good crops. Which only go to the inner dome areas.”

“You son of a bitch!” Benny roared. “You’re saying that you people knew about the effects of the dome, and had something to prevent it, but you hoarded it for yourselves?!”

“Settle down,” Bobby warned, putting a hand on Benny’s shoulder. “He’s hardly responsible for that.”

“I’m not, but I am,” Chuck said with a sigh. “I didn’t know the mechanics of it, how it was being done. But I did notice that the low birth rates and high cancer incidence were only in the rim districts. I thought it had to do with the decreased air quality, at first. Until Castiel pointed out the bees.”

“The damned bees again,” Dean groaned. He buried his face in his folded arms. “All this time, I thought it was this little idiosyncrasy of Cass’s. Here, it was the key to everything!”

“How do you think I feel?” Chuck challenged. “My son has a thing for bees, knows everything about them. But until he started talking about the mystery of it all, why no one could figure out why bees only survived in the rims? I didn’t get it. Because I’d just been to one of Roman’s parties, and was sure that the iced tea they served had been sweetened with honey. That’s when I realized that something was very off. It was less that Roman was serving illegal honey, and more that he had it to flaunt in the first place. Because that’s when I started looking at all the fruits he’d set out and really thinking.” Chuck shook his head. “I knew that the difference in birth and cancer rates between the central and rim districts was alarming. But it wasn’t like anyone in the central areas took any type of preventative medication. It had to be something we were being given without our knowledge. I knew, from my trips to the rim districts, that the offerings there for fresh produce were, shall we say, less than ideal? The rim districts and the central all share the same water supply, the same air, the same everything. Except produce.”

“It was right in front of us all along,” Charlie moaned. Both of her hands clutched at her fiery hair. “Right in front of our noses! The one big difference between the inner and outer districts was the produce. It’s the obvious way to make sure the central districts stay safe without alerting anyone to the real danger. That’s why Roman Enterprises stayed in the dome, even with the danger from the dome and better lands outside. Because as long as they kept eating good produce, they were immune! But how could I have missed the numbers? How did I not know that the negative effects of the dome were limited to the outer rims?”

“Because that wasn’t ever published,” Chuck explained. “You would have had to have top-level clearance to be able to see that much detail. But don’t worry, miss. You’re exceptional at hacking and covering your tracks. I had to pull out all the stops to trace you back here.”

Charlie looked placated.

“Anyway, I didn’t know all the details, either,” Chuck admitted. “Naomi admitted the truth about the labor camps, that they’re actually farming on good land. But they’re not just farming out there. They’re also building.”

“Building what?” Bobby asked.

“Well, actually it’s more like re-building, for the most part,” Chuck corrected. “They’re repairing the roads, the buildings, the housing units, that sort of thing. Everything we need to transition from the domes to the outside world. She knew all about it, and never told us anything because she’d signed a non-disclosure agreement. But the plan was to eventually transition out of the dome.”

“When?”

“Within the next five years.”

“Five years?!” Castiel was incredulous. “Dad, when was anyone going to reveal this to everyone else?”

Chuck rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, according to Michael...”

“Michael?!” Dean and Castiel exclaimed at the same time.

Chuck seemed to shrink. “Um, yeah. Michael apparently knew about it, too.”

“Stands to reason, doesn’t it?” Benny spat. “That bastard is in charge of getting people sold...”

“He sells contracts, not people,” Chuck corrected.

Benny pounded a fist on the table, drawing a slight squeak from Chuck. “Like I said, that bastard is in charge of getting people sold. He’d need to know what was required for the labor camps, wouldn’t he?”

“Wait, Naomi AND Michael knew?” Dean asked. “Who else knew?”

Chuck shrank even further. “Gabriel.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean growled as Castiel froze in shock. “Thing is, I should have known. Didn’t you say Gabriel traveled all over the dome, organizing between the branch offices? He would have been the guy to set things up, especially as the time got closer for you guys to jump ship.”

Castiel got up and knocked over his chair. “No,” he called. “I don’t believe it. Michael and Naomi, I can see them knowing something like this and not telling any of us. But Gabriel? Gabriel tells me everything!”

“They were all under a non-disclosure agreement,” Charlie reminded gently. “I understand you’re hurt. I would be, too, in your position! But I think we’re missing the bigger question here.”

Castiel stopped pacing to look at her. “And that is?”

“Why would they be jumping ship in the first place?” Charlie asked. “I mean, it would make sense to want to leave if you were one of the poor saps in the ridge district like us. But if the rich bastards, no offense...”

“None taken,” Chuck and Castiel called in unison.

“Anyway, if the rich bastards made sure they were safe from the effects of the dome, then why leave?” Charlie continued. “Here, they’re rich and getting richer by the moment, have the world in the palm of their hands. Why give up a good thing?”

“Oh, that’s simple,” Chuck replied pleasantly. “Because the dome is about to fail.”

That got everyone’s attention. “Come again please?” Bobby asked, incredulous.

“The dome,” Chuck repeated, somewhat less sure of himself now with every eye on him. “It’s starting to break down, and it’s at the point where we can’t repair it anymore. Every year, the efficiency level is dropping. Currently, it’s at 92% efficiency. When it gets to 80%, well, our best projection is that the entire dome will collapse.”

“And what happens then?” Bobby wanted to know. “What happens when the dome goes down?”

“W-well, it won’t be good,” Chuck stammered. “If the dome collapses, that would cause a series of explosions all around the rim at the powering stations. Then all that crap from the outskirts would flood in, along with a massive dose of radiation from the dome itself.”

“What would that do to the people still in the dome?” Benny asked.

“Um...” Chuck wiped sweat off of his brow. “My information is a bit dated, because this was proposed way back when the domes were being set up as part of Roman’s presentation to the government. But if the people living in the rim districts survived the explosions, the pollution would cause significant damage. And when the radiation hit, well, the casualties would be fairly high.”

“The casualties would be fairly high?” Bobby repeated in disbelief. “We’re talking about people getting killed, you idjit! Actual people, with actual families no different than yours!”

“He knows!” Castiel defended. “Why else would he be here, risking everything, to tell you all this? He’s here to help!”

“That’s right,” Chuck agreed, looking serious. “We always knew there was a chance, someday, that this would happen. The plan was always to transition back out of the dome. But I was never part of the actual company. Roman Enterprises kept its secrets very well, alright? Even Castiel and Lucifer knew nothing about any of this, despite being executives. What does that tell you about how closely guarded this whole thing was?”

“So those crooked bastards were going to get themselves out, and let everyone else in the dome go down when it did,” Benny growled. “Motherfuckers! Bobby, what the hell are we going to do with this information?”

“Right now, I’m more concerned with what we’re going to do with him.” Bobby’s eyes were locked on Chuck, who froze like a deer in headlights. “What’s the point of you telling us all of this?”

“Because it’s wrong.” Chuck’s voice was clear now. He looked back at Bobby without a trace of fear. “When we got away from our house and had to leave Castiel behind with Dean? That was the hardest thing I have ever done. And then, when I spoke to my children, and I learned the truth? I decided I’d had enough. After all, the only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing. Now, I’m not claiming I’m a good man,” he admitted, looking down. “Far from it. When my time comes, I will have a lot to answer for. But I’m done doing nothing. From now on, I’m taking an active role. And I have a lot to offer!”

“Such as?” Benny asked.

“Such as top level access that I can’t get!” Charlie squealed. “This is Carver Shurley, you guys. He’s got more backdoor access than a male prostitute!”

Dean snickered and tried to cover it with a cough.

Until now, Sam had been silent, content to listen to the others. But now he spoke. “I say we let him in,” he called, “but only if Dean vouches for him.” He reached over and took hold of his brother’s arm. “Dean? You lived with these people. Castiel has earned our trust, but this is his dad. That makes him a little biased. Which makes you the one unbiased person at this table. So, as far as I’m concerned, this is your decision. Do we trust him, or not?”

Castiel stopped breathing. His eyes locked on Dean.

Dean chewed on his lower lip, thinking. After a seemingly endless moment of reflection, he spoke. “Before I give my opinion on that, I have one more question,” he said. “The plan here is basically that all the rich douchebags scoot out to literal greener pastures, just before the dome goes boom, right? Ok, I get that much. But from what I’ve seen, there’s one thing you all have in common, even you, Cass. And that’s this - you don’t do manual labor. None of the dicks I saw in that boardroom would be willing to push a broom or unclog a septic system. So you know what I think? I think that the labor camps and the money you’re getting selling contracts aren’t the full reason that Roman Enterprises is pushing so hard to get people into the Convicted Labor Program.”

Chuck frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, for years now, those sons of bitches have benefited from the Convicted Laborer Program,” Dean explained. “Everyone had those fucking control bracelets, so they could take us with them and shock us at will. It was a nice, tidy system for them. I don’t see any reason they wouldn’t want to keep that up. Except this time, they don’t have set sentences.” He looked at Cass. “You and I know now about those new collars, the ones that don’t need hubs? I think that, as the time gets closer, a lot more people are going to be wearing them, and sentenced to life. A lifetime tied to their contract owner, who could take them along to keep working in their new little society.”

“Slave labor,” Castiel realized. “Roman Enterprises was doing worse than just leaving people to die in the dome. They were setting themselves up with their own personal unpaid workforce.”

“So here’s my question,” Dean continued, looking back at Chuck. “Did you know about that, Chuck? Did you know that your shock collars were going to be used to start a whole new society, with slavery as its backbone?”

“No!” Chuck exclaimed. “No, I had no idea!” He shook his head, his face pale. “My devices, they were never supposed to be used like this. Bad enough what’s been happening, the abuses in the Convicted Laborer Program. But outright slavery?” He looked pleadingly at Dean. “Dean, I promise you, I had no idea.”

“What about your kids?” Sam asked. “Did they know?”

“I... I don’t know. I hope not!”

“I don’t think so,” Castiel said. “Unfortunately, I could see Naomi and Michael not caring if they found out. But Gabriel?” He shook his head. “No. I don’t believe for one moment that Gabriel knew. And I’m sure dad didn’t.”

“Your call, Dean,” Bobby called. “Do we trust this guy, or not?”

Dean looked at Chuck, who looked quietly back at him. Slowly, Dean nodded. “Yeah. Chuck, he’s decent. He helped me, and he helped Ellen, regardless of how things turned out with her. I believe him. And I trust him.”

“Good enough for me.” Bobby waved towards the empty chair. “Have a seat, Novak. And tell us what you think we should do.”

“Oh, that’s simple.” Chuck happily dropped into the chair, smiling when Castiel righted his own chair and sat down as well. “We can’t stop the dome from exploding,” Chuck began. “My original thought was that we warn the public. Hack into the communications, send a message and tell people about the dome. But now, I think we need to do more.”

“You’d have the access we’d need to hack into the communications,” Charlie agreed. “That’s a good plan! What else do you think we should do?”

“What I should have done a long time ago,” Chuck said grimly. “The only reason I haven’t done it before now is that I need to be on site to access the mainframes, and there’s no way I’d be able to get into it without giving myself away, putting my family at risk. But now?” He glanced at Castiel. “Now, my family’s already at risk. Castiel, your brothers and sister are at a safehouse the company has no idea I own because I purchased it under a fake identity. It's in another section. You’ll follow them, along with everyone here and anyone else that you feel needs to be taken to safety.”

Castiel did not like the sound of that. “Dad?” he asked. “What are you going to do?”

“When I created the shock collars, I basically created the Convicted Laborer Program,” Chuck said. “Now I’m going to take it down.”


	43. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck explains his plan

Charlie had to hand it to Chuck, the guy knew what he was doing when it came to computers. The time he spent showing her what she’d have to do was educational, brief, and not at all condescending. He was, she admitted grudgingly, an excellent teacher. Charlie was confident that she could do what needed done.

She just wished she was as confident with the rest of the plan.

Chuck had gone out with Benny and Bobby, and had come back with two more men. The first, she didn’t recognize. But the second was clearly Lucifer Novak. Just the sight of him made her want to either shoot him, pass out, or lose bladder control. The bruises on his face helped a little. Benny was sporting bruises of his own, both men had bloody knuckles, and Bobby looked profoundly irritated. Chuck mostly looked scared. He was careful to keep between Luc and Benny, who were still looking at each other with murder in their eyes. This was going to be interesting.

The other man was holding a kleenex to a bloody nose. “Cassie, did you really have to send that thug along to pick us up?” the man asked Castiel when he came in. “The first thing he did was go after Luci. Then, once they got him to agree to stop fighting Luc, he punched me in the face!”

“I would like to punch you in the face myself right now, Gabriel!” Castiel snapped. “You knew about the viable farmlands outside of the dome? You knew, and you never told me?”

The man, Gabriel Novak, apparently, immediately dropped his foppish persona like the act it apparently was. His amber eyes were serious as he moved to Cass. “I kept that from you for two reasons,” he began. “One, I signed a non-disclosure agreement. And before you say anything,” he called as Cass opened his mouth to object, “I know you wouldn’t have told anyone I told you. But I know you, Castiel. You would have gotten as upset as you are now. You would have had all kinds of moral objections...”

“Why didn’t you have moral objections?” Castiel wanted to know.

“I will address that momentarily,” Gabe continued. “Because it brings me to the second reason I didn’t tell you. While I have no doubt you would have kept the source of your information private? I also sincerely believe that you would have urged others to bring this news to the general public. And that, dear brother, would have been a disaster.”

“Why?” Dean snapped. “Because you knew the public would rise up against Roman Enterprises for letting them get poisoned by the dome they paid to live under for protection?”

Gabe spread his hands. “You have no reason to believe me, I get that. But I’m telling you, I didn’t know the dome was poisoning people. The party line I was fed was that, while the land was viable, it would take time before it was ready to support the population of the dome. So we needed to keep the truth under wraps, to avoid a stampede of people looking for land, going out into a wilderness that couldn’t keep them alive. I didn’t even know how much good land there actually was out there. I still don’t. Naomi filled us in a bit more on that, and I’ll pass it along...”

“Wait,” Sam called. “You said you and Naomi didn’t know. What about Michael?”

Sam, until now, had been standing back in the doorway, listening in. Now Gabriel turned and saw him. His eyes went wide. “Oh, hello! My my, look at you, aren’t you something? That hair, shoulders that go all day, and such a tall drink of water, Castiel, you have been holding out on me!”

Cass cleared his throat, seeing Sam’s eyes go wide. “Um, Gabriel? That’s Sam Winchester.”

For some reason, Gabe looked even more interested. “That means he’s single, right?”

Sam looked slightly terrified.

Cass frowned, moved up to his brother and slapped Gabe sharply on the back of the head. “Focus! Sam asked you a valid question.”

“Ow,” Gabe grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He gave Sam elevator eyes once more before looking way with obvious effort. “I’m sorry, what was the question?”

“Michael knew,” Luc grumbled. “He says he was brought in because he needed to screen laborers for illness from the dome so he could direct the auctions. He wanted the worst ones for the labor camps, either the violent ones who would kill each other off or the sick ones who would die quickly. The strong, healthy laborers were directed for the inner dome. Those were the ones who would be taken with us when we left the dome.”

“The slave labor, you mean,” Benny spat.

Luc rolled his eyes. “Yes, the slave labor. And no, I didn’t know about that, either. I didn’t know about any of this shit! My job was to deal with terrorists like you, you ignorant piece of...”

“Enough!” Bobby yelled, seeing Lucifer and Benny starting towards each other again. “You two want to go beat the shit out of each other, fine, but do it later, on your own time. We got work to do. Job one, how are we getting into that office building? If we want to make Chuck’s plan work, we need to get someone into the main office to let him into the mainframe there. So how do we do it?”

“Two ways,” Chuck began. He had again moved himself strategically between Luc and Benny. “We can either infiltrate the office using stealth, or we can blast our way through the front door. Obviously, the second approach will result in casualties on both sides, a much faster response from Roman Enterprises tactical, and a real risk that we all end up dead or arrested.”

“I’m all for going out fighting,” Benny growled.

“For once, we agree,” Luc said. “I have a team, loyal soldiers I can trust. Add them to your people and I can lead them straight through...”

“Wait, you aren’t leading anything,” Benny corrected. “This thing will be headed by me and Dean.”

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ok, that’s cute how you want to show me up, but can I please inject just a tiny bit of realism here? When was the last time your people went up against me and came out on top? Now, don’t get your panties in a twist,” he called, seeing Benny and Dean bristle. “You guys are good. A couple of times there, you really gave me a run for my money. But let’s face it. If I had been at that raid at your bunker? You wouldn’t have gotten out, or at least not this many of you. The smoke was a huge mistake, both tactically and because of the danger to my brother. And I would have done a proper canvass of the location, made sure there weren’t any back doors.”

“Hindsight is 20/20,” Sam began, “but he does have a point. We got some good soldiers here, but no one has the command experience that Lucifer Novak does. He’s here, willing to help us...”

“So he says,” Dean growled, glowering at Luc. Luc rolled his eyes.

“Look, whatever you may think of us? We all have one thing in common,” Gabe called. “We all love our families. I’m a bit pissed off at my sister and my oldest brother right now, but I made damned sure they would be safe before we came out here. And we came out here for two reasons. First, we need to protect Cassie. Second?” He shook his head, suddenly looking angry. “We were lied to. We were betrayed. And frankly, I’m pissed off! All this time, I believed the work I was doing would help everyone. Now I find out I’m living someone’s attempt to bring ‘Atlas Shrugged’ into reality and reform plantation society? Fuck that! Just shit all over that!”

“You got that right,” Luc agreed. “I still don’t agree with all your methods. But right now, you assholes are the only game in town. We’re here, ready to give whatever we can to help take Roman Enterprises down. Now, from what I can see? I’m the most qualified to lead this attack. So let me lead it!”

“Hold up,” Sam said. “I’m still not convinced that a direct attack is the way to go. Chuck, you said there were two ways to do this?”

“The first way has less risk for the whole group, but tremendous risk for a few,” Chuck explained. He moved to the whiteboard, where a crude drawing of the main Roman Enterprises office building was displayed. “The server that we need to access is here, on the top floor,” he explained, pointing to the location. “If we can get someone in there, all they’d have to do is use the backdoors I put in place when I put this system together, specifically so I could still get access and shut things down in case the server fell into the wrong hands.” He chuckled. “It’s a little ironic, isn’t it? When I designed this, I was thinking of groups like you. Now here I am...”

“So what, exactly, would be involved in this little plan?” Bobby asked, unimpressed. “How is someone supposed to get up there without attracting any attention?”

“Well, here’s where it gets tricky.” Chuck shifted a bit. “To get to the executive level, you have to have executive access. But getting into the actual server will take a bit more, because only the highest level executives, Roman’s closest advisors, have access to that.”

“So we hack our way in?” Charlie asked. “Update our access?”

“Yes and no,” Chuck corrected. “This isn’t something we can do remotely. First, we have to set up access, and that requires someone at the actual server. If we send in an executive, that person needs to be on the list and known to the guards. Getting on the list, we can do. But known to the guards?” He shook his head. “We’ve got to send in an actual executive.”

“Fortunately, we have one,” Gabe called. He raised his hand. “If I go in there, since we kindly left everyone at the house dead and only Cassie and Dean to face the music? No one can prove I was at the house and not at the homes of one of my many lovers. I’ve also got a valid reason to be there. Namely, to argue about what the fuck the company is trying to do to my family. My complaint will be enough to get me straight to the top.”

“Where you’ll immediately be surrounded by Roman Enterprises thugs!” Luc exclaimed. “This is why I’m against this plan.”

“You’d be taking one hell of a risk,” Sam agreed.

Gabe scoffed and waved a hand. “Your concern is touching, Sammykins, but this is really the best shot we have. I can get in to where we need to be. I’m the only one who can. Luc already defected with a bunch of his best men, so he’d be arrested at the door. Dad’s needed here to help organize things. And Cassie’s on the Most Wanted list. That leaves me, Michael or Naomi as the only ones who might get away with claiming they weren’t at the house when everything went down. Those two, well, I love my bro and sis. But frankly, I don’t trust them on a mission like this. They’re in the dog house for now. So that leaves exactly one person who meets all the criteria.”

“I don’t understand,” Charlie complained. “Gabriel, you might get away with this and get in to the boardroom, if you’re lucky. But if you’re in there arguing with the other bigwigs, who’s going to access the server?”

“My executive laborer,” Gabe announced. “When they scan my laborer in, the only thing they’ll care about is that the collar is registered to me. Beyond that, they won’t bother checking access because, in most cases, my laborer will have the same level of access that I do, to assist me. So if we just happen to add another layer of access to that code, well, no one is going to question an executive laborer going into a server room.”

Dean straightened. “He’s right,” he realized. “They just scanned my collar, saw I was registered to Cass, and I had full access to wherever Cass could go. So I go in, get into the server room...”

“Whoa, hold your horses, cowboy,” Gabe corrected.

“Dean, you’re every bit as wanted as I am,” Cass reminded, squeezing Dean’s hand. “You can’t go in there any more than I can.”

Dean frowned. “Then what do you mean, Gabe? What executive laborer can you take?”

“I’ve got a couple of possibilities,” Gabe explained, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands over his chest. “It’s pretty well known that I swing in both ways, so gender isn’t an issue for me. The real problem is that, with Dean out, there’s only a couple of people in this room who can pass as an executive laborer.”

“I’m out,” Bobby grumbled.

“Me, too,” Benny sighed. “I don’t have much trouble with the ladies, but I’m a thug and look like one. I’d never pass as an executive laborer.” His eyes turned to Sam. “You, on the other hand...?”

Sam looked surprised. “Me?”

“That’s an idea,” Dean agreed. “Sammy, you can’t exactly match your big brother, but sure. You’ve never had any trouble hooking up.”

“You are very attractive, Sam,” Cass added. “Gabriel certainly noticed!”

Gabe hummed, looking Sam over.

“I-I can do it,” Sam volunteered, blushing and looking away from Gabe. “I have enough computer skills that, once Chuck shows me what to do, I can hack into that server. Just set me up with a fake collar and I’ll go.”

Gabe closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Chuck groaned. “Sam?” he began. “While my youngest son is clearly enjoying what is likely a blatantly pornographic fantasy of having you as an executive laborer? I need to remind you of something. Dean originally went into the program as Sam Winchester. That means that the authorities, and more importantly the security at the building, knows exactly who you both are.”

Cass grimaced. “You’re right. I should have thought of that.”

“Then who’s that leave?” Charlie asked. “You’d need someone hot, who’s also good at computers, that isn’t currently on the most wanted list.” She looked around.

Every eye in the room was on her.

“Me?” she squeaked. “Um, well, er, I could do it, I suppose. But wait, I used to work in that building! I know people...”

“On the lower levels,” Cass reminded. “You worked in IT, right? Well, unless we’re unlucky enough that someone from IT gets called up to address something in that server room, no one from that level would have any business up in the executive level.”

“We should disguise her, just to be sure,” Luc said. “That red hair stands out like a sore thumb. What would you say to being a blonde?”

“Ew!” Charlie shook her head. “Ok. I go brunette. But guys, we still have a problem. In order for this to work, we need a deactivated collar and control bracelet. Since we had to leave so much stuff behind when we ran, the only ones I have that aren’t too visibly damaged to maybe pass are the set we just took off of Dean and Castiel. But those are the new design. I never got a chance to sit down and really study them. If there’s a way they can be reactivated remotely...?”

“Hmm, not into electroplay so much,” Gabe muttered. “But honestly? If we get caught, we’re getting the real thing anyway. Maybe we’re saving them a step. At this point, what are our options?”

“No way,” Luc declared. “I’m not having another brother collared. I’m for a full frontal attack.”

“I’m with Lucifer,” Castiel called. He was rubbing at his wrist. “I don’t want to take the chance that Gabriel and Charlie end up trapped.”

“If we go in the front doors, then everyone ends up trapped!” Gabe argued. “Listen, if something goes wrong, then you guys come in, macho as hell with guns blazing to rescue the damsels in distress!”

“Damsels?” Bobby frowned at Gabe. “As in more than one?”

“Trust me, he qualifies,” Dean mumbled.

“I think I’m actually with the weird guy,” Benny admitted. “We try it the sneaky way. That doesn’t work, or anything goes wrong, we go in and mow the place down.”

“And put my brother at risk?” Luc challenged.

“And Charlie as well,” Benny reminded. “I got no idea what to make of your brother, but I trust Charlie. If anyone can pull this off? She’s the one.”

“Fine,” Bobby said. “Let’s vote on it. And yes, before you ask, the Novaks do get a vote. If they’re willing to stick their necks out for us like this, stands to reason we give them a say.”

The vote was close. Castiel, Lucifer, Bobby, and Dean voted no. Benny, Chuck, Sam, and Gabriel voted yes. The final vote was Charlie’s. She voted yes.

That was how Charlie Bradbury ended up trailing slightly behind and to the right of Gabriel Novak, her hair dyed chestnut brown, wearing a repurposed laborer collar, heels, and a hastily-acquired dress skirt as they walked through the doors of the main office headquarters of Roman Enterprises.

Watching Gabriel Novak, Charlie had reason to be glad she was in IT. The man was a hurricane of angry, entitled arrogance. He’d started on the unsuspecting security guards, demanding to speak to the executive board. Moments later, he was being escorted by flushed, berated executive laborers to the top floor.

So far, no one had paid Charlie any more attention than it had taken to scan her collar. She hadn’t been concerned about that, confident in her tech. But now, as Gabriel paused outside of the boardroom to speak with her, Charlie’s heart pounded.

“Cherry, be a dear and take care of that access issue for me, would you?” Gabe said, flippantly. Then he slapped her on the rear, turned, and strutted into the boardroom like an angry peacock.

It took all of Charlie’s acting skills and self-control not to react. Cherry? Slapping her _rear?!_ If they got out of this alive, Charlie vowed, she was going to wring Gabriel Novak’s scrawny neck, or at the very least rip out all of his perfectly-styled hair.

Later. For now, she had work to do. Charlie forced herself to smile and turned to go. Her heels sounded uncomfortably loud on the floor, almost proclaiming her guilt as she headed towards the server room. She tried hard to keep the instructions she’d received from the Novaks and Dean in her mind. Don’t meet anyone’s eyes. Stay silent unless spoken to. The executives she passed were giving her the once-over. She could feel eyes crawling over her body. It made her want to scream. She’d never felt so objectified in her life. But no one stopped her. No one spoke to her. She was able to reach her destination without incident.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and stepped into the server room.


	44. Access

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything rests on one final chance

It was laughably simple. Charlie could only wonder who they’d promoted to take her place when she’d left? Whoever it was, it didn’t seem they’d been promoted for their skill. She knew she was good, but she could name at least two people who’d worked with her that could have done a much better job than what she was looking at. As soon as her deception had been discovered, Charlie would have anticipated an entire overhaul of the main security system. Instead, the big change was little more than changing the passwords and altering a few lines of code. In less than five minutes, Charlie was in.

Chuck greeted her with a big yellow smiley face on her monitor. Charlie rolled her eyes and went to work. Her fingers flew over the keyboard, giving Chuck full access to everything he might need. Her actions were rewarded with a cartoon image of a hand giving her the thumbs-up sign. She shook her head, quickly covered her tracks, and got up. Leaning back, Charlie stretched the kinks out of her back. She smoothed her skirt and turned to go.

A man was standing just inside the door, quietly watching her. Charlie froze with a gasp.

“Let me guess,” the man called. “Castiel Novak sent you?”

“I-I belong to G-Gabriel Novak, sir,” Charlie managed, remembering to lower her eyes.

“Gabriel Novak has never owned a convicted laborer in his life,” the man said. “That man is far too self-absorbed to take care of another person.” He moved closer. Charlie remained as she was, eyes fixed on the ground. Her heart pounded. She couldn’t keep from flinching as he reached out to brush a lock of her hair back. “You know, I think I liked you better as a redhead.”

Charlie’s heart sank. “I don’t know what you mean, sir,” she tried.

“Oh, come on, Bradbury, don’t you remember me?”

Charlie dared to glance quickly at the man. He was balding and overweight. This close, the smell of his sweat was almost enough to make her gag. But it was the patch of eczema on the back of his neck that sealed things. Aaron Jacobs, head of the Ethics Committee. “How could I forget?” she said unhappily. “I went to you because my supervisor was sexually harassing me. And your idea of helping was to tell me you’d fire him if I gave you a blow job.”

Jacobs hummed. He began to walk slowly around her. Charlie’s skin crawled, almost feeling the man’s eyes on her. “I have to say, you look much better in a skirt. And that collar is the perfect accessory. But I heard you joined up with CLaIM. So I’m betting that little piece of jewelry on your pretty neck isn’t real.”

Charlie fought back tears. They’d come so far, risked so much. Now it was all over unless she gave in to this disgusting man. “What do you want?” she whispered, already knowing the answer. _You can do this,_ she told herself sternly. _Dean and Cass were both willing to take one for the team. Now it’s your turn. Just get it over with and hope he lets you leave with Gabe._

“Mostly, I want to know what’s going on. You see, when Castiel Novak blackmailed me into giving him that distribution center? I assumed he’d finally decided he wanted a bigger piece of the pie. We were all stunned when he showed up with his own executive laborer. I just thought this was the next step. After all, his sister knew all about those farms. Made sense he’d want in on the action. It even made sense that your group would abduct him. So I was stunned when I learned he’d gone rogue!” He shook his head, moving back to stand in front of Charlie. “I had to ask myself, what is his motivation? What could convince him to join forces with a bunch of terrorists like CLaIM? And there’s only one answer.” He leaned closer. “You’re setting something up, aren’t you? You’re not really about any of that bullshit you’ve been spouting. You’re taking the company over!”

Charlie stopped breathing. Her head was spinning. “Wh... How did you know?” she managed, catching herself at the last moment.

“I didn’t, not for sure,” Jacobs said. His voice and face were filled with glee. “Not until Gabriel Novak showed up with you. Then it was clear once I saw you in here! The only reason you’d be in here is because you’re hacking through the system, giving your group access to the accounts. You’re pulling a coup! The biggest financial coup in history, and I want a part of it.” He pointed to the computers. “Get moving, girly girl. I want to see you hook me up with a nice slice of the pie.”

Charlie remembered to close her mouth. She all but fell back into her chair, turning to once again face the keyboard. Her fingers moved over the keys, easily getting into the financials. “How much?”

“Oh, I think ten percent is a nice round number, don’t you think?” Jacobs’s voice was dripping with greed. He leaned down over Charlie, watching the monitor. “Ten percent of everything that bastard Roman put together would set me up for life! Just set everything up so I get ten percent of each outgoing transfer from the company funds. And no tricks!”

“No tricks,” Charlie agreed. She quickly set up the transfers, arranging for ten percent of every outgoing transfer from the main Roman Enterprises expense fund to go into Jacobs’s personal account.

“Perfect.” Jacobs stepped back, pleased as Charlie finished and stood up on shaking legs. He slapped her hard on the ass. “Soon as you drain the account, I’m rich beyond my wildest dreams. Now move those sweet cheeks, before Novak starts to think something happened to you.”

“Yes, sir.” Charlie moved as quickly as she could without running. All other concerns aside, running in her heels would likely result in breaking her neck. She made it into the hall, forced herself to slow down, and managed to walk at a sedate pace towards the board room.

Gabe was just coming out. He was red in the face, yelling back into the room. “You will all be hearing from my lawyers!” he yelled. “I was nowhere near that house when the so-called ‘murder’ happened. And if it was this terrorist group you claim Winchester was a part of, where the hell were the guards?! I fully believe my family is being set up to take the blame for the incompetence of the security of this company. You’re covering up for the fact that you once again allowed terrorists to kidnap my family, and to top it off, you let Dick Roman himself get murdered!”

Aaron Jacobs was suddenly hurrying past Charlie, taking Gabe’s arm. “Calm down, Novak,” he soothed. “I have new information that backs up your claims. But you’re obviously very emotional. Why don’t I walk you and your pretty laborer out? Then I’ll head back and clear things up.”

Gabriel, it seemed, was a decent actor. He didn’t do anything more than blink in surprise before he was nodding. “You do that, Jacobs,” he agreed. “I couldn’t stay one more minute in that room, listening to these baseless accusations against my family. Imagine, they’re actually saying that my brother Castiel murdered Dick Roman!”

“That’s insane,” Jacobs soothed. “Come on, Novak. Let’s get you out of here.”

“Of course.” Gabe beckoned to Charlie. “Cherry, come along, now.”

Charlie bit back her resentment at basically being told to heel and obediently followed.

Jacobs waited until all three were in the elevator before turning to Gabe. “I know what you’re doing, Novak,” he began. “You might have been able to fool those idiots in the board room, but you didn’t fool me. I caught your girl here in the main server room.”

“He made me cut him in on our financial coup,” Charlie called quickly, keeping her head down. She hoped her voice sounded as chagrined as she was attempting to make it. “He took ten percent off the top.”

Fortunately, Gabe immediately got with the program. He whirled on Jacobs. “Ten percent?! That’s insane!”

Thank God for greedy executives. Gabe and Jacobs argued and fought and threatened the entire ride down. They stopped long enough to go through the lobby, appearing as dignified as they could to pass the guards. Then they were fighting again. It went on the entire way out to the car, where a disguised Benny waited, his damaged laborer collar partially hidden behind his raised jacket collar.

“Fine!” Gabe spat as Benny opened the door. “You win this round, Jacobs. But mark my words, you are going to be sorry!”

Of course he would. A brain-damaged first year accountant could find the blatant siphoning of funds into Jacobs’s account. Even if their plan failed and CLaIM fell, Jacobs was taking ten percent of every external transfer from the main account. The first time the company attempted to pay for anything and the vendor only received partial payment the deception would be found. Had CLaIM really been attempting anything financial, Jacobs would have been a rich man the moment the group drained the company’s account. Unfortunately for him, they had no interest in the money.

Finally, Benny was pulling out of the building. Charlie dared to breathe a sigh of relief. “I cannot believe we pulled that off.”

“Me either!” Gabe was shaking his head. “I should have realized that Jacobs would have known what was really going on in that distribution center if he’s the one who owned it before Cassie. If he hadn’t been so sure we were out for the money?”

“Executives,” Benny spat. “They’re all a bunch of greedy bastards, and think everyone else is just as greedy as they are! Er, no offense,” he added, his eyes moving to Gabriel in the rearview mirror.

Gabe waved a hand. “None taken. Executive greed just saved our asses. Let’s just be grateful for that and call it a day.”

****

For some reason, Gabe insisted on being the cameraman. He also assigned himself the role of director. “Benny, you are out of the shot again,” he complained. “Move a bit to the left.”

“You’re about to get my foot up your ass,” Benny warned. “I got bigger concerns right now than how I look on camera!”

“That’s the problem, you ignorant fool! You’re not on camera at all. If you just move one step to the left...”

“Gabe?” Lucifer warned. “I think he’s serious about his foot and your ass. And if he’s not, I am.”

Dean chuckled. Benny and Luc, it seemed, had formed an uneasy truce. Now the former enemies were finally working together. Luc’s men had already moved into the secret tunnels, taking out the Roman Enterprises guards and disabling any vehicles they found. Now the rest of their group had piled into the waiting trucks. 

Dean had been surprised, back at the Novak house, to learn just how adept the family was with weapons. Once again, Chuck’s paranoia was coming in handy. With the exception of Gabriel, all of his children were actually crack shots. Dean had seen it first-hand during the fight. Now they were going to put that expertise to good use. Everyone was armed and wearing full tactical gear. Dean, Cass, Benny, Luc, and Gabe were in the first truck, making their way through the tunnel. To Dean’s amusement, Cass was grumbling quietly to himself about the poor maintenance in the tunnel. Apparently, his lover couldn’t keep from comparing it to his own beloved network.

“We’re almost to the opening,” Benny reported, his eyes on the crudely-drawn map Naomi had provided. “Get ready to roll.”

“Ok, big action scene ahead,” Gabe directed from behind his camera. “Obviously, I’ll edit this later, put in some stirring music, maybe some slow-motion. But you guys need to really sell it. Look all macho and determined. Dean, Cassie, the audience is going to want to see some pretty boys with guns, so I’ll be showing a lot of you two. Now, when the fighting starts...”

Luc grabbed the camera and tossed it to one of his men in the back of the truck. “You do the filming.”

Gabe scowled. “Fine, I’ll just direct.”

“Let him film,” Cass sighed. “He’ll drive everyone insane either way, and he’s worthless in a firefight.”

“Am not!”

“I’ve seen you shoot, Gabe.” Luc reluctantly gave the camera back. “It’s better that you’re shooting through something that won’t accidentally blow my head off.”

Gabe happily accepted the camera. Dean focused on his driving. Lucifer’s men, he grudgingly admitted, had done a far better job than his team would have. Not a single guard was left in the tunnel. Every so often, they passed a small group of Luc’s men, who would wave and jump into one of the two trucks. Dean glanced into his side mirror, seeing Bobby’s determined face behind the wheel of the second truck. Part of him almost wished they’d taken Naomi instead of Gabe. He’d thought he was opting for the lesser of two evils. Now he wasn’t so sure.

There. The end of the tunnel. Naturally it was still sealed. And naturally, a large group was waiting at the start of it. They were already shooting by the time Dean stopped the truck and jumped out. His own weapon gave its familiar kick against his hands. Death filled the dim tunnel with flashes of muzzle fire and cries of pain.

Lucifer barked orders, directing his men to take what cover they could near the front of the lead truck. Benny and Cass kept with him. Naomi moved up, weapon in hand, to join them with Bobby, Sam and Charlie. Dean and Michael moved back, each flanking the lead truck to cover Chuck.

Behind him, Chuck was carefully creeping up, moving behind the truck with his laptop. Dean stepped back to cover, noting with mild annoyance that Gabriel’s camera was trained on him. “Chuck! You making progress?”

“I’m ready,” Chuck reported. “Already accessed the door to this tunnel. My program has been working to crack it. I just need a few more minutes. Then all we need is for someone to hit the codes at the door.”

Cass, Dean knew, had already volunteered to take a team and perform that dangerous job. Dean tried hard not to think about the fact that the man he loved was somewhere up ahead, in the thick of the worst of the fighting.

“What about the laborers?” Sam called, still firing.

“That’s already done,” Chuck declared. “As of two hours ago, I sent the signal to deactivate every Convicted Laborer collar. By now, I imagine the first laborers have figured out that their contract owners can no longer control them. It’s going to be complete chaos, especially in the central districts.” He chuckled. “That part was simple. It was my own design, after all. But I’m afraid this door is proving harder to crack than I thought. It’s going to take a bit more time. Once the access panel goes green, Castiel just has to punch in the code, and the door will open.”

“Come on, dad!” Mike urged. The eldest Novak was firing around the other side of the truck. “If we’re here much longer, there’s bound to be reinforcements from... Oh shit! Cass is pinned down!”

Dean forgot everything else. He dove under the truck, somehow managed to crawl his way under it without getting snagged. Sure enough, when he poked his head out, he saw Castiel with a couple of Lucifer’s men. They had somehow managed to get clear up to the door. Cass was at the access panel, which was still glowing red. But now they were trapped, cut off from the main group with no real cover. Already, Dean saw the man on Cass’s left drop. The man on Cass’s right grunted, hit. Now Cass was standing alone. Next to him, the access panel went green. Cass turned and began to enter the access code. To Dean’s dismay, he saw multiple enemy fighters turn to focus on this obvious target.

Dean yelled and opened fire, trying desperately to draw fire away from Cass. He screamed, seeing his lover double over in pain and drop to his knees. He reached up once more, pressed the last button, and the sound of machinery competed with the gunfire. The door was opening at last. Still at the panel, Cass slumped against the wall. Already, blood was staining his armor as bullets continued to strike him.

Dean struggled out from under the truck, still screaming. No. This wasn’t happening. They hadn’t come this far just to have Castiel die literally at the door to freedom. Lucifer was shouting, trying to defend his brother with Benny. But now there were lights coming up behind them. Reinforcements, coming to assist the group at the door. Bobby and Naomi moved to try to intercept. Sam stayed where he was, firing on the group attacking Cass. Charlie was on the other side of the truck, providing cover for Bobby and Naomi.

Something shot past Dean, nearly bowling him over. A figure leapt over the impromptu barrier set up by Lucifer’s men and charged towards Castiel. Chuck threw himself over his son. Gunfire roared. Next to him, the door continued to slowly open.

Michael had moved up with Dean, firing desperately back at the new arrivals as he tried to get to his father and brother. Lucifer had already charged forward, firing as he ran. Michael was quick to join him. “Move!” Bobby bellowed. “Dean, get into that truck and get it going. Soon as the door is up high enough, you go through!”

Dean shook his head. “But Cass...”

“You want to save him, get the truck up to him so I can drag him in!” Bobby shoved at Dean. “Move your ass! Sam, get the second truck going. All of you, move!”

Dean moved. He dove into the driver’s seat, ducking to avoid bullets coming through the shattered windshield. The radiator was leaking steam. They wouldn’t get far. Hopefully it would be far enough. He waited just long enough for all of his side to get out of the way. Then he got the truck in gear and started forward, plowing through enemy fighters.

Next to him, Bobby was hanging dangerously out the door. Lucifer and Michael shoved the two bleeding figures of Cass and Chuck to him. Others were piling into the truck. A short, brutal firefight broke out in the back when some Roman Enterprises men attempted to infiltrate the truck. Charlie blasted one of them in the face. Luc simply threw the second out the back, where he vanished beneath the wheels of Sam’s moving vehicle. Bullets were still flying, pinging off of the sides of the truck. But Cass and Chuck were safe in the back.

Dean didn’t have time to ask how they were. The door wasn’t quite open enough to admit the truck. Dean stomped on the gas and charged it anyway. The big diesel engine roared. Then came a horrid screeching sound as metal ground against metal. Dean’s passengers yelled and hit the floor, seeing the top of the truck denting down as it scraped against the heavy steel door. Dean breathed a sigh of relief, racing the truck up the final short stretch of drive and into the sun. He kept moving, heading down a dusty stretch of dirt road. “How are they?” he called back.

“I’m alright,” Cass groaned. “My armor protected me from most of it. I took a hit in the thigh, but it’s not bad. Just don’t think I’ll be walking on it for a while. But dad’s hit bad!”

“Will he be alright?” Gabe asked. Dean had no idea when he’d gotten into the truck, but somehow, he was still filming.

“I’m doing all I can,” Bobby replied. “Just get us out of here, Dean!”

Dean kept driving. Behind them, a massive explosion sounded. Dean shook his head. That bastard Benny had finally gotten to use the grenade launcher, taking out their pursuers from the back of Sam’s truck. Lucky.

Cass managed to limp his way up into the passenger seat. Dean glanced at the bloody cloth that wrapped his right thigh and frowned. “You sure you should be moving?”

“I told you, I’m fine. Dad gave me the map.” Cass waved a piece of paper. “He said if we follow his route, we should pass right by the camps. Gabe, get ready with that camera!”

An uncharacteristically solemn Gabriel moved up, angling the camera between Dean and Cass. Sure enough, the labor camps soon came into view. “Wow,” Gabe breathed. “It’s so much worse than we thought!”

“Just let us know when you have good footage,” Cass directed.

“I’m good,” Gabe replied. “I’m zoomed in, and you would not believe the conditions!”

“We’ll believe it later when we show the whole world,” Dean grumbled. He couldn’t see much at this distance. Trusting that Gabe had what they needed, he followed Cass’s instructions and set out for one of the old, now-abandoned camps.

****

Gabriel Novak, Dean grudgingly admitted, was a hell of a director. While the group had managed to veto the idea of a musical score, the footage he’d acquired told a story all on its own. Now they were broadcasting it via the satellite link-up in the abandoned labor camp. Dean sat with Cass, watching on the main screen in the overseer’s building as Gabe’s video played dome-wide over the hacked Roman Enterprises network. He watched as Chuck Novak himself explained the truth behind the Convicted Laborer Program, how so many were drawn into it as a source of income, rather than because of any crime committed. He’d recorded that part in their last hideout, just before they’d made their attack on the tunnels. Then came the footage of their journey into the tunnels, and the fight. The video got choppy just after Castiel was hit, Gabe fighting to try to reach his brother and ignoring the camera for a time. But then it picked up again with the dramatic rescue and drive to freedom.

Now the pale, sweaty face of Chuck Novak was once again on the screen. “My name is Chuck Novak,” he began. “But once, I was Carver Shurley. I made my fortune from a program that brought nothing but misery to people. So I guess it’s only fitting that I should die bringing it down.”

The shot changed, showing the labor camps through Gabe’s camera. While Chuck’s program had freed every laborer in the domes, the signal couldn’t reach those in the camps. The camps themselves were a horror. Dean had seen pictures in school of the rescued victims of the concentration camps in Nazi Germany. What he was seeing now looked similar. The laborers were little more than skin and bones. They labored in the sun with burned, blistered skin, while overseers with actual whips moved among them, forcing them to keep working. As they watched, one dropped. As the camera moved on, an overseer was approaching, whip in hand.

The minute they’d seen the footage, the group had made plans, gone back, and liberated the camp. Gabe had gotten some nice shots of that, including the grateful, nearly-dead laborers thanking their liberators.

Chuck was back on the screen. His eyes were hollow as he looked at the camera. “When I created the shock collars, I thought only of the money I would make. I didn’t think about the cost in misery, in pain, in human lives. I never intended for my devices to be used like this. What you have just seen is the truth behind the money-making machine. Now let us show you the truth behind the domes.”

This was Dean’s favorite part. The camera cut to a shot of him and Cass as they stood with their friends, looking up with shocked wonder at the blue skies and wide-open spaces. Trees and vegetation were lush and green. Birds sang in the trees. The camera zoomed in for a shot of Cass, looking on in delight as a bee busily worked a flower.

“You have been lied to,” Chuck told them. “The domes are no longer needed to protect us. And they’re killing us. The bees are only one symptom.” He’d gone on to explain the true nature of the domes, and their inevitable decline. “You cannot stay inside,” Chuck had urged. “But there’s nothing to fear. As you can see, outside of the domes, the world is open, ready and waiting for humanity to reclaim it. It’s time to leave the domes. And this time, let’s not make the same mistakes. This time, let’s use this land wisely.”

The video ended with a map, showing the exit points for the domes. Then it went back to a shot of the local news anchor, who was hastily apologizing, flustered and confused, before Dean switched it off.

Dean reached down, got an arm around Cass, and helped him up. Cass leaned on him, letting Dean support him to the door. His leg was still healing, but at least it could bear some weight. Together, they looked out at the setting sun.

Cass’s eyes immediately went to the small mound. It bore no inscription, only a simple cross made of wood. The word “Chuck” had been carved into it. “Do you think they will?” he asked.

Dean looked at him, confused. “Will what?”

“Use the land wisely.” Cass’s eyes were still on the little grave. “Dad’s last words were on that video. He only lived just long enough to finish it. His final request was that humanity use the land wisely. Do you think they will?”

Dean hesitated. In his mind, he was seeing Chuck Novak, dying from his fatal gunshot wounds, but determined to get his message out. He’d died almost immediately afterwards, surrounded by his children. “I hope so, Cass,” Dean sighed. “If they tell Chuck’s story, warn future generations, then there’s a good chance. But to be honest? Right now, I’m more concerned about you and me.”

Cass smiled at him. “There’s nothing to be concerned about there. I told you, I’m fine. The wound was deep, but Bobby cleaned it out, stitched it back up and gave me some antibiotics. I’ll be alright.”

“That’s good.” Dean drew him closer. “Because I intend to be with you for a long time. Marry me, Castiel Novak?”

Cass’s face broke out into a happy smile. “You know I will! And we’ve got a lot of work to do, Dean. Once I’m healed up, we need to find the other camps. Ellen is probably in one of them. And her daughter! When people start to come out of the dome, we should help look for Ellen’s daughter. Then the other convicted laborers...”

“One thing at a time!” Dean laughed. “We already changed the world. What happens next happens. I just want to see it with you.”

“Then this is my official yes.” Cass kissed him. “I’ll marry you, Dean. And we’ll see this new world together.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
